Planes no tan fallidos
by En Resumen soy un Heroe
Summary: Draco Malfoy regresa a Hogwarts, pero no regresa solo, su pequeña hermana viene con el. Ella es mandada a Gryffindor, ahí se hace amiga de la castaña amiga de Harry Potter, amiga de una sangre sucia, amiga de Hermione Granger, que seria capaz de hacer la menor de los Malfoy para que ambos chicos descubran el verdadero amor... ¿que locos planes creara su mente?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

?Expreso a Hogwarts?

Se había levantado mucho más temprano de lo habitual, y como no iba a hacerlo si ese día regresaba a Hogwarts, tenía sus cosas listas, estaba emocionada esas vacaciones en verdad le habían resultado muy largas, no aguantaba estar en su casa sin hacer nada, por lo que había comprado muchos libros para no aburrirse, pero al final de cuentas los había terminado de leer todos y se había aburrido, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún era demasiado temprano, quizás y sólo quizás había exagerado en la hora de levantarse, si levantarse a las 5 de la mañana era exageración, por lo que regreso a la cama a dormir un par de horas más

Se encontraba corriendo por los corredores de la estación, el regresar a dormir no había sido una muy buena idea ya que se le habia hecho tarde, como era posible que a ella Hermione Granger se le hubiera hecho tarde y que ahora tuviera que estar corriendo por la estación King Cross, finalmente llego a la torre del anden 9 ¾ donde el expreso a Hogwarts estaba apunto de partir.

—hija—comenzó a hablar Jane Granger mientras acariciaba el alborotado pelo de su hija, quien al ver venir el sermón que su madre le daba cada vez que se iba miro a su padre suplicante— cuídate mucho y...

—Jane, cariño es su último año en Hogwarts creo que sabe perfectamente lo que debe hacer— dijo sonriendo y miro a su hija quien suspiro aliviada—pero eso si recuerda que cuando tengas novio quiero conocerlo para enterrarlo 5 metros bajo tierra—dijo en tono muy serio el señor Granger lo que provoco que Hermione rodara los ojos, esas cosas eran típicas de su padre, siempre tan sobre protector

—es tarde el tren esta a punto de partir es mejor que me valla—dijo para luego abrazar a sus padres

—te queremos Hermione—dijo su madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y su padre uno en la frente

—adiós, cuídense. Nos veremos en las próximas vacaciones—dijo una sonriente Hermione mientras subía al tren y veía como sus padres se iban

Camino por los pasillos del tren, aún no había visto a alguien conocido, busco a Harry, Ron y Ginny, no tardo mucho tiempo buscándolos ya que los tres estaban en un compartimiento platicando como si nada, Hermione se quedo afuera viendo como sus tres amigos platicaban amenamente y reían, estos ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia de la castaña hasta que esta jalo la puerta.

—Hermione— gritaron los tres, al tiempo que Harry y Ginny se paraban para abrazar a la castaña

—Chicos, hola— contesto la aludida mientras abrazaba a sus dos amigos con fuerza—los he extrañado mucho —dijo separándose de los dos

—Mione hay tantas cosas que contarte—comenzó una impaciente Ginny, después de todo como le gustaba hablar a la pelirroja

Harry le dio un ligero codazo al ver que Hermione miraba a Ron que ni siquiera la había saludado como se debe—deja que primero salude a Ron ya sabes como son estos dos— le susurro al oído —no se pueden decir de una vez por todas que se aman—volvió a susurrarle Harry, Ginny le miro divertida

—así como tu no podías decírmelo por lo que tuve que ser yo la de la iniciativa

—si algo así— contesto un apenado Harry mirando de reojo a sus dos amigos

—Ron, hola—dijo Hermione abrazando al chico al ver que el pelirrojo nunca iba a tomar la iniciativa de abrazarla al igual que Harry o Ginny lo hacían, estaba enamorada de su amigo, estaba enamorada de Ronald Weasley aunque lo negara, pero al parecer sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos de la misma manera, sabía que el la quería pero solamente como a una amiga y nada más.

Pensamientos similares pasaban por la cabeza de Ron, quien sólo atino a devolverle el abrazo a la castaña—Hola Hermione

Harry y Ginny veían divertidos y satisfechos la escena que daban sus dos amigos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes paseaba por los pasillos del tren, había conseguido quitarse de encima a Pansy, valla que esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas, por los que ahora sin Pansy estorbando podría ir a buscar a alguna bella chica que quisiera pasar la noche con el, no iba a tardar buscando mucho ya que a cualquier chica a la que le guiñará el ojo caía ante el y prácticamente se iba directo a su cama, aunque vio a varias chicas ninguna llamo su atención ya que quería pasarla bien, después de todo ese sería su primer día de su último curso en Hogwarts, por lo que debía tener a alguna chica muy hermosa, cansado de buscar y no encontrar alguna buena candidata fisgoneo un rato por algunos compartimientos, al asomarse por uno vio a la sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca, sangre sucia abrazando a la comadreja, sonrió burlón y pensó en molestarles además también estaban la comadreja junior y cara cortada Potter.

—valla valla, que escena más tierna tenemos aquí—dijo con tono burlón abriendo la puerta y recargandose en el marco—o debería decir que escena más asquerosa una comadreja y una rata de biblioteca quien lo diría

—cállate hurón—respondió un enojado Ron al tiempo que el y Hermione rompían el abrazo

—métete en tus asuntos Malfoy—respondió secamente Hermione matando con la mirada al Slytherin quien río al ver como se molestaban aquellos dos

—oh pero es que quedaban tan bien juntos un pobretón y una sangre sucia, por que no dijeron que eran pareja—dijo entre risas el Rubio mientras cruza los brazos para acomodarse mejor en el marco de la puerta—digo por que son pareja ¿no? Después de todo quien se podría fijar en una sangre sucia y en una comadreja pobretona además de ustedes

—ten cuidado como llamas a mis amigos Malfoy—dijo Harry enojado

—oh San Potter no me he olvidado de ti—sonrió mientras miraba hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny—no solo e venido a saludar a esas dos escorias también a...

Pero Draco no término de hablar ya que un puño se estampó en su mejilla izquierda —largo de aquí hurón botador—grito furiosa Hermione mientras sus amigos la veían asustados, tan pronto como Draco reacciono busco su varita, pero antes de lanzar alguna maldición una alegre y soñadora águila interrumpió

—hay una junta de prefectos—sonrió Luna y miro a Draco y a Hermione— nos van a decir con quien nos tocara en las rondas —dijo sonriente y se fue dando pequeños brincos y desapareciendo en algún otro compartimento

Draco bajo su varita y se fue a buscar a los demás Slytherin mientras maldecía por lo bajó a la leona.

—bien hecho Hermione—la felicito Harry —no creo que se meta con nosotros al menos hasta la cena

—pero y si le paso algo al bello rostro de Malfoy, porque a pesar de ser molesto es bastante atractivo—comento la pelirroja ganandose una mirada reprobatoria de los otros tres leones

—Ginny ¿desde cuándo piensas que el hurón botador es atractivo? Pase que sintieras algo por Harry pero por ese Slytherin —grito enojado y celoso Ron

—yo solo dije que era atractivo siempre lo he pensado pero nunca cambiaría a Harry—dijo Ginny al ver la cara de tristeza que estaba poniendo su novio— todo mundo sabe que Malfoy es muy guapo verdad Herms

Todos miraron a la aludida quien fulmino a su amiga por meterla en problemas, era cierto que Malfoy era guapo bastante debería decir—pues supongo que si—dijo tratando de no darle importancia

—¡¿Que?!—gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por la respuesta de la castaña

—lo que faltaba ahora aparte de que a Ginny le gusté Malfoy ahora también le gusta a Hermione —grito escandalizado Ron

—a mi no me gusta Malfoy, sólo dije que era guapo— le contesto Ginny abrazando uno de los brazos de Harry quien no podía creer que a su novia se le hiciera atractivo el Rubio, Ron bufo molesto

—además Ronald no se en que te perjudica a ti que digamos que es guapo, a menos de que estés celoso—dijo la menor de los Weasley arqueando una ceja y mirando divertida a su hermano

—desde luego que no, quien estaría celoso de ese—contesto cruzando de de brazos indignado

—ya paren los dos—les regaño la castaña —a quien le importa si Ron esta celoso o si Malfoy es el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts, sólo dejen de pelearse —dicho esto los dos pelirrojos se sentaron y Harry le dio una mirada agradecida a su mejor amiga —Ronald no te sientes, debemos ir a la junta de prefectos —le regaño la leona—Ginny acompáñame a cambiarme el uniforme —ante esto ambas leonas salieron y se cambiaron, el uniforme de Hermione ahora le quedaba un poco pequeño para su gusto, ya que había crecido ahora la falda le llegaba casi cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla y la blusa estaba más pegada a su cuerpo marcando sus cuevas, se puso el suéter y la corbata y la capa para después salir con su amiga pelirroja y ella dirigirse al vagón indicado.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que extrañamente Ron ya se encontraba ahí, se sentó cerca de el y vio como unos chicos de Ravenclaw entraban entre ellos la soñadora Luna, quien tomo asiento cerca de la leona, empezaron a platicar acerca de como disfrutaron sus vacaciones, pronto llegaron los demás prefectos de las demás casas, leones, águilas, tejones y serpientes estaban juntos en ese pequeño vagón, pronto les dieron sus horarios, la castaña casi se cae al ver que las rondas le tocaban con esa serpiente viperina, furiosa se levantó directamente a reclamarle al pobre chico que no tenía culpa de nada

—me puedes explicar por que me pusieron con ese— pregunto hecha una furia al tiempo que señalaba al Rubio

—no es mi culpa, así me los dio McGonagall, si tienen algún problema vallan con ella—dijo nervioso el pobre Ravenclaw

—vez todo lo que ocasiona tu querida profesora—Draco estaba igual de furioso que la chica—que se podía esperar de ella, después de todo pertenece a Gryffindor y lo único que saben hacer es causar problemas y aceptar sangres sucia— dijo burlonamente, Pansy sentada a su lado sonrió burlonamente

—ten más respeto Malfoy que tu perteneces a Slytherin la casa de donde salieron los más sucios mortifagos—defendió así su casa la leona, todos los demás callaron, mientras Draco estaba furioso por escuchar eso, era cierto que se convirtieron en mortifagos pero no es algo que ellos quisieran

—maldita Sangre sucia—dijo con veneno Malfoy al tiempo que sacaba su varita y la apuntaba a Hermione—Cru...

Pero no término de decir la maldición ya que fue petrificado por Nott, un chico serio, alto y castaño, Nott era su amigo por lo que no iba a permitir que hiciera tal tontería como lanzarle un cruciatus a la leona—creo que la junta a acabado, lo siento Granger pero mi amigo se exalto un poco—dijo tranquilamente Theo, mientras los demás Slytherin fulminaban a la serpiente por disculparse con la castaña pero era mejor eso a que su príncipe fuera castigado tan pronto llegarán al colegio

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras los Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor a excepción de Ron y Hermione abandonaban el vagón —no Nott no tienes por que disculparte tu, en todo caso yo también soy culpable —contesto tranquilamente la castaña, Nott solo sonrió y regreso a la normalidad a Malfoy quien estaba furioso con su amigo

—vámonos ya Mione, es mejor que regresemos con Harry y Ginny—dijo el pelirrojo jalando a la leona del brazo para llevársela

—nos vemos Granger—se despidió simpáticamente Theo ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de todas las serpientes —¿qué?

—adiós Nott—sonrió Hermione y se fue con el pelirrojo rumbo al vagón donde estaba el otro integrante del Trío dorado y su novia

—Theo, se puede saber desde cuando eres tan amable con esa sangre sucia— pregunto furioso Draco mientras se iban al último vagón

—desde siempre—respondió sin ganas Nott, y no era mentira el siempre se llevó bien con ella, no era que fuera su amiga ni nada parecido simplemente le tenía un poco de aprecio por sus altas calificaciones y sus hábitos, además solo habían hablado pocas veces y le parecía una persona interesante y divertida

—pues no lo hagas más—le regaño Draco a lo que Nott solo bufo molesto de todas formas no le iba a hacer caso a su príncipe

—ya Dragón, cálmate, Theo solo te ayudo, si le hubieras mandado un crucio seguramente estarías en problemas—Blaise Zabini fue el que hablo tratando de calmar a su amigo

—ustedes dos perdieron la cabeza, esa sangre sucia nos insulto a todos—dijo furiosa Pansy quien no soportaba a la leona

—pero si Nott no hubiera hecho algo seguramente Dumbledore habría castigado a Draco por lanzarle una maldición a esa come libros—volvió a hablar Zabini, quien como toda serpiente era inteligente y sabía lo que le convenía al momento de actuar —además ha cambiado, vieron lo bien que le quedaba su uniforme, no sabía que la sabelotodo tuviera tan buenas piernas y pecho—dijo pervertidamente, Nott se sonrojó un poco ya que el si lo había notado

Pansy bufo molesta y Draco solo fulmino a su Moreno amigo—si ya se que me hubiera metido en problemas pero esa sangre sucia nos llamo mortifagos—al decir esto los otros tres tragaron espesamente a ninguno de ellos les agradaba la idea de que hubieran convertido en mortifagos, ni a sus dos grandulones gorilas les gustaba la idea, pero lo hicieron por su familia, aunque gracias a un complot que llevaron a cabo varios mortifagos, El Niño Que Vivió pudo destruir al señor tenebroso —ademas a quien le importa si esa sangre sucia se puso buena sigue siendo una odiosa rata de biblioteca—aunque el en realidad no se había fijado bien, dado el mal humor de su príncipe se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del camino

* * *

Harry y Ginny aprovechaban el momento que tenían solos para demostrar su amor, ya que cerca del pelirrojo no podían hacerlo, pero su momento se vio interrumpido cuando Ron y Hermione entraron, y por la cara de traía Hermione parecía que estaba enojada por lo que era mejor no decir nada incluso Ron se abstuvo de regañar a los dos tortolitos ya que no sabía como reaccionaria su amiga si empezaban a pelear por lo que al igual que ciertas serpientes se mantuvieron callados hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hola!**

se que es un capitulo corto pero este es mi primer Dramione asi que no sean muy duras con sus criticas hacia mi -de rodillas suplicando- ojala les guste este es un capitulo muy corto pero ojala que se a de su agrado los siguientes lo subire muy pronto por si a alguien le interesa leerlo :)

Perdonen de ante mano las faltas de ortografia pero en mi defensa el Ipod esta menso y cambia palabras y cosas asi, si ven que paso algo asi háganme saber para estar corrigiendo y asi

SALUDOS :D


	2. Chapter 2 Leona con piel de Serpiente

Capítulo 2

?Leona con piel de Serpiente?

Disclamer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Como cada 1 de septiembre Hogwarts recibía nuevamente a sus estudiantes, este año sorpresivamente y para el desconcierto de muchos el directos Albus Dumbledore no se encontraba en el comedor, ademas había muchos de primer año, por lo que McGonagall y el sombrero seleccionador tardaron mucho en mandar a los estudiantes a sus casas, la casa con más nuevos integrantes esta vez sorpresivamente fue Slytherin seguida por los Gryffindor luego Ravenclaw y por ultimo Hufflepuff

—ahora se mencionara al premio anual, aunque esta vez serán premios anuales—dijo emocionada la subdirectora logrando el murmullo general—ambos estudiantes tienen las mejores calificaciones, han sacado excelentes en todo. Se les daran varias tareas para que las cumplar, es su deber ayudar a los prefectos y a los demas alumnos, se les dara el privilegio de tener su propia torre,—la animaga sonrió bastante contenta— nuestros premios anuales son Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy

Ambas casas celebraron a los dos chicos, en las otras dos restantes aplaudían pero nada como la fiesta que tenían los leones y las serpientes, ambos se quedaron en shock al escuchar que tendrian que compartir torre, pero de inmediato Dracocambio su sembalnte, tenía su sonrisa viperina como si planeara algo malo y Hermione estaba apenada por tanto alboroto que hacia su casa

—por favor, vengan al frente—dijo sonriente McGonagall, y ambos chicos obedecieron

—no me sorprende que siendo una biblioteca andante seas premio anual aunque eso no te quita lo sangre sucia—susurro Draco mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba la subdirectora

—Callate Malfoy, profesora quisiera quedarme en la torre de Gryffindor, me sentiría mas cómoda en ella—dijo en cuanto llegaron, miro con ojos de gato mojado a la directora, ella bien sabia lo mal que se llevaban esos dos y ponerlos en una misma torre seria como sentenciar a muerte a ambos.

—Esta bien, pero ambos tendrán que dormir en sus salas comunes señor Malfoy — dijo al ver que el rubio iba a replicar— De cualquier forma podran utilizarla cuando quieran, se les dara un cuartro aparte en su sala comun

Cuando termino de hablar el director hizo acto de presencia se veía como siempre además de que sonreía ampliamente, parecía contento por algo, y ese algo tal vez podría ser una figura más pequeña cubierta por una elegante capa azul cielo que se encontraba detrás del director esperando ansiosamente

—Minerva, el sombrero seleccionador por favor— pidió el viejo director casi como un susurro

La animaga asintió y tomo el cojín rojo en el que reposaba el sombrero —Albus ¿que pasa?— pregunto confundida pero tan pronto vio la figurita supuso de que se trataba

—jóvenes—llamo el viejo director y pronto todos guardaron silencio—debido a algunos problemas que habían surgido en el mundo mágico, como fue la guerra contra el señor tenebroso —muchos aplaudieron y nombraban que era gracias a Potter y a sus dos amigos que la guerra había acabado, por lo que el azabache solo se puso nervioso, nunca le había gustado que celebrarán tanto y le dieron todo el crédito pero Ron parecía bastante complacido con las celebraciones, Dumbledore alzo la mano y todos callaron nuevamente—como decía debido a todo eso muchos jóvenes estaban resguardados en casa por sus padres pero ahora que la guerra acabo y todo regreso a la normalidad muchos entraron al colegio este año, acércate querida —susurro lo último hacia la figura encapuchada que obedeció y quedo a la altura del director— incluso los ex-mortifagos escondieron a algunas de sus hijos para que el lord tenebroso no supiera de ellos y no les obligará a unirse a sus filas —se escucharon muchos murmuros y Dumbledore sonrió, Draco empalideció y se puso bastante nervioso, solo miraba la figura cubierta de tela azul cielo, ya sabía por donde iba la cosa y no se lo podía creer, a Hermione no le paso desapercibida la reacción del chico pero supuso que era por lo de los mortifagos por lo que no le dio importancia— ahora les quiero presentar a alguien que se vio en esas circunstancias— la figura se quitó la capa y se dejo ver su cabello que eran largos bucles rubios, sus ojos parecían dos bolitas de mercurio, piel pálida y unas bonitas mejillas rosadas al igual que sus labios que eran finos como su nariz, era una chica muy atractiva que tenía cierto parecido con alguien pero nadie sabía con quien— les presento a Eltanin Malfoy, ella es la hermana menor de Draco Malfoy

Draco sentía que todo le daba vueltas, como se les ocurría a sus padres enviar a su endemoniada hermana menor a Hogwarts, Hermione miro a ambos rubios, los maestros se quedaron sorprendidos a excepción de Snape y McGonagall quienes estaban enterados de esto, los demás alumnos de Hogwarts no sabían que hacer, algunos jugos de calabaza volaron en diferentes direcciones y la menor de los Malfoy sonreía complacida con la reacción de todos mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes causando que a la mayoría los chicos de todas las casas les latiera fuertemente el corazón

—bienvenida sea señorita Malfoy—dijo la subdirectora

La chica sonrió viperina, típico de un Malfoy pensaron muchos —Muchas gracias subdirectora—oh por Merlin que voz tan hermosa tenía esa chica era perfecta si tan solo quitara esa sonrisa viperina y pusiera una sonrisa sincera seguro sería más hermosa.

—ahora creo que debemos asignarle a una casa, aunque valla al sexto curso debe hacer lo que los niños de primero, tome asiento por favor— la rubia hizo lo que pidió y tomo asiento elegantemente, Draco no quitaba la vista de su hermana quien volteo a verlo y sonrió burlonamente lo que hizo que el chico se sintiera incómodo, pero aún así la seguía viendo estaba seguro que la chica iría directo a la casa de las serpientes

—una Malfoy eh—la chica seguía sonriendo mientras el sombrero hablaba y pensaba— aunque tengas una gran inteligencia definitivamente no irás a Ravenclaw, como todo Malfoy deberías ir a Slytherin... Pero—Draco sonrió complacido estaba seguro de que no había mejor opción pero por la cara que puso su hermana ella parecía opinar lo contrario— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Draco casi se desmaya al escucharlo, los maestros no se lo podían creer al menos el director parecía que estaba de acuerdo con el sombrero, ninguna casa celebraba y la menor de los Malfoy sonrió, no era una sonrisa burlona o falsa era una sonrisa sincera, que hacia que se viera sumamente hermosa, ninguna chica ni Pansy, las hermanas Greengrass, Cho, Luna, Ginny o Hermione eran más bellas, estas se quedaban cortas en comparación con Eltanin, al ver la sonrisa todos comenzaron a aplaudir aún un poco desconcertados

—que comience el banquete— declaro Dumbledore al instante que en las mesas aparecían los deliciosos platillos—vallan a sentarse chicos—les dijo a los tres que se encontraban aún al frente, por lo que estos sintieron y se dispusieron a ir a sus mesas

—¡Draco!—grito la pequeña rubia al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre su hermano y se colgaba a su cuello—te extrañe tanto

—pero si nos vimos hace pocas horas—dijo el Rubio mientras la abrazaba, si la abrazaba fuertemente cosa que nunca hacia con nadie

—que cruel eres hermano, yo si te extrañe mucho, pero ahora nos veremos todos los días en la escuela—sonrió al tiempo que soltaba al Rubio y le daba un beso en la mejilla, todos miraban a los dos rubios—bueno me voy a mi mesa necesito comer algo

—no tienes que ir a Gryffindor si no quieres, podemos hacer que nuestros padres les hagan caer en razón y que te envíen a Slytherin conmigo—dijo el Rubio, todos callaron y vieron con más entusiasmo a los dos hermanos incluso los profesores

—No digas tonterías, no quiero ir a Slytherin me gusta que me pusieran en la casa de Godric siempre quise ir a Gryffindor—replico seria, al tiempo que le daba la espalda a su hermano y se iba a la mesa de los leones dejando a un desconcertado Draco e infinitos murmullos

Eltanin busco con la mirada algún lugar en la mesa de los leones, varios chicos se apartaron para que se sentará junto a ellos, a lo que la muchacha simplemente los despreciaba de una manera Cortés, todo esto era visto por un grupo de Gryffindors, la rubia los vio y camino alegremente hacia ellos causándoles gran sorpresa

—tu debes ser Hermione Granger—afirmo la rubia quien veía de pies a cabeza a la castaña

—si soy yo, es un placer—contesto la aludida estirando una mano, la rubia miro la mano luego a la cara de la chica y luego la mano, la castaña supo entonces que no quería tomar su mano por lo que la bajó, era una Malfoy después de todo que se esperaba, definitivamente se esperaba todo menos lo que paso después, Hermione no supo como fue pero tenía a la chica colgada de su cuello y abrazada a ella con todas sus fuerzas lo que ocasionaba que no podía respirar bien, todos los que estaban alrededor se quedaron atónitos

—Hermione, al fin te conozco, siempre quise conocerte, me alegro tanto que al fin pueda verte la cara—chillaba con emoción y besando las mejillas de una desconcertada e inmóvil Hermione

Mientras tanto en la mesa de las serpientes Draco había llegado a sentarse nuevamente, tenía una cara de abatido y solo picaba su comida sin llevársela a la boca, tenía la mirada fija en el plato

—o-oye Draco—le hablo nerviosamente Zabini —¿estas seguro de que es tu hermana?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada —claro que lo es tonto, acaso no ves que nos parecemos

—pues sólo será en apariencia—comento Theodore un poco divertido

—¿Cómo?—Draco no entendía nada y eso lo molestaba aún más

—pues se refiere a que tu hermana—comenzó Pansy quien iba a ser directa

—tu hermana esta abrazando y besándole las mejillas a Granger—interrumpió Zabini quien prefería que la furia de Draco cayera sobre el a una chica

El Rubio abrió completamente los ojos, miro rápidamente a la mesa de los leones y vio a su pequeña hermana colgada del cuello de la sangre sucia quien parecía que se estaba ahogando, no sabía ni en donde meter la cabeza, definitivamente iba a matar a esa maldita sangre sucia, se paró pero Theo, como siempre le detuvo aunque después el Rubio lo quisiera bajo tierra

—Siéntate, creo que lo mejor es dejarla después se dará cuenta de que no le conviene estar entre leones—comento Nott no muy convencido de sus palabras, el conocía a la chica al igual que Blaise

—si después mi hermana se la pasa todo el día comiendo libros, deja de fijarse en su arreglo personal y se vuelve una retrasada social tu serás el culpable Nott—dijo severamente el Rubio, Theo trago en seco, no quería convertirse en un tiro al blanco para el Rubio, pero era preferible serlo para el que para Eltanin por lo que sólo asintió

—vamos Draco cálmate— le palmeo la espalda Blaise —come ya después veremos que hacemos pero hoy parece muy emocionada es mejor dejarla ser —El Moreno sabía muy bien lo que pasaba cuando la menor de los Malfoy se enojaba

Draco bufo molesto y Pansy no se cansaba de intentar darle de comer en la boca cosa que molestaba más al Rubio quien mantenía una mirada asesina hacia la la mesa de colores rojo y dorado

* * *

—valla Hermione que hermosa eres—la chica no paraba de adular a la castaña—que hermoso cabello, eres tan perfecta que...

—si si gracias Eltanin—interrumpió la castaña mientras sus amigos la miraban divertidos

—Oh por favor llámame El ya que seremos amigas— sonrió mientras miraba fijamente a la castaña

—Ok Ok El— dijo fastidiada la castaña, como es posible que una Malfoy sientiera apreciación por ella, no es que no le gustará saber que por lo menos una en esa familia era diferente, pero era un poco pesado tenerla ahí diciéndole un montón de cosas y eso que sólo llevaba cinco minutos en la mesa

—Oh tu eres Harry—señalo Al Niño Que Vivió —también es un placer conocerte —dijo estrechando fuertemente su mano

Harry se sonrojó un poco—hola El —dijo y la chica sonrió complacida de que ya le llamará de esa forma

—tu eres... —dudo la rubia

—Neville Longbottom— sonrió y le dio la mano— y esta es mi novia Hannah...

La chica tomo la mano del León y le dio un fuerte apretón seguido de varios zarandeos —oh si si claro mucho gusto —dijo soltando al pobre de Neville y siguiendo con la Hufflepuff quien sufrió lo mismo

—yo soy Dean Thomas— dijo el Moreno estirando su mano, Eltanin la tomo con gusto y la agito— espero nos llevemos bien

—Oh claro que lo haremos ten por seguro eso—dijo sonriendo haciendo que el Gryffindor se sonrojara un poco

—tu debes ser Weasley—dijo arqueando una ceja y mirando al pelirrojo

—si lo soy—dijo mientras le sonreía de una forma que Ron consideraba seductora— para todo lo que necesites aquí estoy para TODO —enfatizo esas palabras provocando una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana, Hermione y por supuesto de Eltanin.

—pues me caes mal— dijo sin pelos en la lengua e ignorando al pelirrojo que estaba desconcertado

—Típico de un Malfoy, ya sabía yo que lo no eras diferente al hurón de tu hermano

—el será un hurón pero tu eres una comadreja de lo peor y ahora me caes peor—dijo muy enojada estuvo a punto de irse pero la leona pelirroja la detuvo sosteniéndole la muñeca

—No te enojes, Ron es un tonto— dijo serenamente Ginny

—no soy un tonto es ella la que

—Ronald guarda silencio—le regaño la castaña a lo que el aludido bufo bastante molesto

—esta bien, sólo por que los demás me cayeron bien—se fijó mejor en la chica y su cabello rojo

—que bien, soy Ginny We

—Weasley—la interrumpió la rubia—se quien eres—sonrió complacida, la pelirroja sonrio y Eltanin cambió su sonrisa a una burlona—eres la novia de Harry, los vi tocandose indebidamente un día en las Tres Escobas

Harry se atraganto con un poco de carne haciéndolo toser, Ginny se puso como tomate, la rubia quien estaba complacida con la reacción de esos dos que pronto comenzó a reír—Vamos si sólo era una broma, yo no vi nada, sólo lo acabo de inventar no es para que se pongan así— todos rieron al ver como esos dos habían caído en la broma de la rubia, reían tan fuerte que atrajeron la atención de todos, quienes estaban curiosos al ver reír a los leones y ver que El Niño Que Vivió y la menor de los Weasley estaban tan rojos que ahora precian un adorno de Gryffindor.

—valla Draco parece que tu hermana se lleva muy bien con esos insufribles leones—dijo venenosamente Astoria—queda perfecta entre esas escorias

Draco se molesto por el comentario, desde que sus padres, gracias a Merlin rompieron su compromiso, Astoria se encargaba de hacer su vida miserable, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero alguien se le adelantó

—guarda silencio Astoria, si Draco no puede lanzarte un hechizo o golpearte por que es un caballero te aseguro que yo si lo haré— dijo una molesta Pansy, aunque no conociera a la hermana de Draco bien ya que sólo la había visto dos veces en su infancia, no toleraba a esas hermanas Greengrass, y odiaba aún más a Astoria por lo que una oportunidad así de golpear a esa niña no la desaprovecharía. Astoria la miro indignada y no le hizo mucho caso

—basta Pansy, no vale la pena—la calmo Draco, en momentos como esos adoraba a esa maldita de Pansy

La azabache bufo molesta y siguió comiendo mirando a la mesa de los leones que hora reía más que antes mientras la Malfoy platicaba no se que cosas, ahora en la mesa también se encontraba Lovegood quien también reía pero no tanto como los leones

—al parecer lunática también le cayo bien— comento Zabini

—Se llama Luna no lunática— comento Theo quien también miraba a esa mesa

—desde cuando estas tan cercanos con ellos primero defiendes a la sangre sucia y luego a la cuerda de Ravenclaw—pregunto Draco enojado, aunque después sonrió y le dijo burlonamente—¿O es que acaso te gustan?

El pobre de Theo escupió el jugo de calabaza, miro disimuladamente a Zabini quien fingió no verlo y después miro nervioso a Draco con un sonrojo en sus mejillas—N-no n-no es eso lo que pa-pasa es que—

—no es cierto Theo—interrumpió el grandulón de Crabbe—nosotros te escuchamos decir el año pasado que te gustaba mucho Granger pero que también Lovegood un poco —dijo inocentemente ganandose una mirada asesina que muy pocas veces daba Nott

—es cierto— le apoyo Goyle— ahora que recuerdo le estabas hablando a Blaise sobre eso y el dijo que Granger también se le hacia atractiva pero que no te comprendía con lunática —dijo el otro grandulón con la misma inocencia que su amigo ganandose ahora que Zabini le quisiera matar

Pansy estaba que no se lo creía, por que de entré todas esa sangre sucia, lunática tal vez ya que era de sangre pura, pero la leona porque, y más que a Blaise le gustará, no es que ella sintiera algo por el Moreno, no para nada, o en eso se empeñaba ella.

Por su parte Draco quería matar a sus dos mejores amigos, como era posible eso, les miro severamente y estos supieron que estaban muertos

—N-no te enojes Draco, eran cosas del año pasado además debes admitir que la sangre sucia se puso buena, cuando se paró junto a ti la observe bastante y mira que su falda dejaba ver un poco sus piernas que estaban bien buenas y que decir de sus pechos, no son tan grandes tampoco pero eran bien formados y además vi...

—cállate Zabini—le grito Pansy en un ataque de algo que no eran celos se repetía ella—no nos interesa saber que es lo que le estabas viendo ya he tenido suficiente —tomo su tenedor y siguió comiendo con la cabeza hacia abajo, sentía que en cualquier momento saldrían lágrimas de sus ojos, por que ese idiota de Zabini no se fijaba en ella de ese modo, aunque claro no es que ella quisiera que se fijara en ella de cualquier modo

Blaise se calló y siguió comiendo mirando a la pelinegra, y pensando que cualquier oportunidad por mínima que fuera con ella se había perdido, Theo le toco el hombro como brindando su apoyo ya que sabía que al Moreno le gustaba mucho la chica

—bien es suficiente, todos sigan comiendo y no le hagan caso al idiota de Zabini—dijo Draco quien conocía los sentimientos de ambos, aunque no lo demostrara se preocupaba por estos, su silencio se veía continuamente interrumpido por las risas de los que estaban en la mesa de los leones

* * *

Eltanin ahora contaba uno de los momentos vergonzosos de Draco, si algo le gustaba era hacer enojar a su hermano, era muy divertido aquello por lo que a cada oportunidad que tenía contaba momentos vergonzosos de este.

—Entonces Draco se empezó a inflar como si fuera un globo—contaba con diversión la Malfoy

—Seguramente los torposolos ayudaron—comento la soñadora Luna

Todos vieron a la chica y esta les sonrió, todos comenzaron a reír por la ocurrencia del águila.

—bueno no se sí los torosopos...

—Torposolos— le corrigió Luna

—esos—señalo a luna la leona rubia— no se sí hayan tenido algo que ver pero en verdad se veía gracioso y más cuando le salieron lunares azules en todo el cuerpo y su nariz transformo en la de un cerdito—La Malfoy casi grito esto, todos rieron al imaginarse la escena, la chica saco una fotografía que su madre había sacado y ella la había tomado antes de irse de la mansión, les mostró la Fotografia y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

Draco empalideció, acaso estaba contando aquello que le sucedió cuando su hermana tuvo un ataque de escape de magia, no, no podía o ¿si?

—oye Dragón, no estará hablando tu hermana de aquello que nos contaste aquella vez o ¿si?—le susurro Zabini quien conocía la historia al igual que Nott

Las risas de los que estaban en aquella mesa retumbaban en las paredes, los profesores estaban algunos molestos y otros curiosos por el escándalo que tenían los leones, Draco les miro y pudo captar que entre las risas algunos de los presentes volteaban a su mesa y veían algo que parecía un pedazo de papel desde su punto se vista

—Malfoy perdió todo su atractivo, debería de preguntarle al diario El Profeta cuanto dinero me darían por una foto de algo que parece ser Malfoy flotando por el comedor de Malfoy Manor—comento la pelirroja entre risas

Las palabras de la leona llegaron hasta oídos del Rubio Slytherin quien se puso rojo de coraje y de la vergüenza, como había osado su hermana a contar tales cosas sobre el y más aún a enseñarles una foto que según el su madre tenía, eso definitivamente arruinaría su reputación, furioso se levantó de la mesa y camino con paso firme hasta la mesa de los leones, esta vez ninguno de sus amigos trato de detenerlo ya que ninguno quería morir en ese momento

Cuando estaba por llegar a la mesa de los leones, todos se pararon y empezaron a salir del gran comedor, haciéndole perder de vista al grupo de leones, sólo distinguió a Lovegood que se fue junto con otra Águila hacia su sala común, pero ni rastro de los leones, seguramente lo vieron y se fueron rápidamente, que cobardes eran, incluso su hermana había huido que le pasaba al mundo, definitivamente no era un buen día para el

—Draco vámonos ya—le jalo Pansy y este camino con ella y pronto estaban con todos sus amigos que los esperaban afuera del comedor, ninguno mencionaba palabra alguna sobré el día, hablaban de otras cosas sin importancia para no hacer tan escalofriante el trayecto del comedor a las mazmorras

* * *

Dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor estaban el grupo de leones que tanto escándalo habían causado en el comedor

—Nos vemos mañana chicas—dijo Harry y se fue con todos los chicos hacia sus habitaciones

—Hasta mañana— contestaron todas y se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones

—valla El no sabía que te gustara poner en ridículo a tu hermano— dijo la pelirroja recordando lo que ella había dicho cuando vieron que Malfoy iba hacia ellos

—no solo me gusta, me encanta—dijo sonriente mientras entraba a la habitación de las chicas, posiblemente trataría de hacer un cambio con alguna para que le dejarán estar en la misma habitación que ellas

Hermione y Ginny rieron mientras Ginny sacaba su pijama, Ginny entro al baño mientras las dos esperaban

—¿Quien es ella?—pregunto curiosa Malfoy mientras señalaba una cabellera rubia en una cama, seguramente su dueña estaba dormida

La castaña rodó los ojos al ver de quien se trataba— esa es Lavender Brown —suspiro pesado y dijo tristemente—era la novia de Ron hasta el año pasado

—Oh ya veo— dijo la Rubia sin querer preguntar más ya que vio la cara que traía la leona y por cosas que había escuchado acerca de la atracción que la leona tenía por su amigo—pero sabes tu eres más bonita y tu cabello es hermoso, además de que se ve que eres mejor persona y quiero suponer que no roncas —dijo tratando le levantarle el ánimo aprovechando que Lavender empezó a roncar

La leona río un poco y levantó la cara dejando ver a la rubia una lágrima traviesa que había escapado de sus ojos color avellana, sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos cristalinos junto con esa sonrisa, Hermione era hermosa, pensaba la rubia mientras la veía atentamente, era tan hermosa y perfecta y necesitaba a alguien que la quisiera a su lado, necesitaba a alguien que la comprendiera para que no estuviera sola, valla ella estaba igual que su hermano, igual que su hermano, algo hizo click en su cabeza, rayos como no lo había pensando antes, ella sería perfecta para su hermano, no como esa idiota de Astoria, Hermione era simplemente perfecta además de que le encantaría que fuera de ahora en adelante su hermana. La idea era simplemente maravillosa

—¡Eso es!—exclamo emocionada

—¿qué cosa?— pregunto Hermione desconcertada

—Secreto Herms—dijo pícaramente la rubia y antes de que la castaña dijera algo salió disparada hacia su propia habitación, al tiempo que dejaba a unas desconcertadas Hermione y Ginny quien apenas salió del baño cuando la rubia salió corriendo

—¿Qué paso? ¿Qué rayos fue eso?—Ginny estaba a un lado de la puerta del baño con cara de que no entendía por que la rubia había salido corriendo

—no lo se— se encogió de hombros mientras veía por la ventana las brillantes estrellas, se despidió de su amiga y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Listo capitulo subido les juro que el jueves subo el siguiente capitulo solo tengo que hacer unos cuantos cambios y ya

GRACIAS A:

Correca23maya

johanita

sthealth

Connie1

DanyCV

LucyTheMarauder

tokio2323

Caroone

johanita

Serena Princesita Hale

por poner la historia entre sus favoritos y reviews y etc :D

SALUDOS


	3. Chapter 3 Lagrimas

Capítulo 3

Lágrimas

No la había pasado muy bien en la noche, tuvo pesadillas en donde su hermana destruía la tranquila vida estudiantil que llevaba, con flojera abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama y se peinó el cabello un poco, valla forma de empezar su último año en Hogwarts, salió de la cama, había dormido sólo con la parte baja de su pijama color negro, tomo una toalla y se dirigió a darse un baño, las suaves gotas que caían sobre el le hacían relajarse, olvidando todo, se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo para después enjuagarse y salir con una toalla verde atada a su cuerpo, algunas gotas caían de su cabello a su pecho y luego recorrían su abdomen, no se podría decir que era el más musculoso de todos, pero tenía un buen cuerpo, se cambió y peinó

—Dragón, es hora de irnos—anuncio entrando en la habitación Zabini, el Rubio asintió y salió de su habitación después de su Moreno amigo, en la sala común ya lo esperaban su círculo de amigos, comenzaron a caminar Draco caminaba con Pansy a su izquierda colgando de el como siempre, a su derecha estaba Zabini, detrás de ellos Nott quien siempre caminaba un poco más atrás por gusto de estar solo haciendo algo y detrás de Nott iban Crabbe y Goyle hablando entre ellos, estos eran los más famosos Slytherin además de las hermanas Greengrass y algunos jugadores del equipo de Quidditch apenas llegaron al gran comedor se toparon con el trío dorado, Ginny y Eltanin quien parecía muy contenta, la aludida al ver a su hermano corrió hacia el y se abalanzó con un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso en las mejillas, el Rubio también le abrazo y beso su cabello, todos los presentes estaban atónitos, Draco Malfoy estaba siendo cariñoso.

—Oh hermano te extrañe tanto—dijo la menor

Las demás serpientes entraron al comedor y se sentaron dispuestos a desayunar, la primer clase la compartirían con los Gryffindor cosa que no les agradaba del todo, los leones hicieron lo mismo

—Eltanin desayuna conmigo hoy—pidió el Rubio mayor a su hermana

La aludida asintió tiernamente—claro que si, sólo les tengo que decir a los chicos—acto seguido llamo a la castaña quien se había detenido a saludar a Luna, la leona miro a su nueva amiga ya que no tenía ganas de encontrarse con Malfoy a tempranas horas, ya suficiente tendría con tenerlo en clase durante dos horas seguidas, —Hoy desayunare con Draco—dijo feliz, la castaña asintió con la cabeza, el Rubio frunció el ceño y la pequeña Malfoy los miro a ambos

—bien vamos—Draco tomo a su hermana por la cintura y camino junto a ella hasta su lugar habitual en la mesa, se sentó y le hizo un lugar junto a el a su derecha

—Eltanin tanto tiempo sin verte—dijo Zabini a modo de saludo

—Si, bastante tiempo, me quiero suponer que ahora si encontraste una buena novia no como las anteriores—contesto mientras se servía un poco de pollo— en verdad Zabini no se que tienes en esa cabeza porque cerebro esta muy claro que no, por cierto debes hacerte un poco más para allá invades mi espacio personal —dijo maliciosamente aunque el Moreno no se había movido para nada, Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, Eltanin empezó a reír—Oh vamos Draco solo fue una broma Zabini no se ha movido ni un milímetro

—Como te gusta meterme en problemas—suspiro Zabini —bien ¿ahora me saludarás como se debe?— la chica asintió y abrazo al Moreno Slytherin —Mucho mejor ahora

Nott carraspeo y la leona giro acto seguido le dio un fuerte abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que el pobre se sonrojara un poco— Hola, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi—bromeo correspondiendo el abrazo

La leona rubia río un poco y lo soltó dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo—Claro que no, pero ya sabes como es el idiota de Zabini, piensa que todas las chicas le deben de prestar atención porque según el es muy guapo pero lo que no sabe es que se van con el por lástima—Zabini se quedo perplejo y una serpiente que se encontraba tomando jugo de calabaza se iba a ahogar por el comentario de la menor y empezó a reír

—Pansy debes controlarte—le regaño Draco a su morena amiga

Esta reía y se calmó mirando divertida a la menor, —perdón Draco, pero eso que acaba de decir es absolutamente cierto—Draco asintió y le dio la razón a la chica mientras que Zabini reprochaba

—¿Tu eres?—inquirió la rubia, la recordaba de algún lado pero como no estaba segura, pero suplicaba que no fuera ella Astoria

—Perdón, soy Pansy Parkinson, creo que nos llevaremos bien—dijo estirandole una mano

Eltanin suspiro aliviada, entonces ella pertenecía a la corte de Draco,como ella llamaba a los amigos de este, tomo su mano y le sonrió— hola Parkinson, yo también pienso que nos llevaremos bien—dijo con una enorme sonrisa

—Por favor llámame Pansy—

—Esta bien—dicho esto saludo a los gorilas Crabbe y Goyle y se dispuso a comer

—Draquito, no vas a presentarnos a tu hermanita—escupió una voz con veneno

Ambos rubios voltearon, a la menor de ellos no le pareció nada que le llamará Draquito, ambos la fulminaron con la mirada

—Se llama Draco, sólo personas importantes pueden alterar su nombre, y si no me presento debe ser por que no eres importante—dijo un poco enojada, aunque mantenía una mirada burlona al igual que su sonrisa

—Ten más respeto pequeña mal nac...— contesto furiosa otra voz perteneciente a una chica que estaba sentada al lado de su hermana menor

—Calma hermana, no queremos que DRAQUITO nos castigue después— replico Astoria al ver que su príncipe sacaba su varita para seguramente maldecirlas

Draco bufo molesto y dejo la varita en la mesa, como odiaba a esas hermanas—oh disculpen, hermanita, ellas son las hermanas Greengrass—dijo con un tono de odio—la de allá es Daphne y esta es Astoria—

La leona vio de pies a cabeza a las hermanas, examino más detenidamente a Astoria quien no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo. Como se atrevía esa a llamarlo Draquito, definitivamente si la odiaba, sonrió burlonamente—¿Con esta te ibas a casar? Con razón nuestros padres rompieron el compromiso—

Las hermanas bufaron molestas y Draco sonrió complacido y le revolvió el cabello a su hermana, lo que siguió del desayuno fue muy ameno.

—bien es hora de ir a clases, Eltanin vete ya—dijo dándole un beso en la frente

—Ok adiós, nos vemos después—dijo abrazándolo y después se fue caminando elegantemente mientras su capa ondeaba y sus rubios bucles se movían graciosamente

—Vámonos Dragón, tenemos pociones con Slughorn— Zabini estaba esperando a Draco quien asintió con la cabeza y se fue con su amigo, ya casi habían llegado cuando Draco se detuvo de la nada

—Maldición, olvide la varita en el comedor, será mejor que valla por ella—dijo y acto seguido salió corriendo de la dirección de donde venía, al llegar vio su varita, todo era culpa de esas odiosas hermanas, llegaría tarde el primer día y todo por su culpa, salió corriendo de nueva cuenta pero al salir del comedor choco con alguien que venía corriendo también, a quien por cierto mando directamente al piso

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos, había chocado con Hermione Granger, quien estaba en el suelo y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estos estaban rojos e hinchados, algunos cabellos estaban pegados a sus mejillas que estaban también rojas, tenía una cara de haber llorado durante mucho tiempo, algo en su estómago se revolvió, si algo que no soportaba era ver llorar a una mujer, incluso si era era una sangre sucia, aunque claro con esta había cierta excepción ya que a el le encantaba hacerla llorar y el hecho de que el no fuera el causante de las lágrimas de cierta manera de molesto.

—Granger— dijo y le estiró la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ni el mismo sabía porque lo había hecho

La leona no la tomo ni lo miro, tenía la mirada perdida y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar

—Granger, ¿que te pasa?— Draco se puso en cuclillas y miro a la chica a la cara, esta solo le vio y ambos ojos chocaron, sus miradas mercurio y avellana, no dijeron nada pero ambos sintieron como su estómago se encogía al verse directamente a los ojos y en una distancia más cercana a la habitual, las lágrimas de Hermione no paraban de salir aún, Draco bufo molesto y corto el enfrentamiento de miradas para sacar un pañuelo y dárselo a la leona, no tenía ni idea de porque lo hacia, por supuesto que se dijo a si mismo "sólo lo hago porque nadie más que yo puede hacerla llorar de esa forma, si nadie la puede hacer sufrir tanto más que yo"

Hermione tomo el pañuelo y seco sus lágrimas, esto era demasiado raro, su enemigo desde que entro a Hogwarts estaba siendo amable con ella—Gracias—murmuro Hermione y le devolvía el pañuelo, el chico se negó a tomarlo

—Quedatelo Granger—la chica miraba sus manos que estaban en su falda y Draco no pudo evitar mirar las piernas bien formadas de la castaña, y dándose bofetadas en su mente por no querer dejar de verlas—¿Me dirás porque lloras? Después de todo te di mi pañuelo —"no es que me importe mucho pero así puedo molestarla con esto el resto de su vida" se convenció a si mismo Draco

Los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron de mucho más,bajo la mirada, por eso le dio el pañuelo para sacarle la información, y como era orgullosa y valiente prefirió decirle a negarse y verse como una cobarde—pues, lo que pasa es que esta mañana—la voz de Hermione se cortó y Draco la miraba entre ansioso y preocupado "No, no, no. No estoy preocupado sólo tengo mucha curiosidad por saber" pensaba Draco—Ron y Lavender regresaron esta mañana en el desayuno—Draco apenas pudo distinguir lo que decía la leona ya que hablo demasiado bajo y con la voz cortada

—Era eso, no se porque lloras por un idiota como la comadreja,todos saben que es un idiota en cuanto a elegir parejas se trata, mira que regresar con esa zorra— era del conocimiento de todos que Hermione Granger estaba enamorada de su amigo pelirrojo, pero el parecía no notarlo—ven Granger que ya vamos tarde a pociones— se paró y nuevamente le ofreció su mano

Hermione esta tan confundida, el Slytherin estaba siendo amable con ella, pero se sentía tan mal que incluso el Rubio consiguió levantarle un poco el ánimo, tomo su mano y los dos sintieron como su corazón de aceleraba, ninguno de los dos le tomo importancia ya que debía ser porque era raro para ellos, Hermione se limpió la cara y con un hechizo rápido se borró el rastro de haber estado llorando

—Debes enseñarme a hacer eso—comento Draco caminando junto a la leona

—¿Acaso el gran Draco Malfoy llora seguido?—río la castaña mientras caminaba a la par del Rubio, era seguro que le quitarían puntos a su casa por llegar tarde

—Claro que no, no es para mi beneficio, pero odio ver cuando las mujeres lloran, y es mejor quitarles esa cara que tienen después de llorar— respondió sin preocupación el Rubio

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que Padma Patil lo había visto todo, sonrió complacida, lástima que no tenía ninguna cámara o algo parecido pero ya se encargaría ella de hacerles saber a todos

Cuando llegaron al salón, el profesor estaba explicando algo mientras vertía muchos ingredientes en el caldero, al ver a los dos premios anuales aparecerán en la entrada dejo las cosas y dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, todos en el salón voltearon y vieron a ese par, que tan mal se había llevado durante seis años estar parados como si nada y llegando al mismo tiempo

—Señorita Granger señor Malfoy me pueden explicar porque llegan a estas horas—dijo Slughorn

—Vera profesor, lo que pasa es que nos detuvimos en el gran comedor debido a un pequeño problema— el corazón de la leona se aceleró, Malfoy seguramente la pondría en ridículo frente a todos anunciando que había llorado por alguien que no la quería, Draco vio su nerviosismo y sonrió burlonamente— lo que paso es que olvide mi varita en el comedor y Hermione se ofreció a ayudarme, por lo que estuvimos buscando mi varita, por eso nos retrasamos —explico el Rubio dejando a una Hermione perpleja porque no le hecho la culpa, todos empezaron a murmurar y el profesor no entendía como esos dos ahora parecían llevarse bien

—Esta bien, pero recuerden que ser premios anuales no les da el derecho de llegar tarde a sus clases y no los salva de los castigos, 5 puntos menos para Slytherin y 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor —nadie reprocho nada, estaban sorprendidos de que la leona se hubiera ofrecido a ayudar al príncipe de las serpientes y más aún de que este hubiera aceptado su ayuda y la hubiera llamado por su nombre—Bien tomen asiento rápido —el profesor siguió hablando y mezclando ingredientes mientras los dos premios anuales se sentaban juntos ya que sólo quedaban esos dos asientos

—Gracias por no decir nada sobre lo de hace rato—le susurro la castaña quien sacaba un pergamino y una pluma muggle

Draco asintió mientas sacaba su pergamino, pluma y tinta, miro con curiosidad el extraño artefacto que la leona traía, como era posible que escribiera sin necesidad de meterla al frasco de tinta —¿Que es eso?—pregunto señalando el bolígrafo

Hermione río por lo bajó y le mostró su bolígrafo negro—es un bolígrafo, también conocido como pluma o lapicero—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

—¿y porque escribe sin necesidad de meterlo al frasco de tinta?—pregunto curioso mientras veía con la misma curiosidad el lapicero

—Porque la tinta esta aquí—señalo en tubito que contenía la tinta

—ya veo, yo porque nunca e visto esas cosas en el callejón Diagon

—porque las venden en el mundo muggle

Draco hizo una mueca y empezó a escribir en su pergamino miro a la chica y vio que era mucho más rápido escribir con uno de esos por lo que bufo molesto —pues deben ser el único invento bueno que han hecho— comento ganandose una risa disimulada de la castaña

—Señor Malfoy Señorita Granger, guarden silenció por favor, desde que llegaron no hacen más que hablar—les regaño el profesor de pociones y todos miraban sorprendidos a ese par, pensaron que estaban discutiendo y pronto volvieron a su trabajo

Al finalizar la clase que había sido interrumpida varias veces por el profesor gracias a que los premios anuales no paraban de hablar, todos salieron exhaustos, gracias a esos dos tendrían que hacer un pergamino de dos metros sobre su poción favorita.

Draco se fue con algunos Slytherin a Encantamientos esa clase la tomaban con los Ravenclaw. Hermione por su parte se dirigió a Herbología con Sprout, compartía clase con los Hufflepuff, Ron iba con Lavender, Harry iba con su mejor amiga más atrás, estaba bastante preocupado por como tomaría la castaña el noviazgo que tenía el pelirrojo.

—oye Mione ¿estas bien?— le susurro preocupado Harry

Hermione sonrió a su "hermano" —si no te preocupes, pero paso algo realmente raro sabes

Harry se preocupó—¿Qué paso? Tiene algo que ver con Malfoy por que hoy parecía que no se odiaban

La leona asintió y se acercó más al azabache para que nadie más escuchara—recuerdas que llegue tarde a pociones hoy—Harry asintió y la castaña continuo—en realidad no fue porque le ayudé a buscar su varita a Malfoy, lo que paso es que yo estaba llorando —la cara de Harry se deformo odiaba ver a su hermana llorar, y esta podía contarle absolutamente todo a su amigo— y sorprendentemente Draco me consoló y hasta me dio su pañuelo —Hermione saco el pañuelo blanco de su capa y se lo mostró a Harry quien no se la creía— sorprendentemente se portó muy bien conmigo

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy verdad?—la castaña asintió— se me hace muy raro que halla hecho eso, lo vigilare

Hermione se empezó a reír, Harry sonrió y Ron los miro de reojo, llegaron al invernadero y tomaron la clase.

El resto de las clases pasaron normales, Hermione parecía haber olvidado el insistente con Malfoy pero el aludido no pasaba por lo mismo, todo el día había tenido un enfrentamiento con su mente, no podía sacar la imagen de la castaña llorando, quería matar a la comadreja por hacer llorar a la leona de esa forma, "pero a ti que te interesa Draco" se decía a si mismo, en la clase de transformaciones no le quitaba la vista de encima, y en DCAO no le fue mejor, pero ahora las clases habían finalizado y podían disponer de su tiempo libremente

—Draco ¿vienes o no?—fue Nott quien hablo ya que el Rubio no se movía, Draco asintió y se levantó para caminar con ellos

—estuviste muy distraído hoy Draco—dijo Pansy mientras se colgaba del Rubio quien esta vez no reclamo nada ya que seguía enfrentando se con su mente

Los Slytherin se sorprendieron al ver que Draco dejara que la pelinegra se colgará, usualmente le hubiera dicho algo como: "Pansy que molesta eres" o "quítate Pansy". Algo le pasaba a su príncipe pero tenían miedo de preguntar.

Al llegar al gran comedor muchas miradas se posaron sobre el Rubio, mientras iba pasando se escuchaban murmullos, el Slytherin no le dio importancia y se sentaron a comer como de costumbre, sin querer volteo a ver a la mesa de los leones, busco a su hermana con la mirada y no la encontró, volvió a buscarla pero no estaba, tampoco estaba Potty ni la come libros.

—¿Buscas a tu hermana?—pregunto Zabini a quien no le paso desapercibida la mirada hacia la mesa de los leones. El Rubio asintió con la cabeza— esta con Potter y Granger, ¿es que no viste cuando pasaron caminando al lado de nosotros?

—¿Pasaron al lado de nosotros? Pero como fue que no la vi

Zabini se río —eso es porque estabas perdido en tus pensamientos ¿paso algo?—Draco negó con la cabeza y comenzó a comer

* * *

Harry abrazaba a su "hermana" fuertemente, Eltanin le acariciaba el cabello con ternura

—No llores Mione, no vale la pena que sueltes tantas lágrimas

Hermione solo lloraba, muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, algunas caían al suelo y la mayor parte a la camisa de Harry

—¿Dónde esta Ginny?— pregunto la rubia

—Seguramente envenenado la comida de su hermano— Harry paso su índice por la mejilla de su mejor amiga para limpiar sus lágrimas—No llores hermana, Ron es un grandísimo idiota, algún día se dará cuenta de que cometió un error

Todo había empezado porque al salir de su última clase, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Lavender iba caminando con ellos, besando como si no hubiera un mañana al pelirrojo, este se había fastidiado un poco y empezó a platicar con Hermione, pero a Lavender no le caía bien Hermione, ella sabía que a la castaña le gusta Ron y viceversa, por lo que le dijo a Ron una vez que término de hablar con la leona y esta venía más atrás "¿prefieres estar con ella que conmigo?¿acaso es ella más importante que yo?" Ron odiaba ver las escenas de celos de su novia así que para que se callara de una buena vez soltó sin pensar "Claro que no Lav Hermione es sólo una amiga, tu eres mil veces más importante que esa sangre sucia" lo que Ron no sabía es que la aludida venía atrás, y al escuchar lo que Ron decía había salido corriendo hacia alguna dirección y Harry corría tras ella. Eltanin quien caminaba hacia el gran comedor choco con la castaña, se sorprendió bastante al verla llorar y más aún cuando vio que Harry corría tras ella, después apareció Ginny, Harry les contó lo sucedido mientras la pelirroja abrazaba a su amiga, tan pronto como a Harry les término de contar Ginny salió corriendo hecha una furia en dirección al gran comedor seguramente a matar a su hermano, dejando a los tres, llevaron a Hermione al lago y se sentaron y en ese lugar la castaña derramaba innumerables lágrimas.

—ya Mione todo esta bien—Harry seguía limpiando las lágrimas de su amiga y acariciando su cabello como si en verdad fuera su hermana.

—Voy al gran comedor, traeré algo de comida para ustedes—dijo Eltanin parándose y recibiendo una mirada agradecida por parte de Harry quien se moría de hambre

* * *

—O-oye Draco ¿es cierto lo que estaba diciendo Patil?— pregunto un nerviosos Nott

—¿Qué cosa Theo?—dijo mientras se comía un pedazo de pollo

—pues que en la mañana, tu le regalaste tu pañuelo a Granger y que incluso le ayudaste a levantarse

Dos ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos, maldita Patil, a cualquiera de las dos que hubiera sido

—además dijo que ustedes se veían bien juntos, que hasta deberían ser pareja, y que no se sorprendería si ustedes dos comenzaban una relación, ya que incluso ambos se veían felices en la clase de pociones

—Maldita sea esa condenada Patil, la voy a matar—dijo furioso el Rubio

—entonces es cierto—dijo una anonadada Pansy, maldición se había olvidado que todos ellos estaban en ese lugar

—pues si, sólo en la parte de ayudarla—sus cinco amigos no supieron que decir, Draco ayudando a la leona, no era de creerse—lo que paso es que choqué con ella y estaba llorando, y saben ustedes que no soporto ver a una mujer llorar —todos menos Pansy ignoraban eso, ya que ella había sido consolada por el Rubio algunas veces— bueno tal vez no lo sabían pero ahora lo saben —argumento rápidamente Draco al ver la cara que pusieron sus compañeros— es por eso que le di mi pañuelo, y deje que se quedara con el, no quiero tener un pañuelo usado por una sangre sucia —invento Draco y los demás parecieron creerle

En ese momento entro Eltanin, muchas miradas masculinas se clavaron en ella, y algunas la veían con deseo y morbo, Draco se molesto demasiado, incluso Zabini la veía fijamente, maldito pervertido que tenía por amigo

—Hola Eltanin— saludo Neville

—Hola Neville, ¿que tal esta tu comida?—pregunto cortésmente mientras ella tomaba algunas cosas la mesa y las ponía en un hermoso pañuelo blanco

—Muy bien gracias, ¿vas a comer afuera?

—Así es, haremos un pequeño picnic Harry, Herms y yo—dijo feliz

—Ya veo, entonces que disfruten su comida

—Gracias ustedes igual—sonrió y salió de nuevo del gran comedor

Draco miro que su hermana platicaba con Longbottom y después salía nuevamente llevando en su pañuelo comida

—Parece que tu hermana no comerá aquí— comento Zabini

—No me gustaría encontrarme en el camino de la pequeña Weasley, pobre del que la hizo enojar—hablo Theo quien vio a la pelirroja roja de coraje y casi se podía ver el aura negra que traía consigo

Draco miro curioso quien sería la víctima de esa endemoniada comadreja junior

—¡NEVILLE! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO?!— pregunto furiosa la leona pelirroja

—N-no se Ginny, no ha venido a comer, seguramente esta con Lavender—atino a decir un temeroso Neville, pero su respuesta solo hizo enojar más a la pelirroja

—Dis-disculpa ¿Es cierto que Hermione Granger tu amiga empezara una relación con Draco Malfoy? Hace rato me contaron que en la mañana los vieron muy juntitos y...

La pelirroja estaba furiosa,era el quinto chico que preguntaba lo mismo, ahora además de tratar con el idiota de su hermano, tendría que defender a su mejor amiga del depravado sexy de Malfoy, camino furiosa hasta la mesa verde y plata dejando atrás a un desconcertado chico de Ravenclaw

—¡MALFOY!— grito furiosa la leona—¡No te atrevas a tocar a Hermione!

Draco no entendió a que venía esto pero el nunca en su vida haría tal cosa—No se porque tendría que tocar a esa Sangre sucia, ahora aparte de pobretona estas loca

—Te lo advierto Malfoy si alguien más me vuelve a preguntar si tu y Hermione tienen una relación irás directo a la enfermeria

—Yo no se porque te preguntan tales cosas, hay muchas chicas muchísimo mejores que esa corriente y mugrienta sangre sucia, que lo único que sabe hacer es causar problemas y lástima es una maldita perr...

Draco no término de hablar ya que un puño se estampó en su cara—Mejor cállate Malfoy, o a la siguiente te romperé algo

—Maldita comadreja como te atreves a golpear a Draco— reclamo indignada Pansy que fue en auxilio de su amigo

—Cállate Parkinson o te golpeare a ti también— la pelinegra bufo molesta pero no dijo más

—Weasley creo que deberías irte, es mejor que no te metas en problemas, además deberías disculparte con Draco que no tiene la culpa de nada—intervino Theo

La leona bufo y salió molesta del comedor en busca de sus amigos, ya después mataría a su hermano, ahora debía estar con su amiga

* * *

Prometi actualizar el jueves y el jueves he actualizado :D

Gracias por reviews y favoritos :3

Nos leemos luego :D


	4. Chapter 4 Fraterniza con el enemigo

Capítulo 4

?Fraterniza con el enemigo?

Una semana había pasado desde el extraño acontecimiento en donde Draco Malfoy había sido amable con Hermione Granger, ese día había estado normal, pero al día siguiente las cosas entre ellos estaban peor que antes, Draco le había reclamado que por ayudarla ahora todos creían que le gustaba una sangre sucia, se habían gritado y Draco tuvo que pasar una noche en la enfermería y desde entonces Draco y Hermione no se hablaban ni siquiera para insultarse

Era la clase de transformaciones con la líder de la casa de los leones, la vieja profesora hablaba de las transformaciones humanas

—Tengo planeado ponerlos en parejas para hacer las prácticas

En esa clase estaban leones y serpientes quienes rápidamente comenzaron a ver con quien querían trabajar, Harry y Hermione decidieron que estarían ellos dos ya que seguramente Ron estaría con Lavender, además de que la castaña ya no le hablaba al Weasley a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario

—Oh pero las parejas las haré yo, será un sorteo—aclaro la subdirectora al ver que todos se estaban organizando, hubo varios abucheos que la maestra ignoro olímpicamente, hizo aparecer una bola de cristal con muchos pedazos de papel adentro—en los papeles están escritos sus nombres sacare de dos en dos y así es como se decidirán las parejas.

—Como me gustaría transformar a varios Gryffindor en cucarachas— comento Draco y Theo sentado a su lado rodo los ojos y sonrió por lo bajó

La animaga comenzó a sacar papelitos —muy bien la primer pareja es Weasley y Crabbe —el pelirrojo empalideció y se fue a sentar con el grandulón dejando a una Lavender lloriqueando por no estar con el en las prácticas—Parkinson y Zabini —ambos sonrieron disimuladamente de todos modos planeaban estar juntos en el trabajo

—Bueno hasta ahora las parejas no están tan mal, con un poco de suerte me tocara contigo— comento Harry, aunque Ron ya tuviera pareja todavía corría el peligro la castaña de que le tocará con Lavender. La leona de ojos avellana asintió

—Potter y Nott—Hermione empalideció y Harry se tuvo que ir a sentar con Theo, bueno por lo menos le había tocado con el Slytherin que mejor le caía

—Hola Potter— saludo Theo

—Nott— contesto al tiempo que se sentaba, trabajar con el no sería tan malo

—Goyle y Thomas, Lavender y Patil, Malfoy y Granger— los dos premios anuales empalidecieron—

—profesora McGonagall esta segura de esto— pregunto la leona indignada

—Si señorita Granger, su pareja es el señor Malfoy

—Pero profesora yo no quiero trabajar con el

—Yo tampoco quiero trabajar con una sangre sucia

—Señor Malfoy no se dirija de esa manera a la señorita Granger, las parejas se formaron al azar, deben respetar eso, así que por favor tomen asiento, no cambiare a ninguna pareja

Ambos bufaron molestos y se sentaron en una segunda banca

—No creas que eres la única molesta aquí sabelotodo

—Cállate Malfoy— el aludido bufo molesto e ignoro a la castaña como ella hizo con él durante el resto de la clase

—Tienen que traerme tres pergaminos de dos metros y medio de largo sobre las transformaciones humanas para pasado mañana, eso es todo— los alumnos comenzaron a salir del salón

—te veo a las 7 en la biblioteca— dijo la castaña mientras tomaba sus cosas

—Oh, estas pidiéndome una cita Granger, porque a mi no me gustan las citas en la biblioteca y mucho menos si me las pide una rata—dijo burlonamente el Rubio

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, es para el trabajo, porque si no haces nada ten por seguro que le diré a McGonagall—dicho esto la castaña salió y se fue caminado con Neville

—Maldita sangre sucia—dijo por lo bajó mientras salía

El día paso, Hermione que había estado en la biblioteca haciendo las tareas se fijo en la hora, 7:30, gracias a su profesora favorita tendría que estar con Malfoy, se concentró en sus deberes que no se dio cuenta de cuando la serpiente llego hasta que esta se sentó frente a ella

—Malfoy llegas tarde— dijo la castaña mirando de reojo el reloj

—mis perdones, pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer que compartir mi tiempo con una rata de biblioteca

Hermione bufo molesta, término su tarea de pociones y miro a Malfoy quien veía la redacción de la chica— No estés copiando mis apuntes

—No los copio, ni que quisiera copiar algo que yo ya realice, y menos si el trabajo es de una sangre sucia—respondió con desdén

Hermione bufo molesta—Bien, ve por algún libro que nos pueda ayudar—le ordeño a Malfoy

—suficiente tengo con estar contigo como compañera así que si tanto quieres un libro ve tu por el—replico mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla y cruzaba su brazos tras su nuca

—Bien entonces iré yo por el, vete no te preocupes yo haré sola el trabajo, sólo dile a McGonagall que no harás el trabajo conmigo— dijo la castaña al tiempo que se iba de la mesa a buscar un libro

—Granger que infantil eres, es sólo un trabajo así que deja de ser la retrasada social que eres por un momento

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió buscando un libro, vio uno que le podría servir pero estaba dos repisas sobre su cabeza, se estiró pero no lo alcanzo, también se puso de puntitas y casi lo lograba, a Malfoy le pareció muy gracioso eso, se acercó sigilosamente y ella se paró nuevamente de puntitas para tratar de alcanzar el libro, en el intento perdió el equilibrio y se fue para atrás, se hubiera caído de no ser porque alguien la detuvo, la leona iba a pedir disculpas pero al ver quien era frunció el ceño.

—valla Granger ten más cuidado o podrías caerte—dijo burlón

—cállate Malfoy

El Rubio tomo el libro con facilidad y se lo dio a la castaña con una sonrisa viperina— al parecer necesitas de mi— se mofó, la castaña se cruzó de brazos y se fue a la mesa sin decir palabra, el Rubio río, después de todo estar con ella no sería tan malo, podría molestarla

—Entonces ¿estas es la clase de citas que sueles tener?

—No es una cita Malfoy, no tienes tanta suerte

—Al contrario mi querida sangre sucia tengo toda la suerte del mundo al trabajar contigo, oh, pero como vas a ver si esos pelos de elote tuyos están en toda tu cara— dijo al tiempo que quitaba un mechón de cabello de su cara y lo ponía atrás de su oreja, la castaña se sonrojó por el acto, la serpiente sonrió complacido por la reacción de la castaña—Que Granger, es que acaso te gusto que te tocara

—Cállate Malfoy—dijo nerviosamente la castaña, saco un pergamino y saco el lapicero—primero escribiré yo tu lee y dime que debo poner, mañana cambiáremos de lugar

El chico hizo lo que la chica ordeno y así fue hasta que casi terminaron un pergamino, la biblioteca estaba a punto de cerrar.

—Es todo por hoy, seguiremos mañana haciendo tu parte, asegúrate de no llegar tarde esta vez— dijo la leona al tiempo que recogía sus cosas

—Se me olvido decirte que tenemos que terminar hoy, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre por lo que el director nos dio permiso a Eltanin y a mi de irnos después de las clases

—Maldito hurón a que horas me avisas—dijo furiosa la leona

—Te estoy avisando y son las—el Rubio miro el reloj y su cara se deformo—¡Las 9:00! Maldita Granger deberías escribir más rápido

—Yo no tengo la culpa, además tu llegaste tarde y me acabas de avisar que tenemos que hacer el trabajo hoy

En ese momento Madame Pince apareció—Señor Malfoy señorita Granger tenemos que cerrar la biblioteca

—Esta bien, nos llevaremos este libro, nos vemos mañana Madame Pince —dijo la leona y salió seguida del Rubio—Malfoy tenemos que acabar el trabajo

—Lo se Granger no creas que soy un desobligado, no por nada soy premio anual— respondió medio burlón

—¿En donde vamos a terminar el trabajo?

—Si mal no recuerdo Granger nos dieron una sala común a nosotros la cual rechazamos, pero aún tenemos acceso a ella

—Pues Entonces vallamos y terminemos el trabajo de una vez, entre más rápido mejor

Se dirigieron ambos a la sala común, dieron la contraseña y entraron, era la primera vez que estaban en ese lugar, estaba decorada la sala con los colores de Slytherin y Gryffindor, había una chimenea y dos grandes sillones y otro para una sola persona, había varios libreros y percheros y una pequeña cocina a mano izquierda, había una escaleras a la derecha, la curiosidad les gano, subieron y vieron tres puertas, dos de ellas habitaciones y la otra un baño aunque las recamaras también tenían uno, bajaron nuevamente y se sentaron en un sillón, estos eran de color rojo, sacaron los pergaminos y siguieron haciendo el trabajo, Hermione escribía rápidamente sin la necesidad me meter su pluma a la tinta, lo que ahorraba tiempo, Hermione término el pergamino y medio que le tocaba, se froto los ojos y bostezo, miro la hora, ya eran las 10 de la noche

—Valla Granger no aguantas nada, y pensar que eres premio anual—se burlo Draco

—Cállate Malfoy, que si tenemos que trabajar hasta tarde es por tu culpa

—Si ya entendí ponte a leer en lugar de estarme regañando—

Hermione empezó a dictar pero como el Rubio tenía que estar metiendo la pluma en el tintero se tardaba más tiempo

—Apúrate Granger, ya casi acabamos—regaño a la leona al ver que bostezaba

—Si ya voy—La castaña siguió con lo suyo, se le cerraban los ojos, nunca había sido una persona a la que le gustará dormir tarde, así siguieron durante otra media hora.

—Granger apúrate—le regaño Draco al ver que la castaña no decía palabra —¿Granger?—el Rubio volteo a ver a su compañera que estaba sentada a su lado, esta se había quedado dormida, así callada no era de tan fastidiosa se podría decir que era hasta linda, sus rizos alborotados, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rosados, si la veías bien Hermione Granger no era fea todo lo contrario "No pienso que es bonita, simplemente tengo sueño también y ya estoy alucinando" se convenció a si mismo el Rubio, tomo el libro con mucho cuidado de entré sus manos—Se le ocurre dormirse cuando ya solo faltan 5 centímetros para acabar, valla sangre sucia

Draco término el pergamino, cerro el libro y se estiró, miro el reloj y eran las 12:20, se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, paso su brazos por detrás de este, lanzo su cabeza para atrás y cerro los ojos durante unos instantes, se hubiera quedado dormido de no ser porque la leona se fue de lado y su cabeza cayo en su hombro, el Slytherin se sorprendió de lo bien que encajaba su cabeza en su hombro y cuello, la miro durante unos instantes, suspiro pesado y quito la cabeza de la chica —Lo que tengo que hacer—se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba a la chica en brazos y subía las escaleras, abrió la habitación que estaba decorada en rojo y dorado, depósito a la chica en la cama y la cubrió con las cobijas, quien lo diría el gran Draco Malfoy arropando a una impura, miro a la castaña nuevamente, unos deseos enormes de besarla se apoderaron de el, se resistió lo más que pudo, mirar a la leona así de tranquila y relajada no era lo mejor cuando tenía sueño ya que deliraba, se limitó a depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de esta, quien inconscientemente sonrió entre sueños, Draco se castigó mentalmente por el acto y se fue a la otra habitación, no tenía ganas de ir a las mazmorras por lo que se quedaría en ese lugar.

Al día siguiente la castaña se despertó muy desconcertada, miro a su alrededor y no supo en donde estaba, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un Draco Malfoy con una taza de té sonriendo burlonamente— valla y yo que pensé que ya te habías muerto, ya hasta iba a hacer una fiesta por librarme de ti al fin

—Cállate Malfoy— ahora recordaba que esa habitación era de la torre de los premios anuales, pero no recordaba haber subido a dormir, lo último que tenía en la mente era el Slytherin escribiendo en el pergamino—¿Terminaste el trabajo?

—Que molesta eres sabelotodo, te despiertas y lo único que piensas es en trabajo, ni siquiera te importa haber pasado una noche apasionada con el gran Draco Malfoy— dijo burlonamente y con una voz venenosa

La cara de Hermione se deformo, no recordaba haber hecho tal cosa —¡¿Qué estas diciendo Malfoy?!

La serpiente sonrió feliz de que la castaña cayera en su broma, se hizo el indignado—Ahora vuelvo a ser Malfoy, si ayer gritabas mi nombre como loca mientras gemías y me pedías más, no creas que se me olvida

La cara de la Gryffindor se puso roja, no recordaba nada de eso seguramente la había drogado y obligado a hacer cosas que ella no quería, estaba en esos pensamientos cuando el Rubio estallo a carcajadas

—Oh vamos Granger, en verdad creíste que me acostaría con una insufrible sangre sucia, no tienes tanta suerte— soltó con veneno mientras se reía burlonamente de la castaña que estaba sonrojada y apenada, pero esta al escuchar que era una broma de mal gusto cambió su cara por una de furia, y sin darle tiempo a nada le aventó una almohada que fue a dar a la cara del chico—Maldita sangre sucia como atreves a—pero no término de hablar porque otra almohada cayo de nuevamente en su cara

—Cállate Malfoy, me has arruinado el día al ser lo primero que veo en la mañana—contesto una furiosa leona, quien rápidamente salió de la cama y bajo, tomo sus cosas junto con el libro y los pergaminos de su tarea y se fue, dejando al Rubio con la palabra en la boca, este hizo lo que la castaña y se dirigió a las mazmorras a darse un baño y cambiarse

—Hermione ¿dónde dormiste? Ginny estaba preocupada por ti—le dijo una rubia de ojos grises tan pronto entro a la sala común de Gryffindor

—Eltanin, lo siento es que tenía que hacer un trabajo, ¿es cierto que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu madre?— pregunto para asegurarse de que el Slytherin no le había mentido para pasar la noche con alguna chica

—Si, mi hermano y sus amigos irán a una fiesta que se organizó, yo también iré, por lo que terminando las clases nos iremos a Malfoy Manor, pero ¿quien te dijo?

—Tu hermano—dijo sin darle importancia

—¡Oh! No sabía que ya se llevaban tan bien—Eltanin estaba emocionada tal vez su hermano al fin se había dado cuenta de que le atraía Hermione y viceversa

—No, seguimos igual, solamente que ayer tuvimos que hacer todo el trabajo de transformaciones porque el se iría— La menor de los Malfoy se quedo decepcionada al fin de cuentas tendría que llevar a cabo su plan

—Ya veo, ¿y lo terminaron?

—Claro que si, no por nada tuve que soportarlo hasta altas horas de la noche

—¿Te quedaste con mi hermano hasta tarde?

—si, y debo decir que no es muy lindo despertarse y que lo primero que veas es su cara, a parte de verla toda la noche la vez en la mañana

Los ojos de Eltanin se iluminaron y tomo las manos de la castaña quien se asusto por la reacción de la rubia—¡Dormiste con mi hermano!

—¡Yo no dormí con tu hermano!

—pero si fue lo primero que viste al despertar y estuvieron solos toda la noche, ¡DURMIERON JUNTOS! ¡DORMISTE CON MI HERMANO!

—¿¡DORMISTE CON SU HERMANO!?— pregunto un anonadado Harry que bajaba las escaleras de su dormitorio

—¡YO NO DORMI CON SU HERMANO!

—Hermione esta bien que te hubiera ayudado aquella vez, pero no tenías porque dormir con el

—Yo no dormí con el Harry, dormí en el mismo lugar que el

—un lugar llamado cama

—¡HERMIONE! ¡COMPARTISTE CAMA CON MALFOY!

—Yo no hice tal cosa, guarden silenció y déjenme hablar—dijo al ver que la rubia y el azabache iban a decir algo—Yo no dormí con el, lo que paso es que nos quedamos hasta tarde en la sala común de premios anuales mientras hacíamos el trabajo de transformaciones, luego no recuerdo nada hasta que desperté en uno de los cuartos y vi a Malfoy

—¿Pero como que lo viste? ¿cuantos cuartos había?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo

—había dos cuartos, y lo vi porque estaba recargado en la puerta

—Y quien te asegura que no durmieron juntos, si no recuerdas nada pudieron haber dormido juntos como si estuvieran casados, ¿Eso quiere decir que podría ser tía?

—¿¡Tendré un ahijado!? Mione porque no me dijiste nada

—Eso no es— empezó la castaña

—¿Tu serás el padrino?

—Desde luego, yo seré el padrino tu eres su tía así que no te puedes quejar

—podrían tener gemelos, así tu apadrinarías a uno y yo al otro

—¿Hermione serán gemelos? Eso es absolutamente perfecto, bueno pues tenemos que buscar las cunas y la ropa

—además de nombres si uno es un niño a mi hermano le gustará llamarlo Scorpius o Abraxas y si también hay una niña sería definitivamente...

—No es justo que Malfoy le ponga el nombre a ambos, el puede nombrar al niño pero Hermione le podrá Rose a su hija

—Si si tienes razón

—¿en donde vivirán?

—En Malfoy Manor por supuesto, en donde más

—Pero a Mione no le gusta tiene malos recuerdos de allí, y le puede afectar a los bebés

—Entonces debemos buscar un mejor lugar, tal vez mis padres les den otra mansión, estarán felices con la noticia

La castaña no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo ese par, sólo se llevó la mano a la cara y se masajes las sienes, esto era el colmo, no aguantando más exploto—¡SILENCIO! ¡NO DORMI CON MALFOY, NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA, NO ME IRÉ A VIVIR A MALFOY MANOR! ¡DEJEN DE DECIR INCOHERENCIAS!—dicho esto se fue hacia su habitación, Ginny quien acababa de salir de bañarse fue ignorada olímpicamente por la castaña que estaba hecha una furia

Se bañó y arreglo y se fue al gran comedor ignorando las preguntas de su amiga pelirroja, al llegar Harry y Eltanin las esperaban y desayunaron

* * *

—Draco ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?—dijo Pansy al tiempo que se colgaba del Rubio

—Pansy quítate

—Pero Draco, estaba preocupada por ti

—Pues estaba con la sabelotodo haciendo lo de transformaciones

—¿Pasaste la noche con ella?

—Si algo así, ahora ¿que recuerdo que ustedes no tenían que hacer el trabajo también?

—Ya hicimos nuestra parte, los Gryffindor harán la suya hoy—Contesto Nott

—¿Como?

—pues sacamos un libro e hicimos un pergamino el resto lo harán nuestros compañeros

—Pero Pansy y Blaise son pareja ¿como le hicieron para escribir y no estarse peleando por el libro todo el tiempo?

—Sacamos dos libros, acaso no es obvio—se burlo Zabini al ver la cara que puso su amigo, claro como no se les ocurrió sacar dos libros

Draco bufo molesto y se fue a duchar, a los 30 minutos salió arreglado y el particular grupo de serpientes fue al gran comedor.

El día paso normal, ahora Eltanin se iba a ir a la mansión Malfoy a festejar el cumpleaños de Narcissa Malfoy su madre, estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor junto con la castaña y la pelirroja, hablaban de cosas sin importancia, pero su amena plática se vio interrumpida por un golpe en la entrada

—Veré quien es— dijo la castaña al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la entrada

—seguramente un niño de primero que olvido la contraseña o tal vez sea Luna

Pero no era Luna ni un niño de primero, era nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson, la Slytherin estaba en la entrada, y traía cara de pocos amigos

—Granger, llama a Eltanin— ordeno la morena

—Eltanin, Parkinson te busca—grito la leona para que la escuchara, dicho esto regreso a donde estaba anteriormente para seguir hablando con Ginny

—Pansy, Draco te mando a recogerme ¿verdad?

—Si, dijo que no quería mandar al idiota depravado de Zabini y Nott estaba ocupado

—Pasa por favor, quiero darme un baño antes de salir—la azabache hizo una mueca de asco pero a la rubia no le importó y la jalo para que entrara a la sala común —Quédate aquí en 15 minutos bajo nuevamente—y dicho esto subió corriendo la escaleras dejando a unas desconcertadas leonas y a una Pansy con la palabra en la boca.

Pansy examino detenidamente la sala común de la casa de los leones, y miro a las dos Gryffindor que se pintaban las uñas de un lindo color azul turquesa, Pansy se quedo embobada viendo como pintaban sus uñas, ese era el color de su vestido, y aquel extraño líquido hacia que las uñas se pintaran

—Parkinson acaso nunca has visto un esmalte para uñas—pregunto divertida Ginny al ver la cara que tenía

La aludida arqueo una ceja—¿un que?

—esmalte para uñas—dijo Hermione mostrándole el frasco que estaban utilizando

Pansy se acercó un poco curiosa pero el olor hizo que deformara su cara—Eso apesta

Las leonas rieron y siguieron pintando sus uñas mientras Pansy seguía viéndolas demasiado curiosa para su gusto

—Ven Parkinson, te mostrare como se hace—dijo la castaña al ver a la serpiente, esta se acercó y puso una mueca de asco cuando Hermione tomo su mano —Vamos Parkinson quita esa cara

La azabache bufo molesta pero su molestia se fue cuando la leona paso la brocha dejando un hermoso color azul turquesa en sus uñas

—¿Como hiciste eso? ¡y sin varita! Es sorprendente, ¿no se quedarán así por siempre verdad?—dijo una emocionada Pansy

—Solo se pintan, no se queda por siempre después se cae o te lo quitas con esto— respondió Ginny mostrándole otro envase con un líquido

—¿Quieres que te pintemos el resto de tus uñas?— pregunto la castaña al ver la cara de emoción que traía la serpiente, esta solo asintió y dejo que Hermione pintara sus uñas, mientras lo hacia platicaron sobre diversas cosas, nunca pensaron que tendrían tantas cosas en común, luego de pintarlas las seco con un hechizo —Listo, ahora no tendrás que esperar a que se seque el esmalte

—Gracias, valla que poción tan más curiosa, y el color combina con mi vestido— dijo una emocionada Pansy

—Pansy, ¿sabías que es un invento muggle?—pregunto divertida la pelirroja

La cara de Pansy se quedo en blanco —Pues tal vez este sea su único buen invento¿creen que me puedan conseguir uno de esos?

—Claro, tu solo dime el color y yo te lo buscare— contesto Hermione sonriendo, Parkinson no era tan odiosa como parecía

—¿Hay más colores? Pues entonces quiero uno verde, uno azul, uno negro, uno rosa, hasta uno rojo, uno gris uno morado, es más uno de cada color si es posible—estaba demasiado emocionada que hizo reír a las dos leonas

En ese momento la menor de los Malfoy estaba bajando —Pansy vámonos, ¡Oh! Pero que lindas tienes tus uñas

Pansy sonrió y le mostró orgullosa sus manos—Lo se es maravilloso, combina perfectamente con mi vestido

La rubia entonces le mostró sus uñas color rojo, Pansy las miro el color aunque fuera rojo como los Gryffindor estaba hermoso en la mano de la chica—Lo se a mi también me han pintado las uñas con un líquido raro

Las leonas volvieron a reír—Es esmalte Eltanin— contesto la castaña

—Como se llame, es absolutamente maravilloso—contestaron las dos sangre pura lo que hizo reír a las cuatro chicas

—Eltanin debemos irnos, Draco nos va a querer asesinar si no nos damos prisa— dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida —Nos vemos luego Granger, Weasley —se despidió

La rubia abrazo a las leonas y salió detrás de Pansy

—adiós Parkinson, adiós Eltanin, que se diviertan

La leona y la serpiente caminaron rápidamente sumamente felices por el descubrimiento muggle que tan lindas dejaba las uñas

—Pansy, te mande que fueras por mi hermana, no a que te quedaras platicando con ella— la regaño Draco en cuanto llegaron a la chimenea donde había sido autorizado que salieron por vía Flu

—Lo siento Draco pero lo que paso es que— empezó a hablar Pansy

—Le pedí que me esperara en lo que terminaba de bañarme, además mira lo hermosas que están nuestras uñas— dijo tomando la mano de Pansy y mostrándole a su hermano ambas manos

—¿Y como hicieron eso? Esa es la verdadera razón de que se tardarán tanto

—Claro que no fue por eso, con un hechizo se seca rápidamente en verdad me estaba bañando, Ginny y Herms fueron muy amables al pintarnos las uñas a Pansy y a mi, así que no te enojes Draco

—¡¿La comadreja y la sabelotodo les hicieron eso?! ¿Y tu de dejaste Pansy?—Draco no se la creía y los otros cuatro chicos solo veían la escena igual de sorprendidos de que Pansy hubiera aceptado que las leonas le hicieran eso a sus uñas, aunque debían admitir que se veían más vistosas y de cierta manera lo encontraron coqueto

—Vamos Draco, no son tan malas como parecen, se podría decir que hasta me cayeron bien, y prometieron que me darían muchos esmaltes muggles de colores—dijo una Parkinson con una sonrisa de felicidad pura

Los chicos estaban anonadados, Pansy no era de esas chicas que sonreír felizmente por cualquier cosa y menos por cosas muggles, ella tenía sus momentos y al parecer este era uno de esos

—¡Pansy estas loca! ¿Cómo que te cayeron bien y como que te gusto un invento muggle?— pregunto Zabini quien no creía que las leonas le hubieran caído bien, si era ella la que siempre les hacia muestras de desdén

—pues tal vez si me volví loca, pero son muy agradables y el esmalte muggle me encanta

—¡Ya déjenla! Si a ella le hace feliz deberían quedarse callados y respetar lo que esta diciendo, con estos amigos para que quiere enemigos— dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos

—¿Qué?—Pregunto Nott quien hablo por todos que no entendieron lo último que dijo

—Es un dicho muggle que me enseño Hermione

—vámonos ya— contesto furioso Draco de que su mejor amiga y hermana estuvieran hablando de lo agradables que eran las leonas y de las cosas muggles, uno por uno entraron en la chimenea y se fueron a Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Bien aqui esta otro capitulo en los siguientes dos capitulos veran los planes de la pequeña Eltanin muajaja (?

Saludos a todos los que leen la historia

gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas

Quejas, dudas y sugerencias me las pueden decir

Bye Bye hasta el proximo capitulo que lo subire el miercoles :)


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Hurones y ratones?

Disclamer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 5

?Clase entre leones, serpientes ¿Hurones y ratones? ?

Era la hora del desayuno, Hermione caminaba junto a Ginny y Harry, se sentía mal por no darles un momento de privacidad a sus amigos, pero desde que Ron había regresado con Lavender y había dicho cosas horribles sobre Hermione ni ella ni Ginny le dirigían la palabra, aunque Ron le pidió disculpas a Hermione esta estaba demasiado dolida como para perdonarlo, Ron seguía insistiendo pero incluso Harry estaba enojado con el.

Después de que Ginny se peleará de nuevo con su hermano llegaron al comedor, donde una alegre rubia de ojos grises los esperaba, en cuanto vio al trío de leones se abalanzo sobre la castaña

—Herms, te extrañe tanto

La castaña apenas podía mantenerse en pie y respirar—Eltanin, sólo pasaste una noche afuera de Hogwarts

—Si, pero te extrañe—replico al tiempo que la soltaba —¿Tu no me estañaste a mi? —dijo con un tono fingido muy bien fingido de dolor e hizo un puchero y sus ojos los hizo cristalizarse

—No, no es eso, claro que te extrañe y mucho—rápidamente la castaña abrazo a la chica quien regreso a tener esa sonrisa viperina típica de todo Malfoy

La castaña rodó los ojos al ver la perfecta actuación de la chica y sus dos amigos se rieron al ver como la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts caía ante la actuación de una Malfoy

—Hola Harry, hola Ginny, también los he extrañado a ustedes— sonrió poniendo una cara de inocente

—Hola Eltanin— dijeron al mismo tiempo

—Vallamos a desayunar— sugirió la rubia al tiempo que tomaba la muñeca de Hermione y se dirigía a la mesa, acto seguido los dos tortolitos les siguieron

—Muchas de las brujas que acudieron a la fiesta preguntaron como le hicimos para que las uñas nos quedarán así —comento a las leonas la rubia de ojos color mercurio

—¿Enserio? No creí que un simple esmalte causara tanto revuelo—dijo Ginny al tiempo que tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza

—Pues si, y las molestas hermanas Greengrass estaban que se morirán de celos al ver las lindas uñas que traíamos Pansy y yo

—Veo que no te caen muy bien—dijo Hermione tomando una manzana

—No me caen para nada bien, son molestas e interesadas, no se como se les ocurrió a mis padres comprometer a Draco con la idiota de Astoria

—Seguramente por el hecho de que tenía la sangre limpia—volvió a hablar nuevamente Hermione para después morder su manzana

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, a mi no importa esos líos que hay con la sangre ni a mi madre tampoco, son sólo tonterías

—Pero al parecer a tu padre y hermano no les parecen tonterías, siempre alardean sobre lo limpia que es su sangre—

—Hermione Hermione, se nota que no conoces la influencia que pueden llegar a tener las mujeres pertenecientes a la familia Malfoy— negaba con la cabeza la rubia

—No ni quiero conocerla— aseguro la castaña, estaba segura de que la pequeña Malfoy conseguía lo que quería con tan solo hacer un puchero o poner una sonrisa

—Bueno, sólo te comento que gracias a la influencia de mi madre, que aunque parecía que no se llevaba bien con mi tío Sirius se comprendían bastante ya que a ninguno le desagradaban los muggles, bueno como te decía gracias a su influencia y la mía por supuesto, mi padre a dejado a un lado sus prejuicios hacia los muggles, no del todo ya que esa fue la educación que tuvo durante años, pero ya no es como antes, ¡Oh! Por cierto mi madre dijo que si sería posible que le compraras uno de esos líquidos que pintan las uñas, a ella le encantó y escucho de Pansy que tu le comprarías algunos por lo que ella también quiere uno

La pelirroja y la castaña se quedaron anonadadas, no era posible que Lucius Malfoy cambiara, pero teniendo una hija y una esposa como las que tenía tal vez era posible, y para terminar Narcissa quería un esmalte muggle, el mundo si que se había vuelto loco, ambas asintieron a la petición de la madre de la rubia y siguieron comiendo en silencio mientras escuchaban las anécdotas de la noche anterior que había tenido la leona rubia.

—Ya me voy me toca pociones— dijo Hermione al tiempo que se paraba de la mesa

—Me voy contigo Hermione— dijo Harry quien había estado callado todo el tiempo, salieron ambos del comedor

—Nos vemos después

—deberíamos irnos ya, tenemos adivinación— acto seguido las dos leonas salieron del comer

* * *

—Draco—Zabini movía a su amigo pero este sólo hacia algún sonido y se volvía a acomodar, era la segunda vez en el día que el Moreno trataba de despertar a su mejor amigo

—Blaise, déjame despertarlo a mi, y creo que será mejor que salgas ni no quieres ser lastimado—Nott estaba fastidiado de que su príncipe no diera señales de vida, Zabini obedeció y salió de la habitación, acto seguido el castaño fue al baño y lleno un vaso con agua, regreso a la cama de Draco y le aventó toda el agua en la cara, Draco se levantó de golpe y sintió que se ahogaba

—Maldito Theo, ¿que te ocurre? Me las vas a pagar, ven a para acá idiota—dijo al ver que Nott salía corriendo de la habitación, Draco fue tras el pero Zabini lo detuvo

—Cálmate hermano, Theo solo te revivió, todos pensamos que ya estabas muerto— dijo Zabini agarrado a Draco por los brazos y el aludido forcejeaba pero después se calmó

—No te atrevas a sentarte a mi lado en el desayuno si no quieres morir Nott— grito a la nada para que el castaño escuchara pero este ya se había ido

—¿Desyuno?— pregunto confundido el Moreno

—Si desayuno, acaso no sabes que es eso, eres un idiota Zabini

—El idiota no soy yo, se que es un desayuno, pero la hora de este ya término

—Entonces tenemos que correr, llegaremos tarde a pociones—Draco se saco del agarre del Moreno y fue a su habitación dispuesto a arreglarse

—Emmm, Draco ni te apresures a llegar a pociones

—¿Porque no?¿No abra clases y el idiota de Theo solo me vino a despertar? Definitivamente lo voy a matar

—Draco, pociones ya acabo, la primer clase ya término y esta es la segunda clase—miro el reloj y casi se va de espalda— Draco ya es muy tarde, ve a arreglarte solo te quedan 10 minutos

—Zabini idiota, porque no me despertaste antes y ahora tengo que arreglarme en 10 minutos—dijo al tiempo que se metía al baño

—Yo te vine a despertar, pero no reaccionaste cuando fuimos a desayunar y al parecer tenías los mismos planes ahora— saco el uniforme limpio para el Rubio, unos bóxers y calcetines, luego sus zapatos y dejo todo encima de la cama para después salir del cuarto.

Cinco minutos después Draco salió de la ducha y se cambió rápidamente, tendría que darle las gracias a su amigo por dejarle la ropa, salió vestido y calzado, pero ya no le daría tiempo de peinarse

—Vámonos Dragón—Blaise corrió hasta la torre de Adivinación seguido por Draco quien aún tenía mojado su cabello y un poco alborotado, pero el cabello sin peinar lo hacia verse más sexy de lo que siempre se veía

—Maldito Nott, va a tener suerte de que no lo mate—dijo Draco cuando llegaron por fin al aula, el Moreno sólo río ante el comentario de su amigo

Esa clase la compartían con Gryffindor, aunque no con el trío Dorado que estaba en Herbologia.

El resto de las clases pasaron normalmente, la última clase que tendrían sería Transformaciones con la líder de la casa de los leones.

—Háganme el favor de sentarse con su respectiva pareja de trabajo—dijo la animaga en cuanto los estudiantes entraron al salón —y dejen su trabajo sobre sus mesas

Draco camino hasta donde se encontraba sentada Hermione, quien saco tres pergaminos enrollados perfectamente, los dejo sobre la mesa, estaban los tres juntos, unidos por un gran moño rojo, Draco miro a su alrededor y la profesora parecía tener problemas al sostener todos los pergaminos y tratar de no revolver los trabajos, río ante tal espectáculo.

—Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger, su trabajo por favor— acto seguido la leona le dio a McGonagall los tres pergaminos, la animaga sonrió al ver lo considerada que había sido su alumna favorita— muchas gracias señorita Granger— Hermione sonrió y Draco bufo molesto

—Valla, así que de esa forma saboteas a la profesora para que te valla mejor en tus notas– la molesto Draco

—Desde luego que no Malfoy, sólo puse los pergaminos como siempre los pongo

—Claro— se burlo

—Ahora practicaremos un poco, Señor Potter y Señor Nott, por favor vengan al frente

León y serpiente tragaron en seco, se pararon y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba la subdirectora

—Por favor coloque se uno frente al otro— dijo mientras los acomodaba— ahora señor Nott va a transformar a su compañero, necesita tener concentración para que todo este bien

—Profesora McGonagall ¿pero en que lo tengo que transformar?— pregunto el pobre de Nott

—Tu solo lanza el hechizo y la mente del señor Potter hará el resto, recuerden que ustedes aún no tienen la habilidad para transformarse y algunos nunca la tendrán por lo que necesitan de un compañero que les ayudé

Nott trago saliva y apunto a Harry con su varita, susurro un hechizo y un rayo verde salió de la varita de Nott y fue a parar al pecho de Harry, este al momento se transformo en un gran perro negro como lo había sido Sirius en vida

—Perfecto señor Nott, señor Potter, 10 puntos para Slytherin y 10 puntos para Gryffindor

Todos aplaudieron, a Hermione le recordaba mucho a Sirius, Harry era su ahijado después de todo aunque supuso que el hecho de que su mente pensara en un perro al igual que lo era canuto le debía de doler.

—Regreselo a su estado normal

—Pero no se como hacer tal cosa

—Solo lance el hechizo y piense en su compañero y usted señor Potter pensara en que quede regresar a la normalidad

Dicho y hecho ambos estudiantes pensaron en la forma humana de Harry y este regreso a la normalidad, Nott suspiro aliviado de que todo hubiera salido bien.

—Perfecto, ahora por favor todos se pondrán de pie y practicarán alguna transformación con su compañero, después pasarán al frente y veré que tal lo hacen—dichas estas palabras todos comenzaron a practicar aunque a muchos no les salió a la primera, luego de 15 minutos la profesora hablo nuevamente—el tiempo de práctica ha acabado, señor Nott, señor Potter pasen nuevamente

—Creo que es tu turno de transformarte—susurro Harry, Nott asintió, no había podido concentrarse bien y no había conseguido transformarse en ese tiempo de práctica

—Ahora señor Potter lance el hechizo al señor Nott— pidió McGonagall

—Solo concentrate Theo— se susurro a si mismo, suspiro y miro a Harry quien parecía igual de nervioso este alzó su varita y el rayo verde salió de esta y golpeo el pecho del Slytherin, para la fortuna de ambos Nott había logrado concentrarse bien y ahora una enorme y bella águila volaba por el salón, muchos miraban sorprendidos y aplaudieron, el águila se detuvo en el brazo de Harry quien sonreía al ver el éxito que habían tenido

—Excelente, ahora regrese al señor Nott a la normalidad—acto seguido el águila se paró en una mesa y Harry lanzo el hechizo, acto seguido Nott volvió a su forma original y sonrió—Bien hecho 10 puntos para Gryffindor y 10 puntos para Slytherin, ambos sonrieron complacidos por darles puntos a su casa y regresaron a su lugar.

Diferentes parejas pasaron después, a algunos les fue mal como fue el caso de Vicent y Ron, Crabbe se había transformado en un jabalí.

—Bien hecho señor Weasley, ya sabe que hacer ahora— dijo la vieja maestra y espero a que Ron volviera a Crabbe a su forma original, el pelirrojo lanzo el hechizo pero no salió bien del todo

—¡Oh! por Merlin ¿Qué hice?— el pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que veía, el cuerpo de Crabbe había regresado a la normalidad pero su cabeza seguía siendo la de un jabalí, Vicent iba a reclamar pero de su boca no salieron palabras, sólo se escucho el fuerte chillido característico de los jabalíes lo que hizo que todos menos Ron y McGonagall rieran

—Señor Weasley intente de nuevo por favor— el pelirrojo trago saliva y volvió a intentarlo, sólo logro invertir las cosas ocasionando que el cuerpo fuera el de un jabalí y la cabeza de Crabbe

—Weas... —iba a empezar el grandulón Slytherin pero ron volvió a lanzar el hechizo dejándolo completamente como jabalí, McGonagall suspiro y devolvió a la serpiente a su forma original

—Regresen a sus lugares por favor—

—Maldito Weasley, me las vas a pagar— se dijo Crabbe mientras se iban a sus lugares a sentarse, Ron se estremeció— la próxima vez te convertiré en una asquerosa comadreja

La sola idea hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal, decidió ignorar al grandulón y concentrarse en las parejas que pasaban.

—Bien, sólo faltan los premios anuales, pasen por favor— pidió McGonagall, por supuesto que había visto que ninguno de los dos había practicado, pero confiaba en que ambos lo harían bien, en ese momento un golpe en la puerta distrajo a a la maestra quien se apresuró a ver quien era.

Los aludidos bufaron molestos al tiempo que se dirigían al frente del salón, Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa, ¿y si el hurón botador no lo hacia bien? Su calificación bajaría y no quería eso, el Slytherin en cambio, encontraba la situación divertida, podría molestar a la castaña haciéndola perder puntos, sonreía socarronamente como solía hacerlo y se acercó a la leona para susurrarle algo al oído

—Granger, camina más rápido no quiero chocar con ese trasero mal formado que tienes

Hermione sin querer se paró en seco acaso Malfoy había dicho que su trasero estaba mal formado, es más ¡Acaso Draco Malfoy veía su trasero! Pero al pararse en seco no pensó que el el Slytherin siguiera caminando mientras reía lo que provoco que ambos chocaron y cayeran al suelo. Algunas risas no se hicieron esperar la escena de demasiado cómica. Hermione parada + Draco caminando distraído= Draco chocando con Hermione cayendo los dos como tortilla en comal.

—Hermione— gritaron Harry y Ron por sobré las risas

—Draco— chillaba Pansy al verlo tirado en el suelo

Ambos premios anuales se pararon rápidamente y se miraron furiosos, se podía ver que en cualquier momento se lanzarían un avada. Las risas pararon en seco al ver a ambos chicos lanzar chispas por los ojos. El silencio era abrumador hasta que al final la castaña exploto.

—¡MALDITO MALFOY! ¡Que te pasa ahora además de agregarme verbalmente también físicamente lo harás! ¡Era lo único que te faltaba!

—¡CÁLLATE GRANGER! ¡Si no hubiera sido porque tu te paraste nada hubiera pasado! ¡Quien te crees maldita sangre sucia para tirarme de esa forma! ¡Ah claro como es la única forma en la que me puedes tocar no desaprovechaste la oportunidad!

La cara de la Gryffindor estaba roja de la furia —Ah si claro como no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar tocándote, claro

—Si exacto, porque eres una insufrible rata de biblioteca

—Y tu un hurón albino ególatra y racista

—Por lo menos tengo una vida social,y no ando llorando por las esquinas de Hogwarts haber quien se apiada de mi—soltó el Rubio con veneno mientras la cara de la chica empezaba a deformarse

—Cállate Malfoy— susurro la castaña

—Su claro, miren me soy Hermione Granger y ando llorando por los rincones del colegio porque nadie me quiere...

—Cállate Malfoy— dijo temblando la chica pero Draco no siquiera la escucho

—Además ando llorando por que incluso la comadreja prefirió a una chica sin cerebro antes que a mi porque nadie me soporta

Una rayo paso al lado del chico quien de dio cuenta de su error, miro a Hermione quien temblaba de ira por lo dicho por el chico. Hermione volvió a alzar su varita en dirección al Rubio

—Avis— pronuncio Hermione y entonces muchas aves aparecieron dispuestas a atacar a Draco Malfoy

—Protego— exclamo el Rubio al ver a todas las aves dirigirse a el

Hermione bajo la varita e inmediatamente después la volvió a subir apuntando al Rubio nuevamente —Aguamenti

—Protego— dijo justo a tiempo el Rubio ante de quedar empapado

—Expeliarmus— volvió a gritar Hermione

—Protego— el Rubio arto de los ataques decidió contestarle— Expeliarmus

—Protego. Aguamenti

El Rubio esquivo el agua al tiempo que se reía— encerio Granger buscare otro hechizo no por nada eres una rata de biblioteca

Draco sonrió ella era una rata de biblioteca y eso sería.

Hermione sonrió ella podría ser una rata de biblioteca pero el era un hurón, ya lo había sido una vez y otra vez lo sería

Ambos levantaron las varitas y apuntaron al contrario mientras pensaban y se concentraban. De su varita salió un rayo que fue a dar al cuerpo del otro completamente. El salón se quedo en silencio ante lo sucedido mientras veían impresionados el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el duelo.

—Bien, donde esta la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy—pregunto McGonagall regresando de la puerta

Neville señalo el frente del salón temblando. La profesora arqueo una ceja y camino hacia el frente del salón. Se llevó una mano a la boca reprimiendo un grito.

Frente a ella no estaban ni Hermione Granger ni Draco Malfoy, en su lugar había un pequeño ratón café y un hurón albino. Ambos animales chillaban y se movían inquietos. La profesora los tomo rápidamente y salió a la enfermería solo a ese par se le ocurría la par el mismo hechizo al mismo tiempo sin sabes las consecuencias.

Harry y Ron salieron corriendo detrás de la profesora seguidos muy de cerca por los Slytherin amigos de Draco. Pansy se detuvo en seco y volvió a el aula, recogió la ropa de Draco que misteriosamente había acabado en el piso y al ver la de Granger tirada simplemente la recogió y la doblo como lo hizo con la del Rubio y se supuso a alcazar a sus amigos.

* * *

Eltanin estaba en la biblioteca rodeada de muchos libros buscando impacientemente algo que la ayudara, a la mesa de al lado llegaron unas chicas de Hufflepuff, Eltanin las ignoro hasta que escucho algo que llamo su atención.

—Si te lo juro, cuando estaba en la escuela muggle hacíamos obras allí fue donde conocí a Carlo y nos enamoramos— suspiro una de las chicas

—Oh, es tan romántico y más si es una vena historia...

Eltanin ya no escucho más salió disparada directamente a el área de literatura muggle con una maléfica sonrisa, ya se encantaría ella de que aceptarán su plan ahora solo debía encontrar un libro que mostrar como se sentían en realidad los mayores para que cayeran en su plan...

* * *

Hola mundo!

Bien se que este es un capitulo corto pero les juro que el siguiente sera mas largo y veran que es lo que decidio la pequeña acerca del plan ya lo tengo escrito solo me falta afinar detalles en algunos lugares pero lastimosamente no lo podre subir hasta el martes debido a que me obligan a salir de vacaciones con mi padres y eso que ya soy mayor de edad (si soy vieja y pronto morire haaa mentira apenas acabo de cumplir 18 )

Muchas gracias por sus reviews favoritos alertas etc :3 me hacen feliz al ver que la leen

Ya conteste tus reviews por mensaje (porque son maravillosas y awesome) asi que solo les contestare aqui a las que no se puede por mensaje

**Rose Malfoy:**

haa que bonito que te los hayas leido rapido me alegra que leas la historia espero te guste este capitulo muchas gracias por decirme que es muy original en verdad me gustan esas palabras Saludos y besos :3

**SALESIA**

**Hola :3 **pues de dire que a mi solo me gusta Hermone con Draco nunca me ha gustado de pareja de Ron incluso la prefieron con Harry y confieso que siempre crei que ambos terminarian juntos ya que siempre los ponian en escenas de se aman y miles de corazones a su alrededor y con Theo me gusta tambien pero siento que son parecidos y no funcionarian como pareja y respecto a Edward o Jasper la verdad no me caen muy bien que digamos con Cedric tal vez pero me gusta como para amor que murio y no lo supera Hermione y se va a consolar con Draco y despues lo supera o al menos me lo imagino asi xD ya veras que parejas se forman de las que me dijiste solo atinaste a una tengo planes para Harry y Ginny pero te dire que tampoco me gustan como pareja pero es indipensable que al principio parezca que si ya veras lo que pasa y con quien terminara y si Ron se quedara con Lavender pero ya veras que al menos sus pocas neuronas serviran para algo bueno en la historia buajajaj y Eltanin solo tengo que decir que tengo planeado emparejarla con alguien que a Draco no le va a caer en gracia xD

Salduos y besos :D

Se cuidan Todas besos y saludos cubiertos de chocolate :3

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	6. Chapter 6 Policías y Roedores

Disclamer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Capitulo 6

㈄5㉂0Policías y Roedores㉂0㈄5

La profesora McGonagall caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de Howgarts en dirección a la enfermería llevaba cargando a un pequeño ratón marrón y a un hurón albino. Detrás de ella iban los integrantes masculinos del trío dorado seguidos de el séquito de Draco Malfoy. La profesora entro a la enfermería y depósito a ambos en una de las camillas

—Cuidenlos iré a buscar al director — dijo la profesora mientras se alejaba de sus alumnos y estos solo asentían con la cabeza.

Los chicos miraron a sus amigos transformados, el silencio se hizo presente de manera muy incómoda, al parecer nadie planeaba insultarse por el momento incluso el par de alumnos convertidos estaban tranquilos.

—Debemos ir a pociones—dijo Theo rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había creado, todos asintieron.

—Regresaremos cuando termine la siguiente clase—le dijo Harry al pequeño ratón

—Draco cuídate eres tan pequeño— dijo Pansy mientras tomaba al hurón en brazos y este trataba inútilmente de safarse

—Pase señorita Greengrass, recueste de en una de las camillas—escucharon la voz de Pomfrey mientras todos ya caminaban por el pasillo

Astoria Greengrass había llegado a la enfermería con fiebre y tos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello un poco revuelto. Camino monótonamente hacia una camilla, se metió en ella cubriendose con las sábanas por el frío que la fiebre le ocasionaba, entones sintió algo pequeño moviéndose entre las sábanas, se movió, sintió otra cosa moviéndose pero esta vez era algo largo, se volvió a mover. Entonces sintió algo peludo moviéndose al lado de su pierna en donde la calceta no le cubría. Quitó la sábana y entonces...

—¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— el grito de Astoria Greengrss se escucho prácticamente en todo el castillo. Salto de la cama y agarro una almohada y con esta trataba de pegarle a un pequeño ratón marrón y un hurón albino que corrían como locos por toda la cama. Astoria estaba tan asustada que saco su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra ambos roedores quienes se cayeron de la cama y corrieron por toda la enfermería con Astoria detrás de ellos.

—Expelliarmus, Bombarda, Flipendo— gritaba Astoria los pequeños roedores a duras penas esquibavan los hechizos

—Aguamenti— grito la castaña y una ola de agua alcanzo a ambos arrastrandolos y medio ahogándonos—Wingardium Leviosa Levicorpus—grito la rubia nuevamente y elevo al hurón en el aire y ya elevado lo agito de arriba a abajo de arriba a abajo.—Expelliarmus— grito y el hurón salió volando varios metros y cayo cerca del ratón que había aprovechado y había corrido.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y ambos roedores salieron corriendo por el pasillo mientras una sudorosa y roja Astoria los señalaba con su varita

—Nadie se mete con Astoria Greengrass agradezcan que sólo les hice eso— les grito y se volvió a meter a la enfermería dándose cuenta del caos que había, si bien les había dado su lección a ese par de ratas ahora ella estaba en un gran problema.

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts dos roedores corrían asustados, Draco hurón nunca creyó que Astoria fuera tan peligrosa siempre creyó que era una bruja que ni un encantamiento de primer año podía hacer. En cambio Hermione ratón sabía muy bien que detrás de esa niña consentida había una gran bruja, tal vez no lo demostrara en público pero la había visto varias veces práctica hechizos y leer y hoy vio que todas aquellas prácticas y lecturas daban frutos.

Ambos corrían a la par, dieron vuelta en un recodo y asustaron a un par de chicas de Slytherin de cuarto año, regresaron rápidamente por donde venían y se escondieron detrás de un armario.

Ambos estaban exhaustos sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y pronto aunque eran unos roedores comenzaron a pelear sólo se escuchaban chillidos provenientes de los dos lo que atrajo una presencia no deseada para ambos Filch y su gata.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Eltanin caminaba con una grueso libro bajo el brazo, caminaba moviendo coquetamente su cuerpo, llego ante la estatua que daba paso a la oficina del director.

—Caramelos de limón— dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras estrujaba el libro

Subió las escaleras y toco la puerta con unos rítmicos golpes y la abrió tras un adelante del director. Cuando entro el director la recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Señorita Malfoy ¿qué la trae por aquí?— dijo el director sentándose en su silla

—Director Dumbledore le traigo una propuesta— dijo sentándose y cruzando sus piernas con una sonrisa ladeada

—¿Que clase de propuesta señorita Malfoy? Me intriga mucho— el director sonrió

La joven puso el libro en la mesa y se lo extendió al director quien lo tomo y hojeo mientras la menor de los Malfoy sonreía malignamente. El director miro a la pequeña.

—Explíqueme su idea, creo que me interesa— dijo el Director

* * *

Ambos roedores estaban exhaustos escondidos detrás de un armario, chillando reclamándoselas sin entender palabra o mejor dicho chillido alguno.

—Bien señora Norris ahí tienes tu cena—dijo Filch

Los dos roedores voltearon al escuchar eso y para su horror vieron como la gata de Filch se abalanzaba contra ellos.

Rápidamente salieron corriendo haciendo que la señeros Norris se golpeará contra el armario pero rápidamente se paró y salió a cazar a ambos roedores con Filch detrás de ella.

Draco y Hermione corrían tan rápido como sus pequeñas patas les permitían, escuchaban tras ellos los maullidos de la señora Norris. Pero en un cruce cada quien tomo caminos diferentes y para mala suerte de Draco la señora Norris la siguió.

Hermione subía escaleras el castillo le parecía desconocido y grande. Quería regresar a la enfermería seguramente la profesora McGonagall estaría preocupada por su desaparición, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a decirle al hurón que se apresurara pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo detrás de ella, espero unos momentos y nada pensó en regresar pero decidió regresar a su camino que le importaba lo que le pasara al ególatra de Malfoy. Hermione continuo caminando por un gran pasillo buscando la enfermería sin darse cuenta de que unos grandes ojos la veían hambrientos.

Draco caminaba hasta que llego a unas escaleras las cuales subió sin pensar, se giró un poco para esperar a la sabelotodo pero no la vio detrás de el, decidió apresurarse ya que podía escuchar los maullidos de la señora Norris detrás de el, que Granger se las arreglara sola. Se apresuró a subir las largas escaleras hasta que llego a un pasillo grande y camino por el buscando la enfermería seguramente ahora a la vieja de McGonagall le estaría dando un infarto al no verlos en el mismo lugar

* * *

La animaga caminaba apresurada necesitaba que Dumbledore ayudara a los premios anuales a regresar a su estado normal. Cuando iba a entrar vio salir a la pequeña Malfoy sonriente.

—Señorita Malfoy, será mejor que me acompañe— dijo la animaga

La pequeña frunció el ceño y la miro interrogante—¿ha pasado algo?

—Pase por favor les explicare con calma adentro

Dicho esto ambas pasaron a la oficina del director

—Albus tenemos un problema— dijo la subdirectora

—¿Qué ocurre Minerva?

—El señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger tuvieron un pequeño problema en clase— dijo la joven y el director la vieron curiosos el director sabía perfectamente he aquellos dos siempre tenían incidentes y la menos de los Malfoy simplemente lo sabía —ambos lanzaron un hechizo de transfiguración de alto nivel al mismo tiempo y ambos se transformaron

La pequeña Malfoy ahogo una risa con sus manos, seguramente el idiota de su hermano se había puesto a molestar a Hermione y esta se había molestado y habían comenzado a lanzarse hechizos, el tan solo imaginar a su hermano perdiendo la calma daba risa.

—Y dígame profesora ¿en que se han transformado?— pregunto divertida la menor

—Señorita Malfoy no es cosa de risa, la señorita Granger fue transformada en ratón y el señor Malfoy en hurón...

La animaga no pudo continuar gracias a la risa de la pequeña Eltanin, le lanzo una severa mirada y la pequeña se calmó un poco.

—Lo siento profesora pero debe admitir que es gracioso— se disculpó la rubia y la animaga asintió no muy con convencida

—Bien minerva vamos a regresar a ese par a la normalidad— dijo el director sonriente mientras les indicaba a ambas que lo siguieran a la enfermería

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

La clase de pociones había concluido y ahora los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin salían.

Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe y Goyle fueron a la enfermería inmediatamente dejando atrás a los dos Gryffindor que estaban preocupados por su amiga.

—Ro-ro ¿a dónde vas?—pregunto Lavender en cuanto vio que su novio salía corriendo del salón junto con Harry

—Con Hermione— respondió Ron

—Ro-ro dijiste que iríamos al lago negro juntos— protesto Lavender

—Pero Lav-Lav tu viste lo que paso en la clase de transformaciones—Ron tenía la esperanza de que si estaba con ella en esos momentos ella lo perdonaría, sabía que el le gustaba, Malfoy se lo había confirmado la clase pasada pero el ahora estaba con Lavender

—Si lo vi, pero ella se lo busco por pelear con Malfoy—suspiro cansada y sus ojos se cristalizaron—eso es lo que te decía el otro día, ella te importa más que yo, incluso romperás una promesa que me hiciste para ir con ella

Ron suspiro con pesadez y se froto la cara desesperado—Esta bien vamos amor—dijo mientras tomaba su mano y se volteaba a ver a Harry—Harry creo que irás tu solo

Harry no dijo nada sólo se alejó, estaba molesto con su amigo. Antes de ir le mandaría un mensaje a Ginny para que fuera a la enfermería a ver a Hermione. Encontró a un niño de Gryffindor un año menor y le mando con el el mensaje a Ginny. Se dirigió presuroso a la enfermería y cuando llego vio que el grupo de Slytherins están aún la puerta, parecía que estaban en shock, extrañado de acerco y cuando vio la enfermería ahora fue él el que estaba en shock.

La enfermería estaba destrozada e inundada, y adentro Astoria Greengrass y la enfermera Pomfrey trataban de reparar todo con varita en mano.

—¡Por Merlin! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!—se escucho la voz de la profesora McGonagall

Todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados. El profesor Dumbledore tenía una sonrisa en la cara, la animaga parecía que sin cualquier momento le daría un ataque al corazón y Eltanin no entendía porque la enfermería estaba destrozada.

—Señor, hubo un pequeño problema, al parecer había roedores en la enfermería— dijo Pomfrey

—Oh, pero no eran simples roedores, eran alumnos de este colegio, ¿dígame que les paso?

—Lo siento director pero se fueron de la enfermería, nunca pensé que fueran alumnos lo siento— Se disculpó Astoria

Eltanin sonrió tal vez Astoria le serviría de algo, por el momento tenía a Draco y Hermione solos, aunque fueran roedores al fin y al cabo eran ellos.

—Necesitamos encontrarlos pronto, algo podría pasarles— dijo Eltanin fingiendo preocupación

—Si tenemos que encontrarlos Draco es un pequeño e indefenso hurón algo podría pasarle— dijo con sorna Theo recibiendo un fuerte codazo por parte de Pansy

El director asintió y los chicos salieron por el pasillo presurosos, al dar la vuelta por un recodo se detuvieron en seco dándose cuenta que ninguno sabía exactamente en donde buscarlos, después de todo el castillo era enorme podrían estar en cualquier lado

—Nos separaremos—dijo Pansy un tanto histérica— Ustedes Vicent y Gregory vallan a buscarlos por allá— dijo señalando unas escaleras que bajaban, todos asintieron estaban seguros de que ninguno de los dos grandulones sería de mucha ayuda por eso Pansy los había mandado por allá —Theo tu irás sólo ve por los salones de los de sexto—dijo señalando el lugar— ustedes Potter y Eltanin—señalo el pasillo de la derecha— irán por allá, Blaise y yo iremos por acá— dijo señalando el pasillo contrario— si alguien los encuentra haga alguna señal que sea entendible

Dicho esto todos se fueron por donde Pansy había dicho.

Theo caminaba cuidadosamente mirando el piso, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento un hurón o un ratón saliera de su escondite y lo pisara, tan concentrado iba viendo el suelo que no se dijo por donde caminaba y choco contra alguien mandándolo al suelo.

—Oh lo siento tanto—se disculpó el chico mientras levantaba la vista

Allí tirada estaba Luna Lovegood, con unos extraños lentes que ahora no estaban bien puestos, su cabello un poco revuelto, y muchos libros tirados a su alrededor.

—Lovegood, en verdad lo siento no veía por donde caminaba— dijo mientras se agachaba a levantar los libros de la chica

—No importa Nott no es como si yo hubiera ido muy atenta—dijo soñadora Luna mientras se quitaba los lentes

—Bueno de cualquier forma lo siento, es que estaba buscando algo— Theo se levantó y le extendió su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse

—¿Buscabas Nargales? Porqué si lo hacías lo estabas haciendo mal, no los encontrarás en el suelo— dijo soñadora mente Luna mientras se levantaba con ayuda del Slytherin

El chico no entendió palabra por lo que levantó las cejas sorprendido—¿Narmales? No lo siento no buscaba Narmales buscaba a Draco y a Granger

Luna río al escuchar como llamaba a los Nargales, nunca nadie sabía decirlo la primera vez, pero decidió dejarlo así cuando escucho a quienes buscaba

—Haaaa pero ellos son altos, bueno al menos Malfoy lo es, por eso no creo que debas buscarlo en el suelo, aunque si esta tirado tal vez si aunque no veo la razón por la que debería estar tirado, se ensuciaría y viendo como es no creo que le agradé mucho el estar tirado

Theo tenía una cara de incredulidad al escuchar todo lo que decía Luna, así que sólo sonrió—No lo que pasa es que ambos se transformaron, Draco es un hurón albino y Granger es un ratón marrón—explico Theo divertido de tan solo acordarse— por eso los busco en el suelo, se han perdido y necesitamos encontrarlos para regresarlos a la normalidad

—Oh te ayudare a buscarlos, tal vez tienen muchos Torposolos rodeándolos— dijo Luna

Así que ambos se fueron buscando por el piso cualquier señal de movimiento

Harry se reprochaba a si mismo el haberle prestado el mapa del merodeador a Neville, en estos momentos sería de mucha ayuda.

—Harry ¿Escuchas eso?—pregunto Eltanin mientras indicaba con su dedo que guardara silencio al ver que el chico iba a hablar

Harry guardo silencio agudizo su sentido del oído y pudo escuchar pequeños sonidos, alguien roía algo estaba seguro de que era Hermione aunque no estaba muy seguro del porque lo hacia

—Harry sígueme creo que encontramos a Hermione

Harry asintió y entraron al aula de donde provenía el ruido

—Lumos— susurro Eltanin y su varita se ilumino y pudieron ver dos pequeños ojos brillantes debajo de una mesa

—Es Hermione estoy seguro— dijo Harry mientras avanzaba pero atrapar al pequeño roedor no iba a ser nada fácil ya después lo sabrían

Pansy y Blaise caminaban por el pasillo sigilosamente cuando vieron algo blanco escurriese fuera de unos salones

—Blaise encontramos a Draco— dijo Pansy emocionada

El Moreno sólo asintió y corrió hacia donde estaba el pequeño animal pero no contaba con que el hurón saliera corriendo haciendo que Blaise casi chocara con la pared

—Por Merlin Zabini idiota lo asustaste—reclamo Pansy mientras salía corriendo detrás del hurón. Blaise agito la cabeza y salió corriendo detrás de Pansy ese Draco ya se las pagaría después

Mientras tanto Crabbe y Goyle caminaban por el piso que les habían señalado, estaban bastante calmados hasta que escucharon chillidos delante de ellos, apresuraron el paso.

Ginny al enterarse de lo sucedido con su amiga corrió a la enfermería encontrándola vacía, se adentró sin pensarlo dos veces no había señales de Pomfrey por ningún lado, camino silenciosamente por las camillas hasta que algo llamo su atención, era una silueta, se acercó más hasta que pudo ver claramente de que se trataba.

Astoria se estaba cambiando en una de las camillas, las sábanas que dividían a las camas ocultaban su cuerpo pero dejaban ver su silueta, sus suaves curvas, su cuerpo de modelo. Ginny trago grueso al ver aquello jamás se imaginó encontrarse con eso así que salió roja como un tomate de la enfermería.

Hermione corría por el pasillo nunca se imaginó que estaría en una persecución de ese tipo, tenía miedo, incluso más que en sus batallas contra los mortifagos. Detrás de ella una enorme lechuza venía volando con las garras preparadas para atraparla. Hermione corría de un lado para otro lo más rápido que podía, sabía que si se detenía un momento su vida acabaría. Maldito Malfoy que la había hechizado, maldito maldito maldito, si salía de esa lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

Draco Malfoy corría por el pasillo la gata esa no había dejado de seguirlo en ningún momento, sabía que en cualquier momento le daría alcance. Todo gracias a esa sabelotodo, suplicaba a Merlin internamente que lo ayudara, pensó en su madre y en su hermana, Merlin, pobre de su hermana cuando se enterara de su fatídica muerte, que patético. Continuo corriendo podía voltear atrás y ver como la gata aún lo seguía, sólo apresuro el paso cerrando los ojos.

Los dos estaban seguros de que morirían en ese mismo momento. Y PAM chocaron de frente noqueandose un poco, Hermione fue la más afectada al ser mucho más pequeña, al parecer había quedado inconsciente "Maldita Granger" pensó Draco al ver que la ratona no reaccionaba, vio como en ese momento la gata de Filch se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos y pudo ver la razón por la que Granger corría una espeluznante lechuza venía volando.

En un arrebato, que ni el mismísimo Draco Malfoy comprendía ni comprendería se enrollo alrededor de Granger protegiéndola con su cuerpo, cerro los ojos y espero su tan patética muerte, espero un golpe, una mordida, esperaba dolor. Pero nada de eso llego, abrió un poco los ojos esperando ver todo blanco señal de que había muerto. Pero se sorprendió al ver el lugar donde había estado antes.

—Draco pensé que morirías— dijo Goyle mientras lo levantaba del suelo. Draco solo se acurruco en el, suficientes sustos había tenido el día de hoy

—Creo que Granger se murió— murmuro Crabbe—Oh sigue viva— dijo tomando al ratón entre sus manos

Draco rodo los ojos estaba demasiado cansado por toda la loca carrera que había tenido, nunca había visto el castillo tan grande, nunca se había sentido tan asustado, nunca había protegido a alguien de esa forma, y con esos pensamientos se durmió en brazos de su grandulón amigo

Eltanin y Harry llegaban a la enfermería con un pequeño ratón en un contenedor de madera, estaban despeinados y un poco arañados, el cabello antes perfecto de Eltanin ahora estaba alborotado como el de su tía Bella mientras que el de Harry... Bueno mejor no habláremos del de Harry.

Pasy y Blaise también regresaban del mismo modo que ambos leones, Pansy tenía su cabello esponjado y varias manchas de lodo estaban en su uniforme, Blaise tenía lodo en toda la cara y traía consigo a un hurón en una jaula.

Cuando serpientes y leones de encontraron frente a frente ahogaron un grito al ver su estado, ingresaron rápidamente a la enfermería. El director y la subdirectora se encontraban dentro, rápidamente los pusieron en la cama aún en las jaulas.

El director lanzo un hechizo y nada, el hurón decía siendo hurón y el ratón ratón, lo volvió a lanzar y nada. Repitió el proceso anterior pero nada cambiaba.

Eltanin ahogo un grito ahora tenía un hermano hurón y a una cuñada no reconocida hecha ratón. Que les diría a sus padres.

—Oh Harry, espero que mi madre quiera a sus nietos aunque sean de ese modo. Rayos y yo que quería que mi madre viera lo hermosa que Hermione se vería al lado de Draco

Harry asintió sintiendo pena por la pareja. Miro al ratón y algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos al ver a su hermana de esa forma. Todo había sido en vano.

Pansy y Blaise observaban, no podían creer que de amigo pasaría a ser su mascota.

Pansy y Eltanin comenzaron a llorar, Harry y Blaise las consolaban mientras ellos mantenían también los ojos llorosos, la subdirectora tenía las manos en la boca ahogando un grito al ver a sus mejores alumnos de ese modo. El director Dumbledore examinaba a el par que tenía enfrente.

Entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver a Crabbe y Goyle quienes caminaba presurosos. Al ver la cara que tenían sus amigos y los leones se acercaron tímidamente olvidando a quienes llegaban consigo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunto Crabbe

—Crabbe, Goyle, Draco el... El...—Pansy no pudo seguir hablando debido al llanto, Zabini la apretó contra el mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la de Pansy

—Los perdimos, a ambos— dijo Elatanin entre llanto

Goyle quería llorar, el verlos de ese modo lo hizo sentirse muy mal al perder a su amigo, aunque en el fondo sentía que ellos estaban equivocados pero no sabía porque si frente a el estaban ambos.

Crabbe se quedo pensativo un momento, pasaron 2 minutos, 3, 5, 7, 10 hasta que finalmente comprendió porque la historia no le cuadraba.

—Esos no son Draco y Granger—dijo Crabbe

Goyle pareció captar también y asintió

—Pero que dicen?— pregunto Harry extrañado

—Esos no son Draco y Granger— repitió Goyle

—Escuchamos eso no es necesario que lo repitan. Pero a que se refieren. Expliquense—ordeno Blaise

Los chicos solo sonrieron y les mostraron a los verdaderos Malfoy y Granger. Pansy y Eltanin gritaron efusivamente. Harry lloro al ver que su mejor amiga estaba bien y Blaise... Quería estrangular a ese par por ser tan despistados

—Que alegría! Póngalos en las camillas ahora les quitaremos el hechizo— dijo McGonagall alegremente

Y así lo hicieron el hurón estaba en una camilla y el ratón en otra. Ambos dormidos. El director recitó el hechizo devolviéndolos a la normalidad.

—Déjenlos descansar— pidió el director mientras salía con la profesora detrás del el

Los chicos asintieron mientras salían de la enfermería. El incidente les había hecho ver lo mucho que los querían. Pero algo faltaba. Pero ninguno recordaba que era.

—Un momento ¿donde esta Theo?— pregunto Eltanin quien fue la que se dio cuenta de que era lo que faltaba

Y como si hubiera sido invocado Theodore Nott apareció, pero no sólo Luna Lovegood estaba con el. Al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de que se habían encontrado con sus amigos.

Ambos chicos traían unas extrañas lupas, y veían atentamente el suelo, examinado cada parte de este. Luna iba delante como si guiara una expedición mientras que Theo traía consigo una enorme bolsa de trapo y una lupa bastante más extraña que la de Luna.

Los leones y serpientes no sabían que decir al verlos de tal forma. Tenían la boca abierta y cara de incredulidad al no comprender lo que pasaba con ellos.

—vamos Theo, lo lograremos— dijo Luna mientras sacaba un extraño libro y lo veía mientras seguía caminado—Según esto deben estar por estos sitios

Todos pensaron que seguirían buscando a Draco y Hermione pero la respuesta del Slytherin los hizo caer en la incredulidad completante.

—Tenías razón Luna, esos Torposolos son muy difíciles de encontrar

* * *

Hola Hola!

Bien debo decir a que esta vez los reviews se basaron prácticamente en las parejas improvise este capitulo. Antes de irme de vacaciones, bueno en el hotel xD pude leer sus reviews y entonces pensé ¿porque no darles unas pequeñas pistas de como serian las parejas? me iba a saltar directamente a que Hermione y Draco volvían a la normalidad ya estaba todo listo y entonces cambie de idea y salio este capitulo todo random xD espero les guste y asi se aclaren un poco sus dudas.

Nos leemos luego ahora si con el Plan de Eltanin espero subirlo el jueves.

Saludos y besos :3

Ya respondí a sus reviews me hicieron reir al leer sus opiniones con las parejas.

SALESIA:

Rayos, me has hecho reir mucho con tus reviews xD en verdad que no me esperaba varias cosas que mencionaste una de esas cosas fue esta ** lo que yo pensaría es que tanto habla Draco sobre Hermione que le ha picado las ganas por conocerla a su pequeña hermanita, pero no para matarla sino creo que es porque ha sido la única persona que le ha puesto las cosas difíciles ha Draco con su ingenio e inteligencia jejee!. **En verdad que mori de la risa no porque estes mal sino porque en verdad eso es lo que paso rayos pero ya veras mas adelante xD y esto tambien** por lo visto el blondo considera que es dueño absoluto del monopolio de las lágrimas de Hermione, ya sean por tristeza o alegría, pero nadi más que él puede sacarle una lágrima a la castañita jejeje** creo que tu me lees el cerebro acaso usas legeremancia conmigo? y bueno respecto a la amistad de Pansy con las chicas, creoque Pansy es como Hermione siempre con chicos, por lo que creoq ue se llevarian bastante bien, despues de todo a Pansy no la creo tan mala de hehco me cae muy bien. Y bueno de tu ultimo review si lastima que no se le ocurrio hubieran sido una pareja perfecta incluso en la vida real con los actores, porque segun Emma tuvo un amor por Felton cuando filmaban la pelicula, incluso asi se ven lindos, pero para eso existimos nosotras que cumplimos el sueño no realizado de ver a Draco y Hermione juntos. Pero creo que me hizo reir demasiado esto** si hasta un crítico literario de un periódico londinense comentó que esa pareja estaba destinada a acabar en divorcio ya que el pelirrojo era un lastre para la castaña que no compartían en realidad ninguna meta en común (cosa con la que estoy totalmente de acuerdo).** rayos que si xD yo se que solo durarían un dia casado y al siguiente hermione buscaria separarse de el xD. y bueno si todo Malfoy es posesivo no? y siempre consigue lo que quiere ;D y acerca de Drameo y Hermieta rayos mori mori mori y explote sali rodando y me converti en un bombon xD ya veras que libro escojo si hasta lo compre bueno queria leerlo ademas de todo xD pero ya veras que libro es ... bueno con las parejas solo me queda decir que por eso cree este capitulo para que se den una idea de lo que pasara xD ya quiero ver que tal se toman mi ... bueno mi insinuación de con quien podria terminar Ginny xD espero que te guste este capitulo creeme que ame tus reviews me mataron de la risa espero que sigas dejandome uno :3

Saludos :D


	7. Chapter 7 Plan en Marcha

Disclamer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

?Plan en Marcha?

Después del incidente de las transformaciones ni Draco ni Hermione se habían insultado, es más no siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

Escucharon atentamente la historia de sus amigos y como Harry y Eltanin habían confundido a Hermione con un ratón común y corriente, y como este se había metido entre las bancas haciéndolos caer múltiples veces, haciendo que al levantarse se golpearán en los respaldos de sillas y mesas, que se clavan algunas astillas, que algunas escobas se les cayeran encima y por supuesto porque no que chocaran entre ellos al ir por diferentes direcciones, que se golpearan y rasguñaran con las esquinas de las mesas y lo peor de todo había sido sin duda alguna tener que golpearse el dedo chiquito del pie contra las mesas y sillas. Por su parte a Blaise y Pansy no les había ido mejor, habían perseguido al hurón equivocado, el simpático animal se había escabullido hacia los jardines, y después de varios intentos fallidos por atraparla lo lograron, pero su mala suerte no terminaba ahí ya que el hurón había resultado ser la mascota perdida de una chica de Ravenclaw, quien al ver a su hurón antes blanco de color marrón por el lodo, claro sin mencionar que el animal estaba asustado y cansado, les reclamo a ambos Slytherin, y el que peor la había pasado fue Blaise al recibir una sonora bofetada por parte de la Ravenclaw. Theo y Luna por su parte se habían olvidado de ellos disculpándose muchas veces con ellos. Pero sin duda lo que más les extrañaba a ambos fue que Crabbe y Goyle les salvarán lanzando un Confundus a la lechuza y a la gata de Filch, nadie nunca espero que esos dos fueran los que al final terminarían salvándolos.

Desde ese suceso habían pasado ya una semana. Ahora era viernes y todos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor para la cena...

* * *

Sus rubios bucles caían graciosamente por su espalda, una cinta roja los mantenía alejados de su rostro, sus caderas de movían rítmicamente mientras su esponjosa falda se mecía a cada paso que daba, sus largas y bien formadas piernas daban pasos seguros, haciendo suspirar a más de uno cada vez que daba un paso, su sonrisa de autosuficiencia mostraba su digna y noble ascendencia, sus ojos color mercurio brillaron al ingresar al gran comedor, por fin su plan estaba en marcha, le había costado mucho lograr que fuera aceptado pero los resultados que tendría lo valía. Se dirigió a la mesa de los leones dispuesta a tomar la cena. Se sentó en su ahora lugar habitual al lado de Hermione y de Ginny, lo único malo que podía tener su lugar era el tener al pelirrojo frente a ella pero ni esa zanahoria con patas lograría opacar su felicidad.

—Pareces muy feliz— dijo Neville quien estaba sentado a su lado ya que Hermione aún no llegaba

—Lo estoy, por cierto ¿dónde esta Herms?

—En la biblioteca, y parece que la invocaste— dijo divertido

En ese momento una castaña iba entrando al comedor, después de que la menor de los Malfoy le hiciera ese ligero cambio a su uniforme, subiendo la falda y ajustando su blusa, atraía más miradas de las que ella quisiera, tomo su lugar en la mesa, era la princesa de los leones, título del cual no tenía conocimiento y que ahora compartía con la menor de los Malfoy, de sirvió un jugo de calabaza y se suponía a tomarlo cuando la sonrisa de Eltanin la alerto, era la sonrisa de cuando se salía con la suya, cuando obtenía lo que quería y sobre todo cuando estaba ideando un plan, por lo que se aventuró a preguntar

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

—¿Debería haber hecho algo?— respondió fingiendo inocencia

—Tal vez, siempre traes esa sonrisa cuando algo te sale bien o cuando ideas uno de tus tantos planes macabros

—Valla Herms, que bien me conoces y eso que no nos conocemos ni un año

—Que te puedo decir

La cena fue agradable, los leones reirán ante las ocurrencias de Eltanin. Hermione sintió una fuerte mirada clavada en su nuca, volteo un poco solo para encontrarse con unos ojos mercurio, sintió un raro escalofrío y desvío la mirada de nuevo hacia su plato. Cuando la cena acabo el director Dumbledore se paró dispuesto a dar un anuncio.

—Jóvenes, debo informales que una nueva actividad se llevará a cabo en Hogwarts, una actividad cultural y artística, —los murmullos no se dejaron esperar, en esas fechas no solía haber ninguna actividad y menos a dos fines de semana de la fiesta de Halloween— se llevara a cabo una representación de una obra literaria, una obra literaria muggle, harán una obra de teatro— Hermione y Harry se miraron emocionados al igual que muchos hijos de muggles, sabían a la perfección que era una obra de teatro y a Hermione le gustaba mucho ir a verlas con sus padres—Solo podrán participar los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año, así que al finalizar la cena les pediré que no se retiren y permanezcan en el comedor

Con esto se dio por finalizado el discurso, la mayoría estaban emocionados, muchos querían participar y otros no les agrado mucho la idea, en especial a las serpientes a las que no les agrado el hecho de que fuera literatura muggle, entre ellos Malfoy, los Greengrass y Blustrode. Después de que todos los de cursos menores se fueran el director retomo la palabra

—Bien estimados alumnos, me alegra que esta nueva actividad sea aceptada en Hogwarts, cabe decir que la idea no fue mía sino de una alumna, quien se ofreció para encargarse de ser su maestra en el arte del teatro y quien les ayudara, denle un fuerte aplauso a Eltanin Malfoy

La aludida se paró y camino elegantemente hacia donde se encontraba el director del colegio ante los aplausos de muchos y la mirada atónita de las serpientes.

—Muchas gracias, como bien dijo el director esta es una actividad que los muggles suelen hacer, suelen invitar a los padres y amigos, por lo que a la obra que presentaremos asistirán los padres y alumnos de años menores. Como hay muchos estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año se hará un sorteo para ver quienes participarán, será completamente al azar...

—pasarán y tomarán un papel de esta esfera, quien tenga en el papel un punto rojo tendrá que participar obligatoriamente, quien tenga un punto negro se podrá retirar a su sala común, pasen por favor— término el discurso Albus Dumbledore

Uno a uno, los alumnos fueron tomando sus papeles, algunos gritaban entusiasmados como Pansy Parkinson o Lavender Brown, otros decepcionados como Parvati Patil, y otros no podían creer que tendrían que actuar, como les sucedía a Harry, Neville y Theodore

—Vamos Granger, tu primero— dijo el príncipe de las serpientes al notar que la leona intento meter la mano al mismo tiempo que el

La chica lo ignoro y saco su papel, lo abrió y quiso no haberlo hecho nunca, en medio de aquel cuadro había un gran punto color rojo, sólo ella podría tener tan mala suerte, palideció y la sangre le hirvió al escuchar la risa de Malfoy quien había visto desde su papel hasta tu cara.

—Valla valla Granger, parece que podrás mostrar tus talentos para hacer cosas muggles— se mofó el Rubio mientras sacaba su papel

—El karma te llegara algún día Malfoy y cuando ese día llegue reiré

—Si si lo que digas rata de biblioteca, en primer lugar ni siquiera se que es el karma, en segun...—se quedo sin palabras, en medio de su papel estaba un enorme punto rojo, pero que se creían, el no participaría en una actividad muggle, las risas de la castaña lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

—Valla Malfoy, eso es el karma, por burlarte de mi ahora tu también tendrás que participar, ya te quiero ver participando en una actividad muggle, quien lo diría el gran ególatra Draco Malfoy en una obra teatral de origen muggle. Muestra el actor que llevas dentro.

Muchos los miraban divertidos, otros indignados por burlarse de su príncipe, y Hermione de estaba ganando una mirada de odio puro por parte de Draco.

—Bien bien ahora todos los que tienen punto negro ¡fuera!— dijo Eltanin atrayendo atrayendo las miradas

—¡Señorita Malfoy!— la reprendió la profesora McGonagall

—lo siento profesora McGonagall

Todos aquellos que no podían participar en la obra salieron del gran comedor, y dentro de este solo quedaron 30 alumnos en el gran comedor.

—Bien ahora haremos la repartición de papeles, por favor vengan de nuevo y tomen otro papel, las mujeres de esta bola —dijo mostrando una bola de cristal rosa— y los chicos de esta otra— mostró una esfera azul

Todos tomaron los papeles y leyeron su personaje, y de nuevo Draco y Hermione fueron los últimos gracias a su deficiente entusiasmo y las intervenciones disimuladas de la rubia, ya que cada vez que alguno acercaba su mano esta retiraba la bola para pasársela a alguien más.

—Ahora le darán el nombre de su personaje a la profesora McGonagall

—Mi papel decía extra— le dijo una chica de Gryffindor a la rubia

—Oh! Si se me olvido decirles que algunos papeles dicen extra, eso quiere decir que sólo aparecerán en breves momentos, pero no por eso su papel es menos importante ya que le darán el ambiente a la obra, después de decirle su papel se podrán ir, pero mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana los esperare en la sala de menesteres, piensen en un lugar para ensayar... Ha y lleven ropa cómoda

Todos pasaron y dieron su papel sin tener idea de que era lo que hacían, después se fueron a su sala común a descansar

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, Draco estaba dormido plácidamente, si estuviera más cansado posiblemente hasta podría babear, pero no, estaba descansando cuando de pronto sintió que se ahogaba y que estaba mojado

—¡¿Qué rayos?!— grito furioso y miro a su alrededor encontrando a un Zabini temeroso y a un Nott divertido con varita en mano

—Nott— mascullo Draco mientras le veía seriamente

—Dime Draco— dijo Theodore calmado y fingiendo inocencia aunque con la varita en alto era muy poca la que podía fingir

—Acércate un poco— fingió inocencia también

—No quiero— se cruzó de brazos y fingió un puchero como niño pequeño al cual regañaban

—Maldito Nott ven aquí

Draco salto de la cama y corrió hacia Nott, pero este al ver las intenciones de su amigo salió como alma que lleva el diablo con Draco pisándole los talones hasta la sala común. En una persecución que podría pasar por la de unos niños de cinco años.

—Maldito Theo ven aquí— grito Draco al ver que Theo se ponía detrás de una mesa

—Nunca

Draco intento caminar hacia Theo rodeando la mesa, pero Theo también se movió de tal manera que quedaron en extremos opuestos, volvió a intentar rodear la mesa pero fue lo mismo, Draco dio un paso hacia su derecha y Theo también, otro paso hacia la izquierda por parte de Draco y otro hacia la izquierda por parte de Nott, dos pasos derechos, dos izquierdos, uno derecho, medio paso a la izquierda medio a la derecha, dos hacia la derecha y ¿dos hacia la derecha? Draco atrapo a Nott del brazo cuando este incrédulamente había ido hacia la izquierda

—Vamos Draco cálmate ni siquiera sabes porque te desperté

—Es sábado Theo, no tenemos clases hoy, por si no lo recuerdas

—Tal vez no tengamos clases pero tu hermana nos cito en la sala de los menesteres a las 8 en punto

—Maldición Theo porque no me dijiste antes

—Eso fue porque cierto Rubio se lanzó sobre mi

Draco se revolvió el cabello y se lanzó sobre un sillón refunfuñando

—Y a todo esto ¿que hora es?— pregunto mientras lanzaba su cabeza rubia hacia atrás y se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento

—Las 7:45 y si no te apuras tu bella hermana vendrá por nosotros y nos lanzara un hechizo— dijo Zabini aún temeroso por lo que el Rubio podría hacerles

—Maldición, a que hora se les ocurre despertarme—grito Draco mientras subía corriendo a su habitación para tomar un rápido baño y cambiarse.

* * *

A las 8:10 un grupo de Slytherin iba haciendo su entrada en la sala de menesteres, pero sólo entraron un gran balde de agua fría los recibió, Theo fue lo suficientemente rápido como para dar un paso atrás dejando que el agua mojara completamente a Draco y Blaise.

El Rubio no salía de su asombro dos veces se habían atrevido a lanzarle agua y eso que no siquiera llevaba ni una hora despierto. Maldijo por lo bajó y lanzo una mirada furiosa a los que estaban adentro. Nadie dijo nada sólo miraban con miedo al Rubio al ver la cara que traía.

—¿Quien demonios hizo esto?— grito haciendo que muchos saltaran del susto

—Fui yo Draco— dijo Eltanin cruzando se brazos

—Se puede saber por que rayos lo hiciste, en menos de una hora he recibido dos baños involuntarios— reclamo furioso el chico

La menor rodo los ojos y le quitó importancia haciendo un movimiento con las manos —Tal vez así llegues temprano la próxima vez

Theo paso en ese momento completamente seco, saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Eltanin y se dirigió a una esquina a esperar instrucciones. Blaise lo imitó secándose con un hechizo

Draco no salía de su incredulidad su hermana lo había regañado, eso era el colmo furioso camino donde sus amigos estaba, recargandose en la pared y cruzandose de brazos

Unos cinco minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a un adormilado Harry quien paso rápidamente, y ante la incredulidad del trío de Slytherin paso completamente seco. Los tres estaban a punto de protestar cuando ... SPLASH! Una enorme cantidad de agua caía sobre un Ron Weasley y una Lavender Brown recién llegados.

—¿Qué demonios?— fue lo único que pudo decir Ron al verse empapado de pies a cabeza

—Haaa haa estoy mojada y esta fría— se escucho lloriquear a Lavender

—Eso le enseñara a no llegar tarde— dijo Eltanin mientras subía a una silla con ayuda de Theo —Escúchenme todos, antes de comenzar con la obra, es decir los diálogos y escenas haremos algunos ejercicios...

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, haciendo demasiado ruido lo que provoco que la rubia se enojara al verse falta de atención. Eltanin enojada lanzo un Aguamenti hacia los chicos. La reacción fue inmediata algunos le lanzaron miradas de odio las cuales ignoró olímpicamente. Poco a poco se fueron secando con un hechizo cuando terminaron la rubia volvió a tomar la palabra

—Bien como les decía haremos algunos ejercicios para que tengan confianza en si mismos y en el resto de sus compañeros, la confianza es importante— todos asintieron y Eltanin bajo de la silla con una sonrisa malévola —Bien empecemos

El primer ejercicio que hicieron fue ponerse en círculo y caminar, Eltanin cada vez empujaba a alguien al centro y este gritaba alguna emoción. A nadie le desagrado eso ya que fue muy sencillo.

El siguiente ejercicio consistió en caminar con los ojos vendados por la sala, hubo muchos choques y claro el más estruendoso de todos fue protagonizado por Draco y Hermione, y no tuvo nada que ver con Eltanin ni que esta los hubiera movido de tal forma de que chocaran.

El siguiente ejercicio fue el acostarse en el suelo en una sola fila, una persona escogida por Eltanin rodaría sobre ellos. La primera fue Hermione no fue ninguna molestia para nadie debido que pesaba muy poco y lo hacia rápido, el problema llego cuando cayo en Malfoy, y claro tampoco Eltanin nada tuvo que ver en eso, y no tuvo que ver con el hecho de que pusiera a su hermano en medio de Crabbe y Goyle y estos al ser más corpulentos parecían una especie de montañas y Draco al ser delgado era como caer en un hoyo del cual no podías salir, y así fue cuando Hermione que se encontraba rodando cayo en el hoyo y al no poder salir el Rubio se desesperó y se paró haciendo que la chica cayera, claro que tuvo que recibir un Aguamenti por parte de su hermana como castigo.

El siguiente ejercicio fue en parejas escogidas al azar, en donde se tenían que dar bofetadas. Y de ese ejercicio salieron unas muy golpeadas, rasguñadas y con el pelo despeinado Astoria y Pansy.

El siguiente ejercicio consistía en que alguien se dejara caer al vacío, bueno a los brazos de sus compañeros. Los formo en dos filas de diez personas cada una, entrelazando sus manos con los de enfrente de tal forma que se hiciera una especie de superficie. La primera por voluntad propia fue Luna con quien nadie tuvo ninguna dificultad. Harry fue el siguiente los Slytherin estuvieron tentados a hacerle una broma pero la mirada acusadora de Eltanin los detuvo además de que tenía varita en mano dispuesta a lanzarles un Aguamenti, que parecía ser su hechizo favorito. Harry salió ileso del ejercicio, pero Ron no tuvo tanta suerte, las serpientes al ver que Eltanin sonreía malvadamente tomaron eso como un permiso y por eso cuando el chico se dejo caer de espaldas las serpientes se soltaron rápidamente dejando caer al suelo al pelirrojo.

El último ejercicio del día consistía en hacer de nuevo un círculo y una persona también elegida por Eltanin pasaba al centro y los demás se encargaban de decirle cosas, a las chicas cosas como fea, nadie te quiere, gorda, zorra, etc, eran cosas irientes. A algunos les dolían un poco, se les aguadaban los ojos, bajaban la mirada o algo parecido, otros ni se inmutaban como era Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y sorpresivamente Luna Lovegood. Pero sin duda la más afectada fue una chica de Hufflepuff, parecía ser de sexto año, le dijeron lo mismo que a la mayoría pero la chica no lo soporto y salió llorando de la sala.

Después de varios golpes, arañazos, y lágrimas los ejercicios terminaron. Ahora estaban todos sentados en el piso. Draco Malfoy asesinaba con la mirada a Hermione , Ginny y Luna, la razón, Pansy estaba sentada con ellas, había preferido estar con ellas que con sus amigos de toda la vida. Blaise tenía una mirada parecida dirigida a las chicas mientras que Theo simplemente veía aburrido como sus amigos mataban a las chicas con la mirada.

—Bien ahora un último ejercicio que les ayudara mucho— dijo Eltanin sonriente mientras traía consigo una lista— se dividirán en tres grupos y harán un sketch

Muchos se quedaron sin saber de que hablaba, Eltanin rodo los ojos y explico lo que era.

—Bien, ahora les diré con quien deben trabajar...

—¿No escogeremos nosotros los equipos?—Pregunto Padma

—No. Yo les diré quien es su equipo. Los equipos serán de 10 personas en el equipo uno estarán: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Nathalie Whiteson, Harry Potter, Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom, Millicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle y Draco Malfoy.—Sonrio internamente al ver la cara de su hermano y su futura cuñada—El segundo grupo estarán Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan, Delia Leitich, Lavender Brown, Astoria Greengrass, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Ernie McMillian y Cormac McLaggen. Y bueno es más que obvio que los que faltan estarán en el tercer grupo—Sonrió al ver los grupos— bien el grupo uno irá hacia allá a decidir que hacer—señalo el lado izquierdo de la sala— el equipo dos estará del lado derecho—señalo el lugar— y el equipo tres estará en la parte de atrás—dijo mientras señalaba atrás de ella— Bien su tema serán las drogas, la adicción a las drogas—Sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad que tenían— bien a trabajar

Rápidamente se dirigieron a donde la rubia les había indicado.

—¿Bien que es lo que haremos?—pregunto Nathalie una chica de Ravenclaw

—Podrianos interpretar a una familia disfuncional, son dos padres y tienen dos hijos, el mayor será adicto a las drogas, tendrá tres amigos quienes serán adictos también, también tendrá un novio o novia que no será adicto, este lo tratara de ayudar pero el se negara, terminarán porque no quiere ver como se muere y el otro enojado decide que no lo necesita y así, después el hermano menor se dará cuenta hablara con su hermano y lo llevara con un doctor que lo ayude ya curado del todo decide buscar a su ex pareja y así vuelven a estar juntos al ver que se ha...

—Muy bonita historia Granger, demasiado cursi debo decir—se burlo Draco

—Tienes una idea mejor Malfoy?—pregunto la castaña irritada, esta bien que fuera un poco cursi al regresarlos juntos pero era una buena historia

—Muchas, pero simplemente no quiero gastar mis palabras—dijo el Rubio con autosuficiencia mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado

—Entonces esta decidió haremos la historia de Hermione—dijo Pansy emocionada— Bien Goyle y Millicent serán los padres

—¿Nosotros?—preguntaron ambos señalandose

—Si. Ustedes serán los padres. Luna será la hija menor de ellos—La aludida sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—Bien Potter tu serás el que suministra las drogas...

—¿Yo porque?—interrogo Harry—yo no tengo cara de vendedor de drogas es más juraría que me atraparían en seguida

Pansy bufo —Bien, Nott tu serás el vendedor—Theo sonrió de lado como si fuera un Malfoy— Harry serás un adicto

—Bien—El aludido asintió con la cabeza pero entonces reacciono—Espera, ¿Que? No gracias, prefiero vender las drogas o ser el doctor...

—No digas más Potter tenías razón no sirves para ser un vendedor, serás un adicto junto conmigo y Longbottom—Neville se limitó a asentir al igual que Harry, un poco temerosos de los ojos que la chica les estaba dirigiendo.

—Bien, Draco tu serás el Adicto principal—Pansy sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad de su amigo

—¡Yo no quiero serlo!—dijo frunciendo el seño—Que sea Theo estoy seguro de que el quiere, ¡yo no quiero ser un maldito adicto a nada!

—No Draco—Pansy rodo los ojos— Tu debes ser el adicto eres el único aquí que entra en ese papel

—¡¿Acaso me viste cara de adicto?! ¡¿Qué crees que mi vida sería tan miserable para tomar esas cosas?!—grito Draco enfurecido dirigiéndome una fría mirada a la morena

—¡No me importa lo que pienses Draco Malfoy! ¡Serás el maldito Adicto te guste o no!—Grito Pansy, Draco estuvo a punto de reprochar, Pansy cerro los ojos contó hasta diez y mío fríamente al Rubio—Además tu eres Rubio, Luna es rubia, por lo tanto deben ser hermanos

Draco bufo molesto mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a su amiga quien lo ignoro olímpica y majestuosamente

—Yo seré la doctora—dijo Nathalie segura de si misma

Los ojos de Hermione y Draco se abrieron como platos, ambos sabía lo que eso significaba.

—¡NO!—gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo atrayendo todas las miradas en la sala

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?— pregunto Hermione exaltada—Significa que...

—¡Que tendría que pretender ser el novio de Granger!—término Draco. Más allá Eltanin rió socarronamente.

—Pero deben admitir que se ve más probable que ustedes dos estén juntos a que Draco este con Whiteson— dijo Theo sonriendo

—Me niego—dijo Hemrione cruzandose de brazos

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Granger, me niego a hacerlo— dijo Draco fríamente mientras mataba con la mirada a todos sus compañeros

—Pero, sólo será una actuación no es como si de verdad fueran a ser novios aunque se verían lindos juntos, hay mucha tensión sexual entre ustedes, sería lindo que salieran en la vida real—Luna hablo de manera soñadora sonriendo ante lo lindo de su idea

Ambos chicos se quedaron con la cara en blanco, balbuceaban y parecía que en cualquier momento sus ojos se saldrían. Una risa los saco de su estado de shock y vieron a Theo riendo a carcajadas, pronto escucharon una risa que venía de atrás de ellos y vieron a Eltanin roja como un tomate de la risa, pronto se escucho la pequeña risa de Pansy. Neville y Luna solo sonrieron mientras que Harry no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

—¡QUE CREEN QUE ACABAN DE DECIR! ¡RETRACTATE AHIRA MISMO LOVEGOOD!—frío furioso Draco

Eltanin frunció el seño, seguida de todos los demás

—Draco Lucius Malfoy no le hables de esa forma a Luna—le dijo fríamente Eltanin a su hermano

—¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? Dijo que haría bonita pareja con la sabelotodo insufrible de Granger

—Si lo escuche pero eso no te da derecho de hablarle así—Dijo cruzandose de brazos—¡EL TIEMPO TÉRMINO, AHORA PASARÁN Y USTEDES SERÁN LOS PRIMEROS!—dijo señalándolos—APÚRENSE !

Los aludidos se dirigieron al centro de la sala con cara de espanto, no tenían mi diálogos ni nada, sólo la historia

—Improvisemos—les susurro Neville

Todos asintieron y así comenzó su sketch, claro que Draco tuvo que hacer al final de todo el papel del drogadicto. Cuando llego la hora de que Draco iría a ver a su novia no supo que hacer.

Pansy empujo a Hermione al centro junto con Draco, quien vio con terror como su amiga empujaba a la castaña hacia el. Sin más que poder hacer tuvieron que fingir un noviazgo

—Hola amor— dijo con fríamente y con desprecio el Rubio

—Hola— respondió secamente Hermione

Todos en su equipo se dieron de topes en la pared al ver la seca actuación de ambos. Theo estuvo tentado a lanzarles un imperio pero se contuvo. Fue nada más y nada menos que Neville el que salvó la historia al final de todo.

Nadie nunca creyó que Neville Longbottom tendría tanto talento para la actuación, ni siquiera el lo sabía.

Una vez terminados los sketch Eltanin los sentó en el piso en forma de media luna mientras ella se sentaba en una silla frente a ellos, con un libro en brazos y traía también otro libro extraño para muchos pero para los hijos de padres muggles no eran más que un montón de hojas blancas engrapadas.

—Bien siéntense ahora, les voy a leer una parte del libro de donde he sacado el libreto—dijo Eltanin sonriendo, cruzo una de sus piernas y abrió el libro en una página, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer bajo la atenta mirada de todos

"Ocupada en observar las atenciones que Bingley prodigaba a su hermana, Lizzy estaba lejos de sospechar que ella también había sido objetó de atención; pero de parte de Dracy, quien, al principio, apenas le había concedido el ser bonita. La había visto en el baile, sin admirarla, y la siguiente vez que se encontraron él no tenía más intención de criticarla. Pero finalmente se había dado cuenta de que tenía agradables facciones, y así se lo comentó a sus amigos; además comenzó a percatarse de que ella era inteligente como pocas, lo que, para el, de manifestaba en sus ojos negros.

A tales descubrimientos siguieron otros de la misma índole; por más que, con sus ojos de crítico, percibía algunos defectos de simetría en su figura; aunque se vio precisado a reconocer que era esbelta y proporcionada, y a pesar de que aseguraba que sus modales no eran particularmente refinados, el se había prendado ya de su gracia y desenvoltura. Ella no sabía nada de eso, y, a sus ojos, él seguía siendo un hombre antipático, el mismo que no la había juzgado lo suficientemente hermosa para concederle el honor del baile."

Eltanin dejo de leer y cerro el libro, sonrió al ver que a la mayoría le había gustado la lectura o al menos eso deducía por sus caras

Draco pensaba en el papel que le había tocado le preocupaba bastante ademas de que se notaba que definitivamente sería una historia cursi para chicas.

Hermione había estado encantada con la lectura, aunque le recordaba a algo pero no sabía que, están asegura de que ella conocía ese libro, tal vez no lo había leído pero lo había visto, aunque ahora tenía otras preocupaciones en mente al escuchar esa pequeña parte de la historia.

Una chica de Hufflepuff levantó la mano como si estuviera en alguna clase —¿Que libro es?—pregunto cuando capturo la atención de Eltanin

—Oh! Es un libro muy bueno se llama Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen, la historia trata básicamente de que la elección más importante es el matrimonio y de que tienes que escoger bien a tu pareja

Los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras las chicas suspiraban. Eltanin escribió en un pizarrón que estaba al fondo del salón los personajes, todos miraron curiosos los 18 nombres de personajes escritos en el pizarrón. Algunos suspiraron resignados al no ver su personaje allí mientras que otros ponían cara de emoción o susto al ver el suyo en aquella lista.

—Estos son los personajes principales— Eltanin sonrió maléficamente mirando a su hermano y a la castaña disimuladamente— ahora aparecerán los nombres de la persona que lo interpretara a un lado del personaje

Eltanin se hizo a un lado mientras los nombres se empezaban a escribir mágicamente, varios grititos se escucharon pero hubo dos en especial que resonaron en toda la sala.

Personajes principales:

•Señor Bennet - Neville Longbottom

•Señora Bennet - Padma Patil

•Jane Bennet - Luna Lovegood

•Mary Bennet - Delia Leitich

•Catherine "Kitty" Bennet - Millicent Bulstrode

•Lydia Bennet - Lavender Brown

•Charles Bingley - Theodore Nott

•William Collins - Ron Weasley

•George Wickham - Harry Potter

•Sr. Hurst - Blaise Zabini

•Charlotte Lucas - Daphne Greengrass

•Georgiana Darcy - Pansy Parkinson

•Lady Catherine de Bourgh - Cho Chang

•Anne de Bourgh - Nathalie Whiteson

•Lousia Hurst - Ginevra Weasley

•Caroline Bingley - Astoria Greengrass

Protagonistas:

•Elizabeth Bennet - Hermione Granger

•Fitzwilliam Darcy - Draco Malfoy

* * *

Hola :D!

Aquí esa por fin la fase uno del Plan de Eltanin, se que el libro es muy común pero es que no encuentro más perfecta historia que se parezca a la de esos dos, pensé también en Romeo y Julieta pero como al final eran problemas familiares decidí que no. Otro libro que tenia en mente era El Conde de Monte Cristo. También pensé en la película de PD te amo y en unas obras que hice que se llamaban Historia de una Pasión y Amor en Rojo.

Bueno debo decirles que con este capítulo rememore mis días en teatro, los ejercicios que puso Eltanin fueron los que a mi me pusieron, el rodar sobre tus compañeros,(aunque me salte el de ponerse en una sola fila mientras alguien pasa sobre ti, y cada paso en cada persona la que esta abajo tiene que decir un número es muy doloroso pero según el maestro ayudaba a la voz o algo parecido) pasar y decir una emoción y aunque muchos lo decían entusiasmados otros solo pasaban y decían felicidad con tono de "huy que feliz estoy" (notese el sarcasmo), también lo de dejarse caer y claro lo de pelirrojo se me ocurrió al acordarme del golpe que se dio un compañero xD bueno prácticamente puse todo lo que me acordaba claro que no iba a ponerlos a correr gritando sus diálogos para ver que tan fuerte se escuchaban cuando corrían (cosa que a mi si me hicieron) xD para eso tienen los hechizos, por eso también no me metí en algunas definiciones que se supone Eltanin al ser maestra de teatro debería haberles dado, y, porque a mi parecer algunas son muy aburridas.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora alguna duda, queja o sugerencia háganmela saber.

Y respecto al capítulo anterior con lo de las parejas oh si ya esta decidido con quien se quedara Ginny festejen por eso xD

Por cierto el siguiente capitulo estara el domingo ya que tendre examen el sabado en mis propedeuticos y necesito estudiar :3

Saludos y Besos :3

Rose Malfoy:

No te vallas a morir! D:! haaa y ya somos dos que compartimos el odio de Ron y Lavender ¡muerte! y bueno Harry y Eltanin es probable si muy probable y Ginny bueno eso solo se me vino a la mente pero creo que quedarian bien aunque ahora ya se me vino otra idea a la mente ._. pero bueno ... no importa es bonito que leas la historia me algregra mucho eso. Gracias por tu observacion intentare lo de las mayusculas lo mas que pueda porque luego se me olvida y como el Ipod revisa todo eso ya no me fijo mucho en las mayusculas.

Un saludos :D

SALESIA:

Rayos que tu si me vas a matar de la risa con tus reviews los amo 3

y bueno haaa familia con familia xD sabes al principio de la historia pense en hacer a Harry y Hermione hermanos o primos pero me arrepenti pero bueno. AMO tus datos curiosos esta vez me quede con cara de WTF? ._. en verdad que no pude evitar preguntarme el que rayos hacia harry en una ilsa desierta y si estaba desierta como fue que sobrevivio y que rayos hacia el señor granger en ese lugar ._. pero bueno una prueba mas de que Harry y Hermione son como hermanos :3 ademas de que curiosamente sus nombres empiezan con H xD pero en algun momento pense que de la amistad incondicional pasarian al amor, no se, siempre crei que Rowling los pondria juntos al final o que incluso quedarían Hermione con Draco porque sigo diciendo que con Ron nunca quedaba. Ojala me pudieras seguir dejando tus datos curiosos porque los amo :3

de lo del comentario de Eltanin no nadie se dio cuenta, quizas porque fue tan natural en esos momentos, tal vez no escucharon quien sabe ya veras unos capitulos mas adelante al igual que que paso si Crabbe y Goyle se dieron cuenta y lo contaran todos esos detalles los veras en unos capitulos mas adelante porque curiosamente ya tengo como otros tres capitulos o bueno la mitad de otros tres capitulos pero no tengo el que sigue de este xD tengo las ideas pero no lo he escrito aun xD y bueno Theo y Luna hasta a mi se me hubiera olvidado buscarlos si esta Lunita claro si fuera chico porque sencillamente amo a Luna es tan asdfgasdf quisiera ser como ella *O* auqnue mas bien soy un Draco malfoy o eso me han dicho y ha salido en mis test xD aunque en uno salio que personificaria a Voldemort ._.U y Neville si tendra participacion claro que la tendra despues de todo a mi siempre me cayo mejor que Ron, como tu dices me parece un amigo mas leal que la zanahoria con patas pero no se manejar su personalidad no se ._. y bueno Ron ya tendra algun merito porque tambien fue parte importante en los otros seis años pero bueno en fin

Espero que te guste este capitulo y recuerdo que me habias dicho lo de Romeo y Julieta si lo pense pero no porque no podian estar juntos por los problemas que tenian sus familias y yo queria algo que fuera mas Hermy y Draco (porque las familias de estos no se conocen y tuvieron pleitos) y que mejor que Orgullo y Prejuicio al final de todo xd

Creeme que me haces reir mucho me sacaste mas de una sonrisa y risa :3

Saludos y un beso


	8. Chapter 8 Bajo la sombra del arbol

?Bajo la sombra del árbol?

Eltanin se hizo a un lado mientras los nombres se empezaban a escribir mágicamente, varios grititos se escucharon pero hubo dos en especial que resonaron en toda la sala.

Draco y Hermione se levantaron inmediatamente, ninguno podía creerlo, seguro aquello era un sucio truco para hacerlos rabiar.

—¡EXIJO QUE ME CAMBIEN EL PAPEL!— grito Draco furioso

—Lo siento hermano pero eso no será posible, sería injusto para los demás—dijo Eltanin calmadamente mientras jugaba con sus rizos

—¡ME IMPORTA UN ESPÁRRAGO SI ES JUSTO O NO! ¡NO PIENSO SER EL ENAMORADO DE GRANGER!— Draco estaba un poco rojo mientras que sus pupilas estaban un poco dilatadas y mantenía una mirada de odio

—¡Yo tampoco quiero ese papel! Es más, estoy segura de que a cualquier chica aquí le gustaría ¿Así que porque no lo cambiamos simplemente?—Pregunto Hermione aunque están bastante enojada hacia lo posible por calmarse

—¡EXACTO!¡ES MÁS SOLO GRANGER DEBERÍA DE CAMBIAR ELLA ES LA QUE LO ARRUINARA TODO!—Draco veía a la leona con furia

Esta por su parte poco a poco sintió la ira crecer dentro de ella, con paso cortos y firmes se acercó a Draco y saco su varita apuntando le al Rubio, mientras su rostro empezaba a tornarás rojo de la ira y mantenía su sueño fruncido.

—¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN MALFOY!¡SI NO ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON ALGO EL QUE DEBERÍA DEJAR EL PAPEL ERES TU!¡ADEMÁS ERAS TU EL QUE DIJO QUE NO QUERÍA PARTICIPAR DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!¡¿PORQUÉ TENDRÍA QUE SER YO LA QUE DEJE EL PAPEL?! ¡ADEMÁS NO CREO ARRUINARLO MÁS QUE TU!¡OH SI YA LO VEO, SERÁ UN GRAN DESASTRE POR TU CULPA!— le espero furiosa la leona cruzandose de brazos

—¡BIEN PUES LO DEJO NO ME IMPORTA!— grito Draco furioso mientras se paraba y caminaba a la salida

Cuando ya estaba por llegar a la salida sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de responderle y sólo fue consciente de como estaba mojándose poco a poco, cuando recobró la conciencia se encontró atado de pies y manos en el suelo, giro su cabeza y encontró a Hermione en la misma posición que el y de la misma forma.

—Draco Draco Draco, creo que habías aprendido en todos estos años a no llevarme la contraria

Draco escucho la voz de su hermana en su oído y se estremeció, giro la cabeza lentamente y la encontró a su lado sonriendo victoriosa

—Eltanin suelta me inmediatamente—le dijo de modo amenazante haciendo que Eltanin sonriera socarronamente —O si no, no participare

—Draco, no puedes hacer nada al respecto, tendrás que participar quieras o no, tendrás que hacer el papel de Darcy quieras o no, al igual que tu Hermione—la rubia dirigió su mirada a Hermione— tu tampoco te salvas. Quieran o no los dos tendrán que participar, no se hará ningún cambio de papel. Sólo tiene. Que decir que si y serán libres de nuevo.

Draco y Hermione se miraron molestos pero comprendieron que lo mejor sería seguirle el juego al menos por el momento a la menor, y con una mirada se transmitieron el odio que sentían al trabajar juntos y peor aún al ser la pareja protagonista. Miraron a Eltanin fulminandola con la mirada y asintieron lentamente. La rubia sonrió y libero a ambos de las cuerdas.

—Bien ahora que ya no tenemos más inconvenientes, pasaremos a describir un poco a los personajes.

Todos sonrieron prestando atención a la menor, algunos incluso se sentaron un poco más adelante para escuchar mejor. Claro que Draco y Hermione se habían movido en cuanto los soltaron quedando ambos en extremos opuestos de la media luna formada.

—Bien los primeros serán la familia Bennet, El señor Bennet Cabeza de la familia Bennet.—Eltanin vio como Neville tomaba un color rojo en sus mejillas al escuchar su personaje, la rubia suspiro y negó con la cabeza— No te preocupes Neville creo que eres bastante bueno en la actuacio. Bueno como decía, es un caballero inglés que está casado con la señora Bennet y tiene cinco hijas. El señor Bennet es un hombre agradable, inteligente y sarcástico; algo excéntrico, sólo puede divertirse a costa de su "nerviosa" esposa y sus dos hijas menores. Se siente más cercano a las dos mayores. Ha encontrado el equilibrio quedándose en la soledad de su estudio y desentendiéndose de la crianza de sus hijas. Con ello en cierto sentido abandona sus responsabilidades hacia la familia y lleva casi al desastre.

Al pobre de Neville parecía haberle dado un tic nervioso en su ojo, estaba seguro de que si el llevara a ser padre de cinco hijas nunca abandonaría sus responsabilidades, cuidaría de ellas lo más que pudiera.

—La señora Bennet es la esposa quejumbrosa y maleducada del señor Bennet—Continuo Eltanin— Su principal preocupación en la vida es ver a sus hijas bien casadas, sin importarle con quién mientras sean ricos y las cuiden después de la muerte del señor Bennet. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos se ven obstaculizados por su naturaleza imprudente y las frecuentes meteduras de pata en sociedad.

Padma se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando que ella no era así y que sería difícil hacer ese papel, aunque Ginny pensaba diferente ya que se reía disimuladamente

Jane Bennet es la mayor de las hermanas Bennet. Tiene veintitrés años de edad y es considerada generalmente la más hermosa de las hermanas. —Luna sonreía soñadoramente al escuchar a la chica mientras que un poco mas atrás cierto Slytherin asentía a lo que decía la rubia—La fuerza de sus sentimientos es difícil de ver para aquellos que no la conocen bien, debido a sus maneras reservadas y su dulzura con todos. Ella es incapaz de creer lo peor de la gente, con una personalidad timida, ingenua y pura de sentimientos, viendo sólo lo bueno.—Y allí es donde todos se dieron cuenta de que ella quedaba perfectamente en aquel papel, sólo una persona tan dulce y pura podía representar a otra igual— Se enamora de Charles Bingley, y queda desolada cuando él repentinamente rompe su relación sin más explicaciones.—Theo quien en ese momento estaba jugando con su varita y viendo distraídamente a Luna, al escuchar lo del enamorado y romper relación con su personaje dejo salir un hechizo que fue a dar contra una de las paredes, Eltanin frunció el sueño y le lanzo una severa mirada a un sonrojado Slytherin— Con el tiempo, sin embargo, el malentendido por parte de él queda aclarado y ella lo acepta como marido.

Lydia Bennet es la más joven de las hermanas. Tiene quince años.—Lavender al escuchar eso sonrió y se acaricio el cabello, Eltanin vio a la chica y como venganza por lo que paso con Hermione decidió bajarla de sus nubes abruptamente— Es muy coqueta, inocente, cabezota e imprudente. Es una holgazana, dedicada a seguir sus caprichos frívolos, especialmente la caza de los oficiales acuartelados en Meryton. —Para este punto la cara de Lavender mostrana molestia, mientras que Ginny y Pansy reian al verla de esa forma

—Pues no dista mucho de la realidad, sólo le falto decir que era una arpía— le susurro Ginny a Pansy y esta sonrió, no comprendía muy bien porque la pelirroja odiaba tanto a su cuñada pero a ella definitivamente no le caía bien Lavender desde que la vio coqueteando le a Blaise cuando estaban en cuarto.

El señor Wickham la seduce y ella se fuga con él sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias para su familia. —Continuo describiéndola Eltanin—Luego, gracias al señor Darcy, Wickham se casa con ella a cambio de que le pagaran la boda con Lydia y dinero.

Harry tenía una cara de desconcierto total, el no quería seducir a Lavender, la chica no era de su gracia, nunca lo había sido y menos después de que hirió a Hermione.

Mary Bennet es la más seria y sentenciosa de las hermanas Bennet. Es la única de sus hermanas que no es guapa, lo que le da un carácter amargado debido a las comparaciones a las que la someten con sus hermanas.—La chica encargada de ser Mary solo sonrió— Esto lo intenta remediar haciendo ver que no le interesan demasiado las reuniones sociales y que lo que le verdad le gusta es pulir sus conocimientos y sus dotes intelectuales, lo que le da un aire pedante.A pesar de creerlo tampoco es demasiado inteligente...

Delia era una chica Hufflepuf de séptimo año, una chica de piel apiñonada, cabellos negros y ojos igualmente negros, una chica muy simple.

— Bien, "Kitty" Bennet aunque mayor que su hermana Lydia, es en cierto modo su compinche. Imita todo lo que Lydia hace, y se muestra desproporcionadamente celosa cuando sólo invitan a Lydia a ir a Brighton con las tropas, pues ella también desea ir...

—Como que no me invitaron a mi!, eso es injusto— chillo Millicent

—La vida no es justa— bufo Eltanin molesta—¿En que me quede? Oh! si, Charles Bingley es el amigo más cercano del señor Darcy, a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades.—En este punto Theo comenzaba a sospechar que Eltanin había puesto a la mayoría por su forma de ser y no al azar como el y Draco con sus personalidades diferentes, aunque el no sabía que sólo los protagonistas fueron escogidos, pero par Theo era demasiada coincidencia todo, Lavender, Luna y ahora el — Es un joven extrovertido, extremadamente amable y rico, que alquila una propiedad cerca de la finca de los Bennet. A diferencia de muchos dentro de su círculo, él es asequible y se mezcla fácilmente en compañía de otros que se consideran por debajo de él.—Ahora no sólo Theo pensaba que habían sido escogidos, Hermione y Harry pensaban lo mismo ya que Theo era de los Slytherin que nunca los habían molestado— Se siente atraído por Jane Bennet, quien corresponde a sus sentimientos pero es demasiado tímida y reservada para expresarlos claramente.—Theo se coloreó de un lindo tono rosado contratando con sus ojos y cabello haciéndolo ver demasiado lindo.

—William Collins es el sobrino del señor Bennet, un clérigo que es su pariente varón más cercano, por lo que heredará Longbourn a la muerte del señor Bennet. Collins es un sicofante pomposo y de mente estrecha, excesivamente devoto y adulador de su patrona, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Aunque claro que sólo le faltaría ser más idiota para que fuera Weasley —Susurro Eltanin esto último— Al aconsejarle ésta que encuentre esposa, inicialmente selecciona a Jane, sólo para transferir instantáneamente sus afectos a Elizabeth al saber del próximo enlace de Jane con el señor Bingley. Después de ser rechazado por su segunda elección, propone matrimonio a Charlotte Lucas, que lo acepta.

—George Wickham es el enemigo del señor Darcy. Es un gallardo, encantador y guapo soldado que llama la atención de Elizabeth Bennet.—Harry con cada palabra de Eltanin se ponía un poco rojo, que le llamarán Gallardo, encantador y guapo lo hacían sonrojarse, aunque sólo fuera a su personaje— Su padre era el administrador del patrimonio Darcy, así que creció con el señor Darcy y su hermana, y era el favorito del padre de Darcy, ya fallecido. El encanto de Wickham encubre una naturaleza más conspiradora y deshonesta, y hay una amarga enemistad entre él y Darcy debido a su intento de raptar a Georgiana Darcy por su considerable dote.—Ahora Harry estaba seguro que los papeles no fueron al azar, como podía ser posible que pusieran hasta su enemistad con el hurón— Más tarde se fuga con Lydia Bennet, pero es encontrado por Darcy, quien le soborna para que se case con ella.

—Sr. Hurst es el marido de la Sra. Hurst, hermana del Sr. Bingley. Es un hombre frívolo cuya única afición es jugar a las cartas...

—CofcofcomoZabinicof— se escucho a Pansy haciendo que Blaise la fulminara con la mirada mientras muchos reirán por el comentario.

—Estas celosa de que no eres tu mi esposa— dijo el Moreno seguro de si mismo

—Ni quien quisiera ser tu esposa pedazo de...— Pansy estaba indignada y furiosa pero su comentario fue interrumpido por Eltanin

—POR LO QUE desprecia e ignora a todo aquél que no se siente atraído por los naipes. Cuando se entera precisamente de que Elizabeth prefiere la lectura al juego de cartas, deja de prestarle atención.

—Como Granger— le susurro Draco a Blaise y este río ante la atenta mirada de Eltanin que por supuesto lo hizo callar

—Charlotte Lucas es la amiga de Elizabeth, varios años mayor que ella. Por su madura edad y su precaria situación económica y de hogar, se ve obligada a aceptar la proposición de casamiento de William Collins, tras haber sido rechazado por Jane y Elizabeth. Tras el matrimonio, aparenta una felicidad basada en el materialismo, aunque interiormente esté vacía.

Tal vez la mayoría pensara que para Daphne eso era la felicidad al igual que para el personaje, pero para ella la felicidad era mucho más que eso, por lo que sólo se dedicó a seguirles haciendo creer que así era ella sonriendo como si la idea de casase por dinero la alegrara.

—Georgiana Darcy es la hermana menor del Sr. Darcy, una joven tímida que quiere a su hermano por encima de todo.— Pansy chillo emocionada haciendo sonreír a Eltanin—Al conocer a Elizabeth, Georgina siente una gran simpatía hacia ella y no duda en apoyar una relación entre ambos. —Eltanin estaba segura de que Pansy le ayudaría en sus próximos planes ya que se veía que Hermione no le caía tan mal y que haría casi cualquier cosa por ver a Draco feliz—Años atrás, fue seducida por George Wickham, quien intentó raptarla para casarse con ella con la ayuda de una alcahueta, pero el Sr. Darcy lo descubrió justo a tiempo, y no dejó que eso sucediera, ya que le "avisó" de que no lograría conseguir ni una moneda casándose con su hermana, después de eso Wickham desaparece.

—Potter eres un secuestrador de lo peor—dijo Pansy haciendo reír a Luna y Ginny y confundiendo al Moreno que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía la Rubia.

Eltanin espero respuesta a lo que Pansy dijo pero lo vio con cara de confusión y supo que no había prestado atención, así que con un movimiento fluido le lanzo un Aguamenti.

—¿Eltanin porque hiciste eso?—Preguro Harry mientras gotas caían de su pelo hacia el suelo, la muchacha sonrió socarronamente

—Espero que así prestes más atención Potter, eso también es una advertencia—dijo volviendo sus ojos fríos ocasionando que algunos temblaran ante tal acto tan Malfoy

—Lady Catherine de Bourgh es la tía del Sr. Darcy y protectora de William Collins, es una condesa rica y extremadamente recta y creyente de la férrea educación de las damas, que no cree preparadas sin un estudio profundo de dibujo, música, idiomas y artes variadas. Crítica, exigente y algo egocéntrica, no permite las insurrecciones propias de la juventud. Le gusta el lujo palaciego y los decorados ostentosos, así como un comportamiento muy refinado y correcto en sociedad. Infravalora y preenjuicia a todos aquellos que están por debajo de ellos en la jerarquía.

—Anne de Bourgh es la única hija de Lady Catherine, está comprometida desde su infancia con el Sr. Darcy. Es de constitución débil, lo que hace que casi siempre esté enferma y no salga nunca de su casa. No habla mucho con Elizabeth durante su estancia en Hunsford, lo cual da a pensar que o es de carácter muy retraído o que no se siente muy afín a la protagonista.

—Caroline Bingley es la hermana del señor Bingley que, juntamente con su hermana, la señora Hurst, intentan confundir a Jane Bennet sobre los sentimientos del Sr. Bingley respecto a ella, haciéndole creer que tienen intención de casarlo con la hermana del Sr. Darcy, Georgiana. Interesada sentimentalmente en el Sr. Darcy, Caroline intenta apartarlo de Elizabeth, despreciándola y ridiculizándola siempre que puede.

Eltanin miraba a Astoia fijamente, por su cabeza pasaban cosas como, las casualidades de la vida, igual que tu personaje tu también acosas a mi hermano, lo que si nunca había visto era que tratara mal a Hermione, pero probablemente con la nuez de cerebro que tenía no siquiera hubiera supuesto que Hermione era su enemiga.

Astoria por su parte estaba ajena a lo que pasaba en la mente de su compañera, en lugar de eso se preguntaba quien era quien la había visto cambiandose en la enfermería hace una semana, aún no sabía quien era y eso la angustiaba, porque ella se dio cuenta de su presencia en la enfermería.

—Lousia Hurst es la hermana del Sr. Bingley, casada con el Sr. Hurst. Se trata de una mujer orgullosa y clasista que, con la ayuda de su hermana soltera Caroline, intenta alejar a Bingley de Jane Bennet para casar a su hermano con Georgiana Darcy, y a la vez propiciar una unión entre la propia Caroline y el Sr. Darcy.

Eltanin sabía que tal ve ella era de las pocas que no tenía nada que ver con las intenciones del personaje, tal vez fuera calculadora y orgullosa y buscaba siempre conseguir lo que quería, pero no por nada estaba en Gryffindor.

Ginny por su parte estaba nerviosa, sería la hermana de Greengrass, aún recordaba lo de la enfermería y su silueta y se pregunto si la figura de Astoria se vería igual en un vestido pero desecho rápidamente las ideas de su mente "Ginny tu tienes novio concentrare" se decía así misma en la mente

—Elizabeth Bennet Es la protagonista de la historia, segunda de las cinco hermanas, y la más bella de la familia, después de Jane. Es una joven de 21 años inteligente e ingeniosa, es divertida, un poco orgullosa y muy prejuiciosa. Se deja llevar siempre por las primeras apariencias, pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que no siempre la primera impresión es la que define a la persona. "Lizzie" Bennet, de carácter astuto y gracioso. Es la que tiene más afinidad con su padre (con el que tiene agradables conversaciones). Esta última es la menos querida de las hermanas para la señora Bennet—Concluida la descripción Eltanin sonrió complacida mientras veía a Hermione

La cara de la leona era todo un poema, hubiera deseado tener una cámara para fotografiar su rostro. Eltanin sabía que la castaña sabía que ella cabía perfectamente en la descripción aunque no lo aceptara, Hermione era inteligente, divertida pero sobretodo orgullosa, incluso Eltanin podría decir que su inteligencia se quedaba algo corta comparada con su orgullo, y sabía también que ella tenían prejuicios hacia las personas, en especial hacia los Slytherin. Pero ella haría que se diera cuenta de que las serpientes no son tan malas. Y con esta idea en su me te prosiguió con la última descripción.

—Fitzwilliam Darcy es el personaje masculino central de la novela, y segundo interés amoroso de Elizabeth. Es un hombre inteligente, rico y tímido, que a menudo parece arrogante y orgulloso a los extraños, pero posee debajo de esa fachada un interior honesto y bueno. Inicialmente, considera a Elizabeth socialmente inferior a él, no merecedora de sus atenciones; pero descubre que, a pesar de sus inclinaciones, no puede negar sus sentimientos por Elizabeth. Su primera proposición es rechazada debido a su orgullo y el prejuicio de Elizabeth contra él. Adora a su hermana Georgiana y es suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de la atención que atrae sólo por su posición social.

Eltanin sonrió de lado nuevamente, si la descripción de Elizabeth se aproximaba a Hermione, la de Darcy era como ver a su hermano reflejado en el. El guapo por supuesto, era rico y mantenía una pose arrogante y orgullosa con los demás, aunque ella sabía como era su hermano en realidad. Era inteligente también no por nada era premio anual, y racista por supuesto que lo era, si no porque discriminaría a muchos por su sangre y dinero. Pero la única diferencia que tenía era que el aún no estaba consciente de sus atenciones y gusto por Hermione, pero de eso se encargaría ella, les haría ver que en realidad su fachada de odio era para ocultar la atracción que se tenían. Si hasta lo del segundo interés amoroso tenían, porque claro el primero era la zanahoria con patas.

—Que extraño— escucho a Luna decir, la miro interrogante al igual que muchos otros por lo que prosiguió con lo que iba a decir— me refiero a que acabas de describir a Malfoy y Hermione, pero se suponía que tendrías que describir a su personaje no a ellos

Los aludidos como de costumbre se levantaron dispuestos a hechizare mutuamente, mientras algunos ahogaban risas y algunos murmullos comenzaban a sonar en la sala. Eltanin sonreía burlonamente, había un brillo malvado en su mirada, oh si, acababa d e encontrar a una buena amiga que le ayudaría a unir a ese par de zopencos. Eltanin se puso a pensar en algunos próximos planes junto con la rubia perdiendo se por completo del mundo.

—Malfoy, Malfoy— escucho que la llamaban, giro su cabeza y vio a Nathalie—¿Eso es todo por hoy?

Eltanin comenzó a reír al levantar la mirada y ver a su hermano cubierto de una sustancia verde, pegajosa y extraña mientras que la castaña tenía una muy parecida apariencia, no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado pensando pero sabía que aquellos do se habían hechizado. Volviendo su atención a la pregunta pensó un poco, ella había planeado iniciar con los diálogos el día de hoy aunque fuera sólo leerlos, pero al ver la cara que tenían todos parecía como si quisieran salir huyendo del lugar, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh! Se me olvidaba antes de que se vallan— Eltanin hablo antes de que la primer persona cruzara la puerta—deben tener esto— y con un movimiento de su varita el libreto se copio 30 veces y fue volando hacia cada uno de los alumnos—Deben leer los diálogos, intentes aprenderse sus primeras líneas, los veré mañana a las 8 de la mañana aquí mismo

Muchos fulminaron a Eltanin con la mirada por hacerlos ir mañana de nuevo.

—Ginny ¿Quieres ir a pasear al lado negro?— pregunto Harry a su novia

Pero esta parecía no escucharlo, se veía nerviosa y se debía precisamente a que Astoria Greengrass estaba pasando detrás de ella, podría reconocer ese perfume caro que ella usaba en cualquier lado... Un momento a que hora de había empezado a interesar en los perfumes que la serpiente usaba, agito la cabeza negando y entonces vio los ojos verdes de Harry que la miraban preocupados. Ginny abrió y cerro la boca varias veces pero ningún sonido salía.

—Y-yo, los siento, yo Harry no me siento bien, creo que iré a descansar— y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo Ginny salió corriendo de la sala dejando a Harry bastante confundido.

Poco a poco la sala que si vacía dejando a Eltanin pensativa ante la escena que acababa de ver, se levantó de la silla en que se mantenía sentada y camino con pasos corría y firmes hacia su sala común perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Draco iba sumido en sus pensamientos, iba con el seño fruncido y caminaba más rápido de lo normal, atrás de el iban Blaise y Theodore, y más atrás sus dos grandulones guardaespaldas. Iba molesto primero lo ponían a hacer ejercicios ridículos, luego una mini obra igual o más ridícula y para acabarla ahora era el personaje principal al igual que la pelos de elote de Granger, las risas de Zabini ante algo que decía Theo lo molestaban más y más, también podía escuchar las mordidas que daban Crabbe y Goyle. Siguio caminando, escuchando su mente, las risas, las palabra su las mordidas, más allá escucho el cuchicheo de algunas chicas, todos esos ruidos solo lograban irritarle más, se detuvo en en seco golpeando una pared con su puño asustando a sus amigos.

—Draco hermano ¿que te pasa?— pregunto Theo

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y regreso por donde había venido dejando atónitos a sus amigos.

—Déjalo Zabini, esta molesto porque Granger lo hechizo y además al descubrir su papel creo que le afectó— dijo Nott y así siguieron caminando los cuatro Slytherin hacia su sala común.

Por su lado Hermione caminaba con Luna perdida en sus pensamientos, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que dijeran que u personaje era parecida a ella. Salieron a los jardines y caminaron hasta que Luna recordó que tenía que hacer algo.

—Oh Herms, tengo que ir a buscar una información a la biblioteca para mi tarea de pociones— dijo Luna— ¿Quieres acompañarme?

La castaña negó lentamente, se encontraba demasiado estrenada como para ir a la biblioteca ahora mismo. Vio como Luna se alejaba y entraba al castillo, se giró y siguió caminado, mirando el cielo, aún era temprano, vio como los destellos de luz parecían bailar sobre la superficie del lago. Sonrió para si misma, le agradaba estar allí afuera, si entiendo como el aire y el calor del sol acariciaban su piel, sintiendo como su cabello era sacudido por el aire, sintiéndose libre.

Camino distraídamente hacia un árbol lejano y oculto y se sentó viendo hacia el lago negro, se recargó en la corteza y cero los ojos disfrutando los sonidos de la naturaleza.

* * *

Harry había salido a caminar, su novia llevaba algún tiempo extraña, parecía ponerse nerviosa de ve en cuando, no comprendía que le pasaba, tal vez ella ya no lo quería, eso sin duda alguna le dolía profundamente, la sola idea lo desgarraba, no quería perderla, el la amaba demasiado, con esos pensamientos iba cuando tropezó y cayo al suelo.

Eltanin caminaba pensando en lo que había visto, ella miraba como Ginny se ponía nerviosa con la menor de las Greengrass, suponía que tal vez la tuviera amenazada, tal vez la había visto copiar en algún examen y Astoria la había amenazado para que no hablara, pero sin duda algún podía ver que aquello le afectaba a Harry . Tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que salió del castillo, sólo fue consciente de cuando cayo al suelo al haber tropezado al parecer con una piedra.

Se levantó un poco frotando de la cabeza, y entones vio que no había tropezado con ninguna piedra si o con el mismísimo Harry Potter. El chico parecía shockeado al no saber que había pasado.

—Harry no deberías descansar a mitad del pasto así nada más, si querías dormir pusiste haber ido a la sala común— dijo Eltanin levantándose y sacudiendo su pantalón.

Harry sonrió y se quedo allí aún tirado en el suelo—No descansaba Eltanin, estaba pensando y entonces he tropezado

—Deberías tener más cuidado, además pusiste causar un accidente, pude no hacer sido yo la que tropezó contigo— Eltanin noto la mirada un poco distante que mantenía el Moreno— ¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

—Si, es sólo que...— Harry sonrió tristemente mientras supuraba —Ginny ha estado un poco distraída y distante últimamente... Yo... Tal vez siento que ya no siente lo mismo por mi—Eltanin compendio entonces y miro al chico atentamente—Yo... Yo no podría soportar que me dijera que ya no me quiere, yo la amo demasiado

Eltanin sonrió y le ofreció su mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse sonriendo cálidamente. Harry dudo un poco al tomarla pero finalmente lo hizo, tomo la pequeña mano de la chica y se levantó quedando frente a ella. El viento sopló y Harry pudo notar que los ojos de Eltanin brillaban como la plata a la luz del sol, sus cabellos rubios parecían oro líquido que danzaba en el aire, fundiendo se con los rayos que llegaban al lago negro. Nunca se había fijado mucho en ella, admitía que era bastante guapa, pero nunca la había visto más hermosa que como la vio en ese momento. Vio como Eltanin fijaba su vista en otro punto y el siguió inconscientemente la mirada de la chica par saber quien era que le robaba esa atención de la menor.

* * *

Draco salió del castillo furioso, no sabía que era lo que mas le molestaba de todo aquello, camino hasta el lago negro y vio un árbol, la luz que reflejaba el lago le latino un poco los ojos por lo que se sentó dándole la espalda al lago. Recorto su cabeza en la corteza del árbol sonriendo paz, el viento movía las ramas de los árboles provocando arrulladores sonidos, se relajó y cerro los ojos que riendo el viento golpear su cara.

—"¿Como fue que te enamoraste de mi?¿Cuál fue el principio?. Comprendo que siguieras una vez que habías comenzado, pero, ¿Qué te motivó al principio?

No puedo concretar la hora, ni el sitio, mi la mirada, no las palabras que pudieran haber sentado los fundamentos. Hace ya bastante tiempo que me sentí enamorado, y cuando me di tiempo de que había comenzado, la verdad es que ya me encontraba a medio camino.

En cuanto a mi belleza, pronto se te resistió, y por lo que toca a mis modales, la verdad es que mi conducta para contigo era, por lo menos, descorres; nunca te dirigí la palabra sin sentir más deseos de ocasionarte pena que de dejarte en paz. Sé, pues, franco; ¿me admiraste por mi impertinencia?

Por la vivacidad de tu carácter

Puedes llamarla impertinencia, desde luego, pues era poco menos que eso. El hecho es que tu estabas harto de cortesías, de exageradas deferencias y atenciones hacia tu persona. Te disgustaban las mujeres que hablaban, miraba y pensaban siempre sólo para conseguir tu aprobación. Yo te irrité y te interesé por no parecerme a ellas. Por eso me habrías odiado si no hubieras sido, en realidad, digno de que te amase; pero a pesar del esfuerzo que te tomaste en disfrazarte, tus sentimientos fueron nobles y justos. Desde el fondo de tu corazón despreciabas a las personas que y te cortejaban con tanta asiduidad.

Mis buenas cualidades quedan bajo tu protección y tu estas para exagerarla cuanto sea posible. En cambio a mi me corresponde encontrar ocasiones de contrariarte y de disputar contigo tan a menudo como se pueda; de manera que empezare por preguntar: ¿Que te hacia dar tantos rodeos?¿Por que te mostraste tan tímido en algunas ocasiones?¿Por que, en especial al mirarnos, disimilabas el que yo no te importaba?

Porque te veías sería y silenciosa, y no hacías nada para alentarme"

Draco abrió los ojos cuando dejo de escuchar aquella voz, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía, se quedo callado pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar

Hermione cerro el libreto, se paró y sacudió su pantalón y comenzó q caminar de regreso al castillo sumida en sus pensamientos.

Draco vio como Hermione se alejaba sin notar su presencia en el mismo árbol en donde había estado ella, la miro, vio sus rizos agitarse con el aire, en ese momento no le parecían pelos de elote como el dolía decir, en ese momento lo seducían a tocarlos y perderse en su suavidad. Agito la cabeza viendo como la leona entraba en el castillo, suspiro pesadamente y sonrió.

—Si, porque te vez tan sería y silenciosa, tan orgullosa e inteligente, tan hermosa que no puedo describirlo, tan inalcanzable para mi— susurro inconscientemente mientras se quedaba dormido, reputando el dulce olor a vainilla, bajo la sombra del árbol.

Eltanin y Harry lo veían atónitos, más Harry que Eltanin, salieron del escondite en el que habían estado, las palabras de Draco aún resonaban en sus oídos, ellos sabían que aquella era la respuesta q la pregunta de Hermione. Silenciosamente se alejaron del lugar dejando al Rubio sumido entre sueños donde nadaba en un mar color avellana, suave y con olor a vainilla...

* * *

Hola!

Siento no haberlo subido ayer pero me entere que tenia que leer un libro (El hombre en busca de sentido se los recomiendo) y hacer una analisis que segun yo era para mañana y como lo pense es para mañana y solo me engañaron pero bueno.

Aqui el siguiente capitulo espero les guste, prometo que en el siguiente ahora si sera mejor, ya que no tendre la presion de mis examenes, maquetas y analisis de libros ¬¬

Bueno los leo a la siguiente probablemente el jueves en lo que leo otro libro para el sabado ¬¬ pero en fin

Dudas, quejas y sugerencias ya saben haganmelas saber

Saludos 3

Rose Malfoy:

asdfgasd comedia te juro que me dio risa creo que si deberia ser comedia en algunas partes xD auqneu siempre soy mas dramatica bueno al menos eso me habian dicho pero ame que laguien me diga algo diferente, y Eltanin la hice parecida a una muy buena amiga y ahora pienso que eres como ella haaa xD peor no todavia no pueden morir ron y Lavender tienen una mision que cumplir y bueno las obras yo tampoco las conocia hasta que el maestro no las puso ya veras un poco mas adelante de Theo y Luna planeo hacer un capitulo especial para ellos y muchas gracias auqnue la suerte no me sirvio de mucho en mi examen de mate pero en el de fisica si :D Saludos :3

SALESIA:

Hola! bueno pues ya veras despues una de las razones de porque Lunita piensa eso, no solo es porque de verdad haya tension sexulal, bueno si pero hay otra razon y bueno Pansy lo hizo inconcientemente pero ya veras como es influenciada por "malas compañias" xD y bueno Theo es demasiado inteligente como para meterse tanto aunque te aseguro que lo hara por cierta persona ilusionada, ginny ya va de cajon el que tendra dificultades ser Blaise al ser un distraido xD pero Harry, bueno por lo menos pienso que solo busca la felicidad de Hermione por lo que si ve el interes tal vez se una a uno que otro plan ademas de la influencia de otra cierta personita y Ron bueno ya sabes que ese ni como ayudaro

Bueno yo tengo el libro de ahi sacare los dialogos y los mezclare con los de la pelicula pero sabes yo solo al principio a algunos los puse por su fisico o cosas x pero resulto que quedaban como emparejados, por ejemplo a Theo porque es amigo de Draco fue Bingley y Luna por ser rubia como Jane en la peli fue esa y resulto que quedaron juntos pero bueno el destino xD Astoria no me cae tan mal cuando no ponen que Draco cambio a Herms por ella xD

Lo del hechizo si lo pense pero hace poco habia leido un fic en donde los unian y todo eso, bueno mas bien dos, y pense que mejor no mejor haber que me invento xD

Haaaa apoco tenian esa clausula pues no parecia para Emma y Felton haaaa OMG todos sabian que se gustaban mutuamente ojala Felton deje a su novia y se valla con Emma xD pero si la hubiera dejado con sus dos amigo hubiera preferido que fuera con Harry, si de hecho hubiera sido raro pero porque prohiben su amor ¬¬ se verian tan lindos juntos y si creo que muchos hubiran pedido que Hermione terminara con Draco hubiera sido lindo ver como después de que se molestaban terminaban gustandose, como se apoyaban y rescataban en la guerra asdfggasdfgasdfg yo creo que esas son de las mejores parejas, iguales pero al mismo tiempo diferentes pero al final la gran escritora no lo hizo pero bueno

Amo tus reviews nunca me cansare de decirlo xD espero te guste este capitulo

Saludos y un beso :3


	9. Chapter 9Nueva aliada, confusión y miedo

Disclamer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

?Nueva aliada, confusión y miedo?

Lo que había escuchado tenía que haber sido una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto. Como era posible que Draco Malfoy dijera lo que había dicho, la simple idea era descabellada. Estaba en shock, aún no asimilaba las palabras de la serpiente. Nunca las asimilaría.

Eltanin poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar, su hermano al fin lo había dicho, que estaba medio dormido pero lo había dicho. Ella sabía que tenía atracción por la castaña desde el primer momento que la menciono en una conversación. Como sus ojos brillaban, en ese momento pensaba que era furia por que siempre, según el, lo molestaba, solía decir que ella lo molestaba con su sola presencia, pero después ella comprendió que aquel inconsciente brillo era otra cosa. Siempre que hablaba de ella y como se peleaban, como ella lograba enfurecer y sacar de sus casillas a su hermano que de caracterizaba por mantenerse tranquilo en el interior, por no dejarse llevar por su emociones, como ella lograba derrumbar cada uno de los muros alrededor de su hermano. Por ello quiso conocerla, quiso saber que clase de persona sería realmente, aunque claro con cada detallada explicación que le daba su hermano creía conocerla bastante bien, aunque claro su hermano nunca había mencionado lo encantadora que era y lo bella. Siempre decía que era una insoportable y una fea niña con dientes de castor y pelos de elote. Pero eso siempre fue un escudo, una simple fachada, no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Uno de los dos había caído.

—¿Eltanin?— pregunto un temeroso y aún shockeado Harry

La rubia fijo sus ojos grises en los verdes de el y sonrió aún más, pronto la sonrisa se transformo en una gran y melodiosa risa.

—¿Te sientes bien Eltanin?—Harry tomo el brazo de la menor pero esta aún reía

—No me podría sentir mejor Harry— contesto la rubia entre las risas—Al parecer esto me costara menos de lo que había creído

Harry no comprendía nada de lo que decía Eltanin, a parte de tratar comprenderla tenía que recapitular las palabras de hurón albino. Eltanin al ver la cara de Harry río aún más fuerte.

—Eltanin basta. Me asustas—dijo Harry tomándola ahora de los hombros

Eltanin se calmó después de un momento, pero aún mantenía su sonrisa viperina.

—Harry estoy feliz, al fin mi hermano lo admitió—dijo sonriendo

—¿Que dices?—dijo Harry mientras soltaba bruscamente a la rubia como si hubiera sido repelido por tales palabras

—Lo que escuchaste Harry, mi hermano al final de todo admitió que le gusta Herms. Espere tanto tiempo para escuchar algo así salir de la boca de mi hermanito adorado—Eltanin no se inmuto cuando Harry la soltó y mucho menos cuando vio la cara que el-niño-que-vivió traía.

Harry, por su parte, tenía la cara roja, no hablo solo enrojeció silenciosamente, agachando la mirada, la ira crecía en su interior al escuchar todo lo que la rubia decía.

—Al fin podrán estar juntos, ¡Si tal solo el cabezota de mi hermano lo hubiera dicho un poco antes! Tal vez Hermy le hubiera correspondido, o en todo caso le hubiera volteado la cara con su palma. De cualquier manera al final de todo habría caído ante el...

Eltanin se detuvo al oír la risa llena de sarcasmo de Harry. Lo miro detenidamente mientras este reía con la mano en su cabeza. Era una risa que daría miedo escuchar, llena de odio, sarcasmo y desacuerdo.

—¿Ha-Harry?—pregunto cautelosamente Eltanin

Harry quien hasta el momento mantenía los ojos cerrados los abrió de golpe, dejando ver sus ojos verdes, más fríos que un iceberg, más enfadados que un furioso tornado.

—¿QUE TONTERÍAS DICES ELTANIN! ¿EN VERDAD CREES QUE HERMIONE ACEPTAR AL HURÓN ASÍ COMO ASÍ DESPUÉS DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS DE HABERLA INSULTADO? SÓLO PORQUE DIJO ALGUNAS PALABRAS BONITAS ¡ESO NO CAMBIARA LOS SEIS AÑOS DE HUMILLARLA! ¡ELTANIN ABRE LOS OJOS HERMIONE LO ODIA! Y NO ES PARA MENOS AL FIN COMPRENDO EL PORQUE TU CERCANÍA CON ELLA ¡TRATAS DE MANIPULARLA PARA QUE ESTE CON EL IDIOTA DE TU HERMANO...!

Eltanin mantenía su rostro tenso, sentía las lágrimas agaloparse rápidamente en sus ojos, nunca nadie le había hablado así, no sabía como reaccionar ante tales acusaciones que en parte eran ciertas. Pero como orgullosa Gryffindor y como orgullosa descendiente de los Malfoy y los Black se prohibió derramar una sola lágrima, manteniendo en alto la barbilla.

—Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi hermano—dijo interrumpiendo a Harry. Su voz era a penas audible

—SI CLARO YA ME LO IMAGINABA QUE TU HERMANO CONSIGA LO QUE QUIERA, MIENTRAS A TI NO TE IMPORTAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HERMIONE SOLO ERES SU AMIGA POR CONVENIENCIA ¡HERMIONE CONFÍA EN TI NO SABE LO VIL QUE ERES! SABÍA QUE AL FINAL DE TODO ERAS UNA MALFOY UNA ¡MALDITA SERPIENTE VENENOSA Y SUCIA! ¡ME DAS ASCO!

De lo único que fue consiente Harry fue del dolor de su mejilla y su cara ladeada. Volvió la vista al frente y vio la mano temblorosa de Eltanin levantada, mantenía la cabeza gacha y el pelo caía sobre su nívea cara, temblaba ligeramente, cuando al fin levantó la cara Harry pudo ver que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, llenas de lágrima que se negaba a derramar. Y por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Al ver a la bella chica delante de el, herida. Herida por el.

—IDIOTA— le grito Eltanin alejandose del lugar rápidamente.

Harry miro al cielo frustrado, se desordenó el cabello y ahogo un grito de frustración. Sabía que la pequeña no tenía la culpa. Ella era diferente a su familia, le recordaba a Sirius un poco, imaginaba que en sus años de juventud su padrino había sido igual que aquella hermosa niña. Esa hermosa niña a la cual había lastimado. Se sentía mal, porque ella al igual que el solo quería lo mejor para su hermano. Pero no podía permitir que el hurón le hiciera daño a ella. Ella de la que hace años creyó estar enamorado, pero al final descubriendo que sus sentimientos si eran de amor, pero un amor completamente diferente, un amor tan puro y fuerte, un amor que sólo mantienen los hermanos. Por qué Hermione era su hermana, aquella que siempre lo apoyo, que siempre lo defendió, aquella que lo consolaba cuando su mundo parecía derrumbarse y todo estaba mal en el, su pilar de apoyo, la única que niña dudo de el, su Hermione. Por eso, a el solo le importaba la felicidad de ella, se lo debía, y no iba a permitir que fuera dañada por aquel que ya tantos años la había lastimado. Haría cualquier cosa porque su hermana fuera feliz. Sería capaz de todo, incluso de renunciar a su propia felicidad.

Eltanin caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sus ojos estaban rojos y aguados de las lágrimas que contenían. Pero ella no dejaría salir ninguna. No entendía porque Harry le había dicho todas esas cosas. La había herido, la había dejado vacía, si entiendo remordimiento al saber que se acercaba a la castaña par que esta estuviera con su hermano. Era cierto, pero era cierto también que la consideraba una gran amiga, la mejor de todas, una que no le importó a que familia pertenencia ni los problemas con su hermano.

Detuvo su caminar, analizando cada palabra dicha por Harry. Nunca creyó que tales palabras le afectarán tanto, no comprendía el porque sentía algo dentro de ella romperse ante sus palabras. Sus últimas palabras aún resonaban en su mente como cuchillos clavándose en ella "Me das asco". Y ella no lo culpaba sabía que Harry amaba a Hermione, sabía de todo el cariño que ellos se profesaban. Una lágrima salió de sus hermosos ojos grises, una solitaria y cristalina lágrima, y en ella depositaba todo el dile que sentía en aquel momento. Decidida dejo que la lágrima se escurriera por su rostro hasta caer al piso, se limpió el rastro húmedo que había dejado en su recorrido y miro al frente. Ella le demostraría que la felicidad de Hermione podía estar al lado de su hermano, ahora no sólo era por la felicidad de ellos dos, ahora también lo haría por su orgullo, para demostrarle a el que ella no estaba equivocada, le demostraría lo feliz que podía ser Hermione. Y con este pensamiento en la mente se encaminó a buscar a aquella que estaba segura le ayudaría.

* * *

Hermione después de irse de aquel árbol había caminado a su dormitorio, toda la o es le parecía demasiado cursi. Ella admitía que era al parecer una buena obra, pero ella no le gustaba para nada como la protagonista había aceptado sin más a aquel que la había despreciado al principio. Era ilógico que al final de todo decidiera que lo quería. Pensaba en las palabras de Luna "Que extraño, me refiero a que acabas de describir a Malfoy y Hermione, pero se suponía que tendrías que describir a su personaje no a ellos" Luna ahora si había perdido la razón. Ella nunca aceptaría a alguien que la hubiera despreciado como lo hizo la protagonista, si alguien no la apreciaba o no se tomaba la molestia de conocerla realmente no era digno de llámese su amigo. Con Ron, quien al principio la había juzgado fue la única excepción, pero al final de todo salió lastimada. Por ello si incluso una persona que la conocía y era su amigo la había lastimado, una persona que la juzgaba sin conocerla y la despreciaba por quien era, de repente parecía aceptarla era casi seguro que ella saldría lastimada.

Llego a la sala común de Gryffindor con este pensamiento en la mente. Entro rápidamente y fue directamente a su dormitorio. Dejo su libreto en su cama, miro por la ventana suspirando sonoramente, queriendo sentir el aire abrió la ventana, dejando que el aire fresco azotara su cara y pelo, desapareciendo de ella aquel olor a menta que le había llegado mientras estaba bajo el árbol. Admitía que era un olé muy tentador, y sabía que lo había olido antes, pero no sabía en donde. Vio a Harry afuera, caminado pensativo, tenía el pelo revuelto y llevaba la cabeza gacha, desde donde se encontraba no podía apreciar el rostro de su mejor amigo, pero ella sabía que la necesitaba. Por ello no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de su cuarto y de la sala común, arrollando a Neville y disculpándose rápidamente. Tenía que ir con su amigo.

* * *

—¡Luna!— grito Eltanin mientras corría hacia la Ravenclaw

—Hola Eltanin ¿Los Nargales escondieron tus cosas?— pregunto con cierto brillo soñador Luna

—No, no me han escondido nada, lo que sucede es que...

—Oh valla—dijo un tanto desilusionada, mientras recordaba a cierto Slytherin que se había interesado como nadie por aquellos seres

—Verás, quisiera saber sobre tu historia familiar, se me hace muy extraño el color de tu cabello, es igual al mío y tus ojos, quizás estemos emparentadas, después de todo eres una sangre pura—dijo sonriéndole mostrando sus perlados dientes

—Si tal vez estemos emparentadas por algún antepasado en común, no lo se

—Bueno dime quienes fueron tus abuelos

—Oh!—Luna de sonrojo un poco—no lo se, mejor dicho no se el apellido que tenia antes mi abuela, nunca pregunte, pensé que no era bueno recordarle a mi padre quienes fueron sus padres, ellos están muertos, nunca me pareció importante saber ese dato—respondió aún sonrojada mientras sus ojos soñadores se veían un poco cohibidos por nunca haberse interesado por sus antepasados

—No te preocupes Luna, eso lo averiguaremos, debe haber algún libro que hablé sobre la historia de los Lovegood, si tienen un árbol genealógico en su casa posiblemente venga ahí— dijo Eltanin sonriéndole, dándole confianza a la chica

Luna pareció reflexionar sobre aquello, pero en realidad no recordaba que hubiera algo así en su casa por lo que sólo negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no tenían ninguno

—Bien, pues...—Ha Eltanin no se le ocurría nada, pensó y pensó en saber sobre los antepasados de su amiga hasta que recordó algo muy útil—¿Como se llamaba tu abuela? Eso si lo sabes ¿Cierto?

Luna asintió feliz de poder saber al menos eso —Su nombre era Artemis, según mi padre era rubia y tenía los ojos azules con un toque gris, también me dijo que era bastante hermosa—Luna hablaba orgullosa de su abuela, aunque nunca la conoció

—¿Artemis?—pregunto un poco sorprendida Eltanin, recordaba haber visto ese nombre en el tapiz de su familia pero, al igual que en la casa de los Black con su tía Andromeda y Sirius, la persona en ese nombre estaba borrada, impidiendo ver sus líneas de unión y descendientes —¡Luna!¡Podemos utilizar un hechizo!

—grupo eufórica Eltanin

—Pero no conozco ningún hechizo— dijo Luna mientras seguía cn la mirada a algún Nargal

—¡Yo si! Ven toma mi mano—Eltanin tomo la mano de su amiga tal y como lo harían en un hechizo inquebrantable, apretándola fuertemente.

—¿Cómo sabremos el resultado?—pregunto encantada Luna, la sola idea de ser pariente de su rubia amiga le gustaba mucho

—¡Oh! Es simple—dijo sonriendo de lado al ver a la chica tan interesada—Si somos familia un lazo se dibujará a nuestro alrededor, por su parte el lazo cambiara de color, si son reconocidos padres e hijos el lazo será color rojo, si son primos, tíos y abuelos será de color verde, si es de color dorado son primos segundos, y azul si somos parientes más lejanos

—No sabía que existía un hechizo así, pero suena interesante, sería divertido si resultamos que somos parientes— dijo Luna esperando ansiosa que Eltanin dijera el hechizo

—Si sería genial—dijo sonriendo, suspiro y apunto su varita a las manos enlazadas— Parentis Status

Recito e inmediatamente un lazo de color blanco fantasmal las rodeo a ambas, que vieron con incredulidad como el lazo bailaba a su alrededor, poco a poco fue adquiriendo un color, primero fue rojo reconociendo las sangres, luego verde y por último dorado.

—Es dorado— dijo incrédula Eltanin, ella pensaba que tal vez sería de color azul pero el lazo era de un color dorado resplandeciente sin duda alguna.

—¡Oh Eltanin! ¡Eres mi prima segunda! Tengo más familiares vivos— dijo Luna abrazando a la rubia al tiempo que el lazo dorado desaparecía

—Si Luna, en verdad me alegra mucho—dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Pero no se porque, ¿tu sabes porque es podríamos estar emparentadas?—pregunto Luna mientras soltaba a su recién descubierta prima

—Mmm, creo saberlo, una vez vi en el tapiz de mi familia el nombre de Artemis, pero este estaba y hado de la familia, así como mi tía Andromeda y Sirius con el de los Black, supongo que tal vez Andromeda Malfoy se casó con tu abuelo, pero no se la razón por la que la borrarían del tapiz familiar, al fin y al cabo los Lovegood son sangre pura— dijo pensativa

—Tal vez sea la misma, tal vez los Nargales hicieron una travesura borrándola del tapiz—dijo luna pensativa— suelen ser traviesos tal vez no era su intención ir tan lejos

Eltanin río al escuchar la teoría de Luna, era poco probable que eso pasara pero no le diría nada

—Oye Luna, me preguntaba el porque piensas que mi hermano y Herms harían buena pareja, es decir que te hace pensar eso— no quería llevarse una desilusión de que aquellas ideas eran porque tenían pensamientos parecido por ser parientes

—Haaaaa—Luna pareció dudar pero respondió de manera inocente— destilan tensión sexual, además creía ir sus personalidades van bien juntas, además ambos son inteligentes y guapos, pienso que podrían ser la pareja perfecta

Los ojos Eltanin brillaron al escucharla, sonrió como toda una Malfoy y le paso un brazo a Luna por los hombros, mientras de la llevaba caminando hacia la sala de los menesteres, tenían tantas cosas de que hablar.

* * *

Draco estaba despertando, sentía sus músculos entumidos por la incómoda posición en la que había estado, además de que el frío aire que soplaba en esos momentos. No s sus porque se había dormido, no recordaba nada. Sólo u. Dulce olor a vainilla, un delicioso olor que ahora ya no estaba, frunció el seño y se giró al otro lado del árbol encontrando nada. Rápidamente los recuerdos volvieron a el, recordaba haber escuchado a Granger leer en voz alta su libreto, recordaba que el se había sentado del otro lado del árbol, recordaba su dulce olor a vainilla, recordaba también la forma en la que leía aquellas frases, tan mojada e indignada, lo sabía porque ese era el tono que utilizaba con el, aunque después su tono había sido más dulce, recordaba como se había relajado, como los ojos le pesaban, y lo último que recordaba era como ella se alejaba y después al parecer se había dormido.

Se levantó del pasto y se sacudió, miro el cielo, aún era temprano, debían ser las 3 de la tarde, cuando tomaba siestas el no solía dormir más de una hora en la tarde, por lo que no podrían pasar de las 3:30 además estaba seguro de que aún no se perdía la comida.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el castillo, encontrándose con varias chicas a lo largo de los pasillos, todas lo miraban y reían tontamente mientras iba pasando. El solo les dirigía una mirada y una sonrisa seductora a las que consideraba lo suficientemente bonitas, al resto las ignoraba, claro que caminaba con esa sonrisa típica de el, al dar vuelta en un pasillo se encontró con Theo, quien iba distraído haciendo que ambos salieran repelidos. Theo al ser más alto que Draco término golpeandose en la nariz contra la frente de su amigo.

—Nott, idiota fíjate por donde vas— grito Draco mientras de sobaba la cabeza

—Lo siento Draco— dijo Theo sobándole su nariz, pero en cuanto quitó su mano de ella, un río de sangre salía. Manchando su uniforme.

Draco se asusto al principio pero no lo dejo ver en su rostro, se acercó a Theo y le extendió su pañuelo—Idiota mira lo que te paso

Theo tomo el pañuelo y lo llevo a su nariz, pero la sangre no dejaba de salir

—Episkey—murmuro el Rubio apuntandole con su varita, y de esta dejo de salir sangre —Era más fácil hacer eso Nott, deberías tener más cuidado

—Gracia Draco, y lo siento es que estaba pensando en algui...algo—se corrigió Nott mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, pero aún mantenía esa pose sería y fría como la de su amigo

Draco arqueo una ceja, estaba seguro de que su amigo iba a de ir alguien, sonrió malévolamente mientras le veía directamente a los ojos —¿En quien?— pregunto directamente

Nott se sonrojó más de lo que estaba pero trato de mantener su cara imperturbable —No se de que hablas— Atino a decir

Draco río fuertemente y se acercó a Nott intimidatoriamente, usualmente eso no funcionaria pero viendo en las condiciones en las que estaba el chico parecía que funcionaria.

—Vanos Nott, quiero saber dime— dijo mirándolo a los ojos tratando de intimidarlo más de lo que parecía

—Valla al fin decidieron declararse su amor, ¡Un aplauso para los novios!

Ambos voltearon con la furia grabada en sus ojos y sólo encontraron a un sonriente Blaise y a una risueña Pansy

—Valla, ya decía yo que tantas chicas detrás de Draco y que ninguna le gustara era sospechoso, Draquito ¿Porqué no nos dijiste que eras gay?— pregunto Pansy haciéndose la inocente, Vlaise a su lado solo ahogo una risa al igual que Nott.

Draco por su parte asesinaba a la chica con la mirada

—¡No soy gay!—grito furico Draco—¿Además que te hace pensar que no hay una chica que me guste? ¡Por supuesto que la hay!— dijo rápidamente mientras la imagen de una chica castaña con cabello alborotado aparecía en su cabeza, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error.

—¡Oh Draquito! Te gusta una chica, debes decirme quien es ¿Por que nunca nos dijiste? ¡Yo siempre te cuento todo!— Pansy ahora colgaba del brazo del Rubio quien inútilmente trataba de quitársela encima.

—No Pansy, era sólo para que te callarás— dijo inútilmente pero la imagen de esa castaña con ojos avellana estaba en su mente, el tenía una ligera intuición de quien era pero se negaba a decirlo

—Pero Draco, si es verdad tus ojos brillaban cuando lo dijiste ¡Exijo saber quien es!—Dijo Pansy pateando el suelo

—Si Draquito dinos quien es—Zabini se colgó del otro brazo de Draco imitando a Pansy, el Rubio sólo puso los ojos en blanco ante tal estupidez de su amigo

—Pero si sólo lo dije para que no me molestaran— entonces vio que Theodore reía por lo bajo al ver su situación, Draco sonrió malicioso— Además no se porque están colados de mi y no de Nott, si el fue el que dijo que estaba pensando en alguien

Theo reía pero al escuchar al Rubio sintomáticamente dejo de hacerlo mientras se ponía nervioso, el no era así, pero aquella chica de ojos soñadores con la que había ido a buscar Narmales estaba todo el día en su mente, al parecer había decidió acampar en su mente y comenzar a construir para quedarse allí por siempre. Dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que sus dos amigos soltaban al Rubio y lo veían fijamente. Dio otro paso al ver como los tres daban un paso hacia el, retroceso otro y otro mientras los que de hacían llamar sus mejores amigos lo intentaban acorralar. Theo dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr por el pasillo seguido de Blaise y Pansy. Draco se quedo en el mismo lugar riendo al ver a su amigo en problemas. Ya después averiguaría quien era quien traía tan despistado al serio y tranquilo Theodore Nott.

* * *

Ginny había decidido salir a dar un paseo, su habitación en su sala común la estaba asfixiando, y que mejor lugar que los pasillos del séptimo piso, además conocía pasillos en los que nadie se metía, era lo que necesitaba, estar sola. Estaba intranquila, llevaba días así, desde que vio a Asoria, estaba consciente te de que sólo la había visto detrás de la cortina, pero por alguna razón no podía sacarla de su mente. Sabía que llevaba días distante con Harry, pero no es porque ella quisiera, no podía estar con Harry sin imaginarse a Astoria, no podía abrazar a Harry si. Imaginarse que abrazaba a Astoria, no podía besar a Harry imaginando se que ella besaba a Asoria. Sacudió la cabeza negando fuertemente, ella estaba segura de querer a Harry, estaba segura de su orientación sexual, pero Astoria cambiaba todo, deseaba saber a que sabían sus labios color rojo, deseaba tocar su piel blanca y pasar sus dedos por su castaño cabello.

"Ginny no, no pienses en esas cosas, tu tienes novio, el cual te ama y al cual tu amas" se repetía a su misma.

Tan centraba iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía en la dirección contraria con un libro en las manos. Ninguna de las dos personas desilusionada cuenta hasta que Ginny arrollo a la otra cayendo sobre ella.

Ginny abrió los ojos que había cerrado al caer, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a la persona que están abajo ella.

Astoria Greengrass estaba con los ojos cerrados, llevaba una falda verde y una blusa de botones y manga corta y pomposa. Su blusa se transparentaba un poco y la falda, debido a la caída se había subido un poco. Ginny recordaba haberla visto diferente en la mañana, pero claro al ser una chica que se cuidaba por su físico debía suponer que había ido a cambiarse. Ginny lamento haber llegado a esa conclusión ya que comenzó a imaginarse a Asoria cambiandose como lo había hecho en la enfermería. Sus mejillas se volvieron del color de su cabello.

Astoria abrió los ojos, estaba adolorada por el golpe, aunque ella no se ha una fijado por donde iba gracia a que iba leyendo. Pero al ver quien era quien la había derribado se molesto.

Ginny la veía atónita, la mirada de Astoria la hacia temblar, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los azules de los mostrando furia.

—¡Weasley!¡Quítate de encima!— grito Astoria, la hubiera llamado pobretona, pero en realidad no tenía esa aberración por ella, al ser de su mismo curso compartían muchas clases, a decir verdad ella y esos gemelos que habían estado en la escuela no le caían tan mal. Pero en esos momentos estaba furiosa por haber sido derribada y que ella aún estuviera encima

Ginny no reaccionaba, su mente le gritaba que se levantará, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Seguía pegado al de Astoria, sintiendo su caliente piel tocando la suya. Ginny no sabía si era por instinto o solamente era demasiado estúpida, pero guiada por esos labios entreabiertos y rojos fue bajando. Iba a besar a Astoria Greengrass.

La castaña no comprendía pero ada vez sentía como Ginny se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos azules estaban temerosos, podía verlo, y sus manos temblaban, su cabello rojo como el fuego caía sobre su cara. Estaba segura de que Weasley la iba a besar, ¿Entones porque no hacia nada?¿Porqué no la empujaba y se alejaba de ella? ¿Acaso tenía curiosidad?

Ginny al ver que Astoria no hacia nada se acercó más a ella, sus labios de rozaban. Entonces vio con horror lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de levantó rápidamente y corrió por el pasillo de donde venía dejando a Asoria en el suelo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo "Ginny Weasley eres una tonta estuviste a punto de besarla. Estuviste a punto de besar a una serpiente. De traicionar a tu novio." Ginny corrió aún más rápido, se detuvo al lado de una ventana observando a su alrededor, bajo la cabeza "¿Por que ella no hizo nada para detenerme?"

* * *

Hermione vio a Harry a unos cuantos metros delante de ella. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, apresuro el paso y llego a donde su mejor amigo estaba.

—Harry— dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba al azabache, pero este parecía no escucharla—Harry— volvió a llamar suavemente tomando el brazo de su amigo.

Harry dejo sus pensamientos y vio enfrente de el a Hermione. Sonrió para ella haciendo que la chica también sonriera.

—¿Harry que te ocurre?— pregunto ya que podía ver en los ojos de su hermano, dolor, furia, arrepentimiento y miedo.

—Nada pequeña— suspiro mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de su amiga —Solo he discutido con Eltanin

Hermione arqueo una ceja, no entendía como es que habían discutido si parecían llevarse muy bien, pero al parecer eso había afectado a su amigo bastante. Se acercó a el y lo abrazo. Abrazar a Harry siempre la tranquilizaba y sabía que a el igual.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que las cosas se solucionarán— dijo con voz dulce

Harry trago grueso, sabía lo que la pequeña planeaba, y el estaba seguro de que si bien ella lo perdonaba por las cosas que le había dicho, el no la perdonaría tan fácilmente por intentar juntar a su amiga con ese maldito de Malfoy. Se aferró fuertemente a su pequeña hermana.

—Pequeña, tu ¿Tu estarías dispuesta a estar con alguien que te atendió y humillo toda tu vida? ¿Estarías dispuesta a perdonarlo y el te ofreciera su amor? ¿Si el dijera que siempre estuvo enamorado de ti ¿Si te dijera que todo ese odio a sido una simple farsa?—pregunto temeroso Harry mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la castaña.

Hermione no sabía porque Harry preguntaba eso, quiso verlo a la cara, pero el se lo impuso abrazándola más fuerte, podía sentir el miedo de Harry. Sus preguntas la desconcertaban y más aún porque hacia sólo unos minutos atrás ella se había preguntado cosas similares. Sintió el cuerpo de Harry temblar y supuso que era ante su silencio.

—No Harry— contesto abrazando as fuerte al azabache— No lo haría. Puedes este tranquilo.

Harry aflojo su agarre. Ha una sentido como si ella en cualquier momento fuera a decir que si y que Malfoy vendría por ella y se la llegaría lejos. Recordó lo que había escuchado hacia sólo tal vez una hora.

—Herms hace rato escuche a... —Harry se calló, no quería decirlo, no quería que su amiga fuera son el hurón y sufriera.

—Si Harry— lo alentó a seguir la castaña al ver que este dudaba.

—Escuche decir... —Harry no sabía que hacer, no quería que su amiga sufriera, pero algo dentro de el le decía que con Malfoy no sufriría, pero el no quería tomar riesgos por lo que prefirió callar. Callaría aquella inconsciente confesión de Malfoy. No le diría a su amiga, la protegería de que sufriera. Suspiro sonoramente y continuo— Escuche decir a Neville que hoy servirían pastel de chocolate relleno de licor de cerezas y cerezas. Es mejor que vallamos. Quiero una rebanada de ese pastel.

Harry soltó a su amiga y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Hermione se quedo un momento en el mismo lugar, miro al cielo y suspiro sonoramente. Harry no le había dicho lo que quería decirle. Miro al chico y lo siguió. No preguntaría por ahora, pero ella descubriría que era lo que ocasionaba el temor de su hermano.

—Bien Luna, no te olvides de lo que hemos hablado, de nosotras depende su felicidad— dijo Eltanin

—Y la tuya también— dijo Luna casualmente

Eltanin no comprendió, mejor dicho, no quiso comprender las palabras de Luna que que sabría que ella saldría perdiendo. Sólo se limitó a sonreír.

—Bien comienza el Plan número dos— dijo mientras caminaba con Luna hacia el gran comedor.

* * *

Hola Hola

¿Como estan?

Bien aqui esta otro capitulo de la historia, esta un poco revuelto segun yo pero bueno. Luna, Draco y Eltanin son primos porque siempre quise que fueran primos, si me invente a Artemis, ella sera la hermana perdida de Abraxas el papa de Lucius xD ya veras el plan numero dos de las dos locas rubias xD

Bueno creo que actualizare hasta el domingo, diganme como les esta pareciendo lo que escribir esta vez, espero que les guste mucho nos leemos el siguiente capitulo.

Ya sabes quejas, dudas y sugerencias me pueden decir. Gracias por sus Reviews y favoritos y alertas 3

Saludos y Besos

**Rose Malfoy:**

Haaa muchas gracias :3 creo que ahora habra un poco mas de drama auque tratare de hacerlos reir tambien xd y si la ruptura de Harry y Ginny se acerca, te dare una pista de como sera, digamos que Ginny pide ayuda a cierta persona rubia para crear un plan para que cierta persona decida algo, pero claro ese plan incluye a otra cierta persona de la casa de las serpientes. (lo se no se entiende nada pero ya veras en el capitulo que le corresponde) bueno ciertamente la idea se me ocurrio cuando estaba leyendo un fic y salian ellas dos, no como pareja sino mas bien a Ginny la secuestraban y Astoria la dejaba ir pero Herms se quedaba y bueno el punto es que estaba leyendo esa parte y paso la cancion de mujer contra mujer y entonces se me ocurrio que ellas quedaban perfectas a mi parecer xD Bueno Luna y Theo tambien son mi segunda pareja preferida y despues Pansy y Blaise xD que bueno que te guste como quedara la pareja de Harry y Eltanin :3

Y bueno estoy en Pottermore y soy _**SLYTHERIN**_ claro serpiente tenia que ser, igual he hecho varios cuestionarios sobre en que casa quedaría y siempre me mandan a la casa verde y plateda, ademas cuando dicen que mortifago serias siempre soy una Malfoy y en a quien represento soy Draco es tan Awesome :D

Mi nombre de usuario es _SombraEstrella13764_ por si me quieres agregar :3

Saludos y un beso

**P:**

Ha todas amamos orgullo y prejuicio por laguna extraña razón xD y yo amo que te agrade mi fic :3 Muchos saludos :D

sofi:

Hola! me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia tan random xD y espero que te siga gustando :D

**SALESIA:**

Hola haa ano te preocupes de todas formas siempre me haces reir con tus teorias son geniales xD bueno lo de los personajes los unicos que queria escogidos fueron Draco y Hermione pero ni yo me di cuenta de que muchos quedaban bien, solo los puse por su fisico o las relaciones que tenian con los demas fue tan gracioso xD

Bueno Harry ahora ama a Ginny y por supuesto que se da cuenta, bueno pienso que depsues de todo Harry no era tan despistado como parecia si no como fue que sobrevivio xD y si Eltanin se preocupa por todos sus amigos, lo que no sabe es que la pelirroja anda confundida pero ya se dara cuenta no por nada es su amiga y comparten dormitorio xD

y bueno respecto a su reaccion ya viste como fue, siempre he pensado que Harry sobreprotegia a Hermione no como Ron eso era enfermiso pero bueno Harry la quiere demasiado es como su hermanita y ella a el, bueno creoq ue entre los cuatro se tendran que llamar cuñaditos de una u otra forma xD. Lo de las clausulas no lo sabia, bueno presentia lo de Emma ya que en cuanto temino se corto el cabello que a mi parecer se le veia mucho mejor largo pero bueno xD y de Felton no lo sabia pero me dio mucha risa, si quemarse podia el pobre niño, no iba a la playa xD ya me lo imagino todo lleno de bloqueador haaaa

Espero te guste este capitulo hasme saber que tal te parecio la reaccion de Harry que es en donde me quede con cara de no se que hacer con el pero bueno xD

Saludos y un beso :3


	10. Chapter 10 Sueños

Sueños

Disclamer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

—Te amo...

—Siempre espere a que me lo dijeras, yo también te amo— la chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados paso su palma por la mejilla de el sintiendo la suavidad y calidez que desprendía su rostro

—Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero siempre lo he hecho, quiero estar contigo siempre, pasar contigo el resto de mis días, quiero verte sonreír, quiero secar tus lágrimas, que estas solo sean de felicidad, quiero ser la persona que más ames en este mundo— tomo el rostro de la chica que tenía frente a él, guardando en su memoria aquellos ojos avellana que de cerca parecían de color miel, sus rosados labios y sonrojadas mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas de felicidad—Te amo — y dicho esto se acercó a labios de la castaña rozándolos y cuando estaba a punto de fundir sus labios en aquel deseado beso

—Draco— una voz que no era la de ella lo llamaba, tratando de ignorarla quiso besar a aquella bella chica—Draco, Draco, Draco, Aguamenti

Draco despertó al sentir el agua sobre el, todo había sido un sueño, aquella hermosa castaña había sido un sueño, claro tuvo que haber sido un sueño pues de que otra forma el se sentiría así y sería tan cursi. Aunque sentía que aquellos sentimientos eran reales. El no conocía a aquella hermosa joven a la que había estado a punto de besar. Pero sentía que siempre había querido hacer eso, que la conocía, pensándolo bien la joven se parecía mucho a Granger. Draco negó con la cabeza rápidamente, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Aunque por alguna extraña razón sentía que sus pensamientos no estaban tan equivocados.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar pausadamente con sus ojos fijos en la nada, fríos e inexpresivos.

—Theo corre— le susurro Blaise a su amigo al ver que el rubio caminaba hacia ellos.

—¿Draco? ¿Te sientes bien?— pregunto Nott al ver que pasaba a su lado sin prestarles atención.

—Si—respondió fríamente y siguió su camino al baño dejando a sus amigos atónitos

—¿Qué le pasa a ese?— pregunto Blaise

Theodore se limitó a encogerse de hombros y salió de la habitación dejando a Blaise Zabini solo y sorprendido

—Bien me decía mi abuela, no te juntes con personas extrañas, y fui a tener como amigos a un gruñón bipolar y a otro tan raro que nunca se que le pasa. Amigos más raros no pude encontrar.

—Mami mi conejito quiere pastel de chocolate también

Zabini volteo estupefacto a ver a un dormido Goyle que estaba balbuceando. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco —Me equivoque hay algunos más raros— y dicho esto abandono la habitación.

* * *

Hermione caminaba hacia la sala de los menesteres pensando en todas las cosas que tendría que hacer "Una redacción de 30cm para Herbologia, una de 20cm para DCAO, otra de 40cm para pociones y ahora tenía que aprenderse el libreto gracias a Eltanin y su 'maravillosa' idea que era todo menos maravillosa. Además estaba preocupada. Harry al parecer estaba sensible, y Ginny estaba un tanto ausente con Harry. Se preguntaba que podría estar pasando entre ellos. Tal vez su amor estaba muriendo. Se lamentaba por su hermano, además de eso ayer al parecer había tenido una fuerte discusión con Eltanin de la cual desconocía su motivo. Y además sus preguntas tan extrañas "¿Tu estarías dispuesta a estar con alguien que te ofendió y humillo toda tu vida? ¿Estarías dispuesta a perdonarlo si el te ofreciera su amor? ¿Si el dijera que siempre estuvo enamorado de ti ¿Si te dijera que todo ese odio a sido una simple farsa?" . Estaba asegura de que la respuesta era no ¿cómo podría ella hacer algo así? Aceptar a alguien que al principio la desprecio. Bien dicen que la primera impresión nunca se olvida y que es la más importante. Y si alguien la despreciaba, insultaba y humillaba desde el primer momento de conocerse estaba segura de que nunca estaría con esa persona.

Con estos pensamientos llego a la sala de los menesteres "un lugar para ensayar, un lugar para ensayar, un lugar para ensayar" y una puerta se materializó. Rápidamente entro en ella y vio que Eltanin estaba haciendo unos extraños hechizos al suelo.

—Eltanin— llamo haciendo que la rubia diera un brinco y se pusiera nerviosa.

—Herms hola, valla me asustaste— dijo sonriendo y cubriendo su rostro con la máscara Malfoy.

—Así tendrás la conciencia—comento Hermione mientras se acercaba a la menor— Bueno ¿y que hacías?

—Nada, algunos hechizos para ammm para este—Eltanin busco con la mirada algún objeto que la pudiera salvar— para hacer que los panqués vuelen hacia ti

—Pero eso es un hechizo de levitación, y sólo se logra apuntando al objeto no al piso, así que dime que es lo que hacías en verdad— la castaña se cruzó de brazos mientras que la menor maldecía por lo bajo

—Bien hacia un hechizo antiderrapante, el piso estaba muy resbaloso y al entrar me caí, es vergonzoso decirte esto, por eso mentí— dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

Hermione suspiro y se acercó a la rubia —Bien Eltanin te creo, debes tener más cuidado podrías haberte lastimado

—Si, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez— Eltanin sonrió un tanto sonrojada, después de todo no acostumbraba decir que se caía, mejor dicho, ella nunca se caía, si su madre hubiera visto aquella estruendosa caída en donde dejaba atrás todo su porte y elegancia le hubiera dado un infarto, porque según sus padres hasta para caer necesitas estilo, y era obvio que ella había caído con todo menos estiló.

—Oye Eltanin— dijo Hermione sentada en el piso, la rubia volteo a verla como diciendo que le prestaba atención— ¿Porqué peleaste con Harry? Digo, ustedes parecían llevarse muy bien ¿Que fue lo que paso?

—¿No te lo dijo?—pregunto sorprendida, ella había pensado que a pesar de lo que Harry le había dicho Hermione confiaba en ella, o que se quería enamorar de su hermano

—No, además no le pregunte—Hermione se encogió de hombros

—Ya veo ¿entonces no te dijo nada de nada?—pregunto con tono curioso, más curioso de lo que hubiera querido

—No. ¿Debía decirme algo acaso?— Pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja al parecer Eltanin sabía lo que Harry había querido decirle.

—No, nada— Rio nerviosamente Eltanin si tan sólo supiera mantener esa fría máscara como su hermano.

—Eltanin tu sabes que es lo quería decirme Harry no es así—le cuestiono la castaña

Eltanin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia una pequeña barra que contenía algunos bocadillos mientras hablaba firmemente—No

En ese momento Harry entraba a la sala ambas chicas se sorprendieron al verlo tan temprano, aunque solamente Hermione lo demostró mientras que Eltanin fingía no verlo.

—Hola Herms— la saludo Harry mientras veía receloso a la rubia que había tomado una manzana —¿Cómo dormiste?

La castaña le sonrió a su amigo dulcemente —Bien gracias Harry ¿Tu que tal? ¿Acaso te caíste de la cama? Digo no es muy común tenerte tan temprano en algún lugar

Eltanin sonrió burlonamente al escuchar a Hermione.

—No, simplemente no quería que estuvieras sola en presencia de malas compañías

—No te preocupes Harry, Eltanin esta aquí así que no estaba con malas compañías, bueno no del todo— bromeo Hermione al ver las intenciones del azabache

—Por eso lo decía— dijo Harry en voz apenas audible, palabras que no fueron escuchadas por Hermione pero si por Eltanin —Bueno no importa— sonrió

—¿Harry ya te sabes tus diálogos?— pregunto Hermione aunque creía saber la respuesta a su interrogante

—No aún no, digamos que los leí pero no me pude concentrar muy bien — Harry se sonrojó ya que cuando "leyó" no presto la mínima atención a lo que decía

—Harry Potter deberías aprender a hacer tus deberes como se debe—le regaño la castaña

—Lo siento Herms pero estuve ocupado ayer, además estaba pensando— se disculpó Harry

Hermione suspiro derrotada, aunque quisiera que sus amigos estudiarán más era completamente un caso perdido.

Eltanin a la distancia observaba detalladamente la escena, Hermione parecía su madre regañandolo. Eran prácticamente como una familia; de cierta manera comprendía a Harry, después de todo su hermano estuvo comprometido con la menor de los Greengrass y por supuesto que ella no quería eso, quería que su hermano se casará por amor y no por un tonto compromiso por el dinero y la pureza de sangre, no quería que su adorado hermano sufriera, lo mismo era para Harry no quería que la castaña sufriera. Si ella fuera Harry y viendo como había tratado Draco a Hermione estaría igual que el. Una maravillosa idea cruzo por su mente. Si Harry decía que su hermano no era bueno para Hermione ella le demostraría lo contrario, le demostraría que detrás de esa máscara de frialdad y superioridad se escondía un chico diferente, sólo debía conocerlo más. Haría que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se hicieran amigos.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los demás, y esta vez nadie llego después de las 8 los castigos de Eltanin no les agradaban por lo tanto era mejor hacer lo que ella decía.

—Bien el día de hoy comenzaremos con sus primeros diálogos, Patil, Neville pasen por favor— dijo Eltanin sonriendo

Los aludidos pasaron al frente y comenzaron a decir sus diálogos, Padma los decía monótonamente, sin emoción alguna sólo los recitaba. Neville en cambio lo hacia como si de verdad fuera esa su vida. Dijeron sus primeros cinco diálogos cada uno y se fueron a sentar en el suelo.

—Valla Neville, en verdad eres bueno para esto, ¿no has pensado en ser actor?— dijo Eltanin mientras parpadeaba un poco, aquel chico que parecía tímido en verdad tenía grandes dotes para la actuación.

Poco a poco los demás fueron pasando. Era el turno de Hermione.

—Pero no olvides, mamá, que con seguridad lo encontraremos en las reuniones sociales— Hermione estaba muy centrada en su papel, el día de ayer había leído la mayor parte y comprendía muy bien a la chica, al menos en la primer parte— y que la señora Long ha prometido presentarnoslo.

Así pasaron sus primeros cinco diálogos. Pronto llego el turno de Draco, este se paró monótonamente, aún seguía pensando en el extraño sueño que había tenido. Iba bien un poco monótonamente sin expresiones o vida alguna haya su llego a uno de sus diálogos.

— Es la criatura más bella que he visto en mi vida. Pero justo detrás de ti, esta sentada una de sus hermanas, que es muy bonita—Theo quien decía esto se ruborizo, primero decía que Luna era la más bella de todas y luego Hermione, todavía quedaba un poco del enamoramiento que había tenido por ella el año pasado— y percibo también que es muy agradable

—¿A quien te refieres?— Draco presto un poco más de atención al ver el rubor de Theo, siguió su mirada

y se encontró con Granger que miraba aburrida, pronto esta sintió su mirada y fijo sus ojos en los de Draco, este volteo a ver a Theo nuevamente, algo en los diálogos había cambiado completamente, Draco sentía que al hablar se refería a Granger, recordó su sueño y lo hermosa que era aquella muchacha que tenía gran parecido con la leona— puede pasar, pero no es lo suficientemente hermosa para tentarme.

Theo se desconcertó, aunque sabía que esos eran los diálogos algo en su amigo no andaba bien, parecía como si de verdad le hubiera dado su opinión de alguien. Miro a Eltanin para que le dijera que hacer y esta sólo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica se había dado cuenta de a donde miraba su hermano y se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras eran dirigidas para Hermione, "Idiota, sigue negándote" pensó divertida la rubia.

Hermione por su parte sentía que Draco se parecía demasiado a su personaje, eran ególatras y elitistas, lastimaban a las personas con sus comentarios y jugaban con los sentimientos de todos. Ahora mismo sus sentimientos distaban mucho de querer tener algo que ver con el Rubio, aunque fuera en la obra.

Harry también había captado la mirada que Draco le había dirigió a su amiga, lo asesinaba con la mirada, y apretó fuertemente los puños cuando dio esa opinión, si eso es lo que el hurón pensaba de ella lo pagaría muy caro.

Así siguiente todos diciendo sus primeros cinco diálogos. La clase término.

—Chicos escuchen, el lunes— varias quejas se escucharon, Eltanin empezó a enojarse y levantó su varita dispuesta a lanzarles un Aguanenti, cuando todos estuvieron empapados siguió hablando— como decía el lunes, es decir, mañana solo vendrán algunos, los que diga los quiero ver aquí después de la comida:

Sólo vendrán Neville, Patil, Leitich, Bulstrode, Brown, Luna, Theo, Draco y Herms. Los demás pondré una lista de sus horarios de ensayos— con un movimientos hizo aparecer un pergamino para cada uno— eso es todo hasta luego.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala, Draco aún estaba ausente. Casi da un salto al sentir dos pequeñas manos abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Eltanin, maldición me asustaste— dijo el Rubio mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

—¿En que pensabas?— pregunto la rubia curiosa

—En nadie— respondió, se dio cuenta de su error, se sentía como Theodore el día de ayer—Maldición

—A bueno— dijo Eltanin sonriendo haciéndose la que no se había dado cuenta de nada, ella estaba segura de que su hermano pensaba en la castaña y en los hijos gemelos que primo podrían tener— Hermano tengo que decirte algo importante

—¿De que se trata? Hoy no estoy d humor— dijo Draco mientras se dejaba llevar por la rubia que caminaba hacia el piso inferior

Más adelante al bajar las escaleras se encontraba Luna leyendo el Quisquilloso con esas extrañas gafas, al ver a los rubios sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola Eltanin, hola Draco— el Rubio se quedo en shock la lunática lo había llamado por su nombre y le sonreía alegremente— ¿sabes tienes muchos Nargales cerca de tu cabeza

Draco puso cara de horror al escucharla, una parte por que esa lunática le estaba hablando tan familiarmente y la otra porque no quería tener Narcames en su cabeza, la sola idea lo asustaba "pero que tonterías dices Draco obviamente no tienes esas cosas porque no existen"

—Draco, siéntate por favor— pidió Eltanin

—Oh si claro, hay demasiadas sillas y sillones que no se cuál escoger para sentarme— dijo sarcásticamente el Rubio

—No seas idiota hermano bien podrías sentarte en un escalón, pero bueno juntarte con Crabbe y Goyle te afecta, bien como te había dicho tengo algo importante que decirte— dijo seriamente Eltanin

—Y si es tan importante ¿porque no me lo dijiste cuando estábamos solos?— cuestiono el Rubio

—Porque esto también le concierne a Luna— dijo Eltanin molesta por la actitud de su hermano

—¿A sí?

— Si ahora deja de interrumpirme quieres— Draco se quedo callado— Bien como decía tengo algo muy importante, más bien tenemos algo muy importante que debemos decirte

El Rubio palideció completamente —Eltanin acaso ustedes dos son— Preguro temeroso el Rubio

Eltanin asintió rapidamente —Si asi es

—Por Merlín, Elatnin tu tu... haa desde cuando— pregunto el rubio palido

—Desde siempre, sólo que ayer nos dinos cuenta— sonrio Eltanin —¿No es maravilloso?

—No, es decir, si tu te sientes bien con ello yo estoy bien— el rubio abrazo a su hermana

—Valla Draco y yo que pensé que harias un berrinche— dijo la leona devolviendole el abrazo

—Pues que quieres que haga, si eso te hace feliz a mi tambien, yo respetare tu orientación sexual...

—De que rayos hablas Draco?— pregunto Eltanin confundida mientras soltaba a su hermano

—De lo tuyo con Luna, tienen una relación ¿No es asi?

—Rayos Draco ¡NO! Que cosas se te ocurren— la cara de Eltanin reflejaba incredulidad y horror.

— Maldición Eltanin debiste decirlo antes— Draco estaba rojo de la vergüenza, como se la había ocurrido semejante cosa

—Pues tu que te imaginas cosas raras. Lo que te queríamos decir es que somos primas. ¡Draco, Luna es nuestra prima!— grito emocionada Eltanin

A Draco un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginarse primo de la loca de Ravenclaw, aunque eso explicaría el parecido en el color de cabello.

—¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Primo de Lovegood?! ¿¡De la lunática esta?! No te creo Eltanin deja de este jugando con eso— Draco estaba en estado de shock literalmente boqueaba y sus ojos parecieran que querían salir de su lugar

Eltanin se cruzó de brazos y le lanzo una mirada fulminante a su hermano —Pues lo es Draco, así que deja de llamarla de esa forma, su nombre es Luna, ten más respeto que es tu prima

—¿Están seguras? Yo creo que se equivocaron. Nunca he visto su nombre en el tapiz de los Malfoy ni en el de los Black.—Draco trataba de que lo que su hermana le decía fuera una mentira —Seguro que se equivocaron ¿hiciste el hechizo? Estoy seguro de que el hechizo las sacara de ese error...

—Si Draco hicimos el hechizo, somos primos segundos—Luna sonrió mientras decía eso

—Pe...pero eso no puede ser, deben haberlo confundido— Draco no quería terminar aceptando que eran primos

—Si puede ser Draco, además su abuela se llamaba Andromeda, así como la hermana de mamá la tía Andi, pero esta Andromeda sospecho que es a la que eliminaron del tapiz de los Malfoy, parecía que era hermana del abuelo Abraxas, y a eso súmale que el lazo salió dorado— dijo Eltanin con autosuficiencia al ver la cara de su hermano

—¿Y porque padre nunca nos dijo que Lovegood era nuestra prima he?— inquirió Draco alzando una ceja

—Tal vez no sabían que tenía parientes con sangre Malfoy— contesto soñadora Luna— no creo que sea bueno que sigas pensando los Nargales empiezan a anidar en tu cabeza

Draco instintivamente se sacudió el cabello para alejar a esas extrañas criaturas sin darse cuenta que eso solo propiciaría que Eltanin se burlara de el

—Valla hermano, al parecer te llevaras muy bien con Luna, así que vallan a caminar vamos vamos— y dicho esto empujo a ambos hacia el pasillo mientras ella se iba por otro lado

—Bien Lovegood ya que eres de la familia solo te diré algo— dijo Draco frustrado —No lo divulgues por todo el castillo quieres, no soportaría tal humillación sin ofender claro

Luna solo asintió y comenzó a caminar con su primo, ella no necesitaba decirle a medio mundo que eran primos, esa sería Eltanin —Los Nargales que tuviste en años pasados empiezan a dejarte Draco, quizás al fin estas poniendo en claro tus sentimientos e ideas, y dime Luna por favor

Draco prefirió no comentar y siguió caminando, sería mejor acostumbrares a la chica, conociendo a su hermana sería posible que ahora no se despegara de ella, que la invitara a la mansión en las vacaciones, que... "Oh Salazar bendito que hice yo" pensó Draco mientras Luna le hablaba de sus antiguos "Cargales".

* * *

—Herms voy a buscar a Ginny—dijo Harry

—Si Harry, ojalá que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen— dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su hermano

—¿Cómo lo?— Harry se detuvo y suspiro— ¿Tan obvios somos?

—Harry eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano, ¿acaso crees que no me daría cuenta? Además Ginny tampoco esta muy atenta, quizás si son demasiado obvios

—Bien, espero que todo se solucione, hoy hablare con ella, ya no puedo seguir así— los ojos de Harry se cristalizaron y Hermione le abrazo cariñosamente —Gracias Mione

—De nada Harry— y dicho esto el azabache se fue dejando a la leona pensativa.

Hermione comenzó a caminar, esperaba ver a Luna, Eltanin, Neville o tal vez Seamus o Dean, o a Pansy. La castaña río de lo ilógico que era todo, su enemiga jurada ahora ya no lo era más, había descubierto que Pansy no era tan odiosa como parecía, le estaba tomando cariño.

—¡HERMIONE!— un grito sobresaltando a la castaña que sólo atino a brincar y llevarse una mano al pecho— Te he buscado por todas partes al fin te encuentro

—Merlin, Eltanin me asustaste— dijo Hermione recuperandose

—Lo siento Herms, pero debes acompañarme rápido— y dicho esto la tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar arrastrando a la castaña

—¿Qué pasa Eltanin? ¿Por que la prisa?— pregunto extrañada la castaña

—Oh! Pues... Un niño se quedo atorado en un armario de escobas y no lo puedo sacar, y tu como premio anual debes ayudarlo— dijo rápidamente la rubia

Hermione comenzó a correr dispuesta a salvar al pequeño niño, seguro todo sería obra de Peeves. Corrió dejando atrás a Eltanin quien sonreía macabramente y después salía detrás de la mayor.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de un par de ojos verdes que las miraban, y en especial a la rubia, la desconfianza creció en su dueño al ver la sonrisa de la menor y rápidamente salió corriendo tras ellas.

* * *

—Lovegood a donde nos dirigimos?— pregunto Draco al darse cuenta de que no sabía a donde iba

—Luna, dime Luna— repitió por quinceava vez Luna— no lo se, mira ese lugar parece interesante, tal vez haya Torposolos adentro, a ellos les gusta estar en el suelo, y este dentro de las cosas— dijo y salió corriendo hacia un armario de escobas que estaba en el pasillo

Draco suspiro y se revolvió su cabello, sólo había estado alrededor de 15 minutos con ella y sentía que las locuras de la chica comenzaban a afectarle a el, y sin nada que hacer siguió a la rubia hacia el armario.

—Draco hay una araña dentro del armario ¿podrías matarla?— Pregunto Luna inocentemente

Draco bufo molesto, no era posible eso, la chica hablaba de criaturas extrañas y le tenía miedo a una pequeña araña— Bien Luna, la matare

—Gracias Draco

Draco se asomó al armario pero no vio nada —Oye Luna aquí no...— pero no término de hablar ya que unas pequeñas manos lo empujaron al armario haciendo que quedara dentro el el. Apenas se había recuperado del golpe cuando las puertas se cerraron —¡Lovegood abre la puerta!— grito Draco enojado—¡Lovegoog abre la maldita puerta!— Draco golpeo la puerta con su puños, intento abrirla, lanzo un hechizo pero nada, las puertas seguían cerradas "Maldita Lovegood" pensó Draco mientras se dejaba caer en el piso del armario en espera de que alguien llegara a ayudarlo, esa loca ya se las pagaría después.

—¡Luna!¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ayudar también al niño de segundo?— pregunto Hermione mientras llegaba corriendo a donde estaba el armario

—Si algo así Herms— Luna le sonrió

Al poco tiempo llego Eltanin, esta miro a Luna y la aludida levantó el pulgar en señal de que todo iba como lo planeado.

Luna se acercó a la puerta junto con la castaña, Luna fingió que no se podía abrir la puerta, pero rápidamente antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba la puerta de abrió."Perdón Herms, pero necesitamos hacerlo, sólo espero que después de encerrarte no sea tía, aún soy algo joven". Eltanin elevo sus brazos dispuesta a empuja a Hermione dentro del armario justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Hermione vio a Draco dentro del armario durante los pocos instantes que la puerta se abrió, sintió como era empujada y caía. Cerro los ojos cuando cayo al suelo y tardo en recuperarse un poco para saber que fue lo que paso. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue unos ojos color mercurio que la miraban con sorpresa.

—¿Qué paso?— grito Eltanin al ver a Hermione fuera del armario tirada en el suelo

—Eso quisiera saber yo— dijo Hermione molesta

—Harry, eso fue lo que paso Eltanin, Harry empujo a Hermione— dijo Luna soñadora mente

—¡HARRY!— gritaron ambas leonas y corrieron hacia el armario

—¡Harry!— gritaba Hermione mientras intentaba abrir el armario

—No se va a poder Herms, el armario tiene un hechizo, no se podrá abrir hasta que llegue la cena— dijo soñadoramente Luna que no parecía darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba metida

—¡¿HECHIZO?! ¿Cómo lo sabes Luna?— pregunto Hermione mientras entrecerraba los ojos

—Si, hechizo, Eltanin me dijo que lo pusiera— respondió encogiendose de hombros

La castaña volteo su mirada hacia la pequeña Malfoy —Herms, puedo explicarlo— trato de hablar Eltanin

—¡Que rayos hiciste Eltanin? Planeabas matar a Harry, se que se pelearon pero no es para tanto, Oh! merlín, Godric, Morgana, que Harry este bien— suplicaba Hermione

—Estará bien Herms, mi prima sabe lo que hace— volvió a interferir Luna

—¿Prima? ¿Acaso ustedes dos son primas de verdad?— pregunto señalando a una y luego a la otra haciendo que ambas asintieran —Por Merlin, debemos hablar seriamente señoritas

Y dicho esto ambas rubias sacaron arrastrando a la castaña hacia un lugar tranquilo en el cual pudieran hablar.

—¡POTTER! ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Draco quitándose de encima al niño que vivió

Harry se sobó la cabeza y fulmino a Draco con la mirada —Revisaba si no había algún Torposolo perdido— ironizo Harry

—¿Tu también?— pregunto confundió Draco

A Harry le dio un ataque al escuchar al Rubio, puso los ojos en blanco, no quería no saber porque el Rubio había dicho eso. Se paró y trato de abrir la puerta pero nada. Trato de la darle un hechizo pero esta seguía igual —¡Hermione!¡Hermione!¡Luna! ¡Alguien!— gritaba desesperado Draco

—Ni lo intentes Potter, no funciona, ya lo intente yo— dijo Draco acomodandose en una esquina

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió empujando y gritando, cuando al fin se cansó de dejo caer y hundió su cara en sus rodillas. Los minutos pasaban y el silencio y la tensión en el lugar eran tan palpables que resultaría incómodo para cualquier ser humanó.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí hurón?— pregunto Harry al fin cansado de tanto silencio

—Caminado, no puedo volar sin escoba por si no te has dado cuenta—respondió Draco

—Bien. Como quieras— dijo Harry enojado por la actitud del Rubio

Draco suspiro y miro a Harry, se sentía tan incómodo que hasta una plática con Potter parecía interesante —Venía con mi pri...LunnnnnLovwgood— dijo Draco rápidamente Harry arqueo una ceja y miro fijamente al Rubio quien sólo prodigio con su relato— y entonces me dijo que quería buscar Torpesolos en el armario, cuando llego me dijo que había una araña y que quería que la matara, yo me asome pero entonces la muy... Bien entonces Lovegood me empujo y a los cinco minutos llegaste tu— término Draco mientras suspiraba

—¿Luna? ¿Dices que Luna te encerró en el armario?— pregunto sorprendido Harry mientras Draco asentía con la cabeza —Traidora— dijo en voz baja

—Lo se, empiezo a cree que de verdad tiene sangre Malfoy, peros e digo es obvio que la tiene—hablo para si mismo el Rubio, Harry puso cara de incredulidad y el Rubio prosiguió a responder la pregunta silenciosa del azabache— Resulto ser mi prima, se que sueña raro pero así es, pero claro debí suponer que si se juntaba con Eltanin su sangre Malfoy tomaría un poco el control de ella

—Es por eso que la ayuda, par de demonios, por su culpa estamos encerrados aquí, por su culpa tengo que compartir un espacio tan pequeño contigo— dijo Harry molesto

—Tampoco es de mi agrado esto San Potter, así que trata de ser...

—¿Quisieras estar con ella no?— pregunto amenazadoramente Harry

—¿De que hablas Potter?— pregunto confundió Draco

—De ella, porque dijiste lo que dijiste ayer, incluso en los diálogos, ¿que es lo que quieres con ella?

—Te juro cara rajada que cada día estas más loco, no entiendo ni un espárrago de lo que estas hablando

—Pues de quien más voy a hablar, obviamente de...— Harry recapacito, tal vez el Rubio sólo jugaba con su hermana, o quizás su hermana jugara con el— ¿No sabes nada cierto Malfoy?

—¿Saber de que?¿acaso debería saber algo?— inquirió Draco alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado

—¿No sabes nada de lo que planea tu hermana?

—¿Planear? ¿Eltanin? ¿A parte de querer volverme loco encerrándome contigo?— Harry lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que el rubio lo ignoraba olímpicamente—Por que es obvio que esto fue idea de Eltanin antes la mencionaste que por su culpa ambos estábamos encerrados

—Si ella intento hacer otra cosa, pero accidentalmente quede yo aquí— dijo Harry

—Potter tu sabes algo y no me quieres decir, tu sabes porque termine encerrado aquí ¿no?—pregunto amenazadoramente Draco

Harry trago saliva y desvío la mira al suelo —Estoy cansado Malfoy, me voy a dormir, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo— y dicho esto se acomodó mejor y cerro los ojos

Draco observo a Harry durante unos minutos, el sabía algo sobre los planes de su hermana y no le quería decir, bien tarde o temprano lo averiguaría. Siguiendo el consejo de Harry, y no es que fuera muy bien consejo pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer, se durmió, con algunos mechones rubios cayendo desordenadamente en su rostro, perdiendo se en el mundo de los sueños una vez más...

Hermione estaba atónita, aquella dos habían resultado primas, no le resulto tan raro que lo fueran después de todo su cabello era del mismo tono y sus ojos se parecían, además de que ambas estaban locas. Lo que la tenía atónita era que como esas dos chicas podían ser parientes de aquel Rubio egocéntrico "yo soy el rey del mundo y nadie el superior a mi" Draco Malfoy. A parte de su físico no se parecían en nada. Además aquella historia que le contaron sobre que había sido obra de Peeves no la convencía para nada, sabía que aquellas dos habían tenido algo que ver en que Harry y Malfoy estuvieran encerrados, pero nada podía hacer por su amigo.

Camino hasta el lago negro y se sentó en el árbol, aún recordaba ese olor a menta, sentía que le era realmente conocido pero no sabía a quien pertenecía, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien llegaba hacia ella. Esa persona le cubrió los ojos y le hizo la típica pregunta "Quien soy"

—Pansy, tu voz es demasiado única como para no saber que eres tu aunque cambies tu tono— dijo con una sonrisa la leona

Pansy sonrió para si misma y descubrió los ojos de Hermione y después se recostó en el regazo des leona observando el lago negro.

—¿Pareces muy concentrada?— comento Pansy

—Y tu muy nerviosa ¿Que ocurre Pans?— dijo Hermione mientras veía de reojo a la serpiente

—Pues... Verás... Hoy hoy Blaise me invito a pasear juntos a las 6 de la tarde, dijo que haríamos un picnic nosotros dos y pues... Pues— Pansy tartamudeaba mientras jugaba con sus manos

—Oh era eso, y dime, entonces que te preocupa Pans— pregunto Hermione confundida

—Pues que no se que debo ponerme, que tal si me veo fea, que tal si no le gusto, bueno se que no le gusto, el siempre se fija en otras chicas pero nunca en mi, siempre dice "Yo soy Blaise Zabini, soy tremendamente sexy y tengo a la chica que desee en mi cama, todas tendrán la oportunidad de pasar sólo una noche en mi cama, claro excepto tu Pans" — dijo imitando el tono de voz de Blaise

Hermione no sabía si llorar o reírse, ver a Pansy Parkinson en esa situación resultaba un tanto cómico, el saber que esa chica consentida, ególatra, elitista y que se la pasaba todo el día colgada de Draco Malfoy, no era en verdad como parecía, era una chica un poco tímida con los chicos que la atraían, estaba sobre protegida por un trío de zopencos que en realidad le recordaban mucho a sus amigos. Pansy era una adolescente normal, con inseguridades pero seguridad al mismo tiempo. Además no sabía porque se preocupaba de que Zabini le hiciera caso si era más que obvio que estaba enamorado de la morocha.

—Hay Pans, los hombres son idiotas, siempre se complican la vida y dicen cosas que en verdad no quieren decir— dijo Hermione mientras pasaba su mano peinando el corto a ello de la Slytherin

—Tal vez... Pero ashhhhhhh porque tiene que ser idiota, Zabini es el hombre más idiota del mundo— dijo mientras se despeinaba el cabello

—No. El más idiota es Ronald Weasley— dijo Hermione y las dos rieron—Además— la leona bajo las manos de Pansy y prodigio a peinar su dedos cabello nuevamente— estoy segura de que sólo esta en esa etapa de soy el rey del mundo y todas las chicas quieren cómico, es normal a esta edad Pans

—No Herms, ya no es normal, a Theo estoy casi segura de que le gusta Luna, se ve en sus ojos, tu antes le gustabas sabes— Hermione abrió como platos los ojos al escuchar aquello y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas completamente, Pansy solo río al ver su reacción— No se de que te sorprendes Herms, tu eres muy bonita, y bueno a Theo al parecer ya se le era pasando, pues como te decía, creo que empieza a sentir algo por Luna, todo maduran menos Blaise, incluso Draco dijo que había una chica que le gustaba...

—¡¿MALFOY?! ¡¿DRACO MAÑFOY?! ¡DRACO SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO NADIE LLEGA A MI NIVEL Y SOY EXTREMADAMENTE GUAPO MALFOY! ¿Ese Malfoy?— pregunto sorprendida Hermione

—Si ese Draco— dijo Pansy mientras reía al escuchar como le decía la leona a su mejor amigo

—No lo creo, es decir Malfoy queriendo a una chica, si es siempre presume de sus conquistas, es como decir que el cielo es rosa cuando es obvio que no lo es

—Pues créelo, Draquito esta madurando, y si tienes razón, el siempre presume de sus innumerables conquistas y otras cosas para nada agradables, o que al menos yo no quiero saber— dijo arrugando la nariz al recordar las anécdotas el Rubio—, es un mujeriego, por eso me sorprende, nunca en su vida menciono que hubiera una chica que le atrajera, que le gustará, a la que quisiera, pero estoy feliz de que haya encontrado a alguien que sea de su agrado, y he de decir que para que una chica complazca a Draco debe tener cientos de cualidades, por lo que esa chica es muy afortunada— Pansy sonrió al ver la cara de asco que tenía Hermione al escuchar "muy afortunada"— Si Herms, afortunada, aunque no lo creas Draco no es lo que parece, en realidad es muy diferente el Draco que muestra ante todos que el Draco que es en verdad, se preocupa mucho por su hermana, por sus padres, por sus amigos, ¿sabías que el plan que hubo para traicionar a Voldemort fue su idea? Draco ama demasiado a su madre y hermana como para permitir que vivieran en un mundo lleno de odio, por eso se unió a los mortifagos, es cierto que es elitista pero así nos criaron, también es arrogante como todo Malfoy, pero también es dulce, recuerdo cual éramos niños que el subía a un árbol de manzanas solo porque a Eltanin se le había antojado la manzana que estaba en lo alto del árbol, o cuando perseguía a los pavo reales albinos de su jardín solo porque yo quería una pluma para mi vestido, o como cada cumpleaños de su madre hacia tarjetas y devoraba la mansión, o tal vez como se metió en tantas peleas para defender a Blaise y Theo, incluso como se unió a los mortifagos para mantener a todos a salvó. Draco es una gran persona, se como te ha tratado todo este tiempo, incluso como yo te había tratado, pero se que el no es mala persona, simplemente fue su forma en que lo criaron, por eso deseo que sea feliz, el merece ser feliz.— Pansy cerro los ojos y sonrió

Hermione se quedo callada, nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar así de Malfoy, empezaba a creer que en verdad era buena persona, pero eso no quitaba como se había portado con ella durante siete años, acaricio el cabello de Pansy y esta abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Pansy se levantó y se sentó mientras veía a la castaña que estaba pensativa. No tardo mucho en averiguar que estaba pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. Río quedamente al ver el seño fruncido de su amiga claro signo que había recordado alguna discusión con el Rubio. Hermione volteo a verla y frunció aún más el seño.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunto molesta Hermione, había recordado cuando le lanzo el hechizo que agrando sus dientes

—De nada Herms de nada— la morocha sonrió y se levantó

—¿Qué harás Pansy?— pregunto Hermione. La Slytherin volteo confundida— Me refiero a lo de Zabini

Pansy suspiro y miro el cielo—No lo se

Hermione se paró y se puso al lado de Pansy con las manos en la cintura—Pues yo si, vamos Pansy, se que yo no soy la mejor vestida no arreglada pero tu eres bastante bonita y tienes ropa linda, así que te me vas a tu sala a común y sacas tus vestidos más bonitos que tengas, les diré a las chicas para que te ayudemos a verte más bonita de lo que ya eres

* * *

Harry se despertó habían pasado al menos una hora o dos, miro a Draco, estaba dormido y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro... ¿Sonrisa? ¿Malfoy? Harry se asusto que se paró y casi y e que se le caiga una escoba en la cabeza. Se sentó de nuevo y observo al rubio, estaba soñando, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y reía tontamente. Parecía que su sueño era muy feliz.

Draco por su parte volvía a soñar con aquella chica, ahora podía verla en la playa, con un vestido blanco de tirantes y su cabello largo y esos hermosos bucles que al sol parecían dorados. La chica daba vueltas sobre si misma riendo y sintiendo el agua en sus pies, sonrió al verla tan feliz, ella le contagiaba su felicidad. De pronto la chica paró y miro hacia donde el estaba. Draco temeroso de que dejara de reír por su presencia dio un paso atrás pero la chica solo estiro su mano hacia el invitándolo a unirse a ella. Draco solo fue consiente como su mano fue soltada, no se había dado cuenta de que una pequeña mano tenía aprisionada la suya. Vio a un pequeño niño Rubio con pantaloncillos cortos y camisa roja correr hacia la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente. Esta recibió al niño en sus brazos y dio vueltas con el, ambos reían y a Draco el corazón le latía rápido, sentía un calor cuando los vio, entonces se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba embarazada. "Tendrá esposo" pensó Draco, rápidamente fijo su mirada en su manos y encontró el hermoso anillo que simbolizaba que pertenecía a alguien. El corazón se le encogió al pensarlo. Pero todo acabo cuando la castaña hablo.

—Draco, amor ven con nosotros— dijo mientras extendia una mano al igual que el pequeño niño

Draco no hizo nada se quedo estuvo, aquella mujer lo había llamo amor.

—Papi, ven ven con nosotros— dijo el pequeño Rubio de ojos castaños.

Sólo entonces Draco reacciono y con torpes pasos se acercó a ellos, tomo en brazos al niño y la chica lo abrazo. Sentir su piel lo tranquilizaba, era tan suave y tan cálida...

—¿Eres feliz amor?— pregunto la mujer

—Muy feliz— dijo Draco, no sabía porque lo había dicho pero sabía que así era

—¿Amas a nuestro hijo?— Draco asintió—¿Amas a tu princesa?— pregunto la castaña mientras ponía la mano de Draco en su vientre

Draco trago grueso y cerro los ojos, este en ese lugar lo hacia sentir la persona más feliz del mundo. Ellos lo hacían sentir así —Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo Hermione— Draco sesión cuenta de como la había llamado miro a la mujer buscando signó de enojo por haberla confundido pero sólo encontró una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

—Yo también soy la mujer más feliz del mundo Draco— la castaña de acercó a el con la intención de darle un beso.

Draco poco a poco fue despertando una vez más lo interrumpían en ese momento tan deseado. Abrió por completo sus ojos y encontró todo oscuro, recordó entonces que estaba en el armario. Siguió viendo a su alrededor y se encontró con los grandes ojos verdes de Harry.

Harry estaba en shock, había escuchado todo lo que el Rubio debía en sueños y para nada le gusto, lo que había escuchado. Miro amenazadoramente al Rubio.

—¿Te gusto Potter?— pregunto molesto Draco

—No Malfoy— Harry contesto de mala gana, quería saber de que se trataba el sueño del Slytherin—¿Que soñabas?

—No te importa Potter— respondió Draco mientras sacaba de su túnica unos chocolates, miro a Harry y como bien caballero le ofreció uno

Harry dudo unos momentos pero tomo el chocolate, al tomarlo se dio cuenta de que esos eran sus chocolates favoritos y lo raro es que eran muggles. Miro a Draco quien ya se estaba comiendo uno. Abrió el suyo y lo disfruto.

—Son mis chocolates favoritos— comenzó Harry

Draco casi se atraganta con su chocolate y miro a Harry seriamente

—Los míos también Potter

Ambos se quedaron callados, siguieron hablando y se dieron cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes como pensaban, su color favorito de ambos era el verde, Draco por su casa y Harry por los ojos de su madre, prefieran a Bulgaria sobre los alemanes, odiaban la leche y su lugar favorito era la playa.

—Con una chica— dijo Draco de repente cambiando por completo el tema de conversación— soñé con una chica

Harry lo sabía, después de todo había escuchado todo lo que el Rubio decía —Y como era? ¿Era guapa?— pregunto Harry serviría para saber los e el Rubio pensaba de su amiga

—Maldición, guapa de queda corto, era hermosa, era la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, tenía un largo cabello con bucles que al sol eran dorados, y una sonrisa hermosa, su olor a vainilla, y su piel suave y cálida, ella es perfecta, sus labios me incitaban a besarlos, pero sin duda lo más hermoso eran sus ojos, color avellana pero si los ves mejor eran miel, tan brillantes, tan llenos de vida y sabiduría, eran tan diferentes. Es tan perfecta...

—¿Cuál era su nombre?— Harry pregunto temeroso, nunca pensó que el Rubio la describiría de tal forma, pudo ver como el Rubio se tensaba al escucharlo y desviaba la mirada

—No dijo su nombre...

Harry guardo silencio haya que el Rubio siguió hablando.

—Teníamos una familia. Un hermoso niño y ella estaba embarazada— a Harry casi le da un ataque cuando escucho eso— se veía tan hermosa con esa enorme barriga... Maldición Potter porque te digo todo esto se supone que te odio

—¿Se supone? Malfoy si me odias no debes suponer nada. Pero créeme nunca pensé que te diría esto pero. Búscala. Busca a la chica de tus sueños.

Harry no creía que había dicho eso. Pero al ver como hablaba Draco entre sueños y como se refería a Hermione le hicieron ver que tal vez Eltanin no estuviera tan equivocada.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Harry salió del armario con dirección a su sala común dejando a un Draco pensativo.

—Si supieras Potter que ella era tu amiga ¿Me hubieras dicho lo mismo si te hubiera dicho que ella era Hermione Granger?

* * *

Hola!

Ya se que merezco un Crucio por tardarme mas de una semana pero tuve unos problemas, entre ellos examen llamado enlace del que no tenia conociemiento hasta un dia antes ¬¬ es decir el domingo que lo escuche y bueno mil cosas mas pero creoq ue es un capitulo mas largo que los demas espero que les guste mucho haganme saber si les gusto o no les gusto

Bien me voy espero poder actualizar el sabado o domingo ahora si xD

Saludos a todos

A proposito subi un nuevo fic que se llama sin tu calor por si quieren leerlo

ahora si adios :3

Rose Malfoy:

Hola! y muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la trama y bueno eso es cuando me voy acostumbrando bueno ademas de que estar en los roles también te ayuda mucho mientras mas me meto en los personajes mas los siento... y bueno ya veras lo que planeo haaa algunas veces me siento Eltanin por decir tanto pleno xD y bueno me alegra que te interese la pareja de Ginny y Astoria la verdad espero hacer algo bueno con ellas, nunca he escrito algo asi por lo que sera como un reto para mi pero bueno xD y bueno en este capitulo viste que en realidad si fue saboteado pero no les fui tan mal al final solo ayudo su metida de pata de Harry xD y bueno creo que el Drama y la comida depende del momento en que lo escribo xD soy algo bipolar por eso y bueno si por detalles te refieres a las metidas de dedo que cambian las palabras por culpa del ipod tratare de fijarme mas lo juro pero es que a veces solo me fijo en las que están marcadas con rojo y dejo las demas pero prometo fijarme y hacerlos con tiempo para no andar tan apresurada xD

Y que genial somos serpientes haaa si entras a la sala comun yo soy la loca que se la pasa poniendo el himno de Slytherin xD y bueno ya te acepte... yo me burlaba de una de mis amigas porque quedo en la casa de los tejones me sentia Draco insultando a Hermione con su dos gorilas al lado (porque tengo dos amigas que quedaron en Sly) y me encantaba xD y bueno ganaremos la copa de las casas ya se entrega esta semana serpientes ha ganar! :D

Un saludo y un beso gracias por comentar

SALESIA:

Hola!

Bueno no se pero yo tengo dos reviews tuyos haaa eso es raro a mi solo me deja comentar una vez ¬¬ pero bueno sabes que amo tus reviews sean cortos o largos porque son awesome xD y noooo! porque querias que le dejaran otra marca en su cachetito a Harry xD esta bien que se lo merecia pero no para tanto xD

Bueno te dire que pues he visto muchas peliculas y en ellas siempre los hermanos son sobreprotectores y a decir verdad desahogo mi truma (tengo varios traumas ¬¬) de querer tener un hermano mayor celoso xD si yo si queria uno asi y pues Harry lo dijo por como es Draco, pero bueno ya el niño se dio cuenta de que se equivoco el muy menso xD y bueno mas que limpiar el apellido de su familia es por la felicidad de su hermanito, aunque claro eso no les afectaría en nada xD pero no no hara falta que golpees a Elatani por eso xD

Merlin mori con lo de los nietos haaa que les diran mira nunca hagas enojar a tu abuela o te dara un cachetadon que te dolera hasta tu vejez xD y bueno Harry tendra mucho que decir a Eltanin, pero no olvides que harry aun tiene el problema con Ginny y todo puede pasar haaa no no sera Lunita la del plan, mas bien sera el resultado de otro plan que veras mas adelante xD y bueno Luna se da cuenta de todo no lo dudes xD pero no sera ella la que los una y bueno lo del triangulo amoroso ahi es donde entra otro plan pedido por alguien a Eltanin xD

Y bueno Ginny siente remordimiento por Harry porque segun ella aun lo ama pero bueno pobres niños que no maduran xD (huy si la madura ha hablado) y bueno Astoria mas bien esta de pruebo por aqui pruebo por alla y haber en donde me quedo xD

Y bueno no olvides que Herms no olvida como la ha tratado Draco todos estos años es mas ni yo lo olvidaria (yo menos) ¬¬ y bueno mas bien Hermy penso en Ron por todo lo que ha dich oporque no olvidemos que segun ella "ama" a Ron por eso ha dicho todo lo que dijo, aunque claro eso dice ahora pero nadie se puede resistir a Draco Malfoy :3 y bueno algunas veces las metidas de pata son buenas y resultan no ser tan malas como parecen xD un ejemplo muy claro Harry xD y bueno Harry aun sigue un poco enojado con Ron por todo por eso el no pensara eso nunca y bueno en eso tienes razon... po rlo menos de Draco siempre se espero el sangre sucia pero de Ron nunca bueno quien pensaria eso si tuvieras a un amigo y al que siempre has amado... al menos yo loodiaria de por vida y le haria la vida de cuadritos ¬¬

Y bueno el ataque de preguntas fue una experiencia personal, claro que yo fui como Draco xD hubiera muerto si hubiera sido Theo xD ni como safarme xD pero bueno dicen que la ropa sucia se lava en casa... creo que todos terminaran siendo familia ._. y bueno ya viste que Pansy ya lo descubrio y tambien le dijo algunas cosas a Hermy xD claro que Theo y Hermione no funcionarian almenos eso siento yo Theo es tan :3 y Luna tan . que son perfectos juntos xD

Y tu dato!111 OMG deben hacerlo deben hacer esa pelicula para que por lo menos desahogue ese trauma de verlos juntos seria tan asdfgasdfg juro que seria la primera en comprar boleto xD y es mas debo obtener los datos del director y juntar firmas parta que lo haga seria tan asdfgasdfg mataria por ver eso :3 ... y bueno no cincuenta sombras no me suena ._. o no recuerdonada me dejas con la intriga que debo saberlo

Lamento la tardanza del capitulo pero bueno uff al fin lo subi espero te guste

Saludos y Besos :3


	11. Chapter 11 Nuevos Aliados

?Nuevos aliados?

Disclamer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

—Si supieras Potter que ella era tu amiga ¿Me hubieras dicho lo mismo si te hubiera dicho que ella era Hermione Granger?

Draco negó rápidamente con la cabeza, que soñara de esa forma con Granger no significaba nada ¿o si?

—Tal vez la locura venga de familia— dijo Draco mientras salía del armario y se dirigía a su sala común pensando en ese delicioso olor a vainilla que últimamente inundaba sus sentidos

* * *

—Harry y Draco ya deben haber salido del armario—murmuro Luna a su prima

—Entonces creo que es hora de irnos y escondernos para salvar nuestra vida — dijo Eltanin levantándose de la banca donde había estado sentada junto con la otra rubia

Luna también se paró y tomo la mano de su prima para ir hacia el castillo. Eltanin caminado elegantemente mientras que Luna dando pequeños saltitos.

Apenas habían puesto un pie dentro del castillo cuando Ginny las intercepto.

—¡Chicas! ¿Dónde estaban?— pregunto casi gritando al par de rubias, una la miraba con la ceja alzada y una mueca en el rostro mientras que la otra veía soñadora mente el cabello de Ginny—¡Es una emergencia! ¡Pansy! Ella... Ella... ¡Necesita nuestra ayuda!

—Por Merlín Ginny ¿Qué paso? ¿Esta bien?— pregunto Eltanin preocupada

—Si si, bueno algo así, deben prisa o será demasiado tarde.

Ginny salió corriendo rápidamente. Eltanin y luna se miraron tal siguieron presurosas. Las tres corrían hacia la sala de los premios anuales.

—¿Ginny a donde vamos?— pregunto Eltanin mientras corría y sus mejillas blancas tomaban un color rosado

—A la sala de los premios anuales, Pansy y Herms están allí— respondió agitada Ginny

Al poco tiempo llegaron las tres a la sala y Ginny pronuncio la contraseña dada por Hermione. Rápidamente entraron en ella y subieron las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. Abrieron una puerta y se internaron en una de las habitaciones.

—¿Qué es lo que paso?— pregunto alterada Eltanin al ver a Pansy y Hermione sentadas en la cama.

—Por Merlin ¿Qué les paso?— pregunto Hermione al ver la cara de las tres chicas rojas, con la respiración agitada y el cabello un poco revuelto

—Ginny dijo que era una emergencia, que Pansy necesitaba nuestra ayuda, así que vinimos corriendo a toda velocidad— Dijo Luna soñadoramente —¿Cuál es la emergencia?

—Blaise, picnic, dos horas— respondió Pansy tranquilamente

—¡Merlín! Porque simplemente no dijiste eso Ginny!— grito Eltanin mientras se acercaba a Pansy

—Ginny las hiciste correr, no era para tanto, no se considera una emergencia...— dijo Hermione

—¡NO SE CONSIDERA UNA EMERGENCIA!— gritaron Eltanin, Pansy y Ginny al mismo tiempo

—Pues no— contesto Hermione con simpleza mientras fruncía el seño

—Claro que lo es Herms. Esto es una emergencia si Ginny me lo hubiera dicho hubiera lanzado un hechizo para ser más rápidas— comento Eltanin —Bien Pansy, dinos el problema ahora

—Blaise me invito a un picnic hoy a las 6 de la tarde, pero no se como arreglarme— dijo Pansy mientras se revolvía el cabello desesperada

—Pansy en estos momentos necesitamos un hermosos vestido, nada ostentoso desde luego, irás como si no fuera a pasar nada, claro que te pondremos aún más guapa de lo que eres, así que métete a bañar vamos nosotras nos encargaremos de tu ropa— dijo Eltanin mientras empujaba a Pansy hacia el baño y la encerraba en el— ahora veamos que fue lo que trajo Pansy— la rubia se dirigió hacia el montón de ropa que había en la cama

—Todo esto— suspiro Hermione— pero creo que ninguno es nada ostentoso es decir es Pansy

—Tiene ropa muy hermosa, pero estoy de acuerdo con Herms, Zabini debe ver que Pansy es hermosa, y no fijarse en su ropa o cosas así— dijo Ginny mientras dejaba en la cama un vestido verde largo y con corte de sirena— además no creo que Pansy quiera ir como si fuera a un gran baile— dijo mientras tomaba otro vestido de color negro

—Podríamos transfigurar algo— sugirió Luna

—¡Que gran idea Lunita!— grito Eltanin emocionada— ¿Pero que tipo le ponemos?

—Yo transfigurare el vestido— dijo Hermione

—¿Tu?— dijeron con incredulidad las tres menores

—Si yo— respondió Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el seño al ver que sus amigas no la creían capaz

—No te ofendas Hermy pero, no creo que tu seas la indicada para eso— dijo Ginny tratando de no ser agresiva con su comentario

—Ginny, confíen en mi, puede que no sea la que mejor se arregle o ropa tenga, pero mi estilo es sencillo justo lo que Pansy necesita ahora, además a m madre le gusta mucho la ropa y tiene muchos vestidos y muchas revistas sobre ello— replico Hermione

Las tres menores se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza. Hermione sonrió triunfante mientras tomaba una prenda para transfigurara. Pansy salió del baño y las tres menores la ayudaron a peinarse y maquillarse un poco. Lo último sería el vestido.

* * *

Draco caminaba hacia las mazmorras, en esos momentos lo que menos quería era ver a las demás personas. Llevaba el seño fruncido y las manos hechas puños, una razón era que su recién descubierta prima lo dejara encerrado en un armario, otra que Potter hubiera estado allí, otra que hubieran platicado como si de amigos se tratase y que a parte de todo resultara que tenían muchas cosas en común y que casi le agradará platicar con el, pero la razón más importante era el rumbo que estaban tomando sus sueños y pensamientos. Granger. La odiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma, odiaba sus aires de sabelotodo, su orgullo, odiaba su forma de comportarse, odiaba ese cabello alborotado y esos hermosos ojos. Pero sobretodo odiaba que últimamente se estuviera volando en sus pensamientos. Odiaba que la mujer que estaba en su sueños fuera ella.

Entro a su sala común y azoto la puerta de su habitación ignorando a sus compañeros de habitación. Se lanzo hacia su cama con fuerza... Tal vez demasiada fuerza ya fue a dar de lleno contra la cabecera haciendo que se mareará.

—¡Maldición!¡Maldita Cabecera!— grito furioso mientras se sobaba la cabeza—Mi padre se enterara de esto, le diré como son las camas en Hogwarts

Una carcajada resonó en la habitación. Theodore reía sin parar, puso las manos en su panza ya que comenzó a dolerle de tanto reír. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada lo que hizo reír aún más a Nott. Draco estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Blaise no coreana sus risas. Se dijo en el Moreno y lo vio con ara de preocupación.

—Blaise ¿Qué te pasa? ¡MALDITO NOTT GUARDA SILENCIO!— Draco se sentó junto a su amigo mientras que Theo dejaba de reír y se reacomodaba en su silla.

—Invite a Pansy a pasear hoy a las 6— dijo frustrado—No lo pensé simplemente que ella esta pasando mucho tiempo con sus nuevas "amigas" y se ha olvidado de mi...

—Vamos Blaise, tu sabes que aunque ella tenga amigas nunca se olvidaría de nosotros, es NUESTRA Pans— dijo Theo tomando su actitud sería —Yo creo que es bueno que tenga amigas, es decir, desde siempre ha estado con nosotros, y pues, nosotros somos chicos, no puede platicar abiertamente sobre cosas de chicas, sobre sus "problemas femeninos" como Pans los llama, sobre la ropa o sobre los chicos que le gustan, ustedes comprenden ¿No?— Theo hablaba con calma tratando de que sus amigos comprendieran, pero sus esperanzas se vieron rotas al ver la cara de "no entiendo ni espárrago de lo que dices"— Bueno me refiero a que ellas son chicas se comprenden, soportan todos su cambios de humor, ustedes saben como se pone cuando dice que "tiene un caballo de sangre pura" siempre anda de bipolar más de normal. Además saben que nosotros aunque la conozcamos de siempre no siempre la entendemos, por ejemplo cuando la acompañamos a que comprar ropa o zapatos, o cuando habla de chicos, o cuando habla sobre su cara y su cabello o sobre las chicas que le caen mal— Theo dirigió otra mirada a sus amigos que ahora si habían entendido

—Se a lo que te refieres Theo— hablo con calma Draco, entonces una brillante idea se le vino a la mente— Theo, tu dijiste que hablaban de los chicos que les gustan ¿No?

—Si— contesto Theo bastante extrañado con la pregunta del Rubio— O al menos eso supongo, tal vez todavía no tengan tanta confianza en hablar sobre esas cosas, es decir apenas este año se empezó a llevar con Granger, Weasley, Luna y Eltanin...

—Pero acabas de decir que las chicas suelen hablar de esas cosas ¿No?— Theo asintió con la cabeza ante la interrogante del Rubio— Entonces significa que algún día sabrá quienes les gustan a ellas ¿Correcto?— Theo volvió a asentir— PERFECTO— grito Draco haciendo que Zabini saltara de su asiento

—¿Qué es Perfecto Dragón?— pregunto Blaise mientras de cruzaba de brazos

—Pues que así sabré quien le gusta a Gr... Eltanin— corrigió rápidamente Draco.

En realidad lo que el quería era saber quien le gustaba a la leona para así quitarle del mapa y que ella fuera para el... No perdón lo que "en realidad queria" era saber quien le gustaba para molestarla con ello.

"Si claro Draco, sigue engañandote" le susurro una voz en su interior.

—A si claro— Blaise le resto importancia, serían celos de hermano pensó el.

Theo por su parte se había dado cuenta de que su amigo había empezado a decir otro nombre Gr esa era su única pista, era que a su amigo le gustaba una chica que su nombre empezaba con G o tenía un fuerte problema de dicción. Miro a su amigo acusadoramente.

—Bien como sea, ¿Que es lo que te preocupa Blaise?— dijo Draco al ver que Theodore lo veía como si quisiera saber su pequeño secreto.

—¡Que no se porque rayos lo hice! Es decir nosotros sabemos que yo no le gusto a Pansy— dijo revolviendo de el cabello mientras ahogaba un grito de frustración con sus manos.

Draco y Theo se miraron, a millas se notaba que esos dos se atraían pero claro su usual "te quiero como amigo/a" los convencía de que no era verdad. Pero ellos habían jurado con los dos no decir nada sobre sus sentimientos.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que tu le confieses sus sentimientos, no estamos seguros de que no le gustes— intervino Draco mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla acariciadola como si estuviera pensando.

—Bueno bueno, algún día lo haré— dijo Blaise moviendo sus manos en el aire

—Nada de algún día, hoy sería perfecto, debes hacerlo hoy Zabini— dijo el Rubio poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el Moreno

—Pero pero...— Blaise se asusto y se paró caminando hacia atrás mientras veía como Draco caminaba hacia el y detrás de este Nott. Siguió caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared, volteo hacia ambos lados buscando su salvación pero no había nada. Giro su vista hacia el frente observando sólo la malvada y tétrica sonrisa de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

La hora acordada había llegado, los chicos se dirigieron hacia el lugar acordado. Draco y Theodore llevaban a Blaise levitando detrás de ellos. Acomodaron en el pasto un mantel rojo con una canasta magica en la que habían metido los más extravagantes platillos, una botella de vino, platos blancos con orillas doradas y copas de cristal. También habían metido exquisitos postres dentro.

—Es bien lo haré— grito Zabini mientras veía como sus amigos hechizaban el árbol para que cayeran flores rosadas de el—Además le pediré que sea mi novia no matrimonio

—Uno nunca sabe Blaise, algún día lo agradecerás— dijo Draco mientras quitaba el hechizo de levitación de Zabini haciendo que este fuera a dar al suelo de cara.

—¡Zabini! Deja de descansar nosotros aquí como esclavos y tu descansando en el suelo— dijo Theo mientras se criaba de brazos

Blaise los fulminó a ambos con la mirada, después dijo su vista a la derecha y vio a Pansy que caminaba hacia el.

—¡Chicos ya viene!— medio Grito lleno de terror.

Draco peino a Blaise mientras que Theo le arreglaba la camisa y los zapatos. Draco dio el toque final poniendo una rosa roja en el pecho del Moreno.

—Estaremos escondidos Blaise suerte y trata de no arruinarlo— le susurro Draco mientras se aventaba detrás de unos arbustos para que Pansy no lo viera.

En cuanto desaparecieron Blaise se despeino completamente, desabrocho los primeros botones de camisa lanzo el saco lejos al iguale ir la corbata que le habían puesto, aventó también las rosas rojas que estaban en el suelo y cambio el color del mantel de rojo a blanco y rápidamente conjuró algo de comida normal.

Draco estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite al ver lo que su amigo había pero Theo lo detuvo advirtiéndole que Pansy estaba cerca.

—Imbécil— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

—Chicas ¿están seguras de esto?— susurro Pansy mientras se acercaba a donde Blaise estaba

—Claro Pans, ya sabes nosotras estaremos ahí, un poco lejos claro pero te apoyaremos— susurró Hermione

Hermione, Eltanin, Luna y Ginny Iban escondidas bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, Ginny se sentía un poco culpable por tomarla sin permiso pero era un caso de emergencia y el le había dicho que la podía tomar en casos de emergencia. De pronto las chicas se detuvieron y se dirigieron a su escondite para poder quitarse la capa y apoyar a su amiga sin espiarla... Tanto.

Pansy suspiro al no sentir los pasos de sus amiga detrás de ella. Camino un poco más y pudo ver el mantel que estaba en el piso y a Blaise... ¿Aventando rosas? Dudo en seguir pero se armo de valor. Suspiro sonoramente y camino con pasos firmes hacia donde se hallaba el Moreno.

—Blaise— hablo fuerte, tal vez más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido pero estaba nerviosa —¿Qué es lo que haces?

—¡Pansy! Merlin no me asustes así mujer— dijo Blaise quien había saltado un poco del susto, nerviosismo e impresión —Solo solo, pues sólo jugaba un rato ya sabes no tengo que practicar para el próximo partido.

—¿Practicar? Pero... Bueno si tu lo dices— Pansy no sabía que hacer ahora estaba demasiado nerviosa

—Quieres quitarte esa capa que traes, debes tener calor, es más juraría que te estas asando estas toda roja— dijo Blaise como si nada haciendo que Pansy se sonrojara... Aún más. Y que todos los que estaban escondidos se dieran de topes en la cabeza por lo que dijo el Moreno.

Pansy solo asintió con la cabeza después de algunos segundos y se desabrocho la capa, se la quito le ya mente y a Blaise casi se le salen los ojos y su mandíbula casi se desencaja al verla.

Pansy traía puesto un vestido color crema pegado hasta la cintura y después caía en una falda un tanto ampona, un listón verde en la cintura, el vestido llegaba unos cuantos centímetros sobre las rodillas, también se pegaba muy bien a su cuerpo dejando ver sus delicadas curvas y la forma redonda de sus... o por Merlin Blaise quita esos pensamientos de tu mente se dijo a si mismo el Moreno. Pero no fue eso lo que lo dejo sin habla, sino el hecho de que no se había fijado que la chica no llevaba tanto maquillaje. Su rostro estaba al natural, con sus mejillas sonrojadas naturalmente sus largas pestañas solo con un poco de rímel, era lo único que el podía notar de maquillaje. Su piel se día tan suave que le dieron ganas de tocarla. Sus labios tan rosados y carnosos que le daban ganas de besarlos. Su cabello ahora estaba recogido de su cara gracias a una gran cinta verde, se veía tan suave que le daban ganas de enredar sus dedos en el. Trago grueso y se maldijo a si mismo por estar tanto tiempo observándola.

—Siéntate Pansy— dijo mientras el se sentaba cómodamente en la manta.

De nuevo se dieron de topes en la cabeza aquellos que los espiaban ante la "caballerosidad del Moreno"

—Te... Te vez muy bien Pansy— comento Blaise bastante sonrojado aunque gracias a su color de piel no se le notaba mucho

Pansy en cambio se puso como tomate, tomo sus manos nerviosa y dirigió su mirada a su ¿sándwich?— Gracias Blaise

—De nada, bien comamos— y Blaise tomo su ¿sándwich de atún? Y le dio una gran mordida haciendo que parte de su relleno cayera en su camisa

Pansy no pudo evitar reírse de eso, las cosas comenzaban a tomar otro ambiente. Ya no de nerviosismo ahora de felicidad.

Harry pasaba por los jardines. Buscaba a Eltanin para disculparse con ella, entones vio a Pansy y a Zabini y se dirigió a ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Parkin...!

Grito el azabache pero fue interrumpido por una mano pálida y fue arrastrado a unos arbustos. Se revolvía para que lo liberaran.

—Potter deja de moverte quieres— dijo Draco exasperado mientras tapaba con su mano la boca del Gryffindor. Suspiro derrotado al ver que no daba resultado —Esta bien te soltare pero quiero que me escuches ¿esta bien?

Harry asintió con la cabeza múltiples veces y el Rubio lo soltó. Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada esperando una explicación la cual no tardo en llegar.

—Blaise y Pansy están en una cita, Blaise le pedirá que sea su..

—Cofcofesposacof— dijo Theo burlonamente

Draco sonrió de lado y Harry solo rodo los ojos.

— Algo así Potter, así que te pediré que los dejes por unos momentos, sabes el trabajo que nos costo que Blaise al fin lo hiciera, así que no voy a permitir que te metas en estos momentos ¿entendiste?

Harry asintió a las palabras del Rubio. La aburricion le gano y se puso a espiar a la pareja al lado de ambos Slytherin.

Aquella escena era bastante bizarra, dos Slytherin y un Gryffindor, dos serpientes y un León, y estos no eran cualquiera, eran Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Harry Potter, los más conocidos y poderosos de sus casas. Y dos de ellos eran enemigos jurados. Pero aún así, ahí se encontraban ellos, tirados en el piso, espiando a una pareja detrás de unos arbustos. Harry pensó que tal vez así hubiera sido su amistad con el rubio si no la hubiera rechazado. Rio en voz baja al ver lo que estaba pensando, Draco lo miro con el seño fruncido mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas.

—Potter cállate, nos van a escuchar— le regaño el Slytherin y Harry se sonrojó ante su descuido.

De pronto algo capto la atención de todos, Blaise se aflojaba la corbata mientras aclaraba su garganta, estaba nerviosos pero fueron aquellas palabras las que pusieron en alerta a todos.

—Pansy... Yo... Yo— Blaise se rasco la cabeza en busca de alguna idea— Verás yo... Yo te ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Pansy inmediatamente se puso roja como un tomate, abrió los ojos que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldrían de su lugar, asintió con la cabeza mientras se peinaba nerviosamente el cabello.

—Yo... Yo quisiera que tu— Blaise hablaba mientras que los espías estiraban la cabeza— Yo quiero que tu— estiraron aún más la cabeza— Que tu fueras mi...— prácticamente estaban todos fuera de su escondite— Que fueras mi no...— todos se mordían las uñas mientras ya no estaban para nada escondidos— Que fueras mi novena ayudante para preparar el pavo en Navidad

Incredulidad. Eso reflejaba la cara de cada uno de los presentes. Los espías tenían los ojos en blanco, no podían creer la estupidez del chico. Se dejaron caer al suelo derrotados.

Pansy tenía la boca abierta y claramente se reflejaba la incredulidad, rápidamente esta fue cambiada por la descripción y luego por enojo. Miro al Moreno con lágrimas en los ojos y se paró y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Pansy?— pregunto el Moreno temeroso

Pansy volteo la cara y Blaise no supo distinguir lo que decían sus ojos, había tantos sentimientos en ellos, pero juraría ver descripción, molestia y dolor en ellos. Su corazón se encogió al ver que la chica dejaba de verlo y comenzaba a caminar de regreso al castillo.

—¿Pansy a donde vas?— dijo Blaise mientras se paraba rápidamente

—¡A MI CUARTO! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS ESCUCHASTE! ¡NO QUIERO SER TU ESTÚPIDA AYUDANTE EN NAVIDAD!— grito Pansy mientras caminaba furiosa

Blaise pensó en seguirla pero sabía que sólo empeoraría las cosas, estaba demasiado enojada y no sabía porque, ¿Acaso sus amigos tenían razón y ella también lo quería como algo más que amigo?negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "No seguramente le molesto el comentario del pavo" se dijo a si mismo.

Las chicas rápidamente se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad y salieron detrás de Pansy.

Harry al ver que todo había concluido intento escabulliré de donde estaba. Casi lo lograba cuando una mano lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a donde estaba Zabini. Harry puso una cara de horror.

—Idiota— dijo Draco mientras se detenía bruscamente haciendo que Harry chocara con el —¡Te dije que le dijeras que querías que fuera tu novia no tu ayudante en Navidad!

—Pero le dije que fuera mi ayudante para preparar el pavo, es muy diferente y es importante— refuto el Moreno cruzandose de brazos

Theo y Draco golpearon a Zabini en la cabeza.

—Auch! ¿Eso porque?— pregunto Blaise mientras se sobaba la cabeza

—Por idiota ¿porque más?— dijo Theo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

—Por Merlin pero no tenían que...pero que...¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo Zabini al captar que el azabache estaba presente

—Hola Zabini— dijo Harry apenado y sin saber que decir

—Hasta Potter se da cuenta de que eres un estúpido y estamos hablando de Potter por Merlin— dijo el Rubio despeinandose con frustración

Harry decidió ignorar el comentario del Rubio y darle una buena lección a Zabini, incluso el sabía que el Moreno había metido la pata, y no sólo la pata sino todo el cuerpo, y el le iba a ayudar, tal vez el no fuera el más romántico, o inteligente, o guapo, o supiera tratar a las chicas, o... "Ya Harry deja de ayudarte a ti mismo" pensó el azabache.

—Zabini, debo decirte que aunque yo no...— Harry estuvo a punto de decir todos sus puntos negativos que según el tenía—Bueno nada, lo que quiero decir es que si tanto te gusta Parkinson deberías decírselo, nada pierdes con ello, si te rechaza ya podrás enamorarla luego, pero si te dice que ella siente lo mismo ganas mucho, pero por ahora deberías pensar en un plan para reconciliarse con ella, aprovecha que están en la misma casa y...

—Estaba— murmuro Draco, Harry lo miro sin entender y el Rubio siguió hablando— Me refiero a que Pansy, usualmente cuando de enoja nos deja de hablar, pero cuando se enoja mucho y casi siempre el culpable es este que dice amarla, ella se va, no vuelve en días a las mazmorras, creo que se a a dormir a la sala de menesteres o yo que se.

—Bueno eso era antes— comento Theo atrayendo la curiosa mirada de los tres chicos— Quiero decir, antes Pansy no tenía amigas, pero ahora que las tiene seguramente irá con ellas a contarles todo, si es que no lo saben ya, y estoy casi seguro que de ahora en adelante cada vez que debida fugarse de los dormitorios irá a la torre de Gryffindor.

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos, todos parecía tranquilo hasta que las tres serpientes sonrieron, Harry trago grueso, quien lo mandaba a meterse en conversaciones ajenas.

—Potter— dijo Draco autoritariamente

—Merlin, miren la hora es tarde, nos vemos adiós— Harry camino dos pasos pero fue regresado por dos manos en sus hombros

—No aún rápido Potter— dijo Theo seriamente, Harry se estremeció, siempre había dudado de el porque el chico estaba en Slytherin y ahora sabía la razón.

—Verás Potter, tu serás nuestro espía— dijo Draco sonriendo de lado

—¿Qué yo que?—pregunto con los ojos como platos Harry

—Serás nuestro espía, durante el tiempo que Pansy este en su torre tu la vigilarás, nos dirás como sigue y llevarás los regalos que envíe Zabini ¿entendiste?— dijo Theo seriamente rodeado de un aura que decía que si Harry debía que no le lanzaría un maldición Imperio para que lo hiciera

Harry asintió con la cabeza, Draco y Theo lo soltaron y Harry comenzó a caminar había el castillo.

—Oh! Potter— Harry volteo al escuchar la voz de Malfoy— Ni una palabra me escuchaste— Harry asintió maldiciendo la hora en que había ido a caer en ese lugar.

* * *

Pansy caminaba con lágrimas en los ojos, "Estúpido Zabini" "Ya verá ese

..." Múltiples insultos había en la cabeza de Pansy, sin duda su madre ya le hubiera lavado la boca con jabón si se enterara de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo al escuchar que la llamaban. Volteo su rostro y vio a sus nuevas amigas correr hacia ella.

—Pansy... Yo... Nosotras— balbuceo Hermione sin saber que decir

—No te preocupes Hermione— Pansy sonrió a pesar de todo— Es un idiota al final de cuentas

Hermione vio como en los ojos de Pansy se comenzaban a formar lágrimas, sin dudarlo no un momento la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazo. Pansy se quedo sorprendida, nunca había recibido un abrazo sin que ella lo pidiera, no al menos en una situación así. Abrazo a Hermione con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Rápidamente Eltanin, Luna y Ginny se se unieron al abrazo. Pansy estaba conmocionada, nunca había tenido amigas, sólo a ese trío de idiotas, estaba consiente de que aunque la querían mucho no la comprendían del todo, se alegraba de sobremanera al ver que por primera vez alguien la comprendía. El abrazo de rompió y Pansy seco las pocas lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos, algunas de tristeza y otras de felicidad.

—Gracias chicas— les dijo sonriendo Pansy

—Para eso están las amigas Pansy— le dijo Hermione

Pansy se lanzo a los brazos de la castaña apretándola fuertemente. —Gracias, nunca había tenido alguna amiga, gracias por serlo para mi ahora— susurro

Eltanin estaba un tanto sorprendida, a decir verdad ella tampoco había tenido alguna amiga en todo este tiempo, y se debía principalmente a que había estado encerrada, le alegraba que ahora las tuviera, y se alegraba al ver lo buena persona y amiga que era Hermione, sin duda se parecía a su hermano en aquel aspecto, siempre cuidando silenciosamente sus amigos.

—Chicas, yo, yo les quería pedir un favor— murmuro apenada la pelinegra

—¿De que se trata Pans?— pregunto Ginny

—Pes verán, cada vez que pasa algo parecido yo me voy de las mazmorras para no ver a Zabini, y pues no tengo en donde quedarme— confeso Pansy agachando la cabeza

—¡Por Merlin Pansy! ¿En dónde dormías durante todos estos años?— pregunto Eltanin sorprendida

— Pues en la sala de los menesteres, aunque los primeros años en cualquier salón, incluso una vez dormí en el baño de prefectos— murmuro Pansy apenada

—Pansy eres una idiota— dijo Ginny

—¡Ginny!— la regaño Hermione mientras era le sonreía inocentemente— Por supuesto que puedes quedarte en la torre de Gryffindor, dormirás conmigo, tengo una habitación para mi sola por ser premio Anual, o si lo prefieres puedo llevarte a la sala común de premios anuales.

—¡Oh! No Hermione tu habitación esta bien, no quiero que te regañen por prestarme la sala común

—Tienes miedo ¿verdad?— hablo por primera vez Luna, Pansy abrió como platos los ojos— Tienes pesadillas ¿verdad? Cuando estas triste tienes pesadillas, por eso no quieres dormir sola

Pansy enrojeció totalmente al ser descubierta—Tal vez— fue lo único que dijo

—¿Merlin que hacías cuando te ibas y sucedía eso?— pregunto Hermione

—Simplemente llorar, estaba sola y no podía dormir, así que lloraba— dijo Pansy mientras recordaba todas aquellas noches en vela sentada en un frío piso o en alguna cama de la sala de los menesteres— Aunque algunas veces regresaba a los dormitorios, de todas formas no podía dormir, entonces iba a la habitación de los chicos, Zabini nunca compartió habitación con ellos. Así que sólo estaban Draco, Theo y Goyle, Zabini esta en otra recámara con Crabbe y un chico que no me cae bien, así que algunas noches me colaba en la habitación y dormía con Draco, a pasar de que tiene el sueño muy pesado es más fácil despertarlo a el que Theo, aunque este pareciera tener un reloj incluido. Por eso decidía mejor dormir con Draco, de ahí el rumor de que el y yo los acostábamos, en teoría si pero no de ese tipo de acotamientos pervertidos que están pensando, aunque era muy difícil dormir ahí, Goyle ronca y habla sobre conejos y Ponys— Todas reprimieron una carcajada al imaginarse tan bizarra situación— Theo, se levanta cada cuatro horas para tomar agua e ir al baño, y Draco... Bueno el... Digamos que algunas veces habla dormido— miro disimuladamente a Hermione que tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Pansy también sonrió— aunque parece que nunca recuerda lo que dice, o eso pienso yo...

—Si, Draco habla dormido— confirmo Eltanin

—Que bonito, yo igual hablo dormida y también soy sonámbula— Añadió soñadoramente Luna, el resto de las chicas la miraron y comenzaron a reír

—Por algo son familia— dijo divertida Ginny

—Bien regresando al tema, deberías ir por tus cosas Pansy, no creo que te quieras encontrar con los chicos— dijo Eltanin mientras pensaba un poco

—Claro— respondió Pansy

—Sabes le pediremos a algún chico de Griffyndor que te ayude con tus cosas, es más creo que deberíamos hacer una pijamada hoy mismo— dijo Ginny decidida

—Eso sería maravilloso— dijeron las dos rubias al mismo tiempo

—Genial, enlaces debo traer algunas cosas extras— dijo Pansy sonriendo maliciosamente

Dicho esto Pansy se fue a las mazmorras, Ginny y Hermione a la torre de Gryffindor y las dos rubias, como se les estaba haciendo costumbre se fueron por su lado.

* * *

Pansy bajaba a la sala común con un baúl, dentro llevaba muchas cosas para esa noche, al llegar a la sala vio como muchos se le quedaban viendo. Las chicas con envidia, ella era la princesa del lugar, la amiga de lado chicos más deseados de todo el colegio y una de las chicas más hermosas, en años anteriores se había juntado con algunas chicas pero ninguna era de su agrado. Rápidamente salió de su sala común, no quería seguir sintiendo todas esas miradas, llenas de envidia y lujuria por parte del montón de idiotas que tenía por compañeros. Al salir de su sala abrió los ojos extremadamente. Frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que...

—Parkinson— hablo Neville mientras veía a la chica—Hermione y Ginny me enviaron, dijeronq ir te ayudara con tus cosas

Pansy se quedo en shock, porque estaba Neville allí, después de todo siempre lo había insultado durante años pasados y ella no esperaba que el aceptara ayudarla.

—Longbottom— dijo Pansy sorprendida sin escuchar lo que había dicho el chico— me sorprende que seas tu el enviado, pensé que enviarían a Potter...

—Oh! Pues Harry no estaba, además les debía un favor, es mejor que nos vallamos— dijo Neville tomando el baúl de Pansy, creyó que sería extremadamente pesado, desde luego que pesaba pero no tanto como imaginó.

Pansy siguió al chico que había comenzado a caminar, recordó que el año pasado, cuando lo vio pelear en la guerra justo cuando ellos se rebelaban, lo vio tan valiente, digno de la casa de Gruffindor, y en ese momento a Pansy le había surgido un "fugaz" enamoramiento por el chico, claro que no le duró más de un mes ya que se volvió a concentrar en Zabini, y desde luego que nadie sabía de eso.

El camino fue silencioso, al final llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor y Neville dijo la contraseña, al entrar todos los que se encontraban en la sala dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y concentraron su atención en ellos. Ambos estaban incómodos pero Pansy disfrazo muy bien su incomodidad por una sonrisa ladeada al puro estilo Malfoy. Neville avanzo hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas y dejo el baila ahí.

—No puedo subir, las escaleras se convierten en tobogán si un chico intenta subir— explico Neville

—Oh! Ya veo, no importa— Pansy sonrió y tomo su baúl y en un susurro casi imperceptible dijo— Gracias

* * *

"Menudos días que he tenido" pensaba Harry mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwars.

Primero Ron y Hermione se enojaban, su novia estaba distante, luego averiguaba que su enemigo al parecer gustaba de su mejor amiga, luego se peleaba con Eltanin, y si eso no fuera poco había sido encerrado en un armario y estuvo platicando como si fueran grandes amigos con la serpiente y había descubierto que en verdad el hurón oxigenado estaba algo enamorado de su Hermione. Y para acabar con todo los Slytherin prácticamente lo habían obligado a convertirse en lechuza.

Harry una con estos pensamientos cuando repentinamente choco contra alguien.

—Perdón no te...— comenzó el chico cuando se fijó mejor en quien, o mejor dicho quienes estaban en el suelo —¿Luna? ¿Eltanin?

—Hola Harry, sabes tienes mucho Torposolos rondando tu cabeza son tantos que no hay necesidad de traer mis instrumentos para verlos— dijo soñadoramente Luna

Harry instintivamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza para alejarlos. Entonces su vista se desvió a Eltanin que veía por una ventana, sin prestarle atención a el, sin verlo a el, no podía soportar que aquella rubia no lo mirara.

—Luna, podrías...— comenzó Harry

—Claro Harry, Eltanin te veré más tarde en el dormitorio, iré por mi pijam— dijo Luna y se fue dando saltitos.

Eltanin asintió con la dispuesta a pasar al azabache e ignorarlo completamente cuando escucho su voz.

—Eltanin, yo...— Harry no sabía como pedirle disculpas a la mimada niña

—Di lo que tengas que decir ya Potter, no tengo tanto tiempo como para desperdiciarlo contigo— dijo fríamente Eltanin mientras lo veía despectivamente

A Harry esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que pensaba, la pequeña rubia actuaba como toda una Malfoy.

—¿No vas a decir nada Potter?— dijo Eltanin, Harry suspiro y busco las palabras pero no encontraba ninguna—Bien— Eltanin comenzó a caminar

—Espera Eltanin— Harry la tomo del hombro ocasionando en ambos un inesperado escalofrío, sin tomarle importancia ambos—Yo quiero disculparme contigo por lo que te había dicho, de verdad nunca quise decirte todo aquello, pero estaba enojado y pues...

—Ahórrate las palabras Potter, no tienes porque disculparte— Eltanin hizo un movimiento brusco liberando así el hombro de Eltanin del agarre de Harry

—¿Eso significa que ya no eras enojada?— pregunto esperanzado el azabache pero sus esperanzas se rompieron al ver la mirad fría y la era alzada de Eltanin.

—Mira Potter, las cosas están así— Eltanin llevo detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello que tenía en su rostro— Escúchame bien y que nunca se te olviden estas palabras, yo jamás dejo que me humillen de la forma en que lo hiciste y creo que lo sabes, no voy a permitir que un chico tonto me diga cosas horribles y después venga agachando la cabeza como si fuera un perro, atraigo a los hombres por naturaleza, soy como un accio, siempre tienen la necesidad de hablarme y siempre es sólo por mi fortuna o por mi belleza que me hablan, quieren estar conmigo, pero yo no permito que estén cerca de mi, y ese fue mi error— Eltanin mostraba furia en sus ojos, habían dejado de ser fríos y vacíos para dar paso a la tormenta— Ese fue mi error contigo Potter, dejarte estar cerca, pero ya aprendí mi lección, así que yo debería agradecerte. Gracias Potter, gracias por abrirme los ojos al ver que tu no eres muy diferente y recordarme como esta el mundo, aún con prejuicios, rencores, y orgullos lastimados que cegan a las personas a ver la realidad y dar segundas oportunidades

—¿Es eso no?— dijo Harry viéndola fijamente a los ojos— Lastime tu orgullo ¿no es así?—Eltanin se mantuvo imperturbable ante las palabras del azabache— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres tu la que ya no quiere hablarme, tienes razón el mundo es así y tu no eres muy diferente a el resto, tienes rencor hacia mi yo te pido perdón y lo rechazas, ¿Dónde quedo eso de las segundas oportunidades? ¿Donde aplicas tus palabras en tu vida?

—No necesito darte explicaciones Potter, y si tal vez yo sea igual a todo el mundo, por eso soy parte de la sociedad, es la naturaleza del ser humano, pero aún así no pienso dar marcha atrás, tienes razón reíste mi orgullo y eso es algo que un Malfoy nunca perdona— Eltanin se cruzó de brazos y alzo la barbilla orgullosa

—¿Es por un maldito apellido?— Harry se llevó las manos a su cabello despeinandolo por no entender a la menor— ¡Maldición Eltanin! ¡Deja de refugiarte en tu maldito apellido y enfrenta las cosas!

Eltanin se asusto y abrió los ojos muy grande, no había visto a Harry enojado pero le caído miedo. Harry tomo por los hombros a Eltanin.

—Potter— susurro absurda Eltanin

—¡Cállate! ¡Deja de ser esa niña mimada que eres! ¿Acaso crees que todos te soportarán con esa actitud tuya? ¡Eres caprichosa y orgullosa! ¡A este paso te quedarás sola el resto de tu vida! ¡Ni toda tu fortuna o belleza podrán cambiarlo! ¡Deja de ser la niña orgullosa que eres!— Harry estaba gritando mientras sacudía a Eltanin por los hombros.

Eltanin tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se zafo del agarre de Harry y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero algo la detuvo. Harry jalo a Eltanin de la mano regresando la a el. Eltanin abrió muy grandes los ojos cuando su cara choco con el pecho de Harry, sintió como era rodeada por sus brazos, cálido así era estar entre los brazos de azabache, sintió como Harry la apretaba, una gran corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, Harry bajo su cabeza ocultándola entre el cuello de Eltanin, absorbiendo su aroma tan peculiar. Fresas.

—¿Pero sabes que?— murmuro Harry, su aliento chocaba contra la suave piel del cuello de Eltanin, quien estaba estática sin saber que hacer— Si eso llega a pasar, no estarás sola, hay personas que aún así estarán contigo, tus padres, tu hermano, y ahora las chicas que se han convertido en tus amigas, a ellas no les importo el hecho de que fueras una Malfoy, no les importo todo lo que tu familia había hecho, te recibieron con los brazos abiertos, te dieron su amistad. Por eso Eltanin no estarás sola. Además si eso pasa yo estaré ahí. Yo estaré contigo a pesar de todo. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca más volveré a darte la espalda, estaré a tu lado sin importar nada.

Harry cerro los ojos mientras abrazaba más a la chica. Eltanin dejaba salir unas pocas lágrimas, abrazo al chico y cerro los ojos.

Ambos disfrutaban aquel momento, tenerse entre sus brazos por alguna razón reconfortaba su corazón. Ambos estaban ajenos a los ojos azules que los veían con tristeza. Ginny veía aquella escena con los ojos cristalizados, había salido de la torre con la intención de ir a buscar a Harry y disculparse por su comportamiento. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a Harry. Dio la media vuelta y se alejó regresando a la torre, tenía que reconciliarse con Harry, ella no quería perderlo, ella lo amaba... O eso creía, Harry ya no robaba sus sueños, ya no estaba tanto en su mente, ya no eran sus ojos verdes los que la derretían. Ahora eran unos ojos igualmente verdes pero muy distintos, ya no era el pecho fornido de Harry el que quería tocar, era algo muy diferente lo que quería ahora, Astoria seguía en su mente, estaba confundida, recordaba que estuvo a punto de besarla y que ella no había hecho nada. Pero aún así, ella no iba a perder a Harry, ya se le pasaría lo de Astoria, pero con Harry quería formar una familia, estar con el el resto de su vida. Ella recuperaría a Harry.

—Ye ayudare— susurro Harry

Eltanin no comprendió lo que el azabache dijo y abrió los ojos, trato de mirar la cara del chico pero de imposible.

—Me refiero a lo de tu hermano— Harry continuo dejando a Eltanin nuevamente paralizada— Ayer, mientras estábamos encerrados platicamos, se que soñara absurdo pero tenemos muchas cosas en común, incluso nuestra fruta favorita, manzana verde ¿Quien lo diría? Pero eso no fue lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión, ¿sabes? tu hermano habla dormido, ayer se durmió, y yo sin querer escuche su sueño, hablo de una familia, y de lo mucho que amaba a sus hijos y su mujer, cuando despertó le comente, y el describió a la mujer de sus sueños como la más hermosa que había visto, hablo de sus ojos, de su cabello, pero cada vez que soltaba una palabra sus ojos se iluminaban, de que el no estaba consciente de ello, pero lo hacia. Pero cuando le pregunte el nombre de que los chica dijo que el no lo sabía, el mintió, durante su sueño dijo aquellas palabras que confirmaron mis sospechas. "Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo Hermione"— Harry apretó más a la chica, aquello no era fácil para el, pero si el hurón podía hacer feliz a Hermione, el ayudaría, el haría todo lo posible para regresarle un ocio de toda aquella felicidad que ella le había dado a el— Eltanin, te ayudare a unir a Malfoy y a Hermione, se que ha cambiado, desde la batalla que nos ayude pude ver que sus ideales no eran los mismos, y tu llegaste a comprobarlo, tal vez Malfoy sea lo que Hermione necesita para ser feliz. Sólo te advierto Eltanin, que si mi hermana sale lastimada, que si al final de todo no funciona y Hermione derrama una sola lágrima por el, yo lo matare.

Eltanin asintió con la cabeza, estaba feliz de que poco a poco hubiera más personas que pensaran como ella, pero sin duda lo que más la alegraba era estar en los brazos de Harry, pero ella no podía permitirse aquellos pensamientos. Poco a poco se fue soltando del agarre del chico, lo vio a la cara y le sonrió.

—Gracias. Gracias por creer en mi— Eltanin se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después darse la vuelta y marcharse a la torre.

Harry se quedo parado en donde estaba, se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde minutos antes habían estado los labios de Eltanin, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. "Harry James Potter, concentrare, tu tienes novia, y Eltanin es sólo tu amiga" se dijo a si mismo Harry.

* * *

Pansy y Hermione estaban en la habitación de la última, ya traían puestas su pijamas, la de Pansy era verde y de seda, consistía en un short y una blusa de tirantes, traía ademas sus pantuflas color blanco y su cabello estaba recogido improvisadamente, Hermione por su parte traía su pijama favorita, el pantalón era rosa y la blusa color crema y de tirantes , ella traía una simpáticas pantuflas de conejito, su cabello estaba enmarañado y suelto. Había varías mantas en el suelo, Luna se estaba cambiando en el baño y Eltanin y Ginny no tardarían en llegar.

Luna salió del baño con una colorida pijama, el pantalón tenía rayas de colores azul, amarillo, verde, rojo. La blusa era blanca de manga corta y en el centro tenía un estampado un poco peculiar, era un gran unicornio de caricatura, con muchas estrellas y flores a su alrededor, el cabello estaba suelto y traía unas pantuflas con la forma de garras de dinosaurio. Pansy y Hermione se vieron y rieron un poco. Luna se sentó soñadoramente alargando las pantuflas de conejito de Hermione.

Poco después llego Ginny, traía una pijama color rojo, consistía en un short rojo y una blusa de manga corta, era color crema a excepción de las mangas que eran rojas al igual que un gran número 1987 en el pecho, su cabello rojo como el fuego estaba recogido en una coleta alta y traía unos calcetines como pantuflas.

Las tres se sentaron en las mantas, miraban a Ginny quien parecía este en otro mundo. En eso estaban cuando llego Eltanin.

La rubia traía puesto una pijama morada, consistía en un pequeño camisón que le llegaba unos dos dedos sobre las rodillas, era de tirantes y era de seda, tenía unos cuantos botones en el pecho, no traía pantuflas y su largo cabello Rubio estaba suelto.

—Eltanin al fin llegas— dijo Pansy mientras se sentaba detrás de Hermione y comenzaba a peinar su cabello.

—Lo siento, tuve que arreglar unos pequeños problemas— dijo la pequeña Malfoy.

Ginny la miro preguntándose el porque simplemente no decía que había estado con Harry. Eltanin se dio cuenta de que Ginny la miraba fijamente y le regreso la mirada y le sonrió. Ginny apretó los puños pensando en el porque le sonreía después de lo que había hecho con su novio, había escuchado aquellas palabras que Harry le había dicho u había visto como se habían abrazado.

Las chicas comenzaron a arreglarse entre si, Pansy peinaba el cabello de Hermione en una trenza mientras Luna peinaba a Eltanin de la misma forma y Ginny peinaba a la Ravenclaw, Eltanin se pintaba las uñas. Cuando Pansy término con su labor Hermione le Pinto las uñas con un color verde que combinaba con su pijama. Las tres menores también comenzaron a pintarse las uñas tanto de las manos como las de los pies. Pronto una gran guerra de almohadas comenzó. Plumas volaban por toda la habitación mientras que las chicas reían a carcajadas en el suelo.

—Juguemos a algo— dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba

—Que podemos jugar— pregunto Eltanin aún tirada sobre algo que parecía ser ¿Los pies de Pansy?

—Conozco un juego muggle que se suele jugar en las pijamadas— comento Hermione mientra se levantaba y se sentaba como una persona decente

—¿De que trata?— pregunto Luna mientras alzaba los pies y los movía en el aire

—Se llama "la botella", lo que tenemos que hacer es con una botella vacía la pones en el centro y la giramos, cuando la base de la botella se en alguien le debe preguntar verdad o reto a la persona que haya señalado el otro extremo de la botella, esta persona escogerá y si dice verdad la otra persona le preguntará lo que quiera, deben decir la verdad no importa que aún vergonzosa sea, y si escoge reto la persona le dirá algo que debe hacer, puede ser cualquier cosa. Para evitar que sólo digan verdad solo peden decirla tres veces y después será obligatoriamente reto

—Yo empiezo— dijo Eltanin mientras se paraba y tomaba el frasco vacía de una poción, lo giro, todas se sentaron y vieron como la botella señalaba a Pansy y a Hermione.

—Verdad o Reto Pansy?

—Verdad— dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

—Hace rato mencionaste que tienes miedo y pesadillas, ¿a que le temes?— Pregunto Hermione

—Pues... A... A... A los tiburones— dijo Pansy cerrando fuertemente los ojos

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo y rieron un poco. —Ya Pans, deja de hacerte la graciosa y dinos la verdad— dijo Ginny

—Es la verdad— Pansu abrió los ojos dejando ver temor en ellos— Los tiburones me dan mucho miedo, es lo único que odio de la sala común, que esta bajó el lago negro, tengo miedo de que un día vea un tiburón, es por eso también que nunca voy a la playa con los chicos

—No temas Pansy— dijo Luna mientras tomaba la mano de la morena, Pansy le sonrió tímidamente

—Bien, mejor sigamos con el juego—dijo Pansy

Pansy giro la botella y cayo en Ginny y Luna. La pelirroja sonrió malévolamente y fijo sus ojos en Luna. —Luna, ¿verdad o reto?

Luna pareció pensarlo un poco —Reto— dijo sonriente

—Wow, por lo general siempre escogen verdad, por ello la regla de las tres verdades— comento sorprendida Hermione

—Es que mi prima es genial— dijo Eltanin mientras se lanzaba sobre la otra rubia y ambas caían al suelo riendo

Las demás rieron al verlas y las dos rubias se volvieron a sentar.

—Bien, Luna te reto a que salgas a la sala y bailes— dijo maliciosa Ginny

Luna se paró y se fue, las demás la siguieron y vieron con gran sorpresa como Luna comenzaba a bailar sin más, y la sala común no estaba vacía, en ella estaban Ron, Lavender, Dean y Seamus, Dennis, Patil, algunos niños de cuarto y otros de sexto que compartían clase con la rubia en algunas ocasiones. Todos la miraban atónitos y pronto el baile término y Luna regreso donde las chicas sonriente.

—Eso fue fácil— dijo Luna regresado mientras saltaba

—Que alguien me diga con puede hacer las cosas así de fácil— dijo Ginny

Las chicas regresaron, algunos retos se efectuaron pero sólo fue gracias a que todas decían verdad a excepción de Luna.

—Bien Luna como ya dijiste tres veces reto ahora será verdad— dijo Pansy.

—Esta bien— dijo Luna

—Entonces ¿Te gusta Theo?— pregunto Pansy mientras alzaba las cejas repetidamente

Luna la miro dudosa, las demás ansiosas por su respuesta hasta que al fin hablo

—Claro que me gusta, es agradable a cualquiera le gustaría estar con el— respondió inocentemente la Ravenclaw

—¡No!— grito Pansy

—¿No? A nadie le gusta ser su amigo?— pregunto

—¡No! Bueno si, pero no me refería a eso me refería a que si te sientes atraída por el, a que si te gusta en el sentido romántico— explico la pelinegra

—¡Oh!— para la sorpresa de todas Luna se sonrojó un poco —Tal vez

Todas gritaron emocionadas, de no ser porque algunas verdades atrás las mandaron callar y habían puesto un hechizo silenciador los gritos se hubieran escuchado por todo el castillo.

Luna giro la botella y salió en Eltanin y Hermione. La rubia sonrió para si misma y miro a Hermione.

—Verdad o Reto?— pregunto Eltanin sonriente

—Mmm, ... Verdad—respondió Hermione después de algún tiempo, no sabía que podía hacerla hacer la rubia, así que decidió algo menos peligroso según ella

—¿Qué piensas de Draco?— pregunto Eltanin

La habitación quedo en silencio, Pansy y Luna observaron a Eltanin adivinando sus intenciones. Ginny miraba a Hermione.

—¿Cómo que que pienso?— pregunto señuda Hermione

—Si, que piensas de su carácter, de su físico, ¿piensas que es guapo?— dijo Eltanin mientras sonreía

—Esa es otra pregunta— dijo la castaña cruzandose de brazos

—No, te pregunte que piensas, y eso incluye personalidad y físico— dijo Eltanin mientras imitaba a la castaña y se cruzaba de brazos

—¿Qué pienso? Pues... pienso que es un idiota, un maldito egocéntrico, pesado, orgulloso, presumido, altanero, arrogante, bipolar, idiota, conflictivo, es demasiado molesto e idiota, siempre pelea conmigo y se cree superior, pienso que es una persona que se oculta tras una máscara, espero no te ofendas Eltanin, pero pienso que es un idiota e hipócrita, no lo soporto, es tan arg... Es un idiota idiota idiota, egocéntrico, pienso que debería hacer algo con su vida en lugar de ir molestando a todo se que se encuentra en su camino, ¿ya dije que es un idiota?

—Si Herms, ya lo dijiste— dijo tratando se no reírse Eltanin, las demás también trataban de no reírse al ver a la castaña recitando todo de manera rápida y con seño fruncido.

—Pues eso pienso, es todo— dijo suspirando Hermione

—Aún te falta decir si es guapo o no— dijo Pansy maliciosamente, Eltanin miro a Pansy y esta sólo le guiño un ojo

—Pues...— la castaña no sabía que decir pero decidio hablar con la verdad, total que malo podría pasar —Pues pienso que...

—¿Si?— dijeron todas acercándose a la castaña intimidatoriamente

—Pues...— la castaña estaba nerviosa más por como la veían y acorralaban que por otra cosa, suspiro y hablo rápidamente— piensoqueesguapo

Las chicas no entendieron nada de que dijo y la miraron confundidas. Hermione suspiro y trato de decirlo calmadamente al final de cuentas no es como si quisieran emparejarla con el Rubio. Si Hermione supiera que estaba equivocada nunca habría dicho lo que dijo.

—Que pienso que si es guapo, es decir todo el mundo lo sabe, quien no se diera cuenta de ella en verdad estaría ciega, pero eso no quita que sea un arrogante idiota— dijo mirando a las chicas que sonreían maliciosamente— ¿tengo algo en la cara como para que sonrían de esa forma?

—Oh! No Herms, sólo pensé que tal ve podíamos bailar un rato— dijo Eltanin mientras se paraba rápidamente y conjuraba una radio mágica— deberíamos divertirnos es una noche de chicas

Todas se pararon y comenzaron a divertirse bailando y empujandose, cantando y haciendo un gran concierto. Terminaron durmiéndose a la 2 de la madrugada. O al menos la mayoría.

—Pz— llamo Eltanin a Pansy—Pz, Pansy, Pansy— susurraba la rubia mientras movía a la morena

—¿Qué sucede Eltanin?— pregunto una adormilada Pansy

—Quería preguntarte algo— dijo Eltanin, la pelinegra se giró quedando de frente a la menor quien continuo—Porque le preguntaste eso a Hermione, es decir, no olvidaste que tenía que contestar si era guapo o no, bien tal vez eso no sea tan rato pero porque la veías tan curiosa u me guiñaste el ojo como si fuéramos cómplices

—¿No es lo que quiere Eltanin?— dijo la Slytherin, Eltanin la miro sin comprender— Me refiero, ¿Cuál fue la intención de tu pregunta?—Eltanin pareció captar y trato de hablar pero Pansy no la dejo—Yo se lo que planeas pequeña demonio, tu quieres juntar a Draco y Hermione ¿No es así? Todo es tan obvio, siempre quisiste conocer a Hermione, eso se debe a que Draco no deja de hablar de ella ¿o me equivoco?— Eltanin negó con la cabeza y Pansy sonrió— Resulta que llegas tu y curiosamente decides hacer una obra muggle, en la cual los protagonistas son Dracl y Hermione, pero curiosamente se parecen mucho en actitud a los personajes, Dejas encerrado a Draco con Potter, si Hermione me contó y estoy segura de que tu idea principal era encerrar a Hermione no a Potter, además tu pregunta fue demasiado obvio, tal vez no para Hermione pero si para mi

—Wow Pansy, si que te fijas en las cosas— comento Eltanin

—Si algo así, sabes te contare un secreto— Pansy le sonrió y Eltanin se acercó un poco más—Yo se que a Draco le gusta Hermione, lo he sabido desde siempre, bueno no tal vez desde siempre, pero si como casi desde cuarto año lo supe, siempre lo oculta bajo su odio, pero en realidad no sabe como afrontar que le gusta.

—Yo creo lo mismo— dijo Eltanin sonriendo

—Sabes, yo me entere por accidente fue un día como hoy, me había peleado con Blaise y fui a dormir con Draco, el me dejo dormir, pero tuve una pesadilla y me desperté a mitad de la noche, entonces lo escuche hablar, era el tiempo en el que según los demás "teníamos una relación", hablaba de una chica, una chica puedes creerlo, decía que le gustaba enredar sus dedos en su cabello, y que amaba su ojos castaños. Me reí mucho al verlo soñar con una chica, Draco nunca había tenido algún interés romántico con alguna chica, por lo que se me hizo gracioso y decidí seguir escuchando, cuando me estaba aburriendo y estaba a punto de dormir escuche un nombre que hizo que abriera los ojos. Hermione Granger. Puedes creerlo, porque yo no podía, a mi amigo le gustaba ella, no tan segura decidí ir a dormir los días siguientes con el argumentando que tenía pesadillas, el día siguiente no menciono el nombre pero el tercer día lo volvió a decir, desde entonces me dedique a odiar aún más a Hermione. Sabes a mi al principio no me caía mal, incluso recuerdo que cuando viajamos en los botes, y el la ceremonia de selección hable con ella, me caía bien y pensé que había encontrado al fin a una amiga, pero ella fue enviada a Gryffindor y yo a Slytherin, desde entonces la odie por no ir a la misma casa que yo, y luego todos los estereotipos de la sangre, en fin todo se complico, creo que es por eso, por la fugaz amistad ir tuvimos que Hermione me acepto de nuevo.

—Nunca imagine eso Pansy, sabes Hermione es una buena chica— Pansy asintió y voltearon a ver a la castaña

—Hay una chica que le gusta a Draco y es Hermione, el otro día lo menciono pero uso a Theo para zafarse del asunto, además siempre me pregunte porque entre tantas personas la molesta a ella, siempre dice las razones pero, si es una rata de biblioteca hay muchos Ravenclaw que se la pasan métodos en ella, que su cabello es horrible y parecen pelos de elote, hay cabellos mucho peores, como el de esa chica que no recordó su nombre, que es una mojigata, no es la única, que es nacida de muggles muchos aquí lo son, que es la amiga de Potter, Ginny es su novia y no veo que la moleste a ella. Además todavía sueña con Hermione

—Lo se, Harry me lo dijo, lo escucho hace rato cuando se durmió en el armario de escobas, yo solo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz, y estoy segura que con Hermione lo será, sólo debe dejar de lado su orgullo y arrogancia, tu sabes que es un buen chico

— Si se lo dije a Hermione hace rato, aunque no me creyó, ella tiene una idea de el muy equivocada, pero bueno esa es la idea que Draco le ha dado durante todos estos años

—Si, es por eso que escogí el libro orgullo y prejuicio, Draco es demasiado orgulloso y Hermione tiene prejuicios hacia el, espero que puedan ver los que les quiero decir y no sean tontos

—Tienes razón Eltanin, bueno quiero que sepas que ahora tienes una aliada más, yo ambiente quiero que sean felices ambos, será mejor que durmamos de una vez

Eltanin sonrió y Pansy sonrió igual, ambas cerraron los ojos y se durmieron

* * *

Un Rubio de ojos grises estaba sentado en un gran sillón verde en su sala común, estaba a un lado del fuego viendo hacia el lago negro, oía como la madera se consumís lentamente por el fuego y el sonido del agua, traía en su mano una copa de whisky de fuego, tenía la mirada perdida, había despertado de un sueño. Un bello sueño, había visto de nuevo a esa castaña de ojos avellana.

La había sonado con un hermoso vestido verde, el cabello recogido y si hermosa cara, su labios rosados que lo incitaban a probarlos y sus hermosos ojos irradiantes, llenos de sabiduría y sentimientos. Esos ojos que lo volvían loco y sin querer lo hundían en la desesperación y la locura. Era lo que más le gustaba de ella. No recordaba el momento en que comenzó todo eso, el momento en que fue consciente de sus sueños, de su principal anhelo. Sólo sabía que al fin había descubierto que se sentía atraído por la leona.

—Merlin Hermione, que me has hecho— susurro a la nada

* * *

Hola!

Bien me disculpó pe no haberlo subido antes pero me paso algo súper feo con el capítulo de mi otra historia, resulta que ya estaba terminado, a la grandiosa de mi se le ocurrió la idea de escribirlo en la computadora en la página, no en el iPod, entonces sucedió que cuando casi lo terminaba decidí guardar los cambios, pero oh sorpresa, no tenía internet y todo mi trabajo había muerto, fue horrible, pero bueno como no tenía internet en la compu por alguna extraña razón, y no podía subir el capítulo desde el iPod, por lo que tuve que esperar, xD bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo espero les gusté.

Ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia síganme estoy para escucharlos, el próximo capítulo será Dramione por completo, nada de meterme con las demás parejas.

Bueno sin más me despido haya el próximo capítulo, ahora ya podré actualizar un poco más seguido ya que mis cursos propedéuticos termina este sábado, ¡Que nervios! D:!

Gracias por leer, dejar reviews, favoritos y alertas :3

Saludos y besos :3

**Rose Malfoy**:

Hola! haa gracias por perdonarme espero me vuelvas a perdonar por tardar de nuevo :3 aw me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y bueno me mato lo de las letras y acentos xD bueno aunque te haya gustado tengo que fijarme un poco mas, juro que trato de fijarme pero casi siempre escribo en la noche y medio dormida por lo que el ipod hace de las suyas xD y bueno si quien no quisiera que alguien soñara que eres la madre de sus hijos y que tus ojos son hermosos y blablabla :3 ya quisiera yo alguien asi xD sabes en verdad me alagas con tu comentario, espero que sigas sintiendo eso que dijiste y si no es asi y te decepciono reclamarme con toda confianza.

Y bueno no me imagino que clase de situación te pudo haber llevado a hacer una broma asi xD y que divertido que en tu escuela haya ese tipo de cosas en la mía solos los puedes encerrar debajo de las escaleras y detrás de algunos salones (esta en su ultimo año de la preparatoria porque ya es mayor xD) ¬¬ pero bueno Harry al fin lo acepto es un poco necio pero lo acepta bueno después de escuchar el sueño quien no lo haría... y bueno todos sospechan de los planes pero los incluidos ni en cuenta, a mi me paso una vez mis amigas hacían planes y planes y yo montando unicornios y bueno siempre he pensado que Luna es bastante influenciable debido a su dulzura y pureza, ademas de que si es lo mejor para su primo y amiga lo hará con gusto porque "eso es lo mejor" xD y bueno ya se que he dicho muchas veces que la ruptura sera pronto pero se me ocurrió otra idea y pues se tendrá que posponer algunos capítulos mas... Bueno el escritor creo que si refleja sus estado de animo eso es bastante gracioso, luego veo historias que tengo en libros y digo como pude ser tan cursi o como pude ser tan depresiva xD me doy pena algunas veces ... bueno me alegra que te parezcas a la pequeña rubia ya que ella me cae bien tal vez nos conozcamos psiquicamente o yo que se ... Muchas gracias si me entere y bueno feliz día atrasado :D y bueno créeme que amo los fics de ellos son las asdfgasdfg ya sabes mi trauma de si no son los padres los hijos seran xD

Juro que si tendré mas cuidado pero como ya dije es culpa del ipod y mi medio despierto cerebro, por los puntos y todo eso la verdad nunca me enseñaron mucho pero tratare de perfeccionar toso eso créeme que es mejor que te digan tus fallas y asi poder arreglarlas uno nunca sabe cuando se ocuparan ese tipo de cosas xD

Y bueno haaa yo me siento Draco haaa hasta con el tema de las manzanas verdes hace como la semana pasada mi dieta fue manzanas verdes porque no habia nada de comer en mi casa ¬¬ y mi madre no me alimentaba pero bueno a mi me gusta meterme con todos incluso con mis amigas empezamos a clasificar a todos en las diferentes casas que podían quedar, y bueno en los que lo hicieron algunos les atinamos otros no pero era gracioso y GANAMOS LA COPA DE LA CASA! aunque todavía no se como obtener el premio y pienso que no es gran cosa si todos los demás lo tienen ¬¬

Saludos, un beso y un abrazo :DD

**Mei Fanel:**

Hola! que bueno que pienses que se pone interesante y eso que apenas comienza :3 haha si alucinaban con ser tios y bueno quizas no disten mucho de la realidad en un futuro uno nunca sabe :D gracias y pues me tarde un poco pero le hecho la culpa a la tonta computadora que no se conectaba al internet ¬¬ y bueno este capitulo hay un poco de Pansy y Zabini aunque el proximo sera solo Dramione pero ya habrá tiempo para todos xD Saludos :D

**SALESIA**:

Hola! (debo encontrar otra forma de saludar) Bueno que bueno que pudiste pasara a leer (eso se escucho raro bueno que bueno xD) y bueno no eres la única que ha estado un poco loca, yo tengo mi propedeutico, unos exámenes y maquetas y mi tarea de la escuela sin olvidar la tortuosa física (no es que no le guste los problemas que le pusieron eran difíciles)

Bueno si Harry escucho TODO, y bueno no ha sido el único como te darás cuenta en este capítulo, la verdad bueno aunque dudo mucho que Harry le dijera eso así xD estoy segura de que Draco hubiera empezado con sus desplantes y aires de "Soy el ser más maravilloso del universo, y no me fijo en Granger subir en mi su convierte haga toda una vida con ella" y bueno los chicos soy como un costal lleno de papas a la hora de dormir, por eso ellos ni en cuenta pero ya viste que si hay alguien que escucho lo que dijo nuestro Rubio oxigenado y Pansy llega a unirse al club "Unamos a Draco y Hermione" además Theo se pregunta quien es la chica con G porque dudo mucho que se quede con que fue dislexia xD así que poco a poco se unen, por lo pronto ya esta. Eltanin, Luna, Pansy y Harry y no dudes en que se unan Theo y Blaise muy pronto xD

Bueno pronto habrá más pláticas sobre que Draco es mejor que el pan integral o las manzanas verdes xD pero claro tendrán que trabajar muy duro para que la castaña acepte que el pequeño hurón es diferente... OMG morí con " (y si, Lunita también tiene su lado oculto que acaba de salir a la luz y es el gen Malfoy en todo su esplendor y recien estrenado en su primito del alma jejeje) " juro que me Mari de risa lo del recién estrenado en su primito del alma aunque eso en recordó a la película de transformers xD y bueno llegara esa platica pero será más adelante porque ahora era muy claro que Hermione pensaría que se refieren a Ron Whisky xD pero bueno ahora Harry también piensa que tal vez la pequeña hermana podría encontrar la felicidad con su némesis, pero quien lo entendería, primero le dice que quiere tener sobrinos de ella y el hurón y luego que nunca lo permitirá y hora le da permiso (eso le recuerda a un amigo que tiene) xD, pero ahora que hablaron Harry y Draco se comportaran hasta cómplices son ahora xD

Bueno suelen decirme ir si estoy un poco loca pero no es para tanto xD OMG ya me imaginó tener cuatro hermanos mayores por eso yo solo quiero uno xD bueno es que así el convertiría y celaría y podría manejarlo a mi antojo como solía hacerlo con mis primos (vivió un tiempo con sus primos) xD y bueno me imaginó que te envidiaría hasta yo lo hago quien pese decir que se escapa de cuatro hermanos mayores, no uno, no dos, sino cuatro, tus hijos tendrán que idearse trucos bien fantásticos o aprender magia para poderse escapar o decir mentiras. Wow pues cuantos años tienen tus hermano, me imaginó que su relación llego a ser como la mis con mis hermanas, les llevó 10 años es decir viví más de la mitad de mi vida sin hermanos (bueno dentro de dos ya será la mitad de mi vida) y para acabarla nacieron gemelas imagínate mi sufrimiento cuando cambian de lugares es un verdadero caos, y ahí la razón porque quería también un gemelo hombre xD. Bebo yo soy la mayor y la verdad no me llevo muy bien con mis hermanas porque ellas me odian y me hacen travesuras además de que son demasiado fresas 77 (lo que hace la escuela de paga) pero para eso están los hermanos para golpearse e insultarse y después amarar y apoyarse :3 por eso son geniales

Saludos y un beso y un abrazo :3


	12. Chapter 12 Noche en el bosque prohibido

㇫4Una noche en el bosque prohibido㇫4

Hola!

En lo personal no me gusta publicar antes del capítulo pero quiero decir algunas cosas y espero me entiendan.

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar por el viejo Fritz que no era mi intensión, pero hubo un gran motivo para haber tardado tanto en actualizar y que se me cortara la inspiración a medio capítulo. Me parece justo que les diga a ustedes mis lectoras el porque de mi tardanza y bueno esta es la razón:

Resulta que este año termine la prepa y cosa obvia sigue la universidad, la universidad a la que quería entrar es la UAQ (mi prepa esta incorporada pero no me dan pase directo buuuuu por eso), en la UAQ una de las facultades mas difíciles para entrar es la de ingeniería y bueno yo voy a estudiar arquitectura que esta en Ingeniería. Hay muchísimos aspirantes para esa facultad solo imaginense para mi carrera en los cursos propedéuticos había 9 grupos de 35 personas cada uno, pero lo malo es que no sólo esos quieren entrar, también quieren los ingenieros civiles, en automatización, diseño industrial, matemáticas aplicadas y no se que tanto más... Y la universidad en si no es muy grande o bueno no lo es para la cantidad de personas que quieren entrar. Bueno el chiste es que me la pase estudiando como si fuera Hermione Granger, me leí mi enciclopedia completa (tiene 680 hojas), investigue en internet, leí toda mi libreta de física de este semestre (y fue mucho con decir que le tuve que meter hojas a la dichosa libreta porque a tres prácticas de acabar el semestre la bloody libreta se acabo), conteste la guía como mil veces (porque es a computadora) no tuve vida social, iba de mi cuarto leyendo a la compu haciendo la guía y además hasta hace dos semanas tenía escuela y trabajos finales, tuve que someterme a una dieta de atún y dulces porque según yo ayudan a tu cerebro o no se su tanto .3. Así me la pase hasta el día lunes que fue mi examen, la verdad estaba bastante stresaada y asustada de no quedar y bueno necesitaba un puntaje de 70% para entrar a ingeniería y a algunos amigos que van para otras facultades salían con 60% o cosas así y me asuste pero bueno, como ya dije el día lunes fue mi examen ¿y que creen? ¡PASE MI EXAMEN! ¡POR EL VIEJO FRITZ Y SALAZAR SLYTHERIN QUE QUEDE! Pueden creerlo? Saque poco más de 80% eso quiere decir que estoy dentro de la carrera! Todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación, mis frustración y desesperación valió la pena y al final mi esfuerzo dio frutos! ¡PASE MI EXAMEN DE LA UNIVERSIDAD!

Bueno esa es la razón de porque tanto tiempo y bueno el día martes dormí como oso después de varios días de no poder dormir bien, y el miércoles tuve que ir a la prepa a juntar unas dichosas firmas de no deber materiales (todos porque las jodidas secretarías les dio jodida flojera de meter nuestro jodido expediente en la jodida compu y verificar) además tenía que terminar el capítulo y créanme cuando leí lo que llevaba dije "Oh por el viejo Fritz esto es horrible apoco yo escribí eso" hahaha tan stresaada estaba que escribí cada cosa que hasta pena me doy así que dedique el resto de mi día a escribir y tratar de mejorar un poco el capítulo, así que por eso hasta hoy lo subí.

Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia, este capítulo me costo mucho trabajo por tanto stress y falta de imaginación pero aún así espero que les gusté.

Una vez más diré que siento mucho la tardanza. I'm sorry, de verdad una gran disculpa. Con todo mi amor, enojo y dedicación aquí esta el capítulo disfrútenlo.

㇫4Una noche en el bosque prohibido㇫4

Sin duda alguna se arrepentía de haberse dormido tan tarde, sus ojos parecían no querer despegarse. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro abrir los ojos, giro para despertar a las chicas y tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír, las miro curiosas preguntándose en como habían llegado a estar así. Ginny estaba boca abajo por lo que podía ver, pero la mitad de su cuerpo estaba bajo su cama, Pansy parecía un koala abrazando a... ¿La pierna de Luna o la pierna de Eltanin? Se fijó mejor y era la pierna de la pequeña Malfoy, Luna tenía un poco de baba seca en la boca lo que hizo que Hermione se llevará su mano a la boca para constatar que ella no estaba así pero regreso su concentración rápidamente a lo que las chicas habían hecho durante la noche, Luna y Eltanin estaban enredadas en las cobijas, estas parecían tener nudos y algunas extremidades parecían haberse desprendido de su dueña, trato de levantarse sin hacer ruido pero sintió que algo se lo impedía, ¡que rayos hacia Luna sujetándola del pantalón de su pijama! Con mucho cuidado se zafo de su agarre y rápidamente busco su cámara y tomo una foto, sin duda alguna era algo épico y con lo que las podría chantajear fácilmente, las chicas perdiendo su glamour mientras duermen.

Rápidamente se metió a bañar para arreglarse y después levantar a sus perezosas amigas que no hacían más que dormir.

* * *

—¿Como le pondremos a nuestro camarón?— pregunto la castaña mientras acariciaba dulcemente su pancita de 8 meses

—Me gusta el nombre de Abraxas, así se llamaba mi abuelo— respondió el mientras se ponía en cuclillas y posaba una de sus manos sobre el vientre que contenía a su primogénito

La chica frunció el seño al escuchar el nombre —¿Abraxas? ¿Draco estas seguro?

—Si muy seguro, Abraxas sería perfecto— dijo sonriendo y acercándose para besar el vientre de su esposa— ¿Verdad que a ti te gusta camarón?

—Valla Draco parece que quieres continuar con la tradición de los Black— dijo sonriendo Hermione

—Mi abuelo Abraxas fue un Malfoy— dijo el Rubio besando aún a su hijo no nacido

—Pero Abraxas fue un dios... Bueno no estoy segura representa la dualidad, el bien y el mal, el amigo y el enemigo, la luz y la oscuridad, es un dios y un demonio...

—La sabelotodo de nueva cuenta— se burlo Draco haciendo que ella frunciera el seño en desacuerdo— Pero ahora que se que significa con mayor razón le pondré así, es la unión de nosotros, seguramente tendrá cosas de los dos, es perfecto para el

—Bien, ya que no pareces cambiar de opinión permíteme ponerle yo su segundo nombre. No, no se llamara Abraxas Draco o Draco Abraxas, eso definitivamente suena horrible

—Pero yo me llamo Draco Lucius, tengo el nombre de mi padre ¿porque nuestro hijo no puede llamarse como yo?— pregunto haciendo un puchero infantil que arranco una sonrisa tierna por parte de la castaña

—Porque no suena bonito, ¿acaso quieres que se burlen de el por tener un nombre feo?

—Mi nombre no es feo—replico el Rubio

—No, pero si lo pones con Abraxas suena horrible— le revolvía el cabello a su esposo mientras pensaba— Hyperion. Ese me gusta

—Abraxas Hyperion— murmuro el Rubio sonriendo y besando una vez más la pancita de su mujer— Es perfecto. Ya tienes nombre camarón, de ahora en adelante serás Abraxas Hyperion...

¿Acaso el camarón iba a nacer ya? ¿Acaso a Hermione se le había roto la fuente? No encontraba otra razón para sentirse mojado ¡Oh por Merlin! ¡SU HIJO ESTABA A PUNTO DE NACER Y EL SENTADO SIN HACER NADA! Se levantó rápidamente pero se enredo con algo y cayo al tiempo que gritaba a todo pulmón —¡POR MERLIN YA VA A NACER!

Draco estaba en el piso de ¿su sala común? Y muchos ojos lo veían incrédulos. Miro a todos lados tratando de ubicarse y dio con Theo quien estaba parado y con la varita en alto y poco atrás de el estaba Blaise. Todo había sido un maldito sueño y el preocupándose.

—¿¡QUE ME VEN?!— grito furioso el Rubio que estaba aún en el suelo y con los pies enredados en una cobija, mojado por un hechizo que seguramente ese que decía ser su amigo le lanzo, y claro ¿porque no? Su cara roja del golpe que se había dado al caerse.

Todos regresaron a lo que hacían pero con mucha curiosidad de lo que hubiera estado soñando su príncipe. Theo y Blaise se acercaron a el mientras el Rubio se revolvía el cabello.

—¿Quien va a nacer?— pregunto Blaise ayudando a su amigo a pararse

—De que me hablas Zabini— dijo Draco sin entender

—¿Sabías que hablas dormido?— dijo Theo sonriendo malévolamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde antes había estado el Rubio

"Maldición" pensó el Rubio temeroso de que hubieran escuchado todo lo que dijo en sueños, ¡cuanto tiempo habría estado hablando dormido y el ni en cuenta!

—Si te consuela solo escuchamos la parte en que decías algo de un camarón y frases como "Mi abuelo Abraxas fue Malfoy" o "Mi nombre no es feo"— dijo Nott tratando de imitar la voz de su amigo y fallando completamente haciendo que Malfoy lo fulminara con la mirada y que Blaise comenzar a reír como si estuviera poseído—Claro sin olvidar tu enorme grito que seguramente despertó a todo el castillo en el cual nos informabas que ya iba a nacer

—Así que dragón ¿Quien va a nacer?— pregunto maliciosamente el Moreno

—No recuerdo que soñaba— mintió descaradamente el Rubio —Por cierto ¿que hago aquí? O mejor dicho ¿que hace esto aquí?— dijo tomando la manta con la que se había enredado

—Durante la noche a Crabbe le dio hambre y se paró a buscar comida, cuando regreso te vio acostado en el sillón y fue a avisarme, así que te traje una manta porque la verdad que flojera cargarte hasta tu habitación— dijo Zabini restandole importancia

—¿Y no pudiste levitarme?— pregunto Draco molesto

—La verdad hubiera sido mejor que TUS compañeros de habitación lo hicieran, es decir ellos deberían haberte traído la cobija— dijo Blaise cruzandose de brazos

—Pues si el durmiera en su cuarto que le dieron por ser premio anual o mejor aún en su torre, no tendría porque estar saliendo a la sala común y podía estar sólo en su cuarto— dijo Theo cruzandose de brazos también

—Pues SI ALGUIEN— dijo molesto el Rubio mientras veía a Theodore— no hubiera volado mi puerta y provocado que me prohibieran arreglarla como castigo podría seguir durmiendo allí

—Pero todavía te queda tu sala común de los premios anuales— dijo Theodore

—Por si lo olvidaste no sólo es mi sala y si duermo allí también tendría estar la pelos de elote Granger— Draco camino hacia su cuarto dispuesto a arreglarse

Al llegar a su habitación Draco se dejo caer apoyandose en la puerta, esos sueños lo habían estado atormentando durante mucho tiempo pero justo ahora se daba cuenta quien era la chica, y el hecho de que fuera Granger no lo molestaba, al menos no tanto como hubiera esperado, incluso comenzaba a parecerle buena idea... Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sonrió por lo absurdo de su pensamiento. Se levantó y se fue a bañar.

* * *

—Chicas adelantense tengo que ir con el director— dijo Eltanin mientras se daba vuelta

—Ok— dijeron las chicas al unísono

Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Pansy entraron en el comedor, Luna se despidió de ellas para ir a su mesa a desayunar pero no así Pansy que se fue con las leonas a la mesa roja. Todos veían incrédulos como la serpiente se sentaba con los leones y sólo Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny y Hermione estaban como si nada.

—¿Se puede sabe que hace esta aquí?— pregunto Lavender

—Desayunar, ¿acaso estas ciega?— le contesto Pansy regalándole una mirada de asco

—¿Y porque en nuestra mesa?— volvió a preguntar enojada por la contestación de Pansy

—Yo la invite a desayunar con nosotras— dijo Hermione

—Tu no puedes estar invitando a personas ajenas a nuestra mesa, no se quien te has creído pero no eres la reina de la casa— Lavender etaba roja de la furia, apretaba sus dientes

—Pues yo también la invite, además Hermione puede invitar a quien quiera a la mesa ¡Tu tampoco tienes el poder para impedirlo— dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba y se recargaba amenazadoramente sobre la mesa

—¡Escúchame bien tu...!— Lavender se paró igual dispuesta a enfrentar a su cuñada que no la quería

—No se te ocurra decirle algo a mi novia— dijo Harry con voz autoritaria llegando a la mesa

—¿Qué pasa aquí?— pregunto Ron con el seño fruncido llegando junto a Harry

—Ro-ro ellas trajeron a una serpiente a la mesa— dijo con tono infantil y señalándolas acusadoramente

—¡Y eso que importa! Si no te gusta cambiate de mesa!— le dijo Hermione parándose de igual manera

—Lav-Lav déjalas— dijo Ron que quería ganar puntos para reconciliarse con ellos aunque la presencia de la serpiente lo molestara de sobremanera

—Pero..— comenzó Lavender con tono infantil

—Sólo déjalas ¿esta bien?— Ron se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió una enorme cantidad de comida

Lavender se sentó refunfuñando, Ginny, Hermione y Harry se sentaron de nueva cuenta, Harry noto que faltaba Eltanin, miro a todos lados y no la encontró.

—Oigan, ¿dónde esta Eltanin?— pregunto el azabache

Ginny paró de comer en seco y miro a Harry, este no pareció notar la mirada que su novia le dirigía ya que seguía buscando a Eltanin en cualquier otra mesa. Ginny apretó fuertemente el tenedor, Pansy y Hermione la miraron preocupadas por lo que podría estar pensando la pelirroja.

Entones Eltanin entro junto con su hermano, Blaise y Theodore, la chica se fue a su mesa y los tres chicos miraron que Pansy estaba sentada con los leones, sólo confiaban en que Potter les informara lo que pasaba.

—Lo siento, pero después de hablar con el director me encontré con mi hermano— dijo Eltanin para después tomar jugo de calabaza

—Ya veo— dijo Harry quien le había preguntado en donde había estado

—Draco parece pensativo— comento Pansy

—Si, yo también lo note, Theo me dijo que se quedo a dormir en un sillón de su sala común, al parecer soñó algo raro— dijo Eltanin mirado a Hermione de reojo

—Draco siempre sueña raro— dijo sonriente Pansy —Oye Hermione, ¿por que no van a dormir a su torre de premios anuales?

—Porque no pienso dormir en el mismo lugar que ese hurón albino— contesto mientras picaba con el tenedor un pedazo de fresa

—Pero Hermi, si ya se pusieron a ensayar como hacer gemelos porque no podrían dormir en el mismo lugar— dijo inocentemente Eltanin

Hermione casi se ahoga con el pedazo de fresa y comenzó a toser estrepitosamente atrayendo la atención de la mayor parte del comedor. Pansy rápidamente le dio palmaditas en la espalda con una sonrisa burlona en la boca. Hermione se calmó un poco, su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza y de casi haber muerto.

—Así que... ¿se pusieron a hacer hijitos?— se burlo Pansy

—¡Claro que no! Simplemente nos quedamos haciendo un trabajo por que a el hurón se le olvido que sería el cumpleaños de su madre— dijo cruzandose de brazos la castaña

—Oh!... Así que esa fue la razón de porque el no llego a dormir aquella noche— dijo sonriente

—Si, y se durmieron juntos, yo pensé que sería tía pero al parecer se cuidaron— dijo tristemente Eltanin

—Oh si, yo seré el padrino de uno de los gemelos de Hermione— dijo Harry metiéndose de repente en la conversación

—Y yo seré la madrina de el otro— dijo orgullosa la rubia

—Eso es injusto, les aseguró que yo y Theo vamos a querer apadrinar a uno de los hijos de Draco— dijo Pansy molesta

—Pues en ese caso se tendrán que poner a hacer muchos hijos— razono Harry inocentemente

—Pues necesitarán tener a...— Pansy se puso a contar con los dedos—Como seis o siete hijos, valla tienen que pensar en muchos nombres

—¿Tantos?— pregunto Eltanin sorprendida

—Si, son Potter, tu, Theo, Luna, Blaise, yo y tal vez Longbottom quiera uno aunque no creo que a Draco le agrade mucho la idea o tal incluso los profesores... ¡Por Slytherin! Tanto hijos que tal vez no alcancen a tenerlos a una edad prudente para embarazos... Un embarazo en edad un tanto avanzada puede ser peligroso — dijo Pansy

—Si, así que Hermy mejor vete a hacer hijos con Malfoy de una vez— dijo Harry mientras le hacia "shuuu" con las manos

Hermione tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, y miro furiosa al que se decía ser su mejor amigo que parecía estar traumado con la idea de que ella y el egocéntrico de Malfoy tuvieran hijos.

—Si ya voy— dijo sarcásticamente la castaña y se paró de la mesa para ir a su clase

—Pero te olvidas de Malfoy, lo necesitara para hacer hi...— comenzó Harry quien en esos momentos no recordaba nada de lo que había dicho Malfoy

—¡No voy a hacer hijos!— dijo la castaña y salió del comedor

Las clases habían terminado, la castaña tuvo que soportar toda la mañana que entre Pansy y Harry la molestaran, porque según ellos su cambio de humor se debía al "embarazo", y se la pasaron "cuidandola" de hasta su propia sombra, el colmo fue cuando ambos le iban a ir a reclamar a Malfoy por desatendera en "su estado", y en ese momento ella les había puesto un hasta aquí. Ahora se dirigía a el ensayo de la dichosa obra de teatro.

Abrió la puerta y un gran chorro de agua la mojo.

—Llegas tarde Hermione— le reclamo la rubia a su amiga

—Lo siento, pero si Harry y Pansy me hubieran dejado concentrarme no hubiera tenido la necesidad de pedir los apuntes a alguien y por tanto hubiera llegado antes— dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño

—Eso no justifica na... ¡Aguamenti!— grito la rubia

Hermione volteo rápidamente para ver quien había sido el desafortunado en recibir el hechizo de la chica y sofoco una risa al ver al Rubio Draco Malfoy empapado de pies a cabeza.

Draco parpadeo confundido, últimamente parecía recibir múltiples hechizos Aguamenti, empezaba a creer que eran indirectas y que todos le decían que se bañara, ¡pero el si se bañaba! Podría jurarlo, dos veces al día, tal vez necesitaba cambiar de jabón y shampoo.

—Llegas tarde Draco— le regaño su hermana

—Lo siento, pero tu sabes hermanita las chicas de Hogwarts necesitan atención, y te aseguro que yo también— dijo burlonamente

—¡Descarado! Además Iugh yo no quería saber eso— dijo arrugando la nariz y sacando la lengua, aunque claro el descarado era por decirlo en frente de su futura esposa y madre de sus siete hijos

—Yo no hice nada... Bueno no aún, pero te aseguro que estaré bien atendido en la noche por esa chica de Raven... Auch! Eso duele— dijo el Rubio sobándose la cabeza

—Te lo meres y agradece que Hermione no traía un libro más grande porque si no...— dijo devolviéndole a la castaña el libro que le había quitado

—Gracias Granger— dijo sarcásticamente el Rubio

—De nada Malfoy— dijo sonriéndole sinicamente Hermione

—A la próxima carga un libro más grande ratón de biblioteca

—Eso haré hurón botador

—Cabello de escoba

—Rubio oxigenado

—¡Mojigata!

—¡Egocéntrico!

—¡PELOS DE ELOTE!

—¡TEÑIDO!

—¡NO!

—¡SI!

—¡NO!

—¡NO! *—¿¡La amas!?

—¡SI!

Todos se quedaron callados y miraban a Draco, este razono las últimas frases y se dio cuenta del engaño que había sufrido. Su hermana había preguntado que si la amaba y claro, el por llevarle la contraria a Granger no se había dado cuenta de que el tema había cambiado y ahora había dicho que si la amaba. Hermione lo miraba entre confundida y molesta, mientras que Eltanin tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Oye! Ustedes me engañaron— grito Draco escandalizado y apuntandoles acusadoramente con su dedo índice

Eltanin se encogió de hombros y sonrió malévolamente mientras se escuchaba una risa ahogada, Draco volteo furioso y vio como Theo se reía por lo bajo y la que decía ser su prima tenía una sonrisa igual a la de Eltanin.

—Comencemos con el ensayo de una buena vez— dijo molesto mientras caminaba furiosamente hasta Theodore

—¡Hey! ¿Por que fue eso?— pregunto el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza

—Por no ayudarme— dijo molesto el Rubio para después lanzarse un hechizo que lo secara

El castaño solo sonrió y se dispuso a poner atención a lo que sucedía, el Rubio lo imito refunfuñando y miro de reojo a Hermione que ya estaba seca y tenía el seño fruncido y mirada indignada, aquella expresión le gusto, amaba verla enojada e indignada aunque en esos momentos el se encontrara igual, volteo a ver lo que sucedía enfrente y trato de poner atención.

—Bien, dado que supongo que ya se saben los primeros diálogos comenzaremos a trazar movimientos, los trazaremos de forma que cuando vallamos al escenario no se confundan, así que de ahora en adelante el público estará situado donde están ustedes, no olviden que nunca deben darle la espalda al público y deben hablar fuerte y claramente, primero trazaremos las entradas y salidas, primero Neville y Padma al frente— ordeno la rubia

Todos comenzaron a moverse como Eltanin les decía, lo hacían unas cinco veces y después había más movimientos, y así iban, y si alguien comería un error inmediatamente comenzaban de nuevo desde el principio. Pronto todos fueron pasado a excepción de Draco que ya se estaba impacientando, estaba a punto de irse cuando su hermana por fin lo llamo.

—Draco, ven— llamo la chica con la mano y el Rubio se acercó — su escena es importante ya que es cuando se conocen... O bueno algo así, espera tengo que ver algo, mmm podrían decir los últimos cinco diálogos por favor

—¿Quien?— pregunto Theo cortésmente

—¡Quien sea! ¡Sólo quiero los últimos cinco alguien léalos!— exclamo exasperada

"—Escuche que los acompañantes de el señor Bingley son sus dos hermanas, su cuñado el señor Hurts y su amigo Darcy

—Por lo que veo es bastante apuesto, tiene unas finas facciones y tiene aire de nobleza

—Y tiene una renta de diez mil libras al año, escuche que varios caballeros decían que se trata de un hombre encantador, pero yo creo que es mucho más apuesto que Bingley"

—Pero que mala educación de su parte, tantas señoritas sentadas y el sin ofrecerles bailar, en verdad no se compara con el señor Bingley, es alguien odioso

—Es indigno comparado con el señor Bingley y orgulloso, se cree superior a todos nosotros" — leyó Leitich

—Aja muy bien, los extras murmuran cosas sobre lo desagradable y odioso, bien marcaremos eso antes de la parte importante— se tronó los dedos de las manos y jaloneo a Draco hasta colocarlo en un punto específico — Ahora vas a entrar caminado orgullosamente y serio, cuando llegues al centro darás algunas vueltas, recuerda llevar las manos atrás y tienes que mirara todo altivamente

Draco asintió y comenzó a caminar, no fue muy difícil lo que le pidieron ya que le salía naturalmente, sonrió arrogantemente cuando su hermana lo felicito.

—Bien ahora marcaremos con los demás, todos a sus posiciones, recuerda tu caminas junto a Theo, este se va a platicar por allá, y Leitich y Luna dirán sus diálogos, luego Draco tu caminas en círculos y miras todo despectivamente —Dijo Eltanin señalando cada punto y aplaudiendo al final para que todos fueran a sus posiciones y comenzaran, y así lo hicieron todos, y a la segunda vez les salió perfecto— ¡Excelente! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Espléndido! Ustedes son sin duda los mejores actores con los que he trabajado

—Pero somos los únicos con los que has trabajado— razono Neville

—No me contradigas Neville— lo regaño la rubia —bien ahora veamos que sigue mmmm si oh si claro

—Bien, Hermione tu estarás sentada por aquí— dijo y Theo caballerosamente le jalo una silla a donde señalaba Eltanin— Si si muy amable Theo gracias, bien estará sentada, Draco te marcaremos unos pequeños pasos de baile con las hermanas de Blingley, pero eso lo marcaremos mañana, me interesan más los protagonistas así que, Draco, tu y Theo estarán sentados aquí, bueno mejor dicho Theo llegara y se sentará junto a Draco, Hermione lleva dos piezas sentada por la falta de caballeros, ustedes platicarán pero Hermione escuchara, Luna estará por allá y Bulstrode y Leitich bailando por allá, bueno fingirán, bien díganme los diálogos de esa parte y después con movimientos.

Y así lo hicieron cada uno, Draco sonreía burlonamente, sabía lo que pasaría y deseaba ver la cara de indignación de la leona, amaba esa cara, y le gustaba aunque esta tuviera que ser actuada.

—Bien, chicos comencemos—dijo Eltanain y todos fueron a los lugares indicados—yo leeré los dos diálogos anteriores para darles entrada "—Pero que mala educación de su parte, tantas señoritas sentadas y el sin ofrecerles bailar, en verdad no se compara con el señor Bingley, es alguien odioso

—Es indigno comparado con el señor Bingley y orgulloso, se cree superior a todos nosotros"

—Vamos Darcy— dijo Theo alegremente mientras llegaba y se sentaba en la silla de a un lado del Rubio—, baila todos lo hacen. Me molesta verte ahí, sentado y sólo, mientras todo el mundo se divierte

—¡Pues no lo haré! Tu sabes que detesto bailar a menos que conozca muy bien a mi pareja— dijo Draco sin mirar a su amigo que aún lo veía intensamente—Tus hermanas están comprometidas, y yo sentiría como un castigo bailar con cualquiera de las otras mujeres

—¡Oh amigo! Yo no me sentiría tan desdeñoso como tu— exclamo Theo mirando a su alrededor para después posar su mirada en Luna—. Te aseguro que nunca había conocido muchachas tan simpáticas y no podría negar que algunas son muy hermosas

—Pues tu estas bailando con la única muchacha bella del salón— razono Draco mirando a Luna

—Pues sí, es la criatura más bella que he visto en mi vida.—Dijo bobamente Theo y para ello no necesitaba actuar —Pero ahí, justamente detrás de ti, esta sentada una de sus hermanas, que es muy bonita, y percibo que es también muy agradable. Si quieres le pediré a mi pareja que te la presente— término Theo mirando disimuladamente a Hermione tal y como el pensaba que debía ser

—¿A quien te refieres?— pregunto Draco, y actuando según sus instintos volteo a ver a Hermione por un instante.

—¡Excelente!— grito Eltanin atrayendo la mirada del Rubio que de pronto se sintió extraño al ver a la chica castaña, desde luego que aquel había sido un mal momento para imaginársela con una enorme panza y diciendo que sus hijos no se llamarían Draco—Bien, este momento es importante ya que es la primera opinión de Darcy sobre Lizzy y es donde ella comienza a tener prejuicios hacia el, bien cambiaremos un poco aquí, Draco la vas a mirar contando hasta 8 en tu mente a partir de que termines tu diálogo, Hermione tu también lo harás y cuando cuentes hasta ocho voltearás a verlo como si descubrieras que te miraba, contarán hasta tres, para que el público pueda captar un poco más, cuando lleguen al tres Draco te voltearás y seguirás con tu diálogo hablando fría y despectivamente. Hermione tu pondrás cara de indignación al escucharlo y lo fulminarás con la mirada. Luego sigan hablando como en una conversación normal y al terminar el dialogo de Draco Theo se ira con Luna, Hermione seguirá con la mirada asesina hacia Draco y este saldrá de escena por la parte que desde el punto de vista de el publico seria la izquierda simulando que sale del salón, y bien ahora sigamos, Theo repite tu último diálogo por favor

Theo asintió—Pues sí, es la criatura más bella que he visto en mi vida.—dijo Theo tratando de hacer una cara de enamorado que ya no le salía tan bien como la de verdad pero aún así era bastante convincente—Pero ahí, justamente detrás de ti, esta sentada una de sus hermanas, que es muy bonita, y percibo que es también muy agradable. Si quieres le pediré a mi pareja que te la presente— término Theo mirando disimuladamente a Hermione tal y como lo había hecho la última vez

—¿A quien te refieres?— pregunto Draco y volteo de nueva cuenta hacia atrás mientras comenzaba una cuenta mental, cuando llegaron al ocho entones Hermione lo miro y de verdad lo sorprendió ya que la estaba viendo demasiado convincente, demasiado en verdad, así que al verse sorprendido de verdad aparto la mirada recapacito y siguió con el diálogo— Puede pasar, pero no es lo suficientemente hermosa para tentarme. Ahora vuelve con tu pareja y disfruta con ella, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo.

Acto seguido Theo se levantó y camino hacia Luna, Draco se levantó de la silla y camino elegantemente hasta la parte donde habían marcado su salida mientras Hermione lo asesinaba con la mirada

—Perfecto— dijo Eltanin— ya tenemos los primeros 15 minutos de la obra

Todos se quedaron cara de sorpresa al escucharla ¿15 minutos? Habían tardado varías horas para hacer 15 minutos?

—¿Cómo que 15 minutos?— pregunto furioso Draco— hicimos mucho deben ser más

—No Draco, además nosotros cortamos partes de la historia, nos queremos que el público se duerma, aburra o desespere por una obra tan larga, sólo hicimos una breve presentación de la familia Bennet, la llegada de Bingley, el primer baile y las primeras impresiones de los protagonistas— dijo cruzandose de brazos la rubia— el teatro no es fácil, se necesitan muchos ensayos, suerte que a ti y a Theo les sale lo enamorados fácilmente— susurro esto último la chica

—¿Dijiste algo?— pregunto molesto Draco

—Nada, que deberías controlar tu cara de imbécil, se supone que al principio la desprecias— dijo entrecerrando los ojos—Como sea a ustedes los veré el miércoles menos Hermione y Draco ustedes vendrán mañana oh y también Theo y Luna, así que largo de que antes de que les lancé un Aguamenti

Todos salieron despavoridos del lugar tan sólo escuchar la amenaza de la chica, todos menos Luna.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?— pregunto Luna sonriendo ilusamente

—Una pequeña travesura, Draco no irá a ver a esa chica de Ravenclaw esta noche o tal vez lo haga pero la chica no estar en aquella cita— dijo malignamente la leona

* * *

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! Tienes la redacción de pociones?— pregunto Harry preocupado

—Si Harry— contesto la castaña mientras avanzaba por el pasillo

—Por favor— puso cara de cordero dellogado— préstamelo te prometo que es la última vez

—Eso me dijiste la última vez y la vez anterior y la vez anterior a la anterior— comento la castaña—Pero bueno, tómalo lo deje en mi mesa de noche, dile a Ginny o Eltanin que te lo baje

—Gracias— dijo abalanzándose contra la castaña en un fuerte abrazo y llenando sus cara de besos— Gracias gracias gracias gracias

—Si si ya—la chica trataba inútilmente de sacárselo de encima—Harry quítate de encima me asfixias ¡Harry James Potter!

El azabache dejo de abrazarla y vio que la chica estaba un poco roja, tal vez se había excedido con el abrazo. —Gracias Hermione

Harry se fue corriendo hacia su sala común, tenía que acabarla pronto ya eran las 7 de la noche y no quería desvelarse. Hermione por su parte se dirigió a la biblioteca, quería leer un buen libro, distraerse un poco, y dado que no tenía tarea, o mejor dicho ya la había hecho, pensaba que un buen libro la despejaría de ese día tan loco. Entro a su santuario, se dirigió a la sección de libros muggles y fue allí donde lo encontró. Acaricio el lomo del libro y lo tomo cuidadosamente, se dirigió a una mesa que estaba en una esquina y se sentó para leer tranquilamente. Ese libro lo había leído tres veces ya pero la seguía emocionando como la primera vez, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer su parte favorita.

—Valla así que por eso no lo encontraba— se escucho una voz masculina

Hermione dejo de leer su libro para ver un poco molesta a quien osaba interrumpir la en su lectura, pero no esperaba encontrarse con ese chico.

—¿Nott?— pregunto confundida la castaña

—Theo, sólo Theo— dijo sonriéndole cálidamente y sentándose en la silla de enfrente de Hermione —Ese libro es mi favorito Hermione

La chica parpadeo confundida, había escuchado de Pansy que ella en un tiempo le llego a gustar al chico que tenía en frente, ciertamente era bastante guapo y no la trataba mal, se podría decir que siempre habían tenido una relación cordial. Ademas aquel era un libro muggle y Theo estaba en Slytherin, sangre pura, y había sido morifago... a chico soltó una carcajada que desconcertó a Hermione que lo miro con el seño fruncido.

—Se lo que piensas Hermione, ¿un Slytherin leyendo libros muggles? Raro ¿no? Pero a mi gusta, el autor es muy bueno, además me encanta como difiere de la realidad

—Pues la verdad me has descubierto, no sabía que conocieras al autor, nunca imagine que leyeras libros muggles, pensé que te interesaban más los autores magos —Comento la chica

—Pues, la verdad me gustan más lo muggles, me gusta ver como es como ellos ven la magia y toda esa clase de cosas, como se lo imaginan ellos, es divertido— dijo sonriendo— Ese, por ejemplo me encanta todo de el, aunque sin duda mi libro favorito es el tercero

—¿El retorno del rey?— pregunto la chica confundida

—Exacto— dijo Theo chasqueando los dedos— El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey

—A mi también me gusta más el tercer libro, pero sin duda lo que más me gusta es que en ella los elfos no son maltratados y son libres en la naturaleza— dijo Hermione sonriendo feliz de que al menos en ese libro los pobres elfos tuvieran una vida muy diferente, aunque claro en el aquel libro los estos eran muy diferentes en todos los aspectos

Theo se hecho a reír y así siguieron hablando, el tiempo se paso rápido y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta hasta que cierto Rubio engreído, molesto por la tardanza de su amigo decidió buscarlo.

—Sólo buscare mi libro y regreso— murmuraba Draco intentando hacer la voz de Nott —Espérame aquí Draco

Draco estaba desesperado, hacia ya 30 minutos que su amigo lo había abandonado, claro sin contar los 15 que estuvo coqueteando con una Slytherin de quinto año, pero claro no llego a pedirle una noche porque estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de cierta castaña de la casa de Gryffindor. Draco comenzó a caminar por la biblioteca buscándolo, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando escucho unas risas muy familiares, una estruendosa y a su parecer demasiado fea y la otra era como un canto celestial... No perdón la otra parecía el horrible sonido de un dementor. Camino apresuradamente y lo que vio hizo que sus manos se volvieran puños y un inmenso deseo de asesinato cruzara por su cabeza.

Hermione y Theo reían juntos, hablaban aún de su libro favorito emocionados, compartían sus partes favoritas y recitaban algunos diálogos que se sabían de memoria mientras que el otro asombrosamente los terminaba, era una charla muy amena, pareciera que no eran un Slytherin y una Griffyndor, parecían viejos y buenos amigos, entonces en una de sus tantas actuaciones de sus partes favoritas el libro salió volando y cuando ambos se agacharon a recogerlo lo hicieron al mismo tiempo y sus dedos se rozaron pero ninguno movió la mano. Claro que eso no le gusto nada el príncipe de las serpientes, camino furioso hasta la mesa y sin más jalo a Theo hasta pararlo rudamente del cuello de la túnica.

—¿Draco que te pasa?— pregunto Theo con el seño fruncido

—¿A mi? ¿¡Que rayos te pasa a ti?!— grito el Rubio

—¿A mi por que debería pasarme algo? Sólo estaba aquí platicando con Hermione...

—¿Con quien?— pregunto confundido Draco

—Con Hermione— volvió a decir Theo mientras la aludida los observaba

—¡Se llama Granger!— grito Draco

—En realidad se llama Hermione y se apellida Granger— dijo el azabache

—¡No puedes llamarla así! ¡Y no puedes este aquí con ella riendo de esa forma!— grito el Rubio asesinando a su amigo con su mirada

—¿Por que no?— cuestiono Theo cruzandose de brazos —Yo no veo lo malo de estar platicando con Hermione, si no te conociera diría que... ¡Oh! Así que es eso —Theo se hecho a reír como poseso de su reciente descubrimiento

—¿De que malditas te ríes Nott?— pregunto enojado el Rubio haciendo que su amigo sólo se carcajeara más

Draco estaba dispuesto a golpear a Theo pero su puño fue detenido por un hechizo de protección que hizo Hermione

—¡No te metas rata de biblioteca!—le grito Draco

—¡Me meto cuando quiero hurón botador— desafío la chica

—¡Esto no te incumbe pelos de elote!— dijo Draco mientras la veía lleno de furia

—¡Claro que me incumbe inútil teñido y oxigenado!

—¡Cállate y largate mojigata!

—No me iré no importa cuantos insultos me digas ególatra

—Ya te dije que no me iré idiota, Theo es una buena persona como para que tu lo trates mal

—Ja! ¿Theo? ¿Bueno? Pues deberias vivir con el para que sepas que no tiene nada de bueno atacarte mientras duerme

—¡Sus razones tendrá! El es buena persona no como tu asquerosa serpiente, el que debería irse aquí eres tu

Eso fue todo lo que Draco soporto, ese sentimiento de odio que tenía hacia su amigo en esos momentos solo hizo enfurecerlo más cuando ella le dijo que Theo era mejor, así que sin pensarlo dos veces dijo aquellas palabras que se había prohibido decir, así que abrió la boca y de ellas salieron susurrantes y peligrosas —Cállate asquerosa sangre suciamente

Un gran silencio se instauró en el lugar. Theo abrió la boca sin saber que decir, Draco estaba sorprendido de que el le hubiera dicho eso pero no se pudo controlar, y Hermione había agachado la cabeza y apretado los puños.

—Expelliarmus— grito la chica furiosa mientras levantaba la cabeza

El Rubio salió volando y choco con los estantes detrás de el haciendo que muchos libros cayeran, se levantó y miro furioso a la chica rápidamente saco su varita.

—Reducto— ataco el chico furioso no pensaba perder contra la chica

—Avis— grito y las aves fueron a picotear a Malfoy haciendo que le sangrará un poco el labio, este se enfureció completamente, nadie se metía con su bello físico

—Bombarda— grito y los estantes detrás de Hermione se hicieron pedazos y algunos libros y pedazos de madera cayeron sobre ella.

—Aguamenti

—Reducto!

—Engorgio!

—¡QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!— grito la subdirectora McGonagall llegando a la biblioteca, había sido alertada por Madame Prince de lo que sucedía, además de que varios alumnos habían salido corriendo despavoridos del lugar y por supuesto que las explosiones se habían escuchado por todo el castillo, al llegar se sorprendió de sobremanera, había agua en el piso, varios estantes estaban hechos pedazos y muchos libros y pedazos de hojas estaban en todas partes al igual que los pedazos de madera de estantes, mesas y sillas, los dos premios anuales tenían el cabello revuelto y algunas pequeñas heridas en su cara y manos que es lo que se alcanzaba a ver—¡SEÑOR MALFOY, SEÑORITA GRANGER! ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADA DE USTEDES ¡SE SUPONE QUE DBEN PONER EL EJEMPLO NO DESTRUIR TODO LO QUE HAY A SU PASO. SIEMPRE SOPORTÉ SUS DISCUSIONES Y PEQUEÑOS ENCUENTROS, PERO ESTO ES MUCHO DESTRUYERON UNA PARTE DE LA BIBLIOTECA POR LO QUE SERÁN SANCIONADOS ¡50 PUNTOS ME LA PARA GRYFFINDOR Y 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN! Y ESTAB CASTIGADOS ESTA NOCHE TENDRÁN QUE IR CON HAGRID Y AYUDARLO EN LO QUE LES PIDA ADEMÁS DE QUE MAÑANA TENDRÁN QUE HACER SERVICIO A LA BIBLIOTECA Y AYUDAR A REPARARLA ADEMÁS SUS VARITAS LES SERÁN RETIRADAS DURANTE EL CASTIGO

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y entregaron sus varitas a la animaga que les puso un hechizo para que no pudieran hacer magia.

—Señor Nott— el aludido salió debajo de la mesa en donde había estado escondido a la cual había colocado un hechizo de protección —Usted también cumplirá el castigo de su compañeros

—¿Yo por que?— pregunto sorprendido el ojiazul

—Porque estuvo presente y no hizo nada para evitar esto— dijo la animaga mirándolo severamente haciendo que el chico solo asintiera—Señor Malfoy y señorita Granger vallan a la enfermería, Hagrid los esperara afuera de su cabaña, así que en cuanto salgan de la enfermería vallan con el.

Los tres chicos asintieron y salieron de la biblioteca, Theo se dirigió al gran comedor ya que el no tenía ningún rasguño gracias a la bendita mesa y el hechizo de protección. Ambos premios anuales se dirigieron a la enfermería, a esa hora todos estaban cenado, cuando llegaron la enfermera los vio con el seño fruncido ya que se imaginaba que ellos eran los culpables de las explosiones que se habían escuchado. Los atendió rápidamente y les dio unas pociones con la cual Draco casi se atraganta por el terrible sabor que tenía. Esperaron un rato hasta que Madame Pomfrey los dejo ir. No se dirigieron la palabra ni siquiera para pelear en todo el rato que estuvieron solos. Después de un buen rato esperando a que las pociones funcionaran y no se marearán la enfermera los dejo ir por lo que se fueron a cumplir el castigo, apenas salieron de la enfermería se encontraron a Theo que iba por ellos así que el trío se dirigió a la cabaña del guardabosque

—Buenas noches chicos, Hermione hola— saludo el semigigante

—Hola Hagrid— contesto la chica sonriéndole un poco

—Esta noche iremos al bosque prohibido, últimamente he visto a los centauros inquietos y en guardia y a algunos unicornios muy cerca de aquí— dijo el guardabosques mirando a los chicos —Algo los mantiene así, además la temperatura ha disminuido últimamente, tenemos que encontrar lo que esta causando todo esto— el guardabosques sonrió recordando aquella vez en su primer año que cumplieron un castigo muy similar a aquel

Todos entraron al bosque con dos lámparas, iban callados y cuando estuvieron un poco adentro Hagrid se detuvo y les hablo a los tres —Bien nos separaremos para avanzar más rápido, Hermione tu vienes...

—Yo quiero ir con usted profesor— dijo apresuradamente Theo —Draco y Hermione son los mejores estudiantes por lo que tal vez estén bien sin ayuda de usted pero yo no

—Buena idea Nott— dijo el guardabosques sonriéndole— Hermione tu vas con Malfoy

Ambos chicos estaban a punto de replicar y decir que ninguno traía varita cuando escucharon pasos, estos pronto se convirtieron en muchos y con mucha prisa tanto que algunas cosas vibraban, voltearon y vieron que posiblemente todos los centauros del bosque se dirigían apresuradamente hacia ellos, fue tan rápido que quedaron atrapados entre la estampida que se estaba ocasionando, a todos lados se veían centauros corriendo. Hermione esquivaba a todos y escuchaba como Theo los llamaba al igual que Hagrid, no se escuchaban muy lejos pero no podía verles además de que había mucho polvo en el aire y eso impedía ver con claridad, se giró tratando de encontrar a alguien pero no se dio cuenta de que un centauro se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad, Hermione volteo y vio al gran centauro a poca distancia, cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando un gran golpe pero en cambio sintió una mano posando de en su muñeca y luego fue jalada fuertemente, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Malfoy jalandola, corrían tratando de esquivar los a todos, las voces de Theo y Hagrid ya casi no se escuchaban, y cada vez Hermione veía más centauros hasta que ambos chicos vieron su oportunidad de salir y así lo hicieron saltando hacia un costado en el preciso momento, si se hubieran tardado un segundo más posiblemente hubieran sido arrollados por un centauro. Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo respirando agitadamente y con la cara y ropa sucias. Draco volteo a verla y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía a Hermione, sólo que ahora no de la muñeca, ambos habían entrelazado sus manos, Draco la retiro rápidamente un poco sonrojado haciendo que Hermione se diera cuenta de que habían estado agarrados de la mano. Draco se levantó y miro a todos lados, sólo veía polvo y a los centauros corriendo a pocos metros de ellos.

—¡THEO!— grito el Rubio a todo pulmón —¡THEO!— volvió a gritar sin recibir respuesta

Hermione de paro y se puso al lado del Rubio tratando de escuchar si le respondían

—¡THEODORE! ¡NOTT!— volvió a gritar desesperado el Rubio

—¡HAGRID! ¡THEO!— grito la castaña pero de nuevo no obtuvieron respuesta

—¡MALDICIÓN!— grito el Rubio apretando fuertemente los puños —¡MALDITO NOTT CONTÉSTAME!

—Cálmate Malfoy— dijo la castaña

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme Granger? Theo no me contesta que tal si...

—Ellos están bien, supongo que salieron de allí antes que nosotros pues los escuche gritar nuestros nombres— dijo Hermione tratando de sonar tranquila y segura

El Rubio se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Hermione lo vio y se apresuró para poder alcanzarlo.

—¡Malfoy! ¿A dónde crees que vas?— pregunto Hermione

—A buscar un lugar por donde pasar, seguramente Theo y el semigigante están del otro lado— dijo seriamente y con asco cuando menciono al guardabosques

—Hagrid Malfoy, se llama Hagrid— farfullo la leona

—Como sea, por su culpa estamos aquí y casi morimos

—No Malfoy, fue tu culpa, tu fuiste el que nos ataco sin previo aviso

—Que yo recuerde tu fuiste la primera en lanzar un hechizo— recordó molesto el Rubio

—Pero tu me ofendiste, Theodore y yo estábamos platicando felizmente y tu llegaste todo enojado ¿Tanto te molesta que tus amigos me hablen?

—No me molesta eso, lo que me molesta es...— el Rubio se calló al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de decir "lo que me molesta es que tu almas estado riéndote así con el y no conmigo"

—¿Qué Malfoy?— pregunto la chica cruzandose de brazos

—Nada Granger mejor camina— dijo apresurando el paso

Hermione bufo molesta y se limitó a seguirlo, pero seguía habiendo muchos centauros, esperaron un rato y cuando todo estuvo despejado cruzaron hacia donde creían que estaban pero no había nada, sólo mucho polvo.

—¡Hagrid!¡Theo!— grito Hermione

Gritaron sus nombres por un rato más pero nadie respondió a los llamados, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del que venían.

—¿Y ahora a donde vas?— pregunto molesta la chica

—Pues a donde más, voy a salir de este estúpido bosque— respondió como si fuera obvio

—Pero no sabemos a donde ir, podríamos ir más adentro y perdernos y entonces si estaremos en serios problemas— razono la chica sin moverse de donde estaba para ver si así el Rubio desistía

—Pues tal vez sea por aquí, esos dos torpes ya no están por lo que lo más lógico es que se hubieran ido por allí— dijo Draco deteniéndose para voltear a ver a la chica con el seño fruncido—Camina si no quieres quedarte aquí sola

Hermione razono un poco, Malfoy tenía razón, posiblemente aquellos dos hubieran seguido ese rumbo, y si no daban con la salida o más probable es que los encontrarán por lo menos. Refunfuñando comenzó a caminar ante la atenta y divertida mirada del Rubio, no había creído que tal argumento funcionara tan rápido.

Ambos caminaron durante un gran rato, Hermione podía ver como el bosque se había más denso cada vez, la oscuridad iba creciendo al igual que los murmullos silenciosos y escalofriantes del bosque y sobretodo no había señales de ningún mago cerca.

—Malfoy, no creo que vayamos en la dirección correcta— dijo con voz temblorosa la chica

Draco volteo a verla y alzo una ceja para después volver a mirar al frente y seguir como si nada. El creía lo mismo pero no iba a admitir ante Granger que se equivocó, primero perdonaría al maldito pollo de Hagrid que lo daño en tercer curso antes de admitir que fue una mala idea ir en aquella dirección. Además Granger se burlaría de el y le diría el famoso "te lo dije", y claro admitir que te equivocaste y que después se burlen de ti, siendo un Malfoy claro que eso no podía pasar antes preferiría usar el vestido rojo de su hermana... Ok no. Había exagerado bastante al decir eso con un solo sería demasiado malo hubiera sido suficiente. Pero si no hacia algo terminaría en medio del bosque con Granger a su lado, y seguramente las criaturas los harían sufrir ¡oh si! Ya podía verlo, el siendo acosado por bellas y hermosas criaturas que trataban de hacerle algo solo por ser hermoso ¡Por Merlin! Eso sería terrible además algo le podía pasar a Granger y entonces... ¡Paf!

Ambos habían caído por un pequeño barranco, Draco al ir sumido en sus pensamientos no se fijó por donde iba así que piso la nada y cayo seguido de Hermione quien iba detrás de el, y la chica al ver desaparecer al rubio inmediatamente pensó en frenar pero fue demasiado tarde pues ya estaba cayendo.

—¡Ah! ¡Auch! ¡Auch!— se quejaba Hermione

—¡Ay! Granger... Quítate de encima— dijo Draco a duras penas ya que estaba sofocado por la caída de Hermione sobre él

—¡Auch! Me duele— se quejaba Hermione

—Estúpida Granger me aplastas— dijo Draco tirado en el suelo

—¿Estúpida yo? Tu eres el idiota que no se fijó por donde iba— replico Hermione

Draco bufo molesto e intento moverse pero el estar boca abajo y con Hermione encima de el no le ayudaba en nada además se había llevado un buen golpe. Hermione al sentir que Draco se movía se paró pero al pararse volvió a caer.

—Granger no seas idiota y levántate— dijo Draco levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa, se toco la cara para ver si no tenía alguna herida y se horrorizó al sentir un raspón en su mejilla

Hermione estaba en el suelo y le dolía intensamente el pie, lo más seguro es que tuviera lastimado el tobillo. Además tenía raspones en sus brazos. Hermione intento levantarse una vez más pero el dolor hizo que ni siquiera llegara a levantarse ni cinco centímetro, así que se quedo en el suelo reprimiendo las lágrimas.

—¿Granger? ¿Estas bien?— dijo Draco al ver que la chica no se paraba pero se regaño mentalmente por la estúpida pregunta, era más que obvio que no estaba bien

—Me duele— dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos fuertemente debido al dolor

—¿Dónde te duele?— Draco se agachó hasta la altura de la chica y esta le señalo su pie derecho —Déjame ver Granger

Draco le subió un poco el pantalón y después intentó quitarse su tenis pero no lo hizo debido a que la chica se quejó, pero el pudo ver como el tobillo de la leona comenzaba a cambiar de color y a hincharse.

—Creo que tienes lastimado el tobillo Granger— dijo Draco mirando el pie de la chica —Maldición, lo único que faltaba

Draco se levantó y miro a todos lados, se sentía observado pero no lograba ver nada extraño, el sabía de los peligros del bosque, y ahora eran un blanco fácil para los peligroso habitante de este, escucho como algunas hojas tronaban como si algo las hubiera pisado y entonces comprendió que debían salir de ese lugar.

—Granger— susurro Draco agachandose hasta la altura de la chica — Debemos salir de aquí ¿crees que puedas caminar?

—No lo se Malfoy, necesito levantarme primero— dijo la castaña asustada pues también había escuchado las hojas crujir —Dame tu mano así podré levantarme

Draco puso cara de horror al escucharla haciendo bufar a la chica, pero prefería darle su mano a Granger a morir asesinado por quien sabe que criatura extraña y horrible. Le extendió firmemente su mano a la leona y esta la tomo, a Draco un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y en sus mejillas apareció un imperceptible sonrojó. Hermione se levantó con dificultad e intento caminar pero no podía.

—No puedo Malfoy— dijo Hermione apoyandose en un árbol

—Si te mantienes en pie apoyada en un árbol tal vez solo necesitas algo en que apoyarte— razono Draco y aunque sabía que lo que diría sería una locura era lo único que se le ocurría — Apoyate en mi para que pueda caminar Granger así saldremos rápido de aquí

Hermione lo miro como si fuera un extraño ser, Draco se acercó a ella y apoyo su mano en el hombro del chico.

—No creo que puedas caminar así Granger, pasa tu brazo por mis hombros— Draco estaba nervioso aunque no lo demostrara

Hermione paso su brazo por los hombros de Draco y este la tomo de la cintura para sostenerla y así comenzaron a caminar lentamente. Hermione sentía que estaba en un mundo paralelo y en un principio se asusto cuando Draco la tomo le de la cintura pero no dijo nada aunque si le resultaba un poco incómodo pero después se olvido de ello. Draco por su parte agradecía que fuera de noche y no tuvieran una luz ya que estaba seguro que estaba sonrojado, ¡Por Merlin! Era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no se sonrojaban, pero era casi imposible no hacerlo, el brazo de Granger sobre sus hombros lo hacían encorvarse, y además él tenía su mano sobre la cintura de la chica, y, a pesar de que lo hacia para ayudarla a caminar no podía evitar sonrojarse por eso, la cintura de Hermione era pequeña y perfecta para que el pudiera poner su mano ahí. Caminaron en silencio escuchando los extraños sonidos del bosque, iban cada vez más lento ya que a Hermione le empezaba a doler más el pie.

—Ya no puedo Malfoy— dijo Hermione cerrando fuertemente los ojos por el dolor de su tobillo

Draco se detuvo y la observo, sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad veían la expresión de dolor de la leona, suspiro pesadamente, si esta idea había sido rara la que iba a decir era simplemente descabellada. Ayudo a Hermione a sentarse en el suelo y después el puso en cuclillas dándole la espalda.

—Súbete Granger— dijo Draco tratando de sonar molesto

Hermione no hizo nada, sólo lo vio como sí estuviera loco y hubiera dicho que le gustaba usar estudia rosas, se le quedo viendo a la espalda del muchacho, no iba a negar que Malfoy tenía una fuerte espalda seguramente resultado de practicar Quidditch durante tantos años.

—Vamos Granger no tengo toda la noche— dijo Malfoy girando la cabeza un poco para poder verla

Hermione no sabía que hacer, era Malfoy ayudándola, ¡Malfoy! Draco hurón botador albino y teñido Malfoy. Dudosamente hizo lo que el chico dijo, sintió los músculos de Draco tensarse un poco cuando paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, de pego a el cual koala, Malfoy puso sus manos detrás de sus rodillas para poder sostenerla y se levantó. La chica era bastante liviana por lo que no tuvo problema alguno.

Iban avanzando en silencio. Draco sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente, las cálidas manos de Granger estaba alrededor de su cuello, sentía algunas partes de la chica pegarle a el, para ser más específicos, el pecho de la chica, esto lo hacia sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso lo cual era tonto ya que el era Draco Malfoy había estado en situaciones más comprometedoras que esa y bueno no por nada todas las chicas querían pasar al menos una noche en su cama, así que se sonrojara por sentir los pechos de Granger en su espalda era absurdo. Sentía la respiración de la chica en su cuello. Su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho cuando sintió que la chica recargaba su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, mejilla con mejilla.

—Gracias Malfoy— susurro Hermione hundiendo su cara en el cuello del chico debido a la vergüenza de que precisamente él la estuviera ayudando

Draco trago grueso y trato de voltear su cara a otro lado pero cuando la chica hundió su cabeza en su cuello lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear la mirada y responder sonrojado —No hay de que Granger, pero no te acostumbres, sólo lo hago porque no quiero morir aquí

Hermione sonrió ante esto y alejó su cabeza para después recargarse en la espalda del chico y cerrar los ojos quedándose dormida poco después, sintiendo la calidez del chico y ese olor a menta y manzanas que desprendía.

Draco sonrió inconscientemente al sentir la acompasada respiración de la castaña y siguió caminando en silencio disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de la chica y ese dulce olor a vainilla que desprendía. Su mente era un caos en ese momento, su cerebro y sentido de la razón le decía que aquello estaba mal, que la chica era hija de muggles aunque el no pensaba destruir a los sangre sucia todavía seguía creyendo en la pureza de sangre un poco además se supone que el la odiaba. Pero su corazón latía desesperado indicando que se sentía bien en compañía de la chica, que le gustaba estar cerca de ella y sentirla. Imágenes de sus sueños vinieron a su mente creando un completo caos en su interior. No entendía que pasaba con el y sinceramente prefería permanecer en la ignorancia.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, el crujir de las hojas atrás de el. Sus sentidos se alertaron y se pusieron al cien, sus ojos trataron de ubicar algo en la oscuridad de la noche pero no veía nada.

—Granger— susurro y movió levemente a la castaña —Granger despierta

La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo notar la acelerada respiración del Slytherin.

—¿Qué sucede Malfoy?— pregunto Hermione levantando un poco la cabeza

—Algo nos sigue— susurro viendo hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo

Hermione de tenso al instante y rápidamente volteo a todos lados sin ver nada. Malfoy sólo buscaba con la mirada y trataba de mantener sus oídos alertas a cualquier ruido.

—Voy a avanzar Granger, así que trata de ubicar algo— susurro el Slytherin y comenzó a caminar nuevamente

Hermione buscaba en la oscuridad, ahora podía sentir una mirada clavada en ellos, estaba asustada, en aquel bosque habitaban criaturas muy peligrosas que fácilmente podrían acabar con su vida. Las hojas volvieron a crujir detrás de ellos y Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido quedándose paralizada. Dos grandes y brillantes ojos los veían fijamente, sus pupilas rayadas atravesando lo largo de sus ojos hacían que a Hermione le dieran escalofríos. Aquellos ojos amarillos eran lo único que Hermione podía ver.

—Ma-Malfoy— tartamudeo Hermione, aquellos ojos la hacían temblar

—¿Encontraste algo Granger?— susurro Malfoy tratando de parecer sereno

—Si

Draco se tensó al momento y camino un poco más rápido y Hermione vio con horror como esos ojos comenzaban a moverse tras ellos.

—Malfoy comenzó a seguirnos— dijo con terror la castaña aferrando de fuertemente al chico

—¿Puedes ver que es?— Draco trataba de sonar tranquilo, Granger se escuchaba asustada por lo que el tenía que estar sereno

—No, sólo... Malfoy sigue acercándose—Dijo Hermione nerviosa al ver cada vez más cerca aquellos ojos

—¿Esta muy lejos?— dijo Draco sosteniendo fuertemente las piernas de la castaña por si tenía que correr

—Unos 20 metros, 25 metros cuando mucho, se esta acercando...

—Maldición esta muy cerca... Granger agárrate fuerte— dijo Draco nervioso pero con su tono frío y sereno

—Esta bien... Malfoy se detuvo— dijo sorprendida Hermione aferrandose al rubio

—¿Qué?— pregunto sorprendido Draco —Dime donde esta Granger

—Si te das la vuelta esta justo atrás de nosotros, entre un gran árbol y un arbusto con unas bolas rojas

Draco se volteo y fijo su vista en donde dijo Hermione y se paralizo. Aquellos ojos le causaban temor, lo estaba mirando fijamente como si los analizara, Draco se quedo viendo esos ojos y camino algunos pasos hacia atrás.

—Esta asechandonos, debemos salir de aquí— dijo seriamente el Slytherin sin dejar de ver los ojos

—¿Y si subimos a un árbol?— pregunto esperanzada Hermione

—No funcionara Granger, sus ojos, sería una deshonra para Slytherin si no supiera quienes poseen esos ojos —Draco permaneció en silencio unos segundo para después hablar con tono lúgubre —Es una serpiente Granger

Hermione ahogo un grito de sorpresa al escucharlo y se aferró con fuerzas al Slytherin.

—Malfoy estamos perdidos. Las serpientes pueden trepar a los árboles— Hermione estas asustada todo lo que estaba pasando en aquel día estaba mal — Podemos quedarnos quietos Malfoy y así...

—No Granger, las serpientes sienten el calor con su lengua además son astutas y esa no es una serpiente cualquiera... No conozco algún tipo de serpiente con unos ojos tan grandes y no es un basilisco de otra manera ya estaríamos muertos pero se ve que tiene el suficiente tamaño como para devorarnos

—Corre Malfoy— dijo Hermione como última opción

—Nos va a alcanzar— dijo Draco barajeando las opciones que le quedaban

—Corre, por el amor a Merlin Malfoy ¡Corre!— grito asustada la castaña

La serpiente al escuchar el grito de Hermione se alerto y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

—Maldición Granger no vuelvas a gritar— dijo con tono asustado Draco — Maldición se esta acercando —Draco no sabía que hacer en esos momentos por lo que recurrió al último recurso

Draco se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía, Hermione se aferró a el, pero ambos pudieron escuchar el chasquido de las hojas tras ellos, el sonido cada vez se escuchaba más cerca y ambos chicos solo pensaban en salir con vida. Hermione abrazaba a Draco fuertemente y este corría velozmente pero no tan rápido como lo haría en una situación así ya que cargaba a Granger.

—Malfoy ¡Nos esta alcanzando!— chillaba Hermione

Draco cayo al suelo, la serpiente lo había alcanzado con su cola. Hermione se soltó del chico y ambos quedaron separados ambos viendo con horror como el pie de Draco estaba apresado por la cola verde. Draco trato de zafarse pero vio frente a él a esos ojos amarillos viéndolo fijamente, estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna que pasaba a través de los árboles iluminaba la cola de la serpiente, esta saco la lengua y se acercó un poco a Draco.

—¡Draco!— grito Hermione asustada al ver al chico a merced de aquel ser.

La serpiente dirigió su mirada hacia la chica y volvió a sacar la lengua. Soltó el pie de Draco y avanzo hacia la castaña. Draco se levantó e intento acercarse para defender a la chica pero la serpiente intento derribarlo con su cola y siguió avanzando hacia Hermione. La castaña se arrastró hacia atrás pero pego contra un árbol viéndose acorralada, la luz de la luna caía sobre ella mostrando la cara de terror que tenía la chica. La serpiente se detuvo antes de avanzar hacia la luz y saco su lengua.

—¡Hermione!— gritaba desesperado Draco, la serpiente enrollo su cola en los pies de Draco haciéndolo caer.

La serpiente veía fijamente a Hermione y esta estaba aterrada. La serpiente comenzó a avanzar hacia la luz y Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Un extraño ser estaba frente a ella, nunca había visto nada igual, era un niño, un hermoso niño de cabellos rubios revueltos y tez blanca, pero de la cintura para abajo su cuerpo se volvía el de una serpiente. Hermione ahogo un grito de sorpresa y miedo, y Draco se quedo estático, el pequeño extendió su mano hacia Hermione.

—¡No la toques!— grito Draco tratando de zafarse del agarre de la criatura

El extraño ser no hizo caso alguno y siguió extendiendo su mano hasta Hermione pero esta no reaccionaba. El pequeño toco la mejilla de Hermione y saco la lengua, Hermione volvió en si y miro a la criatura, la mano se sentía fría y suave. Los ojos de la serpiente cambiaron y se convirtieron en unos hermosos ojos verdes como los de cualquier persona. Hermione se tranquilizó y miraba sorprendida. La serpiente soltó a Draco y se enrollo al lado de Hermione con la parte humana muy cerca de la castaña.

—¡Apartate!— grito Draco

La serpiente se encogió en su lugar y los ojos verdes del niño parecieron llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡Alejate! ¡Fuera!— gritaba el rubio sin saber que hacer

—Déjalo Malfoy— dijo la castaña y acaricio el cabello rubio de la criatura —Esta bien déjalo así

Draco se sorprendió cuando la serpiente se recargó en Hermione y esta sólo acariciaba su cabeza. Draco parpadeo confundido y al ver que esta no los atacaba se tranquilizó.

Llevaban ahí poco más de dos horas, el frío se había comenzado a sentir y Draco había reunido algunos pequeños leños y Hermione había encendido fuego de forma muggle frotando dos piedras. Era una pequeña fogata pero era suficiente para que el frío que se comenzaba a sentir no los afectara. Estaban sentados un poco separados, Draco veía fijamente el fuego mientras Hermione acariciaba a la criatura.

—¿Qué crees que sea?— pregunto Hermione atrayendo la atención del rubio —Nunca había leído sobre una criatura así

—No lo se, aquí tu eres la sabelotodo — bromeo Draco

Hermione sonrió y la serpiente se acurruco en ella, descanso su parte humana sobre los pies de la castaña como si esta fuera una almohada, de vez en cuando sacaba la lengua pero veía el fuego, Hermione acariciaba sus cabellos y veía a Draco.

—¿Crees que este perdido?— pregunto volteando a ver a la serpiente

—No lo se Granger, pero se me hace extraño, nunca había visto una criatura así— comenzó a decir el chico mirando a la criatura

—¿Por que crees que no nos ataco? Parecía muy decidido al principio— dijo Hermione pasando su atención de nueva cuenta a su compañero

—No lo se... Creo que le gustaste Granger— dijo Draco, la serpiente al escucharlo dirigió su mirada hacia el chico y ambos se observaron durante unos instantes

La risa de Hermione se escucho atrayendo la atención de Draco y la serpiente, el chico frunció el seño confundido y la serpiente levantó un poco la cabeza para después volver a posarla sobre las piernas de la leona y observar una vez más el fuego.

—Tal vez— dijo Hermione dejando de reír — Deberíamos ponerle un nombre

—No te encariñes con ella— murmuro Draco

—Él— recalco Hermione

—Él ella da igual Granger— dijo Draco cruzandose de brazos y mirando señudo a Hermione

Ella solo rodo los ojos y miro a la serpiente y esta le regreso la mirada, Hermione sonrió.

—Arthur— susurro la castaña

—¿Qué?— dijo confundido el rubio y miro a Hermione como si estuviera loca

—Arthur, así se llama— dijo sonriente la castaña, la serpiente levantó su cabeza y miro a la chica a los ojos —Ahora eres Arthur, alégrate tiene un nombre— la serpiente saco la lengua y volvió a acostarse y Hermione sonrió

—Granger, te dije que...

—Guarda silencio Malfoy

—Ja, como si te fuera a hacer caso Granger— dijo Malfoy sonriendo de lado

—No tienes remedio— dijo Hermione rodando los ojos—Oye Malfoy— susurro la chica

—¿Qué quieres?— pregunto Draco jugando con una pequeña rama

—¿Por.. Por...— Hermione suspiro pesadamente y miro al chico —¿Por que me ayudaste y te preocupaste por mi?

¡Crack! La varita con la que estaba jugando el chico se rompió en dos, este miro a Hermione y pudo ver como ella lo observaba a el, trato de reponerse de la impresión de su pregunta y contestar.

—Yo... Supongo que lo hice porque no quiero ser inculpado en tu muerte... Es decir si esa cosa hubiera sido peligrosa seguramente me hubieran acusado de asesinarte enviandote directo a el — dijo señalando a Arthur y este le saco la lengua — Y bueno creo que si murieras mi hermana no me perdonaría jamás... Así que no te emociones pensando en que después de esto seremos amigos las cosas seguirán igual

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio observando el fuego y de vez en cuando a la criatura. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y Hermione podía saber que hora era gracias a su reloj de muñeca pero el tiempo pasaba verdaderamente lento tanto que la castaña pensaba que tal vez un Caracol avanzaría más rápido. Cada vez hacia más frío y la pequeña fogata comenzaba a ser insuficiente para conservar el calor. La serpiente ahora se encontraba dormida en el regazo de Hermione y ciertamente era un hermoso niño. Hermione comenzaba a cabecear del sueño que sentía mientras con sus brazos trataba de cubrir a Arthur, pero pronto comenzó a temblar.

—¿Tienes frío Granger?— pregunto Draco quien estaba recargado en un árbol y con los brazos cruzados

—No— mintió la castaña mientras acomodaba mejor a Arthur

—Estas temblando Granger, además no sabes mentir

Draco se levantó y camino hacia Hermione, se sentó a su lado y acomodo a Arthur de tal forma que su cola quedara en sus pies, Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Draco sentarse junto a ella y más al ver la delicadeza con la que trataba a Arthur, ella tomo la cabeza del pequeño y la acomodo entre sus brazos, Arthur se removió pero la castaña lo arrullo para que durmiera, esto a Draco le recordó el sueño de la noche anterior y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Cuando la castaña tuvo bien acomodado a Arthur, Draco envolvió a Hermione entre sus brazos pasando uno de ellos sobre los hombros de la castaña y atrayéndola hacia él mientras que pasaba su otro brazo por donde estaba el brazo de la chica que sostenía a Arthur. Hermione se sorprendió mucho y abrió muy grandes los ojos al sentir los fuertes brazos de Malfoy a su alrededor, volteo a verlo bastante extrañada y pudo ver que él veía el fuego y con un "No digas nada y duérmete" por parte de él se acomodó en el pecho del chico y pronto se durmió. Draco al sentir que la respiración de Hermione cambio a una más profunda volteo a verla, ahí, con Arthur entre sus brazos y ella misma entre los suyos se veía tan pequeña e indefensa. Miro también a Arthur quien parecía dormir plácidamente entre los cálidos brazos de la castaña. Atrajo a Hermione un poco más hacia él intentando protegerla del frío. Se moría de sueño pero alguien debía permanecer despierto pues no debían olvidarse que estaban en el bosque prohibido.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Hermione se había dormido, Draco sentía que en cualquier momento sus ojos se cerrarían por el cansancio. Comenzó a cabecear y algunas veces su vista se empezaba a oscurecer debido a que sus ojos se cerraban pero él trataba de alejar el sueño de todas las maneras posibles.

Draco comenzó a sentirse incómodo, sentía que una vez más algo los vigilaba desde la oscuridad. Estrujo a Hermione entre sus brazos por instinto, la temperatura comenzó a bajar cada vez más y Draco tenía una especie de escalofrío y sentía una presencia escalofriante. Arthur pareció darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien por lo que despertó, sus ojos una vez más cambiaron y ahora era ojos de serpiente.

—¿Puedes sentir algo?— pregunto Draco a Arthur aunque sabía que no le contestaría con palabras

Arthur saco su lengua varias veces pero no percibía nada, sus ojos trataban de encontrar algo en la oscuridad al igual que los de Draco y ambos localizaron algo al mismo tiempo, dos figuras encapuchadas los veían. Draco sintió un gran miedo y desesperación mientras que Arthur sólo se encogió entre los brazos de Hermione.

—Granger—llamo Draco asustado mientras movía a la chica —Granger

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos respondiendo con un pequeño gruñido.

—Granger hay alguien o algo cerca de aquí pero no creo que sean buenos— dijo Draco tratando que su voz no se notará el miedo que sentía

Hermione al escucharlo se incorporó rápidamente mirando que Arthur ya estaba despierto pero se ocultaba entre sus brazos. Draco le hizo una pequeña seña con sus manos señalando el lugar donde había alguien, Hermione volteo a ver y una vez más se paralizo de miedo al ver las dos figuras encapuchadas.

Ambos chicos vieron con terror como ambas figuras comenzaron a caminar elegantemente hacia ellos. Ambos se pusieron de pie y Hermione se apoyo en Draco mientras ambos maldecían aquella pelea absurda causante de que ahora estuvieran en el bosque.

Las figuras se detuvieron frente a los chicos solo separados por la fogata, Draco y Hermione no podían ver sus rostros, pero el tenerlos tan cerca causaba en ambos un extraño sentimiento de terror.

—Mira William dos jóvenes, creo que están perdidos— una voz melodiosa de mujer salió del cuerpo de la figura más pequeña —Y mira, tienen una extraña criatura con ellos

—Tienen miedo Angelina, puedo olerlo. — dijo la otra figura con una voz gruesa de hombre

—¿Quienes son? ¿Qué quieren?— pregunto Hermione firmemente demostrando la valentía Gryffindor de la que era poseedora

—Mira la chica tiene valentía, pero es una irrespetuosa ¿como se atreve a hablarnos así?— la voz de la mujer de nuevo pero esta vez parecía tener un tono de reproche infantil

—Deberíamos mostrarles que deben de tener un poco de respeto por alguien como nosotros— dijo maliciosamente el hombre

Ambas figuras llevaron sus manos a las capuchas y con un elegante movimiento quitaron las capuchas que cubrían sus rostros dejando al descubierto su rostro. Eran hermosos. La mujer era de piel pálida, tenía las más finas facciones que ambos chicos hubieran visto jamás, sus pómulos bien formados, una pequeña y delicada nariz, labios rojos y finos, tenía largas y enchinadas pestañas; sus ojos eran de color verde y tenía el cabello rubio, lacio y largo sujetado por un pequeño broche rojo. El hombre era apuesto, sus facciones no eran toscas más bien masculinas pero mostrando al mismo tiempo fineza, como si de un gran y antiguo rey se tratara, lleno de esplendor y belleza antigua que no se veía en esos días; tenía ojos de un azul intenso y el cabello negro como la noche y corto.

Los chicos se quedaron observándolos maravillados con su belleza hasta que una risa atajo su atención. Aquel hombre llamado William se reía.

—Mira Angelina, sus caras, nunca habían visto nada igual— dijo con sorna el hombre

—Somos hermosos, era de esperar una reacción así— dijo la mujer sonriendo

—¿Quienes son?— volvió a preguntar Hermione

—Perdonen nuestra descortesía— dijo el hombre —Mi nombre es William Dillon — dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia

—Yo soy Angelina Bondevik —dijo haciendo una leve y delicada reverencia —Ahora que nos presentamos es su turno

—Soy Hermione Granger— dijo la chica orgullosa

—Draco, Draco Malfoy— hablo el rubio con la voz firme

—¿Granger? Nunca había escuchado hablar de esa familia ¿y tu Will?— pregunto la rubia mirando a su compañero

—Nunca, tal vez sea extranjera— dijo restandole importancia William

—Vengo del mundo muggle— Hermione estaba orgullosa de su origen por lo tanto su voz se escucho orgullosa

—¿Mundo muggle? Es una sangre sucia, un ser inferior aún para los magos— dijo Angelina mirándola con desprecio

—Nosotros no...— la frase de Hermione se quedo a la mitad cuando sintió la fría mano de Draco en su muñeca indicándole que guardara silencio

—Déjala hablar heredero de los Malfoy— dijo Angelina fulminando a Hermione con la mirada

—Déjalo así Angelina, ¿Un Malfoy eh? Un mago con una pureza de sangre extraordinaria, una de las pocas familias que merecen sólo un poco de nuestro respeto— hablo William aunque mantenía una mirada altiva hacia Draco

—¿No es el heredero de los Malfoy y también el heredero de la noble casa de los Black?— pregunto curiosa Angelina

—¡Claro! una pureza de sangre extraordinaria, aunque lamentó que los Black hayan caído en desgracia, algunos de los herederos se enredaron con simples muggles, y esta también ese traidor a la sangre su nombre no merece salir de nuestros labios siquiera— dijo despectivamente Will

Hermione apretó los puños fuertemente, sabía que hablaban de Sirius, y el para ella era de las mejores personas que había conocido, un amigo fiel y un gran padrino para Harry. Draco apretó la muñeca de Hermione al ver que quería hablar pero aún así no impidió que la chica abriera la boca.

—No se atrevan a hablar mal de Sirius y su familia, el es una d las personas más valientes que conozco, siempre ayudando a sus amigos y a pesar de que su familia lo rechazo y estuvo en Azcaban nunca dejo de ser leal a las personas que más quería, cuido y quiso a Harry como su fuera su hijo, eso es ser una persona que merece verdadero respeto— dijo Hermione roja de la furia

—La sangre sucia se atreve a hablarnos de esa forma— susurro Angelina ofendida —Merece morir

—Tranquila Angelina que sus palabras no te afecten, somos superiores no lo olvides— dijo William mirando despectivamente a la chica

—Granger es mejor que guardes silencio, estos tipos me dan mala espina— susurro Draco a Hermione esta se hizo para atrás y Arthur se enrollo en sus pies

Angelina y William voltearon a verlos y sonrieron sádicamente mientras se acercaban más a ellos, los chicos vieron con horror como sus colmillos iban creciendo con cada paso que daban hacia ellos.

—El chico es muy guapo, su piel es pálida no me molestaría que se uniera— dijo Angelina relamiendose sus labios

—Has lo que quieras con él, yo me quedo con la chica, es bonita pero sigue siendo un ser inferior, sólo tomar su sangre hasta dejarla vacía, tomare todo de ella para que después se convierta en un cascarón vacío y se vuelva polvo— dijo sonriendo William mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojo escarlata

—¡Alejense!— grito Draco

De lo único que fue consiente el rubio fue del golpe en su espalda, Angelina velozmente lo había tomado del cuello y lo había empujado hasta que se golpeó con un árbol y lo mantenía contra el apretando su cuello fuertemente impidiéndole respirar

—¡Draco!— grito Hermione asustada al ver que el chico comenzaba a cambiar de color —¡Draco! ¡Suéltalo!

Hermione grito de dolor al sentir como William la jalaba de sus cabellos hasta que estuvo tan cerca de el que los labios del vampiro rozaban su oreja. Arthur sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre William mordiendo fuertemente la mano con la que sostenía a Hermione dejándola caer haciendo que se golpear la cabeza y sangrara un poco.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!— gritaba Draco e intentaba soltarse del agarre de la vampiresa que observaba divertida

—¡Estúpida criatura!— grito colérico William y trato de alcanzar a Arthur pero este se escabulló y lo derribo con su cola —¡Sal maldita sea! ¡Cuando te atrape desearás nunca haberte metido conmigo!

Arthur se escondía muy bien y Angelina sonreía malévolamente al el a su compañero perder los estribillos con una criatura así. Angelina logro ubicar a Arthur y dejo caer a Draco al suelo para ir tras la serpiente. La tomo de la col y lo jalo hasta donde estaba William a pesar de la fan resistencia que ponía. William al tenerlo en frente le dio una fuerte patada en la cara haciendo sangrar su nariz y labios dejándolo inconsciente.

—Aquí esta, un ser inferior burlándose de ti, Ja siempre desee ver eso— dijo sonriéndole de lado para después voltear a ver a Draco que se arrastraba hacia Hermione y Hermione hacia él—No tan rápido cariño

En un movimiento Angelina volvió al lado de Draco y lo tomo de los brazos obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas y mirara al frente, mientras tanto William tomo a Hermione de los cabellos y elevo su cabeza mientras Hermione aguantaba el dolor pero tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Que hermoso! ¿Acaso es amor lo que hay aquí? Que hermoso, será un triste y trágico final, una trágica historia de amor— canturreo la rubia haciendo un puchero

William arrastró a Hermione hasta ponerla frente a Draco obligándolos a mirarse el uno al otro. William sonrió sádicamente y aventó a Hermione al suelo, Draco intento zafarse del agarre de la vampiresa pero no podía. William rió al ver esto. Tomo a Draco de los cabellos y lo obligo a verlo.

—La matare. Perforare su virgen y níveo cuello con mis colmillos, la haré suplicar, tomate cada gota de su sangre y mientras lo haga la haré sentir tal placer que pedirá más, tomare hasta la última gota de su sangre, la dejare vacía y el aire se encargara de volverla polvo. Y tu vas a verla morir y vivirás como uno de nosotros por siempre, matarás y cada vez que lo hagas te acordarás de ella y su trágica muerte odia te a ti mismo— William sonrió sádicamente mostrando sus largos colmillos mientras que sus ojos escarlata se burlaban de él

Draco intento zafarse nuevamente del agarre de Angelina pero esta lo apreso más fuerte recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. William tomo a Hermione del suelo y esta extendió su mano hacia Draco tratando de alcanzarlo, el chico solo se movía tratando de tomar a Hermione. William acercó su cabeza hacia el cuello de Hermione y aspiro su aroma, saco su lengua y lamió el cuello de la castaña mientras Hermione lloraba, William se relamió los labios y acercó su boca a Hermione mostrando los colmillos listo para morderla.

Arthur había despertado y al ver al vampiro cerca de la castaña se lanzo hacia el cuello de este mordiendolo profundamente haciendo que soltara a Hermione y gritara de dolor. Angelina asustada por tal ataque hacia William soltó a Draco y fue a ayudar a su compañero que ya de había quitado a Arthur pero tenía una gran herida en el cuello la cual no sanaba.

Draco tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr, Arthur los seguía muy de cerca, pudieron escuchar el grito colérico de William. Irían tras ellos. Draco apresuro el paso sintiendo como las espeluznantes presencias se acercaban cada vez más cuando de pronto le cerraron el paso impide dile avanzar, dio rápidamente vuelta a la derecha volviendose a encontrar con ellos de frente. Draco comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás mientras ellos caminaban elegantemente hacia ellos, sus colmillos largos y afilados, sus ojos rojos escarlata. Cada vez estaban más cerca y cuando William intento alcanzarlos con la mano una cegadora luz se hizo presente. Dumbledore estaba ahí junto con la profesora McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick y claro Harry Potter. Todos intentaban atacar a los vampiros, Draco sólo dio algunos pasos atrás y cayo al suelo con Hermione en brazos y Arthur a su lado, veía como trataban de alejar a los vampiros sin resultado alguno. Dumbledore invoco un lumus solem y los vampiro intentaron cubriese pero fueron apresados rápidamente por cuerdas y los profesores.

—Albus Dumbledore— siseo William

—El mismo— dijo el viejo director— Ahora debo informarles descendientes de los Dillon y Bondevik que están dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts y atacaron a dos de mis alumnos

—¿Enserió? No lo sabíamos— dijo Angelina con un tono fingido de inocencia

—Pues se lo informo querida señorita Bondevik— dijo Albus para después girarse a Snape —Severos por favor manda un patronus al ministerio de magia

Snape hizo lo que el director pidió y mando un rápido patronus. Harry se acercó a los chicos en el suelo y abrazo fuertemente a Hermione pero Arthur se interpuso poco después protegiendo a los dos chicos.

Los maestros cuidaban que los vampiros no se escaparán mientras que Harry trataba de ayudar a los dos chicos en el suelo pero no podía hacer mucho ya que Arthur no lo dejaba acercarse demasiado. Pronto llegaron el ministro y alguno aurores al lugar y se llevaron a los dos vampiros.

—Vamos chicos, regresemos al castillo— dijo Dumbledore, había estado bastante preocupado por los dos chicos. —Parece que la señorita Granger tiene lastimado el tobillo —y dicho esto invoco dos camillas para poder trasladar a ambos chicos ya que lucían bastante cansados.

Dumbledore levito de los brazos de Draco a Hermione y la puso en una camilla y luego puso a Draco en la otra, Arthur parecía que los atacaría en cualquier momento por lo que el director hizo que lo llevarán con Hermione y así regresaron todos al castillo. Harry iba caminando al lado de la castaña y tomando su mano.

—Son muy afortunados, no cualquiera puede decir que salió vivo del bosque prohibido y sin varita, y mucho menos escapar de dos vampiros tan antiguos como la historia de Hogwarts— dijo sonriendo el director —Además tuvieron suerte de que este pequeño estuviera ahí —Dijo haciendo referencia a Arthur

Hermione volteo a ver a Draco y este sintiendo la mirada de ella volteo a verla y le sonrió de lado, Hermione le regalo una linda sonrisa de agradecimiento y se durmió. Draco la observo un par de minutos más y después comenzó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo sólo vio la brillante luz del sol al salir del bosque. Habían estado toda una noche en el bosque prohibido.

* * *

No quería abrir los ojos, no aún, se sentía cansado, le dolía la espalda y los brazos, quería dormir por dos años más o si fuera posible tres, escucho voces que lo fastidiaron por lo que tuvo que abrir los ojos. En cuanto los abrió sólo sintió como lo abrazaban fuertemente.

—¡Draco!¡Oh hermanito! Estaba tan preocupada por ti ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!— Eltanin estaba abrazando fuertemente a su hermano mayor

Draco le devolvió el abrazo a su pequeña hermana y escucho como esta estaba llorando, rompió el abrazo y tomo la cara de la rubia entre sus manos.

—No llores Eltanin, no me gusta verte llorar, además mira, estoy bien— dijo Draco sonriéndole a su hermana y secando las lágrimas de esta

Eltanin simplemente volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras le decía cosas como "tonto" después Eltanin se separó y le sonrió. Fue el turno de Pansy de abrazarlo y la morena casi lo asfixia.

—¡Ay Draquito! ¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver!— decía la pelinegra abrazando a Draco

—Pansy, nunca te podrás deshacer de mi amiga, o al menos yo de ti no— bromeo Draco haciendo reír a la pelinegra

También vio que Blaise, Theo, Crabbe y Goyle estaban ahí. Cada uno de ellos le palmeó la espalda a excepción de Crabbe que abrazo al rubio dejándolo morado por la fuerza que había usado.

—Eres un héroe Draco— dijo Eltanin emocionada —Salvaste a Hermione

En ese momento Draco fue consciente de Hermione, busco por todas las camillas y vio que en la de al lado enfrente de el estaban Potter, la comadreja, comadreja Junior, Luna, Neville y el chico que solía explotar cosas, por lo que dedujo que ahí estaba la Gryffindor.

—Aún no despierta— murmuro Eltanin —Pero esta bien se quedara un par de días más por lo del tobillo pero esta bien

Pronto la enfermera llego y saco a todos diciendo que la hora de visitas había acabado. Draco al verse sólo se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la de Granger, al llegar la vio dormida, estaba un poco pálida, sus cabellos revueltos esparcidos en la almohada, ya tenía limpia la cara y las manos, sólo podía ver los raspones en ella, Draco se llevó las manos al rostro y sintió la costra de su raspón en la mejilla, volteo de nueva cuenta a ver a Hermione y noto que Arthur estaba observándolo enrollado a un lado de la castaña. Arthur se acercó a el y Draco revolvió los cabellos rubios de la serpiente.

—Una extraña criatura— dijo Dumbledore observándolo desde atrás

Draco instintivamente dejo de acariciar a Arthur y observo a Dumbledore con terror, había sido descubierto visitando a la leona y acariciando a Arthur. Dumbledore se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

—Un ser de tanta antigüedad como la edad del mundo, extrañas criaturas, muy raras y difíciles de encontrar, incluso encontrarías más rápido una Snitch en el bosque o un colacuerno húngaro amigable. Se dice que cuando el cascarón que los contiene se rompe su madre los abandona dejándolos así a su suerte, y que no tendrán problema alguno en devorar te si te encuentran, sin embargo, protegerán a una persona y a la persona que decidan proteger estar toda su vida segura, sólo se sabe de dos casos mitológicos en los que una criatura así protegió a alguien, pero lo más extraño aquí es que decidió proteger a dos personas— dijo Dumbledore sonriente, Draco miraba a Arthur y este lo miraba a el, Draco sonrió y volvió a acariciar el cabello de Arthur—El nombre de la criatura se ha perdido con el tiempo, se cree que son sólo un mito por los un la gente no se preocupa en rescatar el nombre... Pero al parecer ustedes ya le han dado uno ¿no es así señor Malfoy?

—Arthur— dijo Draco acariciando las mejillas de la serpiente —Su nombre es Arthur

El director sonrió y vio que Hermione comenzaba a despertar por lo cual desapareció rápidamente, Draco volteo y frunció el seño al no ver al director, "ese viejo era loco" pensó Draco y volvió a posar su atención a Arthur notando una mirada sobre el, volteo a ver a Hermione y la vio despierta observándolo fijamente, Draco suplico a Merlin para que no se sonrojara y más aún cuando Hermione le sonrió cálidamente y se sentaba, extendió la mano y acaricio las mejillas de Arthur mientras Draco revolvía su cabello. Así se quedaron un tiempo ninguno hablaba.

—Gracias— murmuro Hermione sonriendo pero sin voltear a ver al chico —Gracias Draco

Draco agradeció que Hermione no lo estuviera viendo ya que sintió calor en sus mejillas, sonrió de lado y se alejó dispuesto a volver a su cama mientras decía con voz lo suficientemente fuerte —De nada Hermione

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado ya saben Dudas quejas (quéjense por no actualizar xD) o sugerencias haganmelo saber

Un saludo y un beso y mil gracias por leer

Créanme sus reviews me animan cada vez que los leo espero poder seguir siendo de su agrado :3

**Marie B**: Hola! y bueno de nada mas bien gracias a ti por leer créeme que lo continuare no pienso dejarlo tal vez tarde algunas veces en actualizar y eso pero ten por seguro que no dejare la historia a la mitad y bueno ya veras como van ir saliendo las cosas solo espera un par de capitulos mas solo dos mas :) Saludos! y espero que te siga gustando la historia Un abrazo y un beso.

**Rose Malfoy**: Hola! hahah yo ame que lo hayas amado en verdad ;D hahaha créeme que me digas eso simplemente me inspira y digo "oh si hay personas a las que les gusta mi historia"... la verdad lamento haber tardado tanto y espero que puedas comprender pero me alegra que aunque tarde lo leas hahah espero asi sea :3 Bueno sabes al principio en lugar de ponerle cosas de risa al fic seria de drama como otro que tengo pero me gusta mas hacerlas reir y bueno la cita fue épica pero ya llegara la iluminación bien dicen "Dios por favor iluminalo o eliminalo" hahaha veo que te gustan las parejas haha y Ginny y Astoria siguen siendo polemica xD bueno por lo que dijiste "Esta es una de las razones por las cuales sigo este fic, el hecho de que se unan las serpientes y los leones, dejando de lado los perjuicios y problemas sin sentido." de verdad me gusto ya que yo pienso igual que tu es bueno dejar los prejuicios de lado por eso es que lo hago asi y bueno igual pienso que si Harry no hubiera conocido primero a Ron se hubiera hecho amigo de Malfoy ya que en realidad fue de los únicos que le hablo al principio pero por tu recomendación lo buscare en alguna librería y cuando lo lea te dire mi opinión hahaha mis libros favoritos son obviamente HP y el Señor de los Anillos *notese que los menciono en el capitulo* y bueno el de orgullo y prejuicio :3 Bueno te falle y demore un poco pero aun espero que te haya gustado no fue cosas de besos y esas cosas pues pienso que aun es muy pronto para eso y como algunas veces no soy muy romántica así salio xd

Si Slytherin es la mejor casa :DD yo me compre hace poco un collar de Slytherin y me lo lleve el dia de mi examen tal vez me dio suerte hahah xD

Un gran abrazo y un beso y mil gracias por esperar :3

**Mei Fanel: **Hola! ¡no! Soy una asesina D:! revive por favor haha muchas gracias haha si Harry fue introducido al Malfoy's club eso le pasa por andar caminando por donde no debe pero bueno ojala sirva de buen espia ... Hahaha como mencione en el review anterior al principio iba a ser dramático pero al ver que ustedes me decían que se divertían prefiero eso, quiero que sean felices :) y bueno lo del pavo fue tan random que yo creo que fue bueno que se lo dijera a Pansy porque de habérselo dicho a cualquier otra chica ya lo hubiera mandado a volar y sabes me gusta tu mente perversa ¡Hay que hacer sufrir a Blaise! creo que tomare en cuenta lo que me dijiste suena muy tentador. Bueno en este capitulo ya hay mas acercamiento entre los dos claro quien no se acercaría en esa situación pero bueno a partir de aquí ya va a tomar otro rumbo mas romanticon la historia xD ok no ._. Saludos! Gracia por comentar Un abrazo y un beso!

**SALESIA**: primero que nada ¡PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN! tarde mucho en actualizar pero la inspiración se me fue de tanto estudiar :(

Bueno los hermano son tan asdgasdgda hace poco me volví famosa en una pagina porque había una imagen donde los hermanos mayores le daban flores a sus hermanitos y el administrador dijo "yo les doy girasoles a mis hermanas" y a mi se me ocurrió decir "pues yo les doy golpes xD mami si lees esto es mentira les doy también girasoles" y después de eso mi comentario tenia muchos likes y hasta la administradora capturo la imagen de la pantalla y después la subió como imagen y hasta puso el enlace de la foto y yo así de ._.U estoy de acuerdo contigo solo yo puedo hacerles la vida de cuadritos pero créeme mas bien ellas me la hacen a mi xD

Hahaha si hasta a mi me darían ganas de lanzare uno créeme que morí de risa con esto "y todavía no es que fueran a hacerlo solitos sino que la dejó en noveno lugar sí claro ocho personas fueron más importantes que ella para matar y preparar el pavo en navidad ..." haha reí como por tres minutos seguidos haha y lo leo y todavía me vuelvo a reír pero si fue una babosada y lo primero que se me vino a la mente con Nov xD pero creo que fue buena elección hahah y bueno después de reír tres minutos seguidos volvió a pasarme con "Príncipe Serpiente, acá Cornamenta Jr. avisando que Cobra Reina ha llegado a buen recaudo a la guarida de las leonas, fue escoltada por Caballero de Brillante Armadura, por el momento todo marcha tranquilo aunque de seguro ha sido por algún hechizo silenciador que deben de haber conjurado en la habitación, tal vez estén planeando como torturar lentamente a Mononeuronal (Blaise, a quien su única neurona le sirvió para hablar tonterías) eso es todo por el momento, cambio y fuera" hahaha eso seria épico aunque yo enlugar de Príncipe Serpiente usaría Dragón y en lugar de Cornamenta Jr. tal vez algo como rayito *haciendo alucion a su cicatriz* haha aunque lo d mononeuronal me mato de la risa y hasta aplique ese apodo con un amigo xD

Bueno se supone que los hombres son mensos por naturaleza o al menos así lo creo yo Harry se lucio con las disculpas a mi me gustaria que me dijeran cosas lindas asi :3 y bueno ella Malfoy manipuladora y consentida con todo y todo es una chica xD y bueno malinterpreto un poco mal pero no tan mal haha xD pero ahora solo te dire que estara un poquito enojada con Eltanin pero como esta tiene nueva prima tal vez ni cuenta se de xD sigo diciendo lo de Astoria es épico hahaha xD

Sabes espero que no te moleste pero usare "Emparejemos a Draco y Hermione para que nos den lindos sobrinitos" en los próximos capítulos es que me encanto ^^ haha y bueno ya Theo se dio cuenta de algo ¿sera de que a su amigo le gusta la leona? hahah me encanta que quieras meter a Neville en esto porque a mi igual que a ti me cae bien xD

Saludos! Gracias por tu review y por esperar tanto tiempo leer

Un gran abrazo y un beso! Ciao


	13. Chapter 13 La torre y Hogsmeade

Disclamer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

? La torre y Hogsmeade?

—Buenos días jóvenes— saludo el viejo director

Los dos premios anuales acababan de entrar a la oficina del director. Detrás de ellos Arthur se arrastraba muy cerca de la castaña siseando felizmente.

—Buenos días profesor— saludaron los dos chicos

—Se preguntarán la razón de porque los mande llamar, pero primero siéntense ¿un dulce?— ofreció Dumbledore, ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza —Primero que nada veo que su tobillo ya se encuentra mejor señorita Granger

—Así es profesor— dijo sonriendo Hermione

—Me alegra, bueno como iba diciendo se preguntarán porque están aquí, bueno debido a su mal comportamiento el pasado lunes y ademas de que encontraron a esta extraña criatura...

—Arthur— interrumpió sonrojada Hermione, el director la miro curioso, Draco arqueo una ceja y Arthur saco su lengua —Su nombre es Arthur profesor

—Claro señorita Granger— dijo sonriendo Dumbledore —Como les decía debido a eso se ha decidido que ambos se mudaran a la torre de premios anuales

Hubo un gran silencio después de las últimas palabras del director. Ambos chicos parpadearon varias veces sorprendidos, luego ambos se levantaron con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿¡CÓMO!?— preguntaron los dos al unísono

—Qué ambos de tendrán que mudar a la torre de premios anuales— dijo tranquilamente el director sonriendo

—Pe-pe-pero nosotros dijimos que no compartiríamos torre que cada quien dormiría en un cuarto y...

—Lo se señorita Granger, pero por favor siéntense y escuchen— ofreció el viejo profesor

—No pueden obligarnos— dijo Draco seriamente —Es decir, nosotros en una misma torre ¿esta seguro de que esto esta bien? Sólo recuerde lo que paso en la biblioteca— dijo sonriendo socarronamente el rubio

—Aunque odie admitirlo Malfoy tiene razón profesor — dijo Hermione esperanzada de que aquel incidente lo hiciera cambiar de opinión

—Recuerdo perfectamente su pequeña discusión, nunca en todos los años como director o inclusive desde que el colegio se fundo había habido un desastre así en la biblioteca— dijo sonriendo Dumbledore como si aquello le pareciera divertido —Pero por eso mismo debo insistir, si ustedes dos se mudan al mismo lugar tarde o temprano terminarán comprendiéndose el uno al otro además su relación ya esta mejor ¿no es así? Porque cuando los rescatamos en el bosque parecía que la presencia del otro no les molestaba

Draco palideció al escucharlo pero el era un Malfoy así que se mantuvo con esa máscara de indiferencia dirigiendo discretamente su mirada hacia los dulces del escritorio. Hermione por su parte observo al director, este tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos que la chica no pudo descifrar de que se trataba.

—Además, tienen que cuidarlo — dijo Dumbledore señalando a Arthur enroscado en el suelo y con la mirada aburrida —Ustedes dos al traerlo aquí deben cuidarlo muy bien, podría asustar a algunos alumnos por lo tanto debe permanecer en su torre

Arthur reacciono y miro a Dumbledore y este le sonrió, los ojos de Arthur brillaron y saco la lengua para después sonreír un poco y agitar su cola en señal de felicidad.

—Como ya le había explicado al señor Malfoy, Arthur protege a una persona durante toda su vida, pero en este caso decidió proteger a dos, más específicamente a ustedes, por lo tanto con sus dueños y protegidos de en cuidarlo— dijo Dumbledore ofreciéndole un dulce a Arthur y este lo tomo

—Esa cosa es de ella— dijo Draco señalando a Arthur y después a Hermione —Por lo tanto yo no pienso cuidarlo

Arthur se encogió y sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes se cristalizaron y vieron al chico con dolor. Paf! Un sonoro golpe se escucho y Draco se sobaba su cabeza

—¡Mira lo que haces Draco Malfoy!— grito Hermione enojada bajando su mano con la que había golpeado la cabeza del rubio para después señalar a Arthur y acariciar su rubia cabeza —No Arthur no llores, Malfoy es feo grosero majadero pelado

—¿Qué soy que?— pregunto confundido Draco pero decidió mantenerse en silencio ante la intimidante mirada de la leona

—No Arthur, estaremos encantados de cuidar de ti— dijo sonriendo Hermione mientras revolvía el alborotado cabello de la serpiente—Ya verás te cuidáremos en la nueva torre pero por favor pequeño no llores

—Bien jóvenes entonces lo mejor será que vayan a empacar sus cosas para mudarse a su torre— dijo el director levantándose

Ambos alumnos balbucearon mientras eran sacados de la oficina del director, la puerta se les cerro en su incrédula cara. No comprendían que había pasado. Hermione había aceptado de una manera un tanto tonta el vivir en la torre de premios anuales todo gracias a Arthur que siseaba feliz. Ambos chicos se miraron con odio y Draco con algo más que Hermione no de capaz de ver, se dieron media vuelta y se caminaron a sus dormitorios.

—Hermione— dijo Pansy sonriendo mientras hacia poses en el espejo con la ropa de la castaña puesta

—Pansy— dijo cansada la castaña para después tirarse en su cama y grito contra la almohada

—¿Qué te sucede?— dijo Pansy acercándose a castaña

Hermione se dio la vuelta y miro a la pelinegra, la aludida se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer extendiendo los brazos y aplastando a Hermione. La castaña comenzó a reír e intento quitar a Pansy pero esta parecía no tener intenciones de levantarse. Ambas comenzaron a reír y así las encontraron Eltanin y Luna. La pequeña Malfoy no espero y se aventó sobre Pansy aplastando aún más a Hermione, Pansy sólo reía al ver como la castaña movía los pies y manos. Luna sonrió y se dejo caer sobre su prima Hermione grito al igual que Pansy y Eltanin sólo rió sonoramente ante los gritos de las mayores. Ginny atraída por los gritos entro al cuarto de su amiga y al comprender lo que pasaba tomo vuelo y con una malvada sonrisa se aventó sobre Luna, todas las chicas gritaron al sentirse aplastadas y después comenzaron a reír. Pero no fue buena idea hacerlo sobre la cama ya que el colchón comenzó a hundirse y las chicas se fueron de lado cayendo al suelo y riendo.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí?— pregunto Harry sorprendido de ver a todas las chicas riendo tiradas en el suelo

Paf! Una almohada cayo en el rostro del ojiverde mientras Eltanin se carcajeaba gracias a su buena puntería, Harry tuvo que cerrar la puerta al ver a Eltanin, Ginny y Pansy con almohadas en las manos listas para lanzárselas.

—Pobre Harry— dijo Luna soñadoramente y protegiéndose de una poderosa almohada que se dirigía a su cabeza

—Bien Herms, ¿me dirás por que traías la cara larga?— pregunto Pansy apuntándole con una almohada

—Pues— dijo Hermione cubriendose detrás de Eltanin quien sólo intentaba quitarse de en medio —Digamos que me mudare

—¿A dónde Hermione?— pregunto Ginny lanzando una almohada a la cabeza de Pansy

—A un lugar que no me gustara— dijo aspirando una gran bocanada de aire y agachandose justo antes de que el almohada lanzada por Luna le diera

—¿Escocia? ¿Francia?¿España?— pregunto Eltanin tratando se zafarse del agarre de la castaña

—A la torre de premios anuales...

Todo quedo en silencio mientras Eltanin caía derribada gracias a una almohada que había lanzado Ginny y le había dado justo en la cabeza, todas se detuvieron y miraron curiosas a la leona mientras Eltanin en el suelo se sobaba la nariz.

—¿La torre de premios anules?— pregunto Ginny alzando las cejas —¿Pero no tendrías que...?

—¡Vivir con Draco!— gritaron Eltanin y Pansy emocionadas

—Si tendría que vivir con Malfoy, todo gracias a que necesitamos cuidar de Arthur— dijo suspirando Hermione y dejándose caer junto a Eltanin

—¿Por cierto donde esta?— pregunto curiosa Pansy

—Seguramente en las mazmorras quejándose de su mala suerte— farfullo la castaña cruzándose de bazos

—¡Draco no!— río Pansy haciendo reír a las otras —Arthur me refería a mi precioso sobrino

—¡Ah! En el cuarto de Harry, agarro una extraña afición por estar bajo la cama de... ¿Dijiste sobrino?— pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja

—Sobrino— volvió a de ir Pansy sonriendo de lado

—¡Oh! Esto es tan lindo— dijo Luna sonriendo y mirando con los ojos llenos de brillo a Hermione —Serán como una familia, tu y Draco serán como esposos y Arthur su hijo

Hermione puso cara de susto al imaginar aquello, pronto a su mente vinieron imágenes de ella con un niño rubio en brazos definitivamente no sería así su vida... Es más porque imaginaba aquello con tan sólo pensar en casarse con Malfoy era una desgracia y más aún si imaginaba a sus futuros hijos... Bueno no futuros porque nunca pasaría eso.

—¡Que hermoso!— grito Eltanin levantándose y jalando a Hermione con ella para después dar vueltas —¡Por fin! ¡Mi esperado sobrino esta aquí!

—Eltanin no es tu...

—¡Yo quería ser la madrina Hermione! — dijo Pansy haciendo un puchero

Pronto Hermione tenía a Eltanin, Luna y Pansy a su alrededor felicitándola por su hijo y reclamándole el porque no habían sido madrinas. Hermione volteo a ver suplicante a Ginny que en esos momentos estaba roja conteniendo las carcajadas que luchaban por salir.

—Ok Ok señoritas dejen en paz a Hermione— dijo Ginny metiéndose entre las tres mientras Hermione suspiraba aliviada — Aquí la madrina soy yo

Después de pelear un rato por quien sería la madrina Hermione decidió ignorarlas y se dedicó a recoger sus cosas. Pansy aún se quedaría allí algunos días pues seguía molesta por Blaise. Cuando estuvo todo listo Hermione tomo su baúl y bajo a la sala común acompañada de las chicas, recogió a Arthur y todas juntas fueron a dejarla a la torre que compartiría con el rubio.

—Bien chicas gracias por acompañarme— dijo sonriendo la castaña a sus amigas mientras la pintura que daba paso a la torre se abría

—No hay de que Hermione, sólo recuerda no hagan mucho ruido en las noches pueden traumar al pobre de Arthur— dijo Eltanian sonriendo de lado

Hermione de sonrojo al máximo e intento decir algo pero en ese justo momento Pansy intervino.

—Tal vez no lo consigan, ahora que no hay ningún compañero cerca estoy segura que la sala tendrá un buen uso, por cierto Hermione usa ropa interior de color verde a Draco le encantara — dijo guiñandole un ojo mientras las demás reían.

Inmediatamente Hermione pensó en golpearlas pero una figura masculina que desprendía olor a menta apareció por el cuadro mirando a las chicas con una ceja alzada, todas salieron corriendo del lugar dejando a una muy sonrojada Hermione que rogaba que el rubio no hubiera escuchado las ocurrencias de sus amigas.

—Así que... ¿Traes algo verde?— dijo coquetamente el rubio

Hermione se ruborizo aún más a tal grado de parecer un tomate, mataría a esas chicas por ponerla en situaciones vergonzosas, se dio media vuelta para encarar al rubio.

—Tal vez... Tal vez no, de cualquier forma no tengo intenciones de que lo averigües nunca — y con la barbilla en alto entro a la sala seguida de Arthur

Draco sonrió de lado al escuchar el sonoro portazo que dio la chica, regreso al sillón donde había estado sentado minutos antes, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios causa de haber escuchado todo lo que decían, aunque sinceramente esas chicas estaban locas. Continuo leyendo el libro que tenía en las manos, "Salazar Slytherin, la historia detrás de la serpiente" amaba aquel libro ya que conocías nuevas facetas de el fundador de su casa, muchos ignoraban todo aquello y como siempre juzgaban por lo que conocían. Cuando alzo la vida de su libro pudo ver que el reloj marcaba las 8 de la tarde, suspirando dejo su libro y salió de la torre dispuesto a pasear por el lago negro.

—¡Draco!— grito Eltanin abalanzándose contra su hermano mayor y derribándolo —Tengo que hablar contigo hermanito

—Por Salazar Eltanin eso dolió — dijo el rubio tirando en el piso con su hermana encima

La menor de los Malfoy formo un puchero infantil al ser regañada por Draco, este sólo suspiro derrotado y como pudo se sentó con la rubia encima que seguía con un puchero en los labios y los brazos cruzados, el rubio mayor comenzó a reír ante la cara de su hermana consiguiendo que esta se indignara.

—Vamos princesa no hagas esa cara— dijo Draco levantándole la barbilla para que lo viera —Te ves más hermosa con una sonrisa

La rubia sonrió para su hermano y lo abrazo fuertemente y Draco sólo le devolvió el abrazo. Si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí en ese momento se hubiera sorprendido de sobremanera o hubiera pensado que le lanzaron un confundus ya que no era normal ver al príncipe de las serpientes siendo cariñoso con alguien.

—Bien Eltanin ¿de que querías hablar?— dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado

—Ah! Claro, pues verás hermanito el próximo fin de semana será Halloween y pues como sabrás se hará una fiesta de disfraces, los prefectos se están encargando de todo ya pero falta algo— dijo poniendo ojos inocentes, Draco la miro con los ojos entrecerrados jurando que lo que faltaba el lo tendría que poner o ayudar en ello —Ya ya no me mires así Draco

—Pues dime de una vez que quieres Eltanin, es algo que seguramente me pedirás que haga, si mi agenda no esta muy ocupada lo considerare— dijo sonriéndole de lado por su comentario de la agenda

—Bueno ya que insistes quiero que toques en la fiesta — dijo Eltanin sonriendo

Draco palideció, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Su hermana acababa de decir que quería que tocara? ¡Por Merlin! Seguramente su hermana fue con el chisme con el viejo loco de Dumbledore. ¡Por Merlin, Morgana, Cirse y todos sus antepasados Malfoy! Si alguien lo veía tocar seguramente su reputación se iría a la basura, y todos se daría cuenta de que en realidad no odiaba tanto... Por Merlin debía negarse.

—No Eltanin. Eso si que no, te equivocaste de hermano porque yo no haré tal cosa — dijo cruzándose de brazos

—Pero si eres el único hermano que tengo no me pude haber equivocado— dijo inocentemente Eltanin

—No lo harás pequeño demonio, se que planeas confundirme cambiando de tema pero no voy a caer— dijo Draco frunciendo el seño y mirando seriamente a su hermana —Y aunque quisiera no podría, se escucharía horrible porque falta alguien. Así que no lo haré se tus oscuras intenciones querida hermana

—Yo no tengo oscuras intenciones hermanito — dijo inocentemente la rubia poniendo sus ojos de corderito pero pensando que quizás su hermano había descubierto su plan para juntarlo con Hermione.

—¡Ja! Claro y ahora resulta que los Malfoy somos muggles... No espera aunque fuera un decir eso suena horrible mejor algo así como claro y la comadreja es inteligente— ironizo Draco con una malvada sonrisa al insultar al pelirrojo

—Pues no me importa, vas a tocar porque ya le dije a Dumbledore que lo harías, no se como le vas a hacer pero vas a tocar, así que si yo fuera tu les avisaría a los chicos y buscaría a la persona que les falta— dicho esto Eltanin de levantó y se fue de ahí con la cabeza en alto

Draco se quedo confundido durante algunos minutos en aquel lugar para después levantarse refunfuñando y dirigiéndose a su torre de nueva cuenta. Al llegar se dirigió a su habitación y saco una botella de whisky de fuego que había metido ilegalmente colegio, se dirigió a la sala sentándose en el sillón más grande e invoco un vaso y se sirvió un poco de aquel líquido bebiéndolo de un trago para después servirse otro, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás recargando su rubia cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón, cuando regreso a su posición original se llevó un gran susto.

—¡Por todos los Malfoy! Me asustaste— dijo Draco un poco exaltado

Arthur lo veía fijamente a una distancia bastante cercana pero con el grito que dio el rubio se encogió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo un puchero. Draco bufo molesto y se estiró su mano hacia él pero Arthur se encogió más.

—Vamos lo siento pero me asustaste como no tienes idea— dijo Draco poniéndose al filo del asiento para poder alcanzar a Arthur pero este de hizo para atrás —No, ven ven, ya te dije que lo siento... Espera ¿todavía estas resentido porque hace rato te dije cosa? Sabes que no fue mi intensión pero no puedo mostrarme débil ante los demás... ¡Por Merlin mírate Arthur estas todo sucio! — dijo haciendo mueca de asco

Dicho esto se levantó y camino hacia el baño compartido, preparó la tina, como no sabía si a las serpientes les gustaba el agua fría o la caliente puso el agua ni tan fría ni tan caliente, a una temperatura que consideraba normal. Draco tomo a Arthur y sin avisarle lo metió en la tina, Arthur se revolvió y agito su cola bañando al rubio. Pronto se tranquilizó y Draco por alguna extraña razón comenzó a limpiarle la cara, en esos momentos sus pensamientos estaban revueltos "por que malditas lo limpio como si yo fuera un elfo doméstico" entonces Draco le hecho el shampoo y comenzó a tallar su cabeza haciendo mucha espuma, Arthur jugaba con las burbujas de la tina, Draco por su parte solo tallaba el cabello de Arthur para después comenzar a hacerle extraños peinados, lo peino con los pelos en punta, estilo punk, de lado y por supuesto no podía faltar el peinado hacia atrás estilo Malfoy.

—Eres muy guapo Arthur, estoy seguro que si no fueras una serpiente tendrías a muchas chicas del colegio tras de ti y más con este peinado— decía divertido Draco

Draco estaba tan concentrado peinando y hablando con Arthur que no se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba ahí. La castaña había salido en busca de Arthur y cuando iba bajando las escaleras escucho la voz de Malfoy pidiéndole perdóname Arthur, después movida por la curiosidad había bajado completamente y se habia asomado al baño solo para ver sorprendida como Draco peinaba con el shampoo a Arthur.

Hermione regreso a su habitación confundida por aquella faceta del Slytherin, si bien era cierto que desde el incidente en el bosque su relación había cambiado de insultos a ser cordial y amable, que el chico fuera así con Arthur la confundía. Sonrió para si misma al pensar que el chico no era tan rudo y frío como el decía ser y que después de todo parecían importarle las personas a su alrededor, quizás ella estaría dispuesta a conocer esa nueva y oculta faceta de su compañero de torre.

* * *

—Ven a conocerlo Draco— decía Hermione sentada en esa meses irá mientras le daba la espalda a—Es tu hijo

Draco se acercó dudoso y pudo ver como Hermione cargaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, se acercó un poco más y la castaña en ese momento volteo a verlo y quitó la manta que cubría a su supuesto hijo. Pero dio un gran paso hacia atrás al ver que el hijo que caravana Hermione no era otro que Arthur. Asustado retrocedió y Hermione se levantó de la silla mientras Arthur lo veía con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—¿Qué te pasa Draco?— pregunto Hermione —¿No estas feliz? Si es igual a sus hermanos

Pronto comenzaron a salir más serpientes, debajo de la mesa, de los sillones, se arrastraban hacia el enrollando de en su pies y sacando sus lenguas mientras lo veían con sus enormes y amarillos ojos de serpiente, asustado por la cantidad que había comenzó a retroceder y choco con Hermione, la tomo por los hombros y esta volteo, tenía los ojos de serpiente y su lengua era la de una serpiente. Más asustado aún comenzó a caminar alejandose de todos aquellos seres cuando dio con un espejo, volteo a verse y grito lleno de terror al ver sus ojos como los de una serpiente, al igual que su lengua y poco a poco comenzaban a salirle escamas verdes en la cara.

Draco despertó asustado, se llevo las manos a su cara y se levanto rápidamente para verse al espejo, todo estaba normal pero esos sueños se estaban saliendo de control.

Era sábado, ese día irían a Hogsmeade a comparar los disfraces para la fiesta al siguiente fin de semana. Con toda la flojera del mundo se levantó de la cama, vio que a un lado de donde el había estado momentos antes estaba Arthur durmiendo, ahora tendría que compartir habitación con él ya que Hermione había dicho algo como "Ambos son chicos y deben comparar ir habitación, Arthur no debe estar con una chica". Camino con pereza al baño dispuesto a darse una relajante ducha.

Hermione se acababa de despertar, escucho como la puerta del Slytherin se abría, bostezo y se sentó en su cama observando su nueva habitación, en eso estaba cuando su puerta se abrió, Hermione se asusto un poco y estuvo a punto de lanzarle su almohada a Malfoy cuando se dio cuenta de que no era este. Arthur estaba en su puerta con su cabello revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y tallando de sus adormilados ojitos. Hermione le estiró los brazos y Arthur comenzó a avanzar hacia ella para después subir a la cama y acostarse para dormir otro rato. La castaña sonrió al verlo, acaricio los cabellos del pequeño y recordó lo que Luna había dicho sobre que parecerían una familia, miro detenidamente al pequeño, tal vez tuviera razón Arthur era rubio como Malfoy aunque su cabello era revuelto como el suyo, pero los ojos eran de diferente color puesto que los de Draco eran grises, los de ella avellana y los de Arthur verdes. En todo caso más bien sería el hijo de Harry y Malfoy... No esperen algo andaba mal, Hermione rió al ver su pensamiento, se imaginó por un momento a un Draco Malfoy mayor regresando de trabajar y con un maletín en la mano y a un Harry Potter con un mandil rosa y con Arthur en los brazos mientras decía algo como "Bienvenido a casa". Con el resto de su día hecho se levantó animadamente de la cama para poder ducharse.

Draco estaba listo para salir, había notado que Arthur no estaba así que supuso que se abría ido al cuarto de Granger. Tomo varios galeones de una caja y los metió en un su bolso del pantalón y salió de la torre de premios anuales. Sin duda alguna aquello le beneficiaría estaría más tiempo con Granger, claro que su interés por estar con ella era sólo para molestarla, aún cuando tuviera sueños extraños y que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido y fuerte cuando estaba con ella y aún cuando...

—¡MALDITA COMADREJA QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO!— grito Draco después de haber chocado con Ron

—¡EL QUE DEBERÍA FIJARSE ERES TU ESTÚPIDO HURÓN! Vete con cuidado Malfoy— dijo rojo de la furia el pelirrojo

—¡Ja! ¿O que Weasley? Le dirás a tu patética novia que me golpee?— dijo Draco con tono burlón

—Eso puedo hacerlo yo— dijo Ron antes de abalanzarse sobre Draco

Ron le dio un puñetazo a Draco quien le devolvió el golpe fuertemente, en un movimiento rápido Draco se puso sobre Ron golpeándolo, Ron intentaba quitarse de encima a Draco que lo golpe a con furia. Draco siempre había querido hacerle eso a la mugrienta comadreja y ahora él mismo iba y se ponía en bandeja de plata para ser golpeado.

—¡MALFOY!— grito Hermione al ver a Draco —¡Malfoy! ¡Déjalo! —Hermione jalaba a Draco por el saco

Los gritos de Hermione atrajeron a la multitud, nadie hacia nada por separarlos y Hermione no había podido hacer nada, todos vitoreaban la pelea mientras Lavender gritaba aterrada por Ron, y pronto el chisme corrió por todo Hogwarts. Eltanin llego corriendo junto con Pansy, Luna y Ginny, por otra parte llegaron Blaise y Theo y por otra Harry con Neville, Seamus y Dean. Theo y Blaise se metieron y tomaron a Draco por los hombros alejándolo de Ron que estaba en el suelo y que al verse libre se fue contra Draco golpeándolo de nueva cuenta en la cara, Harry corrió y tomo a Ron con ayuda de Seamus y apenas podían controlarlo.

— Suéltenme idiotas! Esa estúpida comadreja deseara nunca haberse metido con un Malfoy— siseo Draco viendo fijamente a Ron

—Tu eres él que deseara nunca haberse cruzado por mi camino maldito mortifago— grito Ron rojo de la furia

Un silencio incómodo se instauró en aquel lugar, los presentes comenzaron a susurrar y Ron tenía una sonrisa de victoria en la cara. Para la sorpresa de todos Draco esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y miro fríamente a Weasley.

—Si, lo era, pero deberías estar agradecido Weasley sin nosotros ahora mismo estrías muerto, no olvides quien te salvo el trasero Weasley— dijo Draco para después zafarse del agarre de sus amigos y retirarse orgullosamente seguido de Blaise y Theo.

Eltanin, Luna y Pansy salieron detrás de Draco mientras Ginny se quedaba ahí. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a irse hasta que sólo quedaron Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny y Hermione.

—¿Qué te sucede Ronald?— pregunto Hermione enojada

—¿Qué me sucede de que?— dijo el pelirrojo fulminando a la castaña con la mirada

—Olvídalo— dijo cruzándose de brazos Hermione

—Hermano, esos prejuicios quedaron atrás— trato de razonar Ginny

—Eso lo dices porque te juntas con las serpientes, traidora— dijo Lavender con odio

—Te voy a pedir de la forma más cordial que no te vuelvas a dirigir de esa forma a mi novia, además tu no tienes lugar en esta conversación Lavender — dijo Harry con voz fría que pocas veces se escuchaba en él

—Tiene lugar en esta conversación porque es mi novia— dijo Ron avanzando hacia Harry

—Claro, tu novia... Eres tan tonto que defiendes a tu novia por sobre tu hermana— dijo Hermione, en sus ojos de podía ver claramente la furia que sentía

—Eso lo dices porque estas celosa ratón de biblioteca — dijo Lavender escupiendo las palabras

Ginny le dio un fuerte puñetazo a su cuñada, la nariz de Lavender comenzó a sangrar mientras esta lloraba. Ginny y Hermione tomaron a Ginny por los brazos y se fueron corriendo de allí.

Los tres se subieron a una carroza que iría a Hogsmeade, Ginny reía por el gran puñetazo que le dio a Lavender, bien podría compararse con el que Hermione le había dado a Malfoy en tercer año. Después de viajar durante un tiempo llegaron a Hogsmeade. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir por una cerveza de mantequilla a "Las Tres Escobas". Se podía por a lo lejos las risas y el barbullo que había dentro del lugar.

Los tres chicos entraron y rápidamente se acomodaron en una pequeña mesa. Hermione no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, sentía que arruinaba el día de Harry y Ginny. Pronto sus cervezas llegaron y cuando se disponían a tomarlas llego Neville y se sentó con ellos ya que había perdido de vista a Seamus y a Dean. Decidieron esperar a que la cerveza de Neville llegara para tomarla los cuatro juntos.

Ginny y Harry platicaban entre ellos, se abrazaban y de vez en cuando se besaban, Ginny se sentía bien al ver como la defendía Harry, antes por unos momentos había empezado a creer que a Harry le gustaba Eltanin, pero decidió dejar de lado eso ya que Harry la amaba a ella, a pesar de que últimamente habían estado un poco distantes, pero sabía que tal vez la culpa la tenía ella un poco por distanciarse y tratar de pensar mejor todo por culpa de Astoria. Hermione agradecía la oportuna aparición de Neville y ahora platicaba alegremente sobre la clase de Herbologia.

La puerta de "Las Tres Escobas" se abrió y por ella entraron tres rubios platicando con una cabellera negra, eran Draco, Eltanin, Luna y Pansy; detrás de ellos venían Theo y Blaise que asesinaba la nuca de Pansy con la mirada. Eltanin al ver a los cuatro leones en una mesa no lo dudo dos veces y se fue a sentar con ellos.

—¡Hola chicos!— saludo la pequeña rubia —¿No les molesta que nos sentemos con ustedes? ¿No? Bueno ¡Chicos! ¡Aquí hay lugar!

Todos los chicos en la mesa tenían cara de incredulidad mientras las chicas conversaban amenamente. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? ¡Ah! Claro, Eltanin. Todos se habían movido de su lugar y habían quedado en lugares extraños y más debido a que Pansy se negaba a estar cerca de Blaise por lo que terminaron sentados así: de un lado Harrya la orilla, seguido de Theodore y de Neville, después estaban Pansy y Hermione. Del otro lado estaba primero Draco frente a Harry, luego estaba Blaise y después Luna, Eltanin y Ginny. Todos tenían cerveza de mantequilla en las manos, y mientras que todas las chicas platicaban amenamente los chicos ni siquiera podían tomar un trago de su bebida. Fue Theo el que levantó su tarro e hizo un ademan con su cabeza para que los demás lo imitarán, Neville levantó temeroso su tarro y después Blaise hasta que Draco y Harry tuvieron que levantarlo también. Chocaron sus taros y bebieron su cerveza.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que estaban en ese momento en aquel local se quedaban atónitos al ver a los enemigos jurados disfrutar de una cerveza de mantequilla como si fueran grandes amigos.

—Así que... ¿Esta un poco nublado?— pregunto dudoso Theo tratando de hacer conversación

—Si, un poco— respondieron todos inseguros

Todos encontraron que bebiendo cerveza el momento resultaba sólo un poco menos incómodo, de pronto unas carcajadas inundaron el lugar, eran las chicas que se reían de alguna ocurrencia que Luna acaba de decir.

—Al menos alguien se divierte— dijo Theo suspirando y viendo su cerveza

—Bueno, ellas son chicas, tienen más temas de conversación, menciona la palabra zapato y ellas hablarán a más no poder— murmuro Blaise dando un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza y mirando de reojo a Pansy

—Eso sin duda alguna es cierto— dijo Harry mirando como las chicas conversaban amenamente

—Por favor eso lo sabría cualquiera, las plantas de utilizan par hacer infinidad de cosas — comento Pansy

—Eso es porque a ti te gustan las plantas— dijo Eltanin sonriendo de lado

Neville que en esos momentos de encontraba tomando de su cerveza se atragantó y comenzó a toser un poco. Theo le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda tranquilizándolo.

—¿Te gustan las plantas?— pregunto Neville sorprendido

Pansy se sorprendió y se sonrojó, después de todo era un pequeño secreto que solo sus amigos sabían y ahora las chicas.

—Pues... Si, en realidad me gustan mucho por eso Herbologia es mi clase favorita— dijo apenada jugando con sus manos

Pronto Neville y Pansy se enfrascaron en una amena charla acerca de las plantas. Las chicas siguieron con su plática y los chicos bebiendo, todos excepto Blaise, que veía seriamente a Pansy mientras apretaba fuertemente el puño y su seño se fruncía con cada sonrisa y risa que mostraba Pansy.

—Contrólate Blaise, estas haciendo una escena— dijo Theo sonriendo

El Moreno fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y se desparramó en su silla mirando aún a Pansy hablando felizmente con Longbottom. Draco y Theo se miraron y sonrieron de lado ante la actitud de su amigo.

—Por cierto Potter, ¿no ibas a reportaremos todo lo que concierne a Pansy?— pregunto casualmente Draco

—Ah... Claro— dijo Harry tratando de recordar algo importante —Sigue molesta con Zabini

—Extrañamente eso ya lo había deducido— dijo Blaise fulminando a Harry con la mirada

—Bueno, se queda en la habitación de Hermione y se quedara ahí hasta no se cuando, en la mañana entre a su habitación y recibí un almohadazo de parte de las chicas— dijo Harry frunciendo levemente el seño al recordar como el de preocupo por los gritos y claro ¿Que recibe como recompensa por su preocupación? ¡Un Almohadazo! —Mmm se peleó con Lavender una vez en el comedor y dos veces más en la sala común, claro en el comedor y una vez en la sala no llego a nada pero la última vez que se pelearon en la sala común Lavender término con un hechizo que chamusco toda su cara— dijo divertido el ojiverde —También se lleva mejor con los Gryffindor, Neville, Seamus y Dean la tratan normal, también Dennis, Cormac y bueno más bien dicho el único chico que no acepta del todos los chicos en la torre es Ron—dijo cabizbajo ya que después de todo su relación con el que había sido su mejor amigo por tantos años se estaba deteriorando— Con las chicas es otra cosa, aparte de Hermione, Ginny y Eltanin sólo Parvati la acepta, y eso en ocasiones, pero las chicas no se meten con ella debido a que siempre esta con alguna de las chicas... Ah si ¿Sabían que tiene una adición por las varitas de regaliz?

Draco y Theo arquearon una ceja mientras Blaise lo miraba neutral. Harry no entendí aquella reacción por parte del moreno.

—¿Todavía la tiene? Ella había dicho que ya lo había superado hace mucho — comento Draco mirando su ahora vacío tarro de cerveza

—Mira nada más— dijo Theo negando con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado— Si sigue así se le picarán los dientes y le tendremos que aplicar de nuevo el hechizo

—Potter Potter, a excepción del último dato no has dicho nada de importancia respecto a Pansy y Blaise— Draco lo miraba fijamente y con los ojos entrecerrados, ese Potter no había más que decir cosas irrelevantes

—¡Oh! Cierto, bueno tal vez esto les peda interesar, Eltanin hace dos días ideo un juego, claro que yo lo descubrí por accidente cuando entre a la habitación de Hermione para pedirle ayuda porque en todo el día...

—Potter, concéntrate— dijo Theo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos

—Ah claro, bueno pues, Parkinson esta furiosa, el juego de Eltanin consistía en poner una foto de Blaise en la pared, y bueno lanzabas pequeños dardos hacia la foto, Pansy siempre atinaba a la foto, después las demás lo hicieron pero algunos dardos no daban en el blanco, debo decir que nunca pensé que Parkinson tuviera tanta puntería y fuerza, los dardos parecían no querer despegarse de la pared y de el centro de la cara de Zabini — dijo Harry agitando su tarro vacío

A Blaise le recorrió un escalofrío muy pequeño, ¿Pero que podía hacer él? Odiaría decirle sus sentimientos a Pansy y que ella lo rechazara, su amistad nunca volvería a ser la misma y el no lo soportaría, por eso de zafaba del asunto aunque Draco y Theo le decían que Pansy estaba igual que él, y que por eso estaba enojada... Aunque el desde luego estaba seguro que su enojo se debía al comentario del pavo, seguramente ella querría haber comido algo como pato bañado en vino al fuego de dragón.

—Y claro sin mencionar que en las clases y el desayuno se la pasa diciendo cosas como "Zabini idiota cara de colacuerno húngaro" o "Estúpido Zabini y estúpido pavo de Navidad"— dijo Harry recordando aquella vez en el desayuno

cuando Pansy había visto a Blaise sonreírle coquetamente a una Slytherin menor. Pobre de su cabeza, aun recordada como ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba curioso y por chismoso había recibió un buen golpe con una pierna de pollo ante las carcajadas de sus supuestas amigas y novia.

—Uff, Pansy nunca se había enojado tanto tiempo con Blaise— dijo Theo — y desde luego nunca había insultado a un pavo

Draco sonrió de lado al igual que Theo y Harry que sonrieron ante el comentario. Blaise sólo tenía cara de sufrimiento.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora e buscar una forma de que se reconcilien— dijo Draco llevándose una mano a su mentón haciendo una pose pensativa —¿Alguna idea?

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron pensando, Pansy era una chica y ellos no sabían sobre chicas, tal vez si la llevaban a ver un partido de Quidditch ella se alegraría y lo perdonaría.

—Flores— dijo Harry de pronto como si hubiera descubierto la cura para la viruela de dragón

—¿Flores?— respondieron los tres Slytherin al mismo tiempo y bastante confundidos

—Si, flores, a las chicas les gustan, también los chocolates— dijo Harry sonriendo —Una vez Ginny se enojó y le tuve que comprar flores y una caja de chocolates, aunque los bombones también funcionan y...

—Haber haber haber, más despacio. Potter—dijo Draco confundido por las palabras del Gryffindor—Nosotros nunca regalamos flores, es... Mmm como decirlo...

—Cursi— dijo Theo

—Ñoño— dijo Blaise

—Y que a las chicas les encanta,¿ sus padres nunca le regalaron una flor a su madre o ustedes?— pregunto confundido Harry, aunque el no haya crecido con sus padres sabía que aquello era normal, al menos para los muggles, pero eso era algo que ellos no debían saber. Pero al ver la cara de incredulidad de los tres Slytherin se dio cuenta de que nunca habían visto a alguien regalar flores —Bien, pues a las chicas les gustan, sólo debemos o seguir un hermoso ramo y Zabini podrá regalárselo

—Pero... ¿No va a pensar que quiero que tenga un invernadero?— pregunto Blaise no seguro de las palabras de Harry

Después de un rato de discusión se acordó que Blaise le regalaría un ramo de flores y una caja de varitas de regaliz.

—Entonces será mejor que vayamos, si nos quedamos aquí todo el día no podremos ir a ver los disfraces para la fiesta— dijo Eltanin levantándose seguida de los demás para después salir del lugar después de haber pagado.

Draco se dio cuenta de que no les había dicho que tendrían que tocar en aquella fiesta. Tomo a Theo y Blaise por los hombros y les susurro.

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes, es importante — dijo el rubio, sus amigos asintieron y Draco continuo —Eltanin quiere que toquemos en la fiesta de Halloween

—¡QUE!— grito Blaise atrayendo la atención de todos

Draco hizo un ademan para que no le prestarán atención y siguieran caminado cosa que los demás hicieron, inmediatamente después Draco golpeo a Blaise en la cabeza.

—Idiota, no grites— le reprendió —Bien como decía debemos tocar

—Pero Draco, no podemos, nos falta un instrumento — dijo Theo preocupado tratando de zafarse de una manera amable

—Tenemos que conseguirlo, mi hermana nos obliga, y créanme cuando les digo que no quieren verla enojada — dijo Draco mientras un escalofrío recorría a los tres chicos

—Pues debemos encontrar a alguien bueno— dijo Theo pensando en las posibilidades

—Theo, querido, después de Goyle créeme que pienso que todos son buenos— dijo Blaise con tono de burla

—Blaise tiene razón, no puede haber alguien peor que Goyle... Bueno Crabbe pero eso no importa no pienso volver a darles un instrumento musical en mi vida — dijo señudo Draco mientras entrecerraba los ojos

—Debemos encontrar a alguien que toque bien— dijo Theo

—Que sea divertido— dijo Blaise

—O más bien, que sea demasiado tonto como para ayudarnos— dijo Draco

Un click sonó en la cabeza de los tres, ¡Tenían al tonto perfecto! Nunca se negaría a ayudarles ya lo había demostrado, tal vez no fuera divertido o supiera tocar pero de eso se encargarían ellos, tenían a su conejillo perfecto, los tres fijaron su vista en su presa que en esos momentos caminaba alegremente ingresando a una tienda. Los tres sonrieron y antes de que pudiera entrar completamente lo hablaron hacia atrás y lo llevaron a un pequeño callejón a un costado de la tienda.

—Escúchanos bien Potter...

* * *

—¿Qué se compraran?— pregunto Eltanin emocionada de ver tantos disfraces y cosas de fiesta

—Una simple máscara— respondió Hermione que no tenía ganas de disfrazarte pues para ella eso era una perdida de tiempo

—¡Oh vamos Hermione!— dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos— No otra vez, ya lo habíamos discutido

—Pero es que no quiero disfrazarme, es decir sólo mira todo esto, podrían ocupar el sábado para hacer algo productivo como estudiar, repasar incluso ensayar para la obra pero lo desperdician en una fiesta— dijo indignada Hermione

—Ginny y Luna tenían razón, necesitas divertirte más— dijo Eltanin pensativa, chasqueo los dedos con una sonrisa ladeada —Pansy, busca algo para Hermione por allá, tu Ginny algo por allá y Luna y yo por la sección de allí

Hermione estuvo a punto de reprochar pero antes de que de su boca saliera una sola palabra las chicas se habían ido, pensó en irse a la librería pero sabía que las chicas se enojarían con ella, quizás lo mejor era esperar y probarse lo que le trajeran, de cualquier modo al final compraría una máscara y listo.

Neville se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio, después de todo su disfraz se lo mandarían por lechuza su novia Hanna ya se había encargado de aquello. Se acercó a Hermione y comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades.

—¡Hermione!— llamaron las chicas con montones de ropa —¡Ven a probarte esto!

—Bueno, voy directo a mi castigo— dijo Hermione Dramáticamente haciendo reír a Neville

Las chicas arrastraron a Hermione al probador metiendo en este todos los disfraces que habían llevado. Hermione quería cambiarse pero las chicas no salían del lugar argumentando que querían verla. Desde luego que las hecho del lugar después de amenazar las y prometerles que saldría para que la vieran.

Las chicas salieron y miraron algunos disfraces, ninguna de dio cuenta de la ausencia de los chicos hasta que los vieron aparecer por la puerta y a Harry demasiado pálido como si estuviera muerto. Rápidamente las chicas los ayudaron a buscar disfraces.

—Vamos Draco vea probarte este— dijo Eltanin dándole un disfraz

—No, mejor este va más contigo— dijo Pansy dándole también uno

—Yo digo que estos van mejor con el color de su cabello— dijo Luna soñadoramente

Draco en realidad no se quería disfrazar, sólo quería la fiesta ya que pensaba que estaban demasiado grandes para esas cosas pero decirle que no a ese trío no estaba entre sus opciones si quería mantenerse con bien. Molesto tomo los disfraces y se encaminó hacia el probador ignorando los gritos de las chicas diciéndole que se detuvieran. Draco frunció el seño y entro al probador pero se quedo estático. Frente a el estaba Hermione con un ajustado pantalón rojo y sin blusa solo con su sostén negro. Ambos chicos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, Hermione pego un grito que resonó por todo Hogsmeade.

Draco caminaba apartado del grupo con los brazos cruzados, el seño fruncido, el cabello revuelto y una enorme marca roja en su mejilla. Más adelante iban Theo, Blaise, Neville y Harry, todos ellos lo miraban con compasión y por supuesto cargaban un montón de cajas y bolsas. Las chicas iban más adelante Hermione iba maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras que las demás solo sonreían compadeciendo al pobre de Draco y a la apenada Hermione.

Después del gran grito de Hermione esta le había aventado todo lo que encontró al rubio quien al no saber que hacer en lugar de salir intento cubrirse y hacer que la chica dura de golpearlo, lo cual fue lo peor que pudo hacer ya que cuando se acercó a ella, esta pensó que le quería hacer algo y le estampo una gran y sonora bofetada para después aventar al rubio fuera del probador.

Las chicas ya habían comprado sus disfraces al igual que los chicos, todos menos Hermione y Draco que se habían enfrascado en una pelea y al final ninguno se había probado ni visto algún disfraz. Todos se dirigieron a Honeydukes alegremente.

—¡Por Merlin! Tantos dulces juntos— dijo Eltanin que veía con ojos soñadores todos los deliciosos dulces en la tienda— Miren, grageas de todos los sabores, varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolate... Estoy en el paraíso

—Si comes muchos dulces te saldrán caries y tendrás que ir con un dentista— dijo Hermione rodando los ojos

Todos menos Harry pusieron cara de no tener la menor idea de que hablaba y en verdad no tenían idea ¿Que era un Denpista? Blaise pareció una plática en el club de las eminencias en la que les explicaba lo que eran, si mal no recordaba cuidaban los dientes de las personas y sus padres lo eran.

—Olvídenlo— dijo Hermione adentrándose completamente en la tienda

Todos las siguieron, Pansy trato de ser disimulada y agarro varias varitas de regaliz, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se paró a su lado y pensando en que podrían ser algunos de sus amigos estuvo a punto de dejar las varitas en su lugar.

—¿También son tus favoritas?— pregunto Neville asombrado

—Si lo son— dijo Pansy suspirando —Por Merlin Longbottom no vuelvas a hacer eso casi muero

—Por que estas aquí tan sospechosamente— dijo Neville entrecerrando los ojos

—Los chicos no me dejan comer varitas de regaliz, me gustan mucho y pues... Si quiero comer algunas tengo que cómpralas en secreto o persuadir a alguien más de que me las compre o mande— dijo Pansy tomando más varitas de regaliz disimuladamente

—Pues dudo que las puedas comprar en secreto, ahora mismo Nott y Malfoy están viendo para acá —dijo Neville ya que había sentido la mirada de los Slythrin, Pansy se tensó al escucharlo e inmediatamente iba a dejar los dulces hará que Neville los tomo—Yo los pagaré y así no sospecharán que son tuyos

Pansy asintió y le regalo una pequeña sonría al chico, pero justo en ese momento Blaise había volteado a verla. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños molesto. Theo le susurro al oído "controla tus celos" y Blaise pareció calmarse un poco, tenía que apresura y regalarse esas estúpidas flores y las varitas, sólo esperaba que el plan de Potter funcionara si no el se encargaría de que pagara muy caro.

Draco se alejó de sus amigos al ver la escena de celos que estaba a punto de montar su amigo, si no hubiera sido tan idiota ahora mismo estaría gozando y no agonizando pero en fin. Busco entre todos los dulces su pequeña adicción, sus ojos brillaron cuando localizaron la pequeña cajita metálica, tomo unas diez. Sólo había dos dulces que le gustaban, sus dos adiciones: uno eran los chocolates, tan dulces y suaves, algunos amargos y otros con licor; blanco, café y negro. Amaba la sensación de que se derritieran en su boca, amaba mordemos y saborearlos, los chocolates eran su perdición sin duda alguna. La otra eran las pastillas de menta, no sabía si eran dulces en si pues de dulce no tenían nada, eran tan refrescantes pero cuando las mordidas, y, cuando comías muchas tenían un efecto que hacia a tu lengua picar, una sensación inigualable. En cada visita a Hogsmeade se encargaba de comprar muchas cajas de pastillas que no le duraban mucho, por lo que pedía a su madre que le enviará al igual que sus chocolates favoritos, con esos era más considerado, con las pastillas de menta podía comerse incluso una caja en un corto tiempo de menos de una hora, pero con los chocolates no podía, si su madre se enterara de que se comía una caja entera de ellos seguramente dejaría de mandarle, por ello solo comía uno al día... En ocasiones dos, o tres, tal vez cuatro, o cinco, aunque algunas veces seis o siete u ocho... Tal vez no tenía tan controlada su dieta de chocolates como el creía.

Hermione observaba todos los dulces, aún cuando llevaba viviendo muchos años en el mundo mágico aún no se acostumbraba del todo a sus dulces. Las grageas le daban un poco de miedo, obviamente por si se salía una de vómito, moco, cerilla, jabón o salchicha, ¡salchicha! ¡A quien rayos se le ocurriría hacer un dulce sabor salchicha! Pero bueno si había de vómito y otras cosas asquerosas porque no habría una de salchicha, aunque debía admitir que las de fresa sabían muy rico; las ranas de chocolate le daban un poco de asco, con eso de que saltaban y todo; las varitas de regaliz eran pasables, los calderos de chocolate un poco raros pero ricos; y los pasteles de caldero sin duda alguna no eran de su agrado con la sola apariencia. Por todo lo anterior Hermione optaba por comprar caramelos, estos eran iguales a los de su mundo. Volteo a ver a todos, eran como unos niños, Harry tomaba muchas ranas de chocolate y además traía en sus manos grageas y paletas mientras Ginny tenía las manos llenas de ranas de chocolate? Eltanin y Luna estaban tomando unos bollos dulces, más bien Eltanin, ya que al parecer Luna estaba cargando todas las compras de su prima ya que en las manos de esta no cabía una gragea más; Theodore y Zabini estaban en las varitas de regaliz, Pansy y Neville estaban pagando ya sus compras, pudo ver a Malfoy cargar con unas pequeñas cajas. Draco se dio cuenta de la mirada de Hermione e inmediatamente cubrió sus compras, Hermione frunció el seño indignada por que no la dejara ver por lo que se dirigió a pagar para poder ir a la librería tal vez, o pasear y sentarse en la pequeña plaza para pensar un poco, o tal podría ir a Cabeza de Puerco a saludar a Aberfore.

Los chicos se arrepintieron enormemente de haber entrado a Honeydukes, había salido de allí cargados a más no poder, si antes se habían quedado mentalmente de todas las cosas ahora lo hacían verbalmente, pero claro, se tuvieron que callar después de la fulminante mirada de las chicas.

Pasearon sin rumbo por Hogsmeade, todo aquel que les veía se quedaba sorprendido de que estuvieran paseando juntos. Pronto pasaron por una tienda de sortilegios Weasley, el negocio rápidamente había adquirido popularidad y ya tenían tres sucursales.

—Vamos, quiero ver a mis hermanos— insistía Ginny bastante contenta

—Esta bien, quisiera conocerlos— dijo sonriéndole Eltanin—Espero que ellos no sean como tu hermano Ronald

—No, te aseguro que no lo son, así que vamos— dijo Ginny jalándolos dentro de la tienda

Las serpientes no sabían si seguirla o no, después de todo ellos no eran muy partidarios de los Weasley, dos portaban a la pelirrojo porque ella era otra cosa, además, no estaban muy seguros de si los Weasley estrían contentos de verlos en su tienda.

—Vamos entren— dijo Ginny asomándose con una enorme sonrisa que sólo tenía cuando veía a sus hermanos

—Mira mini Weasley, no estamos muy seguros de entrar seguramente a tus gemelos esos no les agrade nada nuestra visita— dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras

—Tonterías y más tonterías. Vamos— y dicho eso jalo a Pansy con una mano y a Draco con la otra

Theo y Blaiseal ver que da príncipes eran arrastrados dentro no les quedo otra opción que entrar también. Apenas entraron se quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que veían. Miles de cosas a su alrededor, algunas volaban, podían ver a muchísimas personas ahí, a algunas les explotaban cosas o cambiaban de color, estantes con pociones y otros con dulces. Todo tipo de formas y colores.

—Es asombroso ¿no?— dijo Eltanin viendo sorprendida todo

Los chicos solo atinaron a asentir torpemente, nunca imaginaron que los pobretones Weasley llegarían a tener un lugar así.

—Hola— se escucharon dos voces a la vez —Vinieron a vernos

—Chicos— grito Ginny corriendo a abrazar a sus hermanos mayores

—Hola pequeña— dijeron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo

—Mira Fred— dijo uno de los gemelos soltando a su hermana

—¿Qué miro George?— pregunto el otro soltando igual a su hermana

—Son Slytherins— dijo sonriendo malvadamente George

—Y no son sólo serpientes— dijo Fred

—Es Draco Malfoy y su corte imperial— dijeron ambos chicos con tono burlón

—Mira George— dijo Fred con curiosidad

—¿Qué miro Fred?— respondió con la misma curiosidad el otro

—A ella nunca la había visto en Hogwarts y estoy seguro que no es de primero— dijo Fred caminando alrededor de Eltanin

—Tienes razón Fred, tal vez sea nueva... Tiene un cabello muy raro rubio platinado, ¿será posible que sea una Malfoy?— dijo George imitando a su hermano

—Eltanin Malfoy, es un placer— dijo Eltanin sonriendo deslumbrantemente

Los gemelo se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharla, ellos no tenían conocimiento de que hubiera otro Malfoy aparte del hurón de Draco Malfoy, aquello fue una verdadera sorpresa para ellos.

—Entro este año, pero tiene la misma edad que yo y adivinen que— intervino Ginny abrazando por los hombros a Eltanin, los gemelos no respondieron sólo hicieron un movimiento para que prosiguiera —Esta en Gryffindor

—Wooooow — dijeron los gemelos sorprendidos y examinaron a Eltanin

—¿Leona eh? Que sorpresa— dijo George con una mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa

—Entonces nos sea bien— dijo Fred adoptando la misma pose de su hermano — Y por eso

—Te regalaremos un surtido de sortilegios Weasley de la mejor calidad— término el otro

Fred saco de detrás de su espalda una caja que adentro traía las clásicas bromas y productos. Eltanin lo tomo agradeciéndoles.

—Miren, nuestro cuñado favorito— dinero los gemelos al mismo tiempo

—Chicos, soy su único cuñado— dijo Harry sonriéndoles

—Por eso mismo Potter— dijo Fred sonriendo malvadamente

—Si tuviéramos otro probablemente lo serias igual pero te gastaríamos bromas— dijo George

—Bueno eso ya lo hacemos pero no hay que tomarle importancia— dijo Fred haciendo un ademan con las manos

—Luna, tan linda como siempre —dijo George guiñándole un ojo

—Siempre es un placer verte— dijo Fred lanzándole un dulce

—Gracias chicos— dijo Luna tomando el dulce y sonriéndoles

Los gemelos pasaron su atención a Hermione y sonrieron de lado, caminaron hacia ella y pasaron un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de la chica, uno de un lado y el otro del otro. Hermione inmediatamente se sonrojó, siempre lo hacia.

—Pero mira que hermosa estas Hermione— alabo Fred sonriéndole coquetamente

—No hay chica más hermosa que tu en estos momentos, claro excepto nuestra hermana— dijo George sonriéndole de igual manera que su gemelo

Draco entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, ya mataría a esos Weasley...¡Oh si! Los mataría tan lenta y tortuosamente por poner sus sucias y pobretonas manos sobre su Hermione... Esperen ¿había dicho su? Este tema sobre su atracción a la chica se estaba saliendo de control... Esperen ¿atracción? Claro que no sólo que no quería que pusieran sus manos en ella y punto.

Tan concentrado estaba hundió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Theo y Neville lo veían con sorpresa al ver su reacción, Neville no le dio importancia, pero Theo sonrió de la lado aguantando la risa.

—Mira ¿a quien tenemos aquí?— dijo Fred

—Una chica muy bella, Slytherin, pero hermosa— dijo George sonriendo

—Parkinson ¿No?— dijeron al mismo tiempo lo pelirrojos

Pansy asintió orgullosa, los gemelos soltaron a Hermione y se dirigieron hacia la pelinegra, la tomaron por los hombros y la dirigieron junto a Hermione poniéndola a su lado, Fred se colocó junto a Hermione y George junto a Pansy, les pasaron un brazo por los hombros a cada una y cruzaron un pie detrás del otro, sacaron una risa blanca cada uno y se las dieron a las chicas, Hermione estaba bastante sonrojada, Pansy estaba sorprendida por que le regalarán una rosa, era un lindo y hermoso detalle.

Draco y Blaise ardieron en furia al ver este acto, se podía percibir su aura maligna, Theo no pudo contener más la risa y exploto, el solía ser serio e inexpresivo con los que no conocía o ante los demás, pero con sus amigos no podía y menos al ver sus caras de asesinos seriales.

Blaise pensó que tal ve el plan de Potter no estaba tan loco ya que al parecer a Pansy le gusto la dichosa rosa. ¡Ah! Pero ya vería, el le regalaría hermosas plantas mágicas dignas de una hermosa bruja como ella, sería el mejor ramo de plantas del mundo.

—Por cierto Ron paso por aquí hace como diez minutos, estaba molesto, muy molesto — comento George

—Y no dijo cosas muy agradables de ustedes, es más yo diría que él y su novia Brownie no los quieren para nada— dijo Fred sonriendo de lado

Todos rieron ante el apodo que los gemelos le habían puesto a Lavender, Claro se apellidaba Brown y los gemelos encontraron una gran forma de llamarle.

—Pero como sea, sabemos que Ron siempre exagera las cosas que le molestan y hace un gran alboroto, es más nos dijo que no los atendiéramos ni les en fuéramos nada — dijo Fred restándole importancia

—Si, sabemos que si no se le apoya en lo que dice se enoja bastante y más ahora que regreso con su desabrida novia— dijo George poniendo mala cara— Pero cambiando de tema

—Veo que ya compraron sus disfraces para la fiesta— dijo Fred mirando las bolsas —¿Sabes lo que significa George?

—Se exactamente lo que significa Fred—dijo sonriendo y se alejó de ahí metiéndose a una pequeña puerta, después de pocos minutos salió con un pequeño cofre —Chicos les presentamos el más maravilloso

—Novedoso— interrumpió George

—Fantástico— volvió a decir Fred

—Único e inigualable— dijo George

—Último invento de los hermanos Weasley ¡La píldora del disfraz!— terminaron ambos

—Pero chicos nosotros ya tenemos los disfraces no es necesaria una píldora— dijo Harry confundido

—Harry ¿crees que no lo sabemos?— dijo Fred dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

—Desde luego que si, pero con esta maravillosa píldora su disfraz será el más genial de todos— dijo George tomando una pequeña pastilla del baúl

—Sólo debes tomarla antes de salir y ¡presto! Los accesorios estarán listos— dijo Fred señalando las pastilla que traía su hermano

—No comprendo— dijo Hermione confundida

—Granger me decepcionas— dijo George llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente

—Nos referimos Hermione a que, por ejemplo, las sirenas muggles, tienen cola y largos cabellos y son hermosas— dijo Fred

—Así deberían ser aquí también, te apuesto diez galeones a que de esa forma hubiera puesto más atención a cuidado de criaturas mágicas y hubiera paseado más por el lago negro— dijo George poniendo una diabólica sonrisa y mirada

—El punto es Hermione, que con esta pastilla si tienes el cabello corto este se alargara, y te saldrá cola de sirena para que así sea más realista, claro que no creo que un disfraz de su era funcione bien pero aún así lo hicimos— dijo Fred mostrándole todas las píldoras de diferentes colores

—Así que, ¿Que dicen chicos? Se animan— dijo George al ver la mirada curiosa de las chicas y de Nott— Claro solo por ser ustedes y venir acompañados de estas hermosas señoritas y hermana mía serán gratis

Pronto todos sintieron y tomaron una píldora de acuerdo a sus disfraces. Los gemelos estaban felices, aún no sabían su sacarlos a la venta pero tendrían de conejillos de India a esos chicos, claro que también a todos sus hermanos pero sólo a ellos sería gratis, bueno a excepción de Ron a quien se la habían vendido a cinco galeones.

—Toma una Hermione— dijo Fred acercándole las pastillas

—Gracias chicos, pero, aún no compro un disfraz— dijo Hermione sonriéndoles

—¿Y que tal tu Malfoy?— pregunto George a Draco

—Lo mismo que Granger— dijo fulminándola con la mirada recordando el gran golpe que le dio

Los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron, metieron cada uno su mano a su bolsillo y extrajeron unas pequeñas cajitas negras y se las ofrecieron a los chicos.

—Estas son especiales— dijo George ofreciéndosela a Draco

—Para caos como los de ustedes— dijo Fred dándole la cajita a Hermione

—Se adecua al disfraz que se pida, aún no las probamos del todo pero estamos seguros de su no fallaran— dijo George encogiéndose de hombros

Draco y Hermione los miraron alarmados por cualquier cosa que les pusiera pasar si tomaban aquellas pastillas. Los gemelos rieron al ver su expresión.

—Vamos tómatelas, les aseguramos que nos a harán daño— dijo Fred

—Palabra de honor o que nos patee un hipogrifo— dijo George

Los chicos las tomaron aún un poco dudosos. Todos agradecieron y después de que Harry, Ginny, Neville, Theo y Eltanin hicieran algunas compras salieron del lugar.

—Chicos yo iré a la librería— dijo Hermione deteniéndose al pasar junto a ella

—Debí suponerlo— murmuro por lo bajo Draco pero Hermione lo escucho y lo fulminó con la mirada, Draco sólo suspiro pesadamente.

—Pero Hermione, todavía no compras tu disfraz y además podríamos divertirnos en otros lugares— dijo Eltanin haciendo un puchero infantil que rompería la voluntad de cualquiera, claro cualquiera que no fuera la perfecta perfecta premio anual Hermione Granger

—Vallan ustedes, ¿les parece si nos vemos en las carrozas dentro de una hora?— dijo Hermione suplicante

—Esta bien, vamos Draco— dijo Eltanin mirando a su hermano acusadoramente

—Adelántense, yo iré por allá—dijo Draco sonriendo de lado

Eltanin iba a replicar pero Draco ya se había marchado. Hermione entro a la librería y los demás se fueron a pasear por el pueblo.

Hermione estaba absorta leyendo un libro, había entrado a la librería en busca de un libro de pociones avanzadas y lo había encontrado, pero su curiosidad fue grande y comenzó a leerlo dentro de la librería, hasta que la voz del dueño la saco de sus pensamientos. Le pregunto que si iba a comprar ese libro y Hermione asintió. Después de pagarlo decidió salir de la tienda e ir por el dichoso disfraz, no podría comprar una máscara ya que las chicas la habían amenazado y también le habían dicho a la encargada de la tienda que no le vendiera ninguna máscara.

* * *

Draco había ido tras una chica, parecía hermosa y hacia mucho que no se atendía como se debe, pero perdió el rastro de la chica y se vio frente a la tienda de disfraces, entro y después de vagar un rato compro al fin uno. Salió de la tienda y con un hechizo encogió su compra y la metió en su pantalón. Camino sin rumbo fijo cuando vio nuevamente a la chica que había seguido, se acercó a ella y converso un rato. Ravenclaw de quinto año, alta, cabello largo negro y ojos azules, buen cuerpo; era justo lo que necesitaba para pasar el rato.

Había pasado una hora y media desde que se habían separado, ¡ya iba tarde! Aunque debía admitir que se la había pasado muy bien en compañía de l chica pero al tu al ella había pensado que él querría algo más con ella y se había puesto a llorar. Al llegar al lugar donde había quedado de verse vio que ya no había nadie y sólo quedaba una carroza. Rápidamente subió en ella.

Hermione maldecía haberse quedado leyendo el libro, había ido a comprar el dichoso disfraz y no había tardado ni quince minutos en ello y cuando salió ya se había pasado el tiempo para su encuentro con los demás. Rápidamente camino hacia las carrozas y subió en la única que quedaba.

—Que paso con la puntualidad de la que siempre te regocijas Granger— dijo Draco burlón al ver que no había sido el único al que dejaron

—Pero mira quien habla— dijo Hermione sentándose en el otro asiento del lado contrario y fulminándolo con la mistada por recordarle su gran falta

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella eso la chica de Ravenclaw, Draco maldecía su mala suerte. La chica pensaba que era el destino, por lo que seguiría intentando persuadir a Draco, se sentó junto a él y enfrente de Hermione. La carroza avanzo ya que eran los últimos.

El regreso fue incómodo, la chica se le insinuaba a Draco y el trataba de ignorarla lo más que podía, pero la chica era insistente, pero el colmo fue cuando ella puso su delicada mano con sus largas y perfectas uñas sobre la pierna de Draco. Este inmediatamente se levantó y se sentó junto a Hermione quien lo veía con una ceja alzada.

—¿Tengo un bicho en la cara Granger?— pregunto malhumorado

—Si, y es horrible creo que se pegó a toda tu cara y... Oh no espera, así eres normalmente — dijo sonriéndole inocentemente

Pronto ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea ignorando a la pobre chica de Ravenclaw hasta que comenzó a llover, la carroza fue más lento hasta que se detuvo completamente.

Al parecer la carroza se había detenido gracias a que el camino más adelante se había inundado completamente y que los Trestales volaran era peligroso. Adelante de su carroza había otras dos también varadas.

Pronto la chica de Ravenclaw intento acercarse a Draco nuevamente fingiendo temerle a las tormentas y Hermione la apoyo diciendo que no era de caballeros dejar sola a una chica asustada. Así que la chica término sentada junto a Draco pero este la ignoraba olímpicamente mientras molestaba a Hermione. Ya había pasado cerca de una hora y comenzaban a aburrirse, Hermione cabeceaba pues estaba cansada, Draco sólo la veía de reojo ya que hacia algún tiempo habían acabado sus discusiones. Pronto Hermione se rindió y cayo dormida, al principio estaba derecha pero poco a poco se fue inclinando hasta que su cabeza quedo apoyada en el hombro de Draco. Este solo si río sus mejillas arder, cosa que últimamente le pasaba muy seguido, miro a la chica inconscientemente con dulzura, su cabello castaño había estado amarrado en una tenía de la que a lo largo del día se habían salido varios mechones, su abrigo rojo demasiado Gryffindor hacia que su piel se viera más blanca, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío que ocasionaba la lluvia, sus párpados cerrados y sus largas y rizadas pestañas, sus labios delgados y rojos como una deliciosa fresa. Inconscientemente apoyo su cabeza en la de Hermione y cerro los ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. La chica de Ravenclaw vio todo y sonrió amargamente resignada al darse cuenta de algo que nunca creyó.

—Despierten— hablo la chica

Hermione se talló los ojos y lanzo un gran bostezo, volteo y vio a Draco dormido, miro al frente y vio a la chica de Ravenclaw que le devolvió la mirada para después al ir de la carroza no sin antes mencionar un "llegamos". Hermione se estiró un poco y quitó la cabeza de Draco de sobre la suya como si fuera de lo más normal, lo observo un poco, así dormido era más agradable, era guapo no iba a negarlo pero eso no le quitaba que fuera un elitista egocéntrico, aunque sin duda alguna ya se llevaban mejor. Lo sacudió un poco pero el chico no respondía, lo llamo varias veces pero Draco seguía en su quinto sueño, casi le lanza un hechizo para que despertara pero justo antes de sacar su varita Draco despertó y bostezo, mío a Hermione medio somnoliento y salió de la carroza donde casi se cae por estar medio dormido. Hermione ahogo una risa de verlo así, ahora conocía otra cosa del Slytherin, seguramente amaba dormir. Camino detrás de él y vio como poco a poco paso del Draco somnoliento al Draco aristocrático. Llegaron a su torre y al abrir vieron a Arthur esperándolos dormido en el sillón. Hermione sonrió y se acercó al pequeño para revólver su cabello, este inmediatamente se despertó y sonrió al ver a la castaña, la abrazo fuertemente y observo a Draco.

—Mira Arthur te traje unos dulces— dijo Hermione sacando de su bolso unas paletas y varitas de regaliz y una que otra rana de chocolate

Arthur los tono sirven te y saco la lengua en señal de agradecimiento, Hermione le sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación para dejar las cosas que había comprado y bajar a cenar después.

Draco se acercó a la serpiente ya que esta se molestaba con facilidad por su actitud.

—Estoy seguro de que te gustaran más estos— dijo dándole una pequeña caja de pastillas de menta — De ese tamaño esta bien la caja, créeme que no quieres ser un adicto a esas cosas

Arthur lo miro sin entender y de bajo del sofá para seguir al rubio a su habitación. Draco se dejo caer sobre la cama y después sintió en peso de Arthur sobre él. Después de levantarse con cuya dificultad pues Arthur se lo impedía, guardo lo poco que habían morado y se dispuso a salir a cenar.

—No te preocupes Arthur, los elfos te traerán deliciosos ratones dentro de poco— dijo Draco arrugando la nariz de tan sólo pensarlo —Eso si, recuerda que debes comértelos en la sala

Al salir de su habitación Draco se encontró con Hermione, ambos se miraron curiosos. Draco le sonrió de lado y Hermione frunció el seño.

—Así que, eres el amor platónico de esos Weasley—dijo Draco recargándose en el marco de su puerta

—Por supuesto que no— dijo con tono de indignación Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazos —Sólo juegan conmigo, les gusta hacerlo

—Aja— dijo Draco levantando una ceja como si aquello fuera una mentira

—Pues si de eso hablamos la chica que venía con nosotros en la carroza parecía muy interesada en ti— contraataco Hermione

—¿Celosa?— dijo Draco sonriendo socarronamente volviendo a alzar la ceja

—Desde luego que no Malfoy— dijo Hermione descomponiendo la expresión que tenía —Es sólo que fue un poco incómodo ver como casi te violaba dentro de la carroza, créeme que a duras penas soporto ver a Harry y Ginny besarse

—Claro lo que digas, soy hermoso, es normal que las chicas quieran violarme y sobretodo que edén celosas — dijo casualmente Draco mientras veía sus uñas

—No estoy celosa — chillo indignada Hermione

—Yo nunca dije que lo estuvieras— dijo Draco satisfecho al haber conseguido su objetivo

—Muérete Malfoy— dijo enojada Hermione al ver que había caído en su juego

—Me gustaba más cuando me dabas las gracias y le preocupabas por mi— dijo Draco viéndola fijamente —Y me gustaba más cuando me llamas por mi nombre

Hermione se sorprendió y sonrojó al recordar como se había preocupado aquella vez en el bosque, pero esa era una situación diferente. Lo miro fijamente, nunca se había fijado pero Malfoy tenía unos enormes ojos, sus orbes grises parecían brillar, mostraban seguridad y superioridad y otras cosas que Hermione no sabría nombrar, Draco tenía una mirada que de no ser ella posiblemente habría intimidado a cualquiera, siempre fría y distante pero estaba segura de que detrás de todo eso había mucho más. Aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta admitía que Draco Malfoy tenía unos ojos hermosos y una mirada intrigante. Hermione se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo callada y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con la barbilla en alto.

—Te llamare por tu nombre, siempre y cuando tu me llames por el mío— dijo volteando a verlo Hermione

Draco sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al lado de la chica.

—De acuerdo Hermione— dijo Draco y siguió caminando hasta bajar totalmente y salir de la torre

Hermione sonrió y se apresuró a bajar para poder ir a cenar. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Arthur los veía desde la habitación de Draco, sus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes brillaron astutamente y se metió nuevamente a la habitación.

Hermione llego sonriente a la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentó al lado de Pansy y Eltanin, tomo un poco de jugo de calabaza y se dispuso a responder las preguntas de el porque no había llegado a la hora acordada.

—Estábamos muy preocupados— dijo Harry mientras comía u a pierna de pollo

—Lo siento Harry, pero después resulta que con la lluvia que comenzó a caer el camino se inundo y nos quedamos varados a mitad del camino— dijo Hermione sin tomarle importancia

Draco entro en ese momento al gran comedor sonriendo de lado, lanzo algunas miradas coquetas a diferentes chicas, llego a su mesa y se sentó entre Theo y Goyle. Theo discutía con Daphne Greengrass acerca de un trabajo de pociones, Crabbe comía como si la vida se le fuera en ello así que no tuvo más opción que intente conversar con Goyle, se sería tan feliz que sentía que debía compartir con quien fuera.

—¿Esta rico?— pregunto casualmente Draco

—Muy rico Draco, deberías probarlo— dijo Goyle metiendo su tenedor en el pastel de calabaza

—Quizás debería de probar un poco— dijo Draco viendo como Crabbe y Goyle comían aquel pastel para después tomar un plato

—¡Oh! Déjame servirte Draco— dijo Goyle servicialmente

—Esta bien, pero solo un poco...— Goyle tomo un gran trozo de pastel y lo puso en el plato de Draco y estaba dispuesto a poner otro pedazo —Así esta bie...— demasiado arde Goyle había pero otro pedazo más —Con eso es suficien...— y allí va otro pedazo más al plato —Ya basta Goyle

Draco quitó su plato justo antes de que Goyle deja caer otro pedazo de pastel. Crabbe vio con desilusión como un pedazo del preciado pastel caía en la mesa mientras Goyle trataba de componer su error con el rubio.

—Déjame comer entonces lo que no quieras— dijo Goyle

—Creo que así esta bien Goyle, mejor sigue comiendo como lo hace Crabbe— dijo haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa

* * *

Blaise caminaba decidido hacia el gran comedor, no permitiría que Longbottom y esos gemelos Weasley estuvieran hablando sobre flores con Pansy. Se había puesto una camisa limpia color azul con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, si, ese día Blaise Zabini estaba irresistible. En una mano traía una enorme caja de varitas de regaliz con un enorme moño verde, en la otra un ramo escondido bajo un hechizo.

Abrió las puertas del gran comedor sonriente y todas las miradas se posaron en el, vio a sus amigos sonriéndole desde su mesa y vio a Potter diciéndole que iba bien. Puso una seductora sonrisa y camino hacia la mesa de Gryyfindor, todos a su paso susurraban acerca de lo afortunada que debía ser la chica.

Pansy se sonrojó violentamente al ver que Blaise se dirigía hacia ella con una enorme caja que parecía ser un regalo, trato de poner su cara sería y enojada pero sólo pudo poner cara de nervios al ver la sonrisa de Blaise. Blaise llego a un lado de Pansy sonriéndole y arrodillándose ante ella y extendiendo con una mano la caja.

— Por favor Pansy, perdóname por haber sido un poco idiota— dijo Blaise mirándola fijamente a los ojos

—¿Un poco?— pregunto Pansy sonriendo levemente —Dirás muy idiota, pero si Blaise te perdono —dijo Pansy tomando la caja y mirándolo dulcemente por aquel detalle

—Espera, tengo un regalo más— dijo Blaise

Zabini quitó el hechizo sobre el ramo que llevaba, Pansy y todos los demás abrieron los ojos muy grandes. En aquel ramo había amapolas, acónito, centinodia, ortigas secas, valeriana, lavanda y mandragoras con la boca tapada con cinta y claro, no podía faltar un hermoso lazo verde sujetándolas a todas

* * *

Hola!

Primero quiero agradecerles su apoyo que me brindaron en el anterior capítulo, gracias por comprender mi tardanza y de algunos consejos, en verdad me hace muy feliz que a pesar de que tarde mucho sigan leyendo eso significa mucho para mi y en verdad gracias.

Seguramente hubo algunos errores por ahí así que perdón por eso.

Espero les habité este capítulo que muestra como poco a poco se van acercando los leones y las serpientes.

Quejas, dudas, aclaraciones, comentarios y sugerencias review :3

Los quiero mucho y gracias por leer tal vez el jueves en la noche o viernes en la mañana suba el siguiente capítulo que es sobre la tan esperada fuera de Hallowen y para los que tiene la duda sobre Ginny y Asoria prepárense a lo que viene.

Por cierto tambien se me olvidaba gracias a ustedes llegue a 102 reviews la verdad creía que mi historia llegaría a cincuenta cuando mucho pero gracias a ustedes pues eso quedo atrás en verdad mil gracias :3

Saludos!

**SALESIA: **

Hola! Por Merlin amo cuando me dicen señorita Universitaria es tan bonito saber que ya estoy en la uni aunque entro a finales de este mes :( es horrible casi no tuve vacaciones entre trámite y estudios y aún no término los trámites porque primero fueron de la prepa y ahora de la universidad .3. Pero bueno créeme que seguiré tu consejo además porque quiero un intercambio que sólo le dan a pocos y por eso estaré peor que Hermione haha seré un ratón de biblioteca :3

Bueno haha bueno primero que nada gracias por tu alago a mi imaginación :3 y gracias por la autorización de usarlo y créeme siempre amo tus comentarios son tan Awesome que créeme que siempre espero tener uno tuyo.

Bueno te diré que yo también pienso que es un cuervo por que se supone que el nombre es garra de cuervo pero en la pagina de pottermore dice que es un águila y lo se porque en el mensaje de bienvenida dice eso (mis hermanas quedaron en Ravenclaw y yo en slytherin) por eso yo lo manejo como águila xD pero bueno tal vez por accidente a Hermione se le caiga y el Dragoncillo decida repartirla por todo Hogwarts quien sabe todo puede pasar con los hermanos vengativos. Bueno Draco y Hermione siempre chocaran en sus opiniones se odien o se amen :3 y claro se llevaran entre los pies a todos como el pobre de Theo solo imagínate el susto que debió llevarse al ver a los dos mejores hechiceros pelearse pero por ahora dejare a la busca nargles y al pasto para centauros en paz ya que Theo aun sigue medio enamorado de Hermione claro que su corazón esta entre Luna y Hermy pero ahora lo quiero para los maléficos planes que tienen que ver con lo que descubrió aunque por el momento trabajara por su cuenta ya veras en los líos que se meterá por no hablar con Eltanin pero bueno la heroína de la historia todavía se mostrara un poco indiferente a nuestro héroe (se nota que esta obsesionada con los héroes?) porque como bien dicen se gano una batalla mas no la guerra asi que Draco tiene mucho que hacer para que nuestra linda castaña cambie de opinión xD pero bueno al parecer todos se dan cuenta del amor menos los que se tienen que enamorar como siempre suele pasar ¬3¬ pero esta no es la primer vez que lo hace tambien cuando se convirtieron en roedores la protegió.

Por el viejo Fritz! créeme que cuando leí esta parte del comentario estaba en una mecedora y casi me caigo xD porque por eso justamente puse a Arthur en la historia es exactamente lo que quiero que sea como su hijo adoptivo igualmente pensé lo de rubio y serpiente xD me sorprende como adivinaste mis futuros planes fue tan Awesome y al final quieran o no tendrán menos hijos porque imagínate nada mas, pobre castaña si tuviera tantos hijos así que por el bien de ella sera mejor que se vayan juntando en parejas ¬¬ hahaha.

Bueno ya viste el plan de Harry (juntarse con Eltanin le afecta tanto que hace planes) aunque no salio como debería al final ya que le metió a su regalo los ingredientes de su clase de pociones xD y si me agrada mas soñador porque siendo como soy de distraída si soy capaz de confundirlo xD.

Una vez mas mil gracias por tus felicitaciones y woow que sorpresa trabajas ya me imagino a mi en algunos años asi :)

Bye Bye un gran abrazo y un gran beso

Saludos!

**minako marie:**

Hola! mil gracias por tus felicitaciones y creeme este año a sido de locos primero con mi propedeutico, la escuela, el estudio y la depresión por salir de la prepa (eso algunas veces) en verdad me da una gran satisfacción el haber superado una prueba mas de la vida. Créeme que a mi lo de contar no se me da llego al dos y ya mande todo directo a los esparragos lo de la libreta lo hare algunas veces lo hago pero en lugar de escribir en hojas de papel lo hago en el ipod asi no desperdicio hojas sabes el que te haya dado ese consejo el maestro es gracioso pero awesome tomare en cuenta lo de comer bien y yo no dejare de escribir de cierta manera me ayuda a expresarme y algunas veces ayuda a relajarme cuando tengo muchas cosas por hacer .

Sabes yo no hace mucho me convertí en fan fan de Harry Potter, siempre me gusto pero fueron mis hermanas las que me arrastraron al mundo de Potter al igual que yo al de el Señor de los anillos... OMG! Por el viejo Fritz! Estudiaste medicina! Me han dicho que esa carrera es súper pesada y aquí es la que mayor puntaje pide para entrar, Wooow mis respetos por eso :) En verdad me imagino así en Navidad cortando el pavo con una mano y haciendo una maqueta con la otra xD

En verdad mil gracias no sabes lo que significa para mi ver que me apoyan y comprenden, mil gracias por tus consejos en verdad te lo agradezco ya que me ayudarán mucho.

**Lorena:**

Hola!

Muchas gracias por tus halagos trato de hacer la historia lo más completa que puedo y al parecer también te agrada Neville eso es Awesome :3 yo amo esta pareja y pienso que debieron quedarse así en los libros y películas xD ... No hay nada que agradecer al contrario gracias a ti por tomarte tu tiempo de leer y comentar

Saludos! Un abrazo y un beso


	14. Chapter 14 Angeles y Demonios

Disclamer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

?Ángeles y Demonios ?

—Querida Lizzy, ¿por qué no bailas?... Señor Darcy, permítame que le presente a esta señorita, que es una adorable pareja de baile. Estoy seguro de que no podrá usted negarse a bailar teniendo... Teniendo delante semejante hermosura

Goyle tomo torpemente la mano de Hermione dispuesto a unirla con la de Draco, aún después de haber ensayado mil veces la escena Goyle seguía tomándola torpemente por lo que Eltanin lo había dejado así. Draco tal como le dijeron no dio muestra de rechazarla. Pero Hermione se volvió repentinamente y se dirigió a Goyle con tono áspero.

—La verdad señor, es que yo no tengo la menor intención de bailar. Le suplico que no se imagine que he venido aquí a buscar pareja.

Draco estuvo a punto de levantar una ceja pero se arrepintió inmediatamente porque Eltanin seguramente le lanzaría un hechizo si lo hacia, así que saco el tono más cortes que poseía.

—Por favor señorita, concédame el placer de bailar conmigo esta pieza— dijo ofreciéndole su mano

—Me temo señor, que debo negarme, no estoy dispuesta a bailar por ahora— rechazo cortésmente Hermione

Draco se sentía humillado aunque en realidad no fuera real, pero de cierta manera no toleraba ese rechazo tan cruel. Hermione por su parte estaba muy feliz, si ella fuera Elizabeth haría exactamente lo mismo.

—Eres tan buena bailando, Lizzy, que sería una crueldad negarme la dicha de verte bailar, y estoy seguro de que a este...caballero no le molestará complacerme en este capricho mío — dijo Goyle, como había luchado por aprenderse esos diálogos pero al final todo estaba saliendo bien

—El señor Darcy es muy cortes—dijo Hermione riendo como se le había indicado

—Lo es, en efecto, pero viéndote, querida Lizzy... no es de extrañar, porque, ¿quién puede encontrar reparos en una pareja así?— Goyle decía sus diálogos lo más concentrado posible

Hermione miro levemente a Goyle y se marchó con la barbilla en alto sin dirigirle una mirada a Draco, se sentía bien al hacer ese momento específicamente, era como hacer pagar a Malf... Draco por todo lo que le había hecho antes. Draco sin querer se quedo con cara de incredulidad, ¡nadie lo rechazaba así! Bueno tal vez exageraba un poco puesto que no era él en realidad al que rechazaban, pero lo sentía como si fuera real, vio como Hermione se alejaba y se quedo embobado viendo sus castaños cabellos moverse alegremente pero aún estaba indignado.

—Yo puedo adivinar lo que está pensando— dijo Astoria tocando su hombro

Draco la miro feo al sentir su mano sobre su hombro y Astoria abrió grandes los ojos haciéndole una leve señal para que siguiera con el diálogo pues ya Eltanin los estaba viendo fijamente y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo creo— contesto Draco

—Lo que piensa usted es que sería insoportable pasar todas las veladas de este modo, entre esta clase de gente. ¡Jamás me había sentido tan aburrida! ¡Que insípidas son estas personas! Pero aún así ¡Que ruido hacen! ¡Que insignificantes son! Me gustaría saber que opinión le merecen — dijo arrogante Astoria un punto favorable es que ella había sido criada en un mundo de arrogancia y aristocracia.

—Esta usted equivocada. En realidad yo pensaba en cosas más gratas. En el placer que provocan dos hermosos ojos en el rostro de una mujer bonita, digamos, a manera de ejemplo— Draco en ese momento recordó los ojos de la leona esa mañana al ver que él le estaba dando muchos chocolates a Arthur, aún podía ver su mirada furiosa e indignada hablando sobre caries en los dientes o algo así, el punto es que se le picarían los dientes como a Pansy hace algunos años.

—Dígame que dama le ha provocado semejantes reflexiones— pidió Astoria mirándolo fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—La señorita Her...lizabeth Bennet— Draco se quería dar de topes en la pared por la torpeza que acababa de cometer, ¡Estuvo a punto de decir Hermione Granger! Pero él era un Malfoy y desde luego nunca diría algo tan vergonzoso como eso

—¡Elizabeth Bennet!— repitió Astoria sin darse cuenta del error del rubio y siguió hablado con tono y sonrisa de burla—¡Me asombra usted! ¡Desde cuando ha comenzado a ser ella su favorita?; y, dígame, ¿cuándo podré darle mi felicitación?

—Esa es precisamente la pregunta que yo estaba esperando de usted. Ciertamente, la imaginación de la mujer es muy vivaz, salta de la admiración al amor, y del amor al matrimonio, todo en un instante. Ya sabía yo que deseaba felicitarme —Aquella frase le gustaba a Draco, su hermana y madre deberían metérsela en la cabeza al igual que Pansy de paso.

—Si realmente se lo toma en serio, tendré razones para felicitarlo; sobretodo porque tendrá usted una suegra encantadora, quien seguramente siempre estará en Pemberley con ustedes— volvió a decir burlonamente Astoria mirando al rubio tal como Eltanin le había dicho

Draco puso cara de indiferencia y sin querer seriedad que era bastante convincente y se quedo callado contando hasta cuatro mentalmente, Astoria mientras tanto sonreía burlonamente hasta que el número cuatro llego y miro a Draco para después parpadear un par de veces y poner con mucho esfuerzo, según Eltanin, cara pensativa.

—¡Estupendo!— grito Eltanin —¡Definitivamente vamos progresando rápidamente!

—Deberíamos de, después de todo estamos aquí desde las ocho de la mañana— dijo Seamus que se calló rápidamente al ver la cara de Eltanin

—¿Alguna queja señor Finnegan?— pregunto Eltanin entrecerrando los ojos mirando acusadoramente al chico que negó con la cabeza rápidamente —Bien, eso supuse. Ya que AlGUIEN arruino mi humor váyanse inmediatamente porque un poderoso hechizo se esta formulando en mi boca en estos instantes

Todos salieron despavoridos del lugar, durante toda la semana muchos habían recibido Aguamentis por parte de la rubia por llegar tarde y desde luego no querían recibir uno por no salir.

El castillo estaba adornado terroríficamente, había calabazas por todos lados y murciélagos, también en algunos lugares algunos profesores como Flitwick y Trelawney repartían dulces. Todos estaban emocionados por la fiesta de disfraces, sin duda sería algo nuevo y único. Las chicas estaban emocionadas, algunas se pondrían máscaras y besarían al chico que les gustaba sin que ellos supieran su identidad. Algunos chicos estaban emocionados sólo por la comida y los disfraces que fueran a llevar las chicas. Los niños de primero, segundo y tercero no asistirían a aquella fiesta, a ellos se les haría otra pequeña fiesta y estarían al cuidado de la profesora Sprout y el señor Filch. Algunos de tercero podrían asistir a la celebración de los mayores solo si habían sido invitados por alguno de ellos.

Draco caminaba en compañía de Theo y Blaise hacia la sala de menesteres. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, las manos le sudaban. A su lado Theo ignoraba olímpicamente los comentarios de Blaise ya que estaba igual de nervioso que Draco. El único que seguía bromeando era Blaise, típico. Al llegar vieron a la conocida figura pelinegra que les salvaría de hacer el ridículo aunque no lo admitieran. Se saludaron cordialmente y entraron a la sala junto con su pequeño secreto.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y las chicas estaban en la torre de premios anuales, Eltanin, Ginny y Pansy habían insistido en que debían arreglarse todas juntas, por lo que habían acordado que se arreglarían en la torre de Hermione.

—Se me hace raro— comento de la nada Ginny cabizbaja, las chicas la miraron sin comprender —Verán, en esta semana Harry ha desaparecido completamente, en la mañana lo veo en el desayuno, después se va a sus clases, y después desaparece durante todo el día y sólo aparece en la cena y al final de eso se va a dormir. Eso no es normal, algo anda mal.

—Ginny, te aseguro que hay una buena razón para todo eso— dijo Hermione poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja

—¿Y si la razón es que se cansó de mi? Es decir, ¿y si ya no me quiere?— Ginny aguantaba las lágrimas que poco a poco aparecían en sus ojos azules

—Tonterías Ginny, Harry te quiere, tal vez simplemente esta estresado— dijo nuevamente Hermione

—No lo se, tal vez nuestra relación no de para más— dijo cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos y clavar sus ojos en una Eltanin que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de la pelirroja —Tal vez los gustos de Harry cambiaron, tal vez me cambie por alguien mucho más bonita que yo y con la que se divierta

Hermione se horrorizó al ver lo que su amiga insinuaba, ¿Harry y Eltanin? ¡Imposible!

—Ginny— llamo Hermione acusadoramente, la pelirroja volteo a verla y ambas sostuvieron una pequeña charla de miradas hasta que Hermione suspiro —Olvida eso, son alucinaciones tuyas ¡Arthur sal de la habitación! ¿¡Que te he dicho sobre no entrar cuando las chicas se cambian?!

Arthur que se había asomado un poco por la puerta se alejó rápidamente y regreso nuevamente a la habitación del rubio. Hermione suspiro mientras las chicas la miraban burlonas.

—Hermione, serás una madre muy estricta con tus pobres hijos— dijo Eltanin burlándose y compadeciendo a sus futuros sobrinos no nacidos aún

—Si yo fuera tu alejaría a todos esos Nargles de tu cabeza, tal vez así regañes menos a Arthur— dijo soñadoramente Luna.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada. Luna solo sonrió inocentemente y las demás rieron burlándose del mal genio de la premio anual.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos, los chicos nos verán dentro de... ¡Cinco minutos!— grito Pansy exaltada al ver la hora —¡Por Merlin! Y Hermione aún no se cambia!

—Vamos chicas, yo estaré lista en menos de lo que canta un gallo... Dicho muggle— aclaro la castaña al ver la cara de sus amigas

Pronto las chicas estuvieron listas a excepción de Hermione, la aludida les trajo un poco de agua y las chicas se tomaron las pastillas que los Weasley les habían dado. Hermione se sentó en el sofá de la sala y Arthur se sentó sobre ella para poder ver lo que pasaba.

Poco a poco un mágico brillo inundo la sala común de la torre de premios anuales, alas fueron saliendo de la espalda, cambiaban las orejas y el cabello, aparecían detalles brillantes. Todas las chicas sonrieron al verse, justo escucharon como golpeaban la entrada. Las chicas emocionadas se apresuraron a salir y de ambos lados de quedaron atónitos.

Blaise se había vestido de hombre lobo, la píldora de los gemelos había hecho que le saliera pelo, orejas y colmillos, llevaba puesto un pantalón corto color morado, camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, algunas vendas blancas en sus manos y alrededor de su cuello y también había una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla, sus pies eran normales pero con algo de pelo, no llevaba zapatos ya que la píldora le había puesto unos "cojines" bajo los pies que según Theo los animales tenían.

Theodore era un caballero. Había comprado la armadura plateada, pero la píldora la había mejorado definitivamente con un montón de adornos. De la cintura a la cadera había un cinturón plateado, una cinta naranja se enredaba y colgaba a lo largo del cinturón. Una hermosa y fina capa que llevaba hasta el suelo por los dos extremos, eso sin sin arrastrarse; estaba sujeta detrás de los hombros; era de color rojo y alrededor tenía tres final lineadas, dos naranjas y una dorada en medio de ambas. Una cinta naranja colgaba de su hombro a la capa en cada lado, y de sus haría caía una pequeña cinta naranja junto a la otra pero sin ir a la capa. Del centro de su casco caía hacia atrás una especie de plumas rojas llegando hasta los hombros; también salían dos especies de cuernos dorados a cada lado, eran pequeños pero lo suficientemente grandes para que fuera un gran atractivo y del lado izquierdo justo de donde salía el cuerno había dos plumas naranjas. Llevaba también una espalda plateada sin filo, con un precioso y fino mango dorado. El casco se lo podía quitar y traer en la mano y si el quería podía desaparecer gracias a un hechizo.

Harry iba de Vampiro. Llevaba un pantalón negro, camisa blanca con el cuello en alto y un enorme moño blanco con una gema roja al centro; saco negro desabrochado y la típica capa negra por fuera y roja por dentro un poco gastada de abajo para darle un toque antiguo y tétrico; los zapatos negros terminaban su atuendo. La píldora de los gemelos había hecho que su piel se hiciera más pálida y que sus colmillos se agrandaran y que sus pupilas se transformaron alargandose un poco, y además cambiaban de verde a rojo según el quisiera, al principio cuando vio que le crecían colmillos y sus pupilas se volvían rojas se asusto demasiado y entro en pánico pero después descubrió junto con Neville que era el efecto de la píldora y se tranquilizó.

Luna traía un disfraz de gato, llevaba un vestido negro casi hasta las rodillas y unos botines del mismo color, en el cuello llevaba un moño rojo con un cascabel en el centro, su cabello rubio tenía una cinta roja. La píldora había hecho que le salieran orejas de gato de verdad y que sus ojos azules se hicieran amarillos, brillantes y con pupilas alargadas, le habían salido también unas patas de gato en las manos, parecía como si fueran guantes y desde luego no podía faltar una cola. Claro eso era lo único que le ponían, George y Fred recordaban la historia de cuando Hermione se convirtió en gato en hace años, desde luego el boca floja de Ron les había contado todo, y por ello los gemelos habían decidido que orejas, ojos, patas y cola era suficiente para conseguir un buen disfraz.

Ginny había optado por un disfraz de diosa griega, una vez Hermione le había enseñado sobre esa cultura y había quedado fascinada. Llevaba un vestido azul, se atoraba de un lado y bajo el busto había una cinta dorada para después caer elegantemente hasta los tobillos, varias cintas de la misma tela caían por su vestido y Ginny tomaba algunas entré sus manos y brazos, una gran pulsera dorada descansaba en su mano derecha y llevaba el cabello recogido improvisadamente con varios mechones sueltos y cintas doradas y algunas perlas. La píldora le había dado a su alrededor un brillo que no se opaca a con nada, había enchinado su cabello rojo y alargado y acordado mechones dándole así un aire de verdadera diosa ya que cuando la veías su cabello parecía danzar en el viento al igual que ella misma.

Pansy por su parte iba vestida de hada. Llevaba un vestido blanco, con mangas cortas y bombachas que después se achicaban con una cinta negra y terminaba en encaje, el vestido llegaba poco abajo de las rodillas cortado en picos. Traía sobre el vestido un corsé negro que marcaba su plano vientre y acentuaba sus pechos. Unas zapatillas naranjas que parecían de bailarina y una corona de flores naranjas en su cabeza. Gracias a los gemelos le habían crecido unas hermosas alas de hada, finas, brillantes y transparentes, no pesaban nada, las alas habían nacido en su espalda como una extinción más de ella, no sabía si podrían volar pero prefería no averiguarlo.

Eltanin en un principio se había probado un disfraz de conejita que le quedaba de infarto. Pero tras el escándalo que había armado su hermano lo había dejado; además el tan sólo imaginarse el infarto que le daría a su madre por no vestir adecuadamente como una señorita, o peor aún, su padre, porque seguramente el chismoso de su hermano iría a contarles todo. Al final había decidió comprar un disfraz de vampiro muy a su pesar ya que no le gustaba mucho. Llevaba una falda negra larga que llegaba hasta abajo de su pecho, y a un costado tenía una rajada que iba desde abajo hasta medio muslo dejando ver así su nívea pierna y sus zapatos de tacón rojos, llevaba también una blusa blanca holgada en las mangas y holanes al centro, llevaba también la capa negra afuera y rojo adentro y su cabello rubio suelto con una pequeña flor roja del lado derecho. Le habían salido colmillos, sus ojos se tornaron color rojo sangre y si piel empalideció sólo un poco más, todo esto gracias a los gemelos.

—Woooow chicas, están... Están impresionantes— dijo Blaise con una enorme sonrisa

—Gracias, ustedes también se ven muy bien— dijo Luna sonriéndoles dulcemente

—¿Dónde esta mi hermano?— pregunto Eltanin al no ver a Draco entre los chicos

—¿Draco?, se quedo ajustando nuestros ins...

Theo le dio un codazo en el abdomen a Blaise haciendo que perdiera el aliento y comenzara a toser. Blaise miro feo a Theodore pero este le regreso la mirada haciéndolo comprender el error que estaba a punto de cometer.

—Esta ajustando unos detalles de su vestuario, pero ya llegara allá— dijo Theo sonriente

—¿Tu por que no estas cambiada Hermione?— pregunto confundido Harry al ver a su hermana en ropa normal

—Se me hizo un poco tarde, pero ya me arreglo, mientras tanto ustedes apresúrense y váyanse— dijo Hermione cargando a un juguetón Arthur que insistía en jalar su cabello castaño y enredar los dedos en el

—Bien Hermione, te veremos allá, si no te veo en veinte minutos cuando mucho tendré que venir a la torre por ti— amenazo Eltanin entrecerrando los ojos

—Ok Ok, prometo que pronto me verán— dijo Hermione

Blaise le ofreció su brazo a Pansy y esta lo tomo gustosa. Después de que le regalará una caja entera de varitas de regaliz y de que se hubiera arrodillado y pedido perdón frente a todos lo había perdonado, claro esta que aquel extraño ramo no tuvo nada que ver, esta bien que le gustarán las plantas pero ¿mandragoras? Ni que quisiera quedarse sorda. Además le habían quitado diez puntos a Slytherin por tomar plantas ilegalmente del invernadero, por lo que al final las habían tenido que devolver. Pero lo que le importó fue el detalle, tal vez ella en verdad le importaba, pero... ¿Hasta cuándo se lo iba a dejar saber?

Harry le ofreció el brazo a Ginny y esta lo tomo sonriéndole débilmente, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa pero ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra a excepción del "te vez hermosa" de Harry y el agradecimiento de Ginny. Theo le ofreció sus brazos a las rubias y estas lo tomaron sonriendo, entrarían al baile con un caballero, y en verdad que era un caballero en todos los sentidos.

—Bien Arthur, te daré algunas ranas de chocolate y sapos de menta si prometes portarte bien— dijo sonriendo Hermione cuando todos se marcharon, Arthur sólo asintió feliz de poder comer dulces —Ese Malfoy te esta malacostumbrando al darte tantos dulces y ahora es la única manera en que te portes bien

Arthur siseo feliz y ambos subieron las escaleras entrando al cuarto de Hermione, esta tomo de su cajón el disfraz y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse mientras le platicaba al pequeño rubio sobre lo difícil que había estado el ensayo aquel día.

Draco regreso a su torre de premios anuales a cambiarse, ya estaba todo arreglado; los instrumentos afinados, al igual que la manera en que nadie se enteraría que eran ellos. Subió a su recama y vio la puerta de la leona cerrada, probablemente a esa hora ya estaría en camino para la fiesta. Se dio una rápida ducha y saco su disfraz que en realidad no era la gran cosa. Un pantalón negro con botas igualmente negras, un saco negro estilo militar con un cinturón militar negro con plata; una camisa color rojo, corbata negra y guantes negros. Pero el toque de su disfraz se lo daría la dichosa pastilla de los Weasley, sólo esperaba no morir intoxicado. Bajo las escaleras hasta la sala donde antes de salir tomo su cajita y saco varias pastillas de menta y se las comió.

Volteo al escuchar a Arthur bajar por las escaleras y alzo una ceja. Arthur sonreía y se embarró a su alrededor cual gato.

—Arthur, ¿quieres un dulce?— pregunto Draco sonriéndole y sacando de una caja una rana de chocolate que el pequeño tomo inmediatamente

Arthur sonrió felizmente al obtener otra rana de chocolate. Y se alejó un poco de Draco, pero al ver que estaba a punto de tomar la pastilla Weasley lo jalo, el no tenía que tomar la pastilla aún. Draco se desconcertó ante esto y empezó a forcejear, pero Arthur lo jalo hasta el pie de las escaleras.

—Arthur que... Te pasa...

Draco había volteado hacia las escaleras quedando deslumbrado. Hermione bajaba con un vestido blanco de finos tirantes, ajustado al pecho y cayendo libre hasta sus rodillas; sandalias doradas que se ataban en cintas cinco centímetros sobre sus tobillos; tenía su cabello acomodado ajustando algunos cabellos atrás, labios rosados naturalmente. Draco se quedo viéndola embobado, se veía realmente hermosa en aquel vestido, tan natural y bella. Salió de su ensueño al ver que ella se sonrojaba, seguramente debió de estarla viendo como un reverendo idiota.

—Mmm hola— dijo Hermione nerviosamente

—Hola— contesto Draco con dificultad —Pensé que estabas en la fiesta

—No, bueno es que se me hizo un poco tarde y les dije que fueran sin mi— dijo Hermione sonriendo levemente

Hermione se sentía apenada, Malf... Draco la estuvo viendo desde que bajo las escaleras, ¿significaba que se veía bien? ¿O que estaba horrorosa? Pero sin duda alguna su mirada la sintió intimidante. Lo observo detalladamente, se veía bien sería una mentirosa si dijera que no, su piel blanca y pálida era resaltado aún más por el traje negro, su cabello rubio caía despeinado por su frente y sus ojos grises resaltaban aún más que de costumbre.

—Que curioso— comento Hermione atrayendo consigo la curiosidad y completa atención de Draco— Traes rojo, demasiado Gryffindor, ¿es que acaso te quieres cambiar de casa?

—¿No se supone es una fiesta de disfraces? Bueno que mejor para un terrorífico disfraz que vestir algo rojo, aunque no lo creas fue difícil tener que hacerlo— dijo con astucia y dolor fingido

—Bueno, como sea el rojo se te ve de maravilla, deberías usarlo más seguido... Tal vez te preste mi capa, se vería divina en ti— dijo pasando por su lado e invocando un vaso con agua

—¡Claro! Me hubiera disfrazado de Hermione Granger, ¡Que tonto! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Seguro así los asustaba a todos— dijo Draco dándose pequeños golpes en la frente

—Ja ja ja— dijo Hermione sarcásticamente —¿Ya te la tomaste?— pregunto mostrándole la pastilla al rubio y este negó, Hermione invoco otro vaso y se lo dio —No me des las gracias, debe ser muy duro para ti el tan sólo intentarlo

—Ni te imaginas cuanto— respondió Draco sonriendo de lado

Los dos tomaron sus pastillas y se miraron tratando de notar un cambio en el otro. Pero nada pasaba.

—No funciona— dijo extrañada Hermione

—Esos pobretones nos vieron la cara, que bueno que no les di ni un knut — dijo Draco cruzándose se brazos

—Pero, a todos les funciono ¿por que a nosotros no?— pregunto Hermione desilusionada

Pero pronto abrió grandes los ojos mirando a Draco. Este sin comprender trato de ver lo que veía Hermione atrás de él. Volteo la cabeza y grito horrorizado para después correr al baño y encerrarse para seguir gritando.

"¡Que valiente!" Pensó Hermione pero pronto pudo sentir como algo crecía en su espalda y se apresuró a pararse frente a una ventana y pudo ver en su reflejo como le salían un par de alas blancas emplumadas, livianas y hermosas; un halo dorado y brillante sobre su cabeza. Hermione sonrió y acaricio las alas. "Suaves" pensó al sentirlas bajo su tacto; se concentró un poco y las agito provocando una suave y agradable brisa.

—Hermione— hablo con voz grave Draco

Hermione volteo sonriente a ver a Draco pero rápidamente quitó su sonrisa ¿En verdad era Draco Malfoy? Parpadeo confundida y se acercó cuidadosamente

—¿Draco?— pregunto Hermione dudosa

El chico bufo molesto. A Draco le habían salido un par de alas negras parecidas a las de los murciélagos, una cola negra con punta al final, un par de cuernos negros y torcidos. Pero sin duda lo que había asombrado a Hermione no había sido eso sino el cabello del chico, negro como la noche. Ahora veía la herencia Black, su cabello le recordaba a Sirius y Bellatrix. Pero sin duda se le veía bien, ya que resaltaba su tez y sus ojos que ahora parecían plata derretida.

—¡Ya viste mi hermoso cabello!— grito indignado Draco agitando los brazos en el aire

—Si lo veo— Hermione adopto pose pensativa y sonrió malvadamente —Te quitaron el tinte rubio y te dejaron tu cabello al natural

Draco la fulminó con la mirada adquiriendo un aire de indignación. Arthur hizo su aparición restregándose en los pies de Draco y sacando su lengua.

—¡Mira lo que me hicieron Arthur!— exclamo enojado Draco —Esos Weasleys del demonio me tiñeron el cabello negro

—Te ves mejor así— bromeo Hermione ante la indignación de Draco —Además, es un genial disfraz, nadie te reconocería si no hubieras hablado no hubiera sabido que eras tu, necesitas fijarte bien para ver que eres tu... Aunque claro con esa cara que pones todo el mundo sabría que eres Draco Malfoy

A Draco se le prendió el foco, tal vez eso era bueno y así nadie lo reconocería cuando tocarán. Era brillante, hizo una nota mental de agradecer a esos gemelos. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y sonrió de lado acercándose a Hermione mirando su reflejo también en la ventana.

—Siempre de contrarios— dijo sonriéndole a su reflejo, Hermione le miro confundida y el le regreso la mirada intensamente y después regresar su mirada a su reflejo— Tu eres un ángel y yo un demonio... Somos enemigos naturales

Hermione miro su reflejo, era cierto, miro también el reflejo de Draco en la ventana. Draco sintió la mirada de Hermione y volteo a ver su reflejo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara al ser descubierta mirándolo por lo que apartó la mirada rápidamente. Draco sonrió de lado y se alejó de ahí caminando hacia la entrada.

—¿Qué no vienes?— pregunto Draco alzando una ceja

Hermione se apresuró a salir junto a él, ambos salieron,no sin antes decir un pequeño adiós a Arthur y advertencias por parte de Hermione para que no comiera tantos dulces.

Ambos chicos caminaron uno al lado del otro, iban en silencio cada uno sumido en su pensamientos. Al llegar ambos se detuvieron en la puerta, se escuchaba todo el murmullo y risas de adentro. Abrieron la puerta, todo estaba oscuro iluminado por calabazas flotantes y murciélagos de colores neón, además pequeñas velas adornaban terroríficamente el lugar, había personas de aquí a allá. Hermione sonrió y dio un paso pero fue detenida por una fuerte mano que se aferró a su muñeca, Hermione volteo contrariada y vio a Draco.

—No le digas a nade mi apariencia— dijo él y después entro al lugar perdiéndose entre la gente dejando a Hermione confundida.

La chica entro y paso entre la acumulada gente, mientras pasaba pudo escuchar como halagaban su disfraz y algunas chicas lo criticaban, se sonrojó pues no le gustaba que le prestarán tanta atención como se la estaban dando en esos momentos.

—Hermione— grito Eltanin entre la gente y rápidamente se acercó a ella —Pero que guapa te vez, sin duda el disfraz te queda espectacular

—Gracias Eltanin— dijo Hermione sonrojándose aún más

—Ven, al parecer nos darán una cena ...pero dispusieron mesitas y debemos sentarnos— dijo la pequeña Malfoy arrastrándola entre la gente —Lástima que las mesas se dispusieron por casas por mayoría de votos, pero eso no importa porque estaremos con Ginny y Harry

Les sirvieron la cena, había muchos dulces en su mayoría, pasteles, pero sin duda lo más pedido esa noche fue pastel de calabaza.

—Hermione— hablo Ron atrayendo la atención de Harry, Ginny y Eltanin —Luces muy linda

Hermione se sonrojó, aunque Ron fuera un idiota y que le hubiera dicho muchas cosas e hubiera insultado a sus amigos, no podía olvidar que durante muchos años estuvo enamorada de él.

—Muchas gracias Ron— dijo apenada Hermione

Ron llevaba un disfraz de vikingo, tenía la capa de imitación de piel, el casco, todo, incluso la larga barba trenzada y pelirroja. Hermione quiso reírse de la barba de Ron que seguramente había sido a causa de sus hermanos;pero desistió pues sabía que eso la llevaría a pelear con él y la verdad estaba de demasiado buen humor.

Ron se sentó con ellos para el disgusto de Eltanin, les pidió perdón a su hermana y Harry, y desde luego a Hermione. A Eltanin la ignoro completamente y hacia lo posible por que los demás también la ignoraran. Pronto olvidaron los problemas y comenzaron a platicar como antaño, el trío de oro reía y bromeaban y Hermione regañaba a Ron por su forma de comer.

—Me retiro, creo que voy a buscar a mi hermano— dijo Eltanin levantándose de la mesa pero ni Hermione y Harry la escucharon

Eltanin se fue cabizbaja maldiciendo a Ron. Ginny desconfiaba de su hermano, se preguntaba la razón de que estuviera ahí y no con su novia, vio como Eltanin se alejaba de la mesa y decidió seguirla. Eltanian salió del gran comedor y se acercó a una ventana y suspiro sonoramente mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

—Pensé que irías a ver a tu hermano— dijo Ginny detrás de ella

Eltanin volteo a verla y le sonrió cálidamente para después volver a ver a la ventana y disfrutar de ver como algunos rayos iluminaban aquella oscuridad.

—Fue sólo una excusa, mi hermano no me prestara atención en toda la noche, lo conozco demasiado como para saber que tomara, coqueteara con cualquier chica que su disfraz muestre lo suficiente pero aún así su atención estará sólo en una— dijo sonriendo

Ginny se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado asomándose por la ventana también.

—Esta noche al parecer estaré sola— dijo quedamente cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la pequeña brisa que comenzaba a llegarle

—No estarás sola, esta Hermione, Harry, Luna, Pansy y los demás Slytherin, a Neville, Seamus y Dean también les agradas bastante,

Además estoy yo también— dijo Ginny sonriéndole

—Gracias pelirroja— dijo Eltanin bromeando

Ambas chicas regresaron adentro. Ginny en esos momentos pensaba como fue que estuvo celosa de ella hace poco; recordó la escena donde Harry la abrazaba y decía cosas dulces; y antes la chica había mencionado cosas muy parecidas sobre estar sola; eso la llevaba a pensar que la rubia tal vez tuviera algún problema con la soledad. Pero cuando las chicas regresaron se dieron cuenta de que en la mesa solo Ron y Hermione platicaban, Harry había desaparecido.

Pronto las luces se apagaron completamente y el escenario que había estado oculto se elevó e ilumino, mucho humo salió y aparecieron varias figuras paradas con diferentes instrumentos. Una voz en el aire anuncio la presentación de Drocell Cainz.

Pronto alrededor del escenario se llenó de alumnos que vitoreaban a la banda para que tocara. Eltanin al escuchar lo que pasaría se dirigió rápidamente al escenario, Ginny la siguió y entre la multitud encontraron a Pansy con Crabbe y Goyle; la pelinegra no encontraba a sus amigos y no quería que se perdieran el show. Eltanin la distrajo y así entre empujones se hicieron paso hasta quedar al frente.

Una batería comenzó a sonar rítmica y energéticamente, el bajo se le unió al igual que dos guitarras. La gente comenzó a aplaudir y gritar emocionados. Hermione y Ron habían avanzado quedando cerca de sus amigos. Pronto una voz masculina comenzó a cantar.

Well I'm not a vampire

But I feel like one

Sometimes I sleep all day

Because I hate de sunlight

My hands are always shaking

Bodies always aching

In the darkness when I feed

Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed

With me

And whiskey seems to be my holy water

Mothers better lock yours doors and hide your daughters

I'm insane!

Well, I can feel it in my bones!

Coursing through my veins!

When did I become so cold?

For goodness sake!

Where is myself control?

If home is where my heart is

Then my heart has lost all hope

A Hermione aquella voz en verdad le parecía conocida, entonces una idea paso por su mente. Imposible. Ella conocía aquella canción, era muggle por lo tanto desechaba aquella idea.

Eltanin entrecerró los ojos, ¡oh si! Habían sido muy listos como para poner todo ese humo y que no se distinguiera nada. Pues ahora ella les quitaría eso y haría que todos vieran lo talentoso que era su hermano. Susurro "finite" en dirección al escenario. Pronto la gran nube de humo que cubría a los chicos comenzó a disiparse ante el susto de Draco.

Pronto los chicos quedaron al descubierto y algunos gritos sonaron sobre la ola de murmullos que había. Theodore Nott estaba tocando la batería, Blaise Zabini el bajo y Harry Potter era l aguitarra principal. Era muy extraño que El-Niño-que-vivió estuviera tocando con los Slytherins como si nada. Pero era mucha la curiosidad de todos por saber quien era el apuesto chico pelinegro vocalista que también sostenía una guitarra y parecía aterrado.

Hermione ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver a los chicos tocar y más aún cuando vio a Draco cantar, sus sospechas de que él fuera, aún cuando las rechazo al principio estaban confirmadas. Eltanin se sorprendió mucho al principio y después grito "Hermano" que hizo que todos se dieran cuenta de que el chico pelinegro era Draco Malfoy.

Draco se quedo sin habla al ser descubierto. Su máscara de que siempre odiaba a los muggles y todas sus cosas estaba por los suelos al estar cantando canciones muggles, pero él no tenía la culpa, las jodidas canciones que iba a cantar eran realmente buenas. Se quedo callado mientras sus amigos prolongaban más de lo debido el espacio. Pronto los gritos de la multitud en especial de las chicas se escucharon para que siguiera cantando. Draco volteo a todos lados sorprendido de que no quisiera hecharlo del escenario; pero su vista se detuvo en un ángel de cabellos castaños y mirada avellana con un toque de miel, y una sonrisa encantadora que lo ánimo a seguir cantando.

Well I'm not a zombie

But I feel like one

Todays not the same, comatose!

Chemical change!

My head is always spinning

From this physical condition

I have just had enough!

I feel like a lady

That is pregnant with a baby

Cause I'm always throwing up!

Hi my name is Draco!

I'm an addict!

*Hi Draco*

Daddy should've never raised me

On black sabbath!

I'm insane!

Well, I can feel it in my bones!

Coursing through my veins!

When did I become so cold?

For goodness sake!

Where is myself control?

If home is where my heart is

Then my heart has lost all hope

Todas las chicas vitoreaban al príncipe de las serpientes y a los demás chicos, los Slytherin apoyaban como nunca se había visto y algunos Gryffindors también apoyaban a Harry, mientras que el resto no salía de su shock, pues aunque Parkinson hubiera estado en su torre eso no significaba que de un día a otro harían amistad con las serpientes.

Good bless all of you know!

Cause I'm straight to hell!

And I'm taking you dawn with me!

Cause you know damn well.

I'm insane!

Well, I can feel it in my bones!

Coursing through my veins!

When did I become so cold?

I'm insane!

Well, I can feel it in my bones!

Coursing through my veins!

When did I become so cold?

For goodness sake!

Where is myself control?

If home is where my heart is

Then my heart has lost all hope

All hope

All hope

Casi todos los presentes aplaudieron excepto unas tres o cuatro personas entre ellos Ron. Draco sonrió de lado y Blaise se lució guiñándoles un ojo a un grupo de lindas chicas y desde luego a Pansy, Theo por su parte se mostraba serio como siempre era en compañías de otras personas que no fueran sus amigos, Harry sonreía nerviosamente.

Pronto una nueva canción comenzó a sonar y así fueron interpretando temas como: Bad blood, City of sin, Gorgeous Nightmare, Lost in darkness, Massacre, Zombie Dance y Jack the Ripper. Muchos se asombraron al escuchar a Blaise Zabini cantar con una voz muy gruesa como si estuviera enfermo. La ultima canción fue la de Zombie, y Draco hizo a Eltanin subir al escenario para que la cantara y desde luego fue todo un éxito. Al final cantaron fiesta pagana, todos se reunieron en círculo abrazando de y bailando, pronto Eltanin hizo un hechizo y la música original comenzó a sonar, Luna hizo que Theo bajara del escenario, Pansy se encargó de Blaise y Eltanin bajo a Harry y su hermano. Draco no tuvo más remedio que abrazar por los hombros a Hermione que estaba a su lado, agradecía que la chica en esos momentos no le ponía mucha atención pues hubiera notado en seguida la reacción de tan sólo rozarla.

—Daremos premios a los mejore disfraces de este año, así que voten por el nombre, será el mejor disfraz de hombre y el mejor disfraz de mujer; también darnos un premio al disfraz más horrible, al disfraz más trabajado y al disfraz más raro.— dijo el director alzando la voz entre todo el ruido que había

Pronto todos comenzaron a votar y más rápido de lo que se pensaba la votación término y nuevamente el director tomo la palabra.

—El premio al disfraz más raro es para: Neville Longbottom, por vestir de Astronauta

Un apenado Neville subió al escenario, el haber escogido un disfraz muggle que casi nadie conocía había sido todo un éxito, y, sin duda los había dejado a todos impresionados y cada cinco minutos tenía que responder dudas sobre de que iba disfrazado. Tomo el pequeño trofeo y sonrió rojo de la vergüenza ya que todos aplaudían.

—El premio al disfraz más trabajado es para: Theodore Nott y su magnífica armadura

Theo subió con su porte serio y agradeció por haber ganado aquel premio, aunque en realidad el no hubiera hecho nada. Pero si ellos querían creer que se la había pasado pegando plumas y cortando tela era el problema de todos.

—Ahora, el premio para el disfraz más aterrador es para Samantha Jones quien nos asusto al entrar por las puertas del gran comedor luciendo un vestido blanco roto y múltiples heridas artífices que en realidad parecen muy reales

Una chica de Hufflepuf subió al escenario mientras los tejones aplaudían amenamente al ver que alguien de su casa había ganado un premio.

—Por último, los mejores disfraces, y que de acuerdo a la mayoría de los presentes fueron los mejores. Los premios son para: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, demonio y ángel

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ser nombrado mientras sus amigos los animaban a pasar. Draco sonreía arrogantemente, bueno al final de todo de algo sirvió la dichosa pastilla de disfraz de los gemelos, y bueno de algo había servido su cabello negro. Hermione estaba sonrojada, su disfraz no era tan bueno, ella atribuía su triunfo a las elegantes y emplumadas alas y al halo sobre su cabeza.

—Ginny, se que estuve ausente durante este tiempo, perdón—dijo afligido Harry mientras tomaba las manos de la pelirroja —Pero los Slytherin me pidieron que me uniera a ellos y bueno, tu sabes que no me puedo negar

—Lo se Harry— dijo Ginny sonriendo dulcemente —Ahora comprendo por que casi no te vi, seguro débil ser difícil para ti aprender a tocar, debiste ensayar mucho

—Si— Harry tomo la cara de Ginny entre sus manos —¿Entonces me personas?

—No hay nada que perdonar amor —dijo Ginny y acto seguido ambos de besaron

La fiesta siguió, Harry, Ron y Hermione ya reconciliados bailaban y se divertían. Draco, Theo, Blaise y Pansy se divertían, ellos tomaban a escondidas Whisky de fuego junto con todos los Slytherin, aunque si seguían de ese modo pronto todos se darían cuenta de que habían ingerido sustancias prohibidas. Ginny, Luna y Eltanin bailaban, pero pronto Luna fue llamada por un chico de Racenclaw para que bailaran dejando así a Ginny y Eltanin, pero sin querer Ginny fijo su mirada a donde estaban los Slytherin.

Astoria llevaba un disfraz de árabe, un pantalón holgado naranja, un sujetador igualmente naranja con pequeñas piedras bordadas y adornos que colgaban y sonaban, llevaba unas pequeñas y discretas zapatillas, y adornando su castaño cabello llevaba una cinta y un velo. Ginny trago saliva espesamente, Astoria se veía realmente bella y no es como si antes no lo fuera, además dejaba lucir su plano vientre. Astoria noto la insistente mirada de Ginny y volteo a verla sonriéndole de lado y alzando la copa que tenía en dirección a la pelirroja, Ginny enrojeció totalmente y se apresuró a salir para ir al baño y poder echarse agua, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía.

Pronto Eltanin se vio sola, volteo a todos lados empezando a desesperare, comenzó a caminar buscando a alguien, vio a el trío de oro divertirse pero era obvio que no iría con ellos. Vio a Neville batallando con su traje de astronauta y a su lado su novia Hanna disfrazada de gato. Pudo ver a su hermano y a los demás tomar sin parar.

—¿Sucede algo?

Eltanin se llevó la mano al pecho respirando agitadamente por el enorme susto que acababa de recibir, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió levemente a Seamus.

—Por todos los Malfoy, me asustaste Finnegan— dijo más tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado

—Lo siento mucho, pero por favor dime Seamus— dijo el Gryffindor sonriéndole

Pronto ambos de enfrascaron en una amena charla, Eltanin reía ante las ocurrencias del chico y sus anécdotas de como siempre explotaba las cosas, ya sea en hechizos o pociones. Eltanin se preguntaba como es que había llegado hasta su séptimo año.

—Yo te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites, soy buena en hechizos y en pociones aún más— dijo orgullosa la menor de los Malfoy

—¡Chispas! Gracias Eltanin créeme que me sería de mucha ayuda— contesto Seamus

A lo lejos Harry veía fijamente a Seamus, no sabía por que pero no quería que se acercara a Eltanin, y lo atribuyo a que la quería como a una hermana. Hermione noto la insistente mirada y volteo a ver a Eltanin e inmediatamente frunció el seño.

—¿Harry?— pregunto dudosa de lo que pudiera pensar su amigo

—Ese Seamus esta coqueteando con Eltanin, se nota a leguas sus intenciones, creo que deberíamos ir a estrangularlo como advertencia— dijo seriamente

—Es una fácil, olvidas como es Malfoy. Seguramente esa chiquilla es igual que su hermano— dijo Ron molesto

Hermione miro feo al pelirrojo, ella sabía que su amiga no era así, Eltanin era totalmente diferente a su hermano. Harry por su parte solo se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar molesto con su amigo, decidió ocupar su tiempo para buscar a Ginny.

—No deberías decir eso Ronald— dijo Hermione enojada —Eltanin no es así

—Por favor Hermione— dijo Ron poniendo cara de súplica —Acabamos de reconciliarnos y no quiero que nos volvamos a enojar por alguien a quien apenas llevas meses de conocer

Ron tenía razón, no quería pelear con él por cosas sin sentido, aunque sin duda le molesto el comentario de Ron sobre el poco tiempo que conocía a Eltanin.

—Vamos Draco toma otra— dijo Blaise un poco pasado de copas

Draco tomo el vaso que le ofrecían y lo bebió hasta el fondo sintiendo como el líquido quemaba su garganta. Draco hizo una mueca pero siguió tomando Whisky de fuego. Theodore que era el que menor aguante tenía ya estaba tirado sobre una mesa roncando con Crabbe al lado. Goyle estaba bailando con Daphne y para la sorpresa de todos se besaron. Pansy intentaba que Blaise y Draco dejarán de tomar pero ninguno le hacia caso por lo que se fue a bailar con un Ravenclaw bastante apuesto del mismo año que ella.

—¿Dime Draco a cuantas chicas piensas llevarte a la cama el día de hoy?— dijo Zabini tomando todo el contenido de su vaso

— Sólo a una— dijo Draco sonriendo de lado y pensando en una linda castaña de Gryffindor

—¿Perdiste el toque Dragón?— se burlo Blaise sirviéndose más Whisky

—No— respondió Draco arrogantemente —Cualquier mujer estaría encantada de estar una noche conmigo en la cama, pero en estos momentos yo solo quiero a una, y, en realidad, estoy seguro que no la tendré hoy ni en mucho tiempo

Blaise sabía que Draco borracho soltaba todo, aunque claro que al día siguiente ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que había dicho.

—Wooow ¿Y quien es la próxima princesa de las serpientes?— se burlo Blaise

—Será la próxima si, aunque no creo que le agradé ser una serpiente— dijo Draco tomando otro sorbo de su ardiente vaso

—No debe ser de Slytherin entonces— dedujo Blaise — Pero dime quien es la afortunada

—Hermione Granger— le susurro Draco al oído

Blaise abrió grandes los ojos y comenzó a reír. —Claro dragón, sabes creo que deberíamos dejar de tomar, el Whisky te afecta a ti haciéndote creer en sentimientos falsos y a mi seguramente me hace alucinar

—Lo digo en serio Blaise— replico molesto Draco

Blaise de mantuvo callado un momento mirando fijamente a Draco que tenía una expresión de absoluta seriedad en su rostro. Blaise miro su vaso y comenzó a reír como poseso ante la indignación de Draco, pero el ambiente volvió a relajarse cuando Blaise volvió a hablar.

—Pues entones dragón, ¡Brindemos por ella! Brindemos por Hermione Granger

Ambos levantaron su vaso chocándolo en el aire y tirando mucho líquido, ambos debieron todo el contenido de un solo trago.

—Tu hermano ya esta ebrio— dijo Seamus

Eltanin volteo a ver a Draco que brindaba con Blaise, ella comenzaba a creer que Draco tenía una dicción por el Whisky de fuego, pero era obvio que no, era adicto a otras cosas pero nunca al Whisky de fuego.

—Déjalo— dijo Eltanin restandole importancia —Mañana tendra un fuerte dolor de cabeza y jurara que nunca más volverá a tomar tanto pero olvidara su promesa a los dos minutos de que se le pase el dolor

Seamus río con ganas al escuchar a la pequeña rubia. Desde hace poco tiempo la tenía en la mira y no se le iba a escapar, era demasiado hermosa como para no querer estar con ella.

Ginny estaba en el baño hechandose agua al rostro para disminuir el creciente calor que sentía, aunque bien sabía que no se le iría tan fácilmente. Cerro los ojos y se recargó en la pared haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera al sentir lo frío de la pared contra sus calientes hombros descubiertos. Pero pronto abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia en el baño sorprendiendose al máximo al ver a Astoria parada frente a ella sonriendo de lado.

—Dime Weasley ¿Qué es lo que tanto me veías?— dijo alzando coquetamente una ceja

Ginny se quedo sin habla al verla en aquel lugar, boqueo varias veces pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Era ridículo que ella se quedara sin palabras. Debía concentrarse y repetirse mentalmente que ella tenía novio y que lo amaba y que no debía sucumbir ante Astoria y que no debía ver sus carnosos labios rosados que le rogaban que los besara aunque su dueña no lo quisiera. Negó con la cabeza ante el rumbo que iban tomando sus pensamientos.

—¿Te mordió la lengua una comadreja?— se burlo la castaña al ver que ella no respondía —¡Claro! No fue una comadreja seguramente fue tu novio Potter

Ginny se sintió ofendida pues sabía que aquel comentario había sido con doble intención para poder llamarla de aquella forma, maldecía internamente a las mugrosas comadrejas por ser llamadas weasel. Además Astoria se había dado cuenta de que ella la estuvo viendo, buscando su voz logro responder con dificultad.

—Y a ti te dejaron plantada en el altar Greengrass, creo que es mejor que Harry muerda a que decida no casarse conmigo— contraataco la pelirroja

—Cállate pobretona— dijo Astoria furiosa pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a una sonrisa socarrona —No creo que esas sean palabras de una admiradora

Ginny se puso pálida ¿admiradora? La mugrosa, tonta jodida y hermosa Greengrass la consideraba una admiradora.

—Crees que no me doy cuenta de que me miras durante clase, tus ojos muestran deseo por mi, yo se como me miran por donde paso y créeme que tu tienes la misma mirada que todos esos chicos que desean hacerme suya— dijo arrogantemente la Slytherin

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Greengrass?, ¿torturarme acaso?— pregunto furiosa la chica

—No— dijo socarronamente Astoria acercándose Ginny que se quedo quieta al sentir la cercanía de la serpiente —Sólo tengo curiosidad, mucha curiosidad de saber nuevas cosas. Se que soy hermosa y que tengo a un montón de chicos detrás de mi, pero nunca a una chica, aunque seas tu me siento halagada y vengo a darte un premio

Ginny se tensó ante lo dicho por la chica, trato de escapar pero Astoria la retuvo sosteniendo sus muñecas fuertemente. Ginny forcejeo pero el agarre de Astoria era firme y considerando que ella no tenía fuerzas por los nervios era fácil de manejar.

—No te nuevas Weasley— ordeno Astoria y Ginny se quedo quieta sin saber muy bien por que.

Astoria sonrió y se acercó a Ginny y la beso. Ginny abrió grandes los ojos al sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de Astoria moverse contra los suyos. No sabía que hacer, estaba en shock. Astoria mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de la pelirroja haciendo que Ginny abriera la boca y entonces la castaña aprovecho e invadió su boca. Ginny salió de su trance, pero en lugar de empujar a Astoria como en su plan principal, le correspondió al beso, pronto este se volvió furioso dejando a ambas chicas sin aire obligándolas así a separarse. Ambas respiraban agitadamente, Ginny estaba sonrojada y Astoria sonreía socarronamente. Los impulsos llevaron a Ginny a tomar a la castaña de la cabeza y volver a besarla y así estuvieron largo rato sin ser consientes de nada más.

—Hermione yo... Yo me preguntaba si tu quisieras ser mi novia

Las palabras de Ron dejaron en shock a Hermione, ¿Acaso había terminado con Lavender? Ahora que lo pensaba no la había visto en toda la noche, entonces esa era la razón de por que había estado el pelirrojo con ellos toda la noche. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar Ron estampo sus labios sobre los de ella. Hermione no pudo quitarlo, tanto tiempo había deseado que pasara aquello y ahora que por fin sucedía no sentía aquel torbellino de emociones que ella pensaba sentiría.

—El pobretón te ha ganado amigo— dijo Blaise viendo como Ron besaba a Hermione

Draco volteo y sintió la furia crecer dentro de él, apretó los puños fuertemente al igual que sus perlados dientes, esa maldita comadreja pobretona y pecosa estaba besando a Hermione. Pero antes de dar un paso una firme mano lo detuvo impidiendo que diera un paso más. Era Blaise que vio venir un desastre al ver a su amigo tan enojado, y desde luego en las condiciones que se encontraba nada bueno podría salir de aquello. Draco se soltó del agarre del moreno y salió de ahí hecho una furia.

Eltanin por su parte quería matar al pelirrojo por besar a su amiga, vio salir enojado a su hermano y suspiro negando con la cabeza. Quería ir a detenerlos pero Hermione no hacia nada ¡¿Por que no hacia nada?! Seamus por su parte reía y vitoreaba a Ron por al fin tener el valor de besarla pero se calló en ver la cara de la rubia.

Pansy y Luna que estaban con los Ravenclaw sólo se miraron confundidas pensando que aquello debía ser un error.

El pelirrojo se alejó de Hermione sonriente, ella no le había correspondido pero tampoco lo había alejado, seguramente ella no sabía estar o estaba demasiado feliz para hacerlo. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la cara de Hermione.

—¿Qué sucede Herms?— pregunto inocentemente el chico

—Lo siento Ron— dijo Hermione dando un paso para atrás —Tal vez esto a principio de año me hubiera hecho la persona más feliz del mundo... Pero ahora no. Lo siento no puedo ser tu novia

Y dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un pelirrojo furioso por tal humillación recibida ya que todos los presentes en aquella fiesta habían escuchado como Hermione lo rechazaba. Hermione corría, quería despegarse de todo lo que estaba pasando esa noche. Quiso reprocharse el haber rechazado a Ron, después de todo estuvo enamorada de él durante tanto años y ahora que su espera daba frutos era ella la que ya no lo quería. Subió las escaleras rápidamente corrió por pasillos y cuando iba a subir nuevamente escaleras vio como alguien se caía por ellas. Hermione corrió hasta el accidentado y cuando estuvo cerca pudo reconocerle gracias a su disfraz y desde luego a que insultaba al escalón que según el se había movido.

—¡Draco! ¿Estas bien?— dijo preocupada Hermione al ver a Draco tirado sobre las escaleras y con las alas del disfraz dobladas mientras Draco maldecía las escaleras —Déjame ayudarte Draco

—Suéltame Granger ¡Esta estúpida escalera me movió el estúpido escalón!— grito furioso el rubio levantándose

—Creo que te rompiste la nariz te esta sangrando mucho— dijo preocupada Hermione al ver como la sangre corría por el rostro del rubio —¡No te nuevas Draco!

—¡Suéltame Granger! ¡Vete con tu estúpida comadreja a su estúpida boda, tengan una maldita casa y tengan jodidos hijos pobretones y pelirrojos!— grito enojado mientras se alejaba de ella y subía escalones

Hermione enojada por lo que había dicho el rubio lo dejo irse sin más. "Ese estúpido hurón albino, quien de cree que es para hablarme así" pensaba la leona. Suspiro al ver como Draco volvía a caer por las escaleras.

—¡Estúpido y Jodido escalón! ¡Deja de moverte!— grito furioso

—Malfoy, estas borracho, no es el escalón el que se mueve— trato de razonar Hermione

—¡Que no! ¡Es el maldito escalón!— grito fulminando a la leona por decirle borracho

—Te voy a demostrar que no es el escalón y que eres tu— dijo Hermione enojada y cansada

Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras con fuertes pisadas de lo enojada que estaba. Pero entonces un escalón se movió haciendo que Hermione cayera, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Draco la había seguido, y entonces, al caer cayo sobre Draco y los dos rodaron escaleras abajo.

—¿Qué paso?— pregunto Hermione confundida y adolorida

—Quieres quitarte de encima— pidió Draco y Hermione se levantó apenada —¿Por que siempre que caes tienes que hacerlo sobre mi?

—No es como si quisiera aterrizar en ti — se defendió la castaña cruzándose de brazos —Tenías razón, el escalón se movió

—¡Ja! Lo ves, yo tenía razón y tu no— dijo Draco burlón mientras en su cara aparecía una sonrisa ladeada

—Pero ¿como? Los escalones no se mueven sólo porque si, ni que fueran las escaleras encantadas— dijo Hermione mirando las escaleras

—Esa maldita cosa es la cuarta vez que me tira— dijo enojado Draco quitándose el polvo se su traje negro

—¿Cuarta? Pero si es la terc... ¿Te caíste una vez más antes de que yo llegara?— pregunto confundida la castaña

—¡Ding! Felicidades usted ha ganado el premio a la mejor conclusión del año— dijo sarcástico Draco

—Bueno... Como no podemos subir caminando, de algo nos tienen que servir estas alas— dijo la Gryffindor y con esfuerzo logro hacer que sus alas se movieran

Pronto Hermione se elevó un poco en los aires pero eso de volar no era lo suyo, por algo no le gustaba subir a una escoba. Pronto perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo sobre Draco que intento huir pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Por Salazar Slytherin mujer, tu lo que quieres es asesinarme— dijo el Slytherin sofocado y tirado en el suelo

—Lo siento mucho Malfoy— Hermione se apresuró a pararse y sacudir su blanco vestido ahora manchado

—Regresamos a los apellidos, dijimos que nos llamaríamos por nuestros nombres— murmuro el chico mirándola seriamente

—Tu fuiste el que me llamo Granger cuando intente ayudarte— reclamo Hermione con indignación ante la acusación del chico

—Cierto. Eso me recuerda que estoy molesto contigo— dijo Draco dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos

—¿Y por que?— dijo indignada Hermione cruzándose de brazos también

—¡Por ser una estúpida! ¡Eres una estúpida por regresar como una niña boba y cursi a los brazos del pobretón!— grito Draco dándose la vuelta dejando ver un semblante frío pero mirada molesta —¿Acaso no recuerdas como lloraste aquella vez que te di el pañuelo? ¿Acaso no recuerdas como te trato esa mugrosa comadreja? ¡No! ¡Que va! ¡Si te estas besuqueando con él!

—En primer lugar yo no soy estúpida Malfoy— dijo enojada Hermione por el absurdo regaño por parte del chico —En segunda, recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que paso. Y en tercera mis asuntos no te incumben. Ahora que lo pienso ¿A ti que te importa lo que haga?

Por los ojos de Draco paso un leve e imperceptible toque de sorpresa por aquella repentina pregunta.

—Creí haberte dicho que no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar– dijo seriamente Draco —Además eres inteligente y él un idiota sin cerebro, eres demasiado para alguien tan poca cosa como esa comadreja

Hermione sonrió al escuchar que Draco la consideraba inteligente y alguien de valor. Draco noto esto y se apresuró a decir con un tono que indicaba que estaba bromeando.

—Aunque claro, sigues siendo poca cosa para alguien como yo, así que simplemente deberías concentrarte en otras cosas como leer todos los libros de la biblioteca si es que aún no lo has hecho, pero antes debes terminar con Weasley lo más pronto posible — dijo Draco mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras

Hermione comenzó a reír felizmente, Draco la observo furioso pensando que se burlaba de él por decir tales cosas y que además le diría que no dejaría al pobretón.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que le dije que si a Ron?— dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

—No lo se Granger déjame pensar... ¡Oh Claro! Lo besaste a mitad del gran comedor— dijo Sarcástico y entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente en la última parte

—Corrección Malfoy— dijo acentuando el apellido y cruzándose de brazos— Él me beso a mi, yo no quise ese beso, es más no siquiera le respondí

—Pero no lo quitaste tampoco— dijo molesto y con un tono un poco celoso que él no percibió pero la leona si—¿Qué?

—¿Celoso Malfoy?— dijo la castaña sonriendo de lado al puro estilo Malfoy mientras levantaba una ceja

—¡¿Qué?! Ja! Ya quisieras—dijo en el tono mas natural que poseía aunque el creía que debía estar un poco rojo, tenia que controlar esos malditos colores— Yo sólo comentaba lo que vi

—Seria mejor que no comentaras sí no sabes la historia completa— dijo suspirando pesadamente la leona y sentándose en un escalón —Yo no acepte la propuesta de Ron

Draco la miro fijamente tratando de deducir si aquello era verdad pero al ver la expresión de confusión de la leona término aceptando para su mismo que la mugrosa comadreja había sido rechazada y eso le alegraba ya que le daba a él una oportunidad... ¿Oportunidad? ¿De que? En lugar de estar pensando cosas sin sentido debería emprender el camino para ir a su sala común. Le dijo a Hermione que si saltaban aquel escalón podrían ir a su dormitorio.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y Draco brinco el escalón que se movía, subió otro escalón más para que Hermione pudiera saltar. La chica tomo un poco de impulso y cayo en el siguiente escalón. Peeves grito furioso de que los chicos hubieran pasado su broma, el quería que ambos se quedarán allí tal vez toda la noche, sonrió malévolamente y movió el escalón en el que Hermione estaba.

Hermione sintió el suelo desvanecerse bajo sus pies, cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe para rodar escalera abajo, pero en su lugar sintió una firme mano sujetándola de la cintura y otra sujetándola de la mano. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio dos bolitas de mercurio frío. Draco la sujetaba firmemente y la jalo escaleras arriba pero Hermione volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez sobre el pecho fornido de Draco. Peeves empezó a gritar como loco.

—¡Aquí hay dos enamorados haciendo cosas indebidas! ¡Señor Filch! ¡Señor Filch! ¡Debe castigarlos!— gritaba como loco y a todo pulmón

Como pudieron se levantaron y comenzaron a correr escaleras arriba sin darse cuenta de que Peeves había dejado de gritar y sólo les había dado un buen susto. Subieron y subieron escaleras, recorrieron pasillos hasta llegar a su sala común. Al llegar cerraron la puerta rápidamente y suspiraron aliviados de que el maldito de Peeves no los hubiera metido en un gran problema como solía hacerlo cada vez que hacia que alguien terminara en una situación vergonzosa. Entonces cuando Hermione iba a avanzar noto una firme mano agarrar la suya, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con su mano entrelazada con la del rubio ególatra; habían corrido como locos con las manos agarradas. Hermione lo soltó inmediatamente y Draco sólo bufo como su aquello de haber corrido de la mano de la leona lo molestara.

—Yo... Este, yo me voy a dormir— dijo apenada la chica —Buenas noches Draco

Y dicho esto subió lentamente las escaleras. Draco la observo marcharse, aún con sus alas blancas emplumadas y su halo dorado. Sumamente hermosa. Entonces Draco observo su reflejo en la ventana. Un ángel y un demonio. Así eran ellos, tan diferentes, tan distantes pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales. Pero sin duda alguna tal vez aquello fuera un recordatorio de lo que eran ambos.

* * *

Ginny regreso a la torre de Gryffindor a las tres de la mañana. Sólo algunos seguían en la fiesta y la mayoría ya se encontraba durmiendo placenteramente en sus camas. Rogaba por que todos dentro de la sala se encontraran dormidos para que así nadie dijera a la hora que había llegado. Pero al entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver sentado en un sillón a la única persona que no quería ver en aquellos momentos.

—Ginny, estaba muy preocupado por ti, desapareciste y no dijiste a donde irías —dijo Harry preocupado para después abrazar a la pelirroja

—Harry— murmuro la chica, se sentía mal, su novio preocupándose mientras que ella besándose en el baño con Astoria, la piel se le erizó de tan sólo recordarlo. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus azules ojos .

—¿Te sucede algo?— pregunto el ojiverde mirándola a los ojos

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo firmemente Ginny

—Claro— dijo Harry confundido por la repentina actitud y frialdad por parte de su novia

—Creo... Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo

* * *

Chan chan chan chan

Hola! Como ven? Ginny quiere darse un tiempo con Harry...

Bueno la salida de vacaciones se adelanto porque ya entro este lunes a la uni! D:! que trauma y mañana debo ir a un curso y el sábado a otro eso es traumante pero una buena noticia es que quede en el mismo grupo que una gran amiga de la prepa :3 eso es tan Awesome que siento que morire de felicidad porque asi no tendre que preocuparme de socializar porque sinceramente es muy aburrido hacer eso xD

Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews

Las canciones que canto Draco son la primera es de Falling in Reverse

las otras son de Escape the Fate mi grupo favorito 3

la de Jack es de The Horrors

y bueno la de Eltanin es la de Cranberries y bueno la ultima es de mago de oz xD

Dudas, Quejas, sugerencias o aclarraciones haganmelo saber :D

**SALESIA:**

Hola! .w. eres d peru yo tengo una amiga que es de alla :3 y #chachimbos" suena a no se ._. hahah a chicharron y hace que me de hambre hahah ok siempe tengo hambre auqnue sabes no tendre que acostumbrarme al cambio tanto pues estare con una amiga y aparte era lo mismo de la prepa como son la misma institucion no hay muchos cambio sy algunos maestros de la prepa hasta dan clases en la uni xD

Hahaha ya vez como dice el dicho: si te toca te toca. y esos les tocaba vivir juntos ya se iran acostumbrando a la vida familiar que tendran que llevar aunque lo intenten negar y atrasar xD ya te imaginas por eso dben tener muchos niños para que nadie se pelee y ademas me agrada tu idea de ponerles los pañales con premio en la cabeza a ese par de mensos hahahaunque alguna neurona deben de tener viva por ahi solo la que sirve para respirar seguramente xD sabes no se porque pero siempre me ha gustado imaginarme a Draco con su lado paternal (sera porque quiere un marido igual a él incuso con el mal genio xD) y si Hermione ira descubriendo el tierno hurón que todo mundo lleva dentro bueno solo Draco pero eso es lo que verdaderamente importa en esta historia :3

Hahaha Hermione tienes serios problemas, y quirre volverlos gays! y quiee que Harry vista un delantal rosa te lo puedes imaginar? xD si ya quedo a quien considera el hombre de la relacion que en su imaginacion tenian me imagino a Harry con el vestido el mandil rosado y su peinado como el de su tia y cuando Draco llegue tendra un delicoso pastel esperandolo en casa y una adorable "esposa" e "hijo" para compartir sus dias xD

Arthur es Awesome y hara todo lo posible para que sus "papis" esten juntos de eso no hay duda pero ahora en estos mismos instantes se me acaba de ocurrir una idea... y la fui a apuntar para que no se me olvidara hahaha xD yo y mis locas ideas pero bueno imaginate tener que viajar del mundo magico al muggle y estar sin sus tias y tios y no ver a uno de sus oadres... D:! seria como una familia en pleno divorcio y pues lo de la comunicacion no lo creo muy posible al menos en palabras puede que con señas y esas cosas pero como simepre esta en la torre el ideara sus propios planes buajajaja

hahaha tu sigues diciendo cuervita xD deberian de solucionar eso y que Rowling aclarara si es cuervo o aguila porque la traduccion es cuervo pero en pottermore es aguila xD debo decir que yo tambien amo a los gemelos pero aveces los detesto porque se como pueden ser (como sus hermanas ¬¬) hahaha pero aun asi son de mis personajes favoritos yo siempre he pensado que los gemelos no quieren tanto a Ron como a sus otros hermanos porque siempre le gastan bromas y ademas el primer dia no lo dejaron irse con ellos en el tren xD y a Lav por ser como es porque es tan shfasdagsd bueno ten por seguro que Eltanin siendo el demonio que es sera una de sus clientas mas frecuentes hahaha xD bueno por lo ultimo de este parrafo algo asi pasara no olvodes que Lav no fue a la fiesta y bueno tal vez tenga efectos secundarios... tal vez no...

En resumen.. soy un heroe xD ok no pero si bueno medio Hogwarts se dara cuenta gracias a la discrecion del enamorado rubio Theo es inteligente y obviamente se dara cuenta y tratara de ayudar a su amigo... pero Neville es otro asunto es tan facil decir que Neville tiene la misma probabilidad de aprobar pociones con un Extraordinario que descubrir que Draco ama a Hermione xD por mucho que lo ame Neville para mi siempre fue despistado xD por cierto justo acabo de compartir una imagen a un amigo donde sale el actor de Neville de niño y ahora que esta tan *Q* papaya de celaya pero bueno xD

Hhahahah juro que morí y reí como posesa al ver lo del Dr. Corazón Harriquín xD Harry dando consejos a todo el mudno y no los aplica en su vida ¬¬ bueno Blaise es menso y creo que si Harry intentara aclararle eso mas bien lograria que Blaise pensara que Harry quierre algo con ella xD lo que es ser un hombre menso .3. bueno Neville no saldra tanto pero ten por seguro que como lo amo (si lo he dicho milveces xD) tendra participaciones importantes en los momentos importantes. Si alguien me regalara un ramo asi le aventaba las mandragoras ¬¬ pero como yo no y Pansy xD bueno Blaise es idiota y lo sidiotas nunca cambian solo se vuelven mas idiotas ¬¬ pero bueno una cara atractiva y buen cuerpo atraen a las chicas de Hogwarts asi es como nuestro Blaise conquista ademas el amor lo amensa xD

Yo nunca pense en Hemrione para algo asi ._. leerlo fue tan wooow nunca se me ocurrio eso ._.U la verdad no fui muy creativa con el nombre y le puse elnombre de un personaje de una anime porque una vez dije que si algun dia llegaba a tener una banda le llamaria Drocell Cainz sabe spor el nombre sugerido no creo que a ninguno le guste bueno solo a Blaise hahaha pero Pansy lo golpearia por poner un nombre asi xD pero solo sera su hobbie y una frustacion mia mas sacada al aire xD

Bueno como ya debo dormir yo tambien xD porque mañana voy a la uni a ver que quieren (que nervios) tratare de actualizar pronto pero ultimamente han pasado sucesos extraños (como qu emi modem se quemo por los rayos y en la mañana lo cambie xD)

Saludos! un abrazo y un beso muy grande


End file.
